The Devil Took Her Breath Away
by Eowyn628
Summary: Set in Season 7 (poss. spoilers): What if Juice would have left Charming when he had the chance? Juice finds his way to a small diner where he meets Liv, a small town girl who is thrown in the middle of SAMCROs war with August Marks. She has ties to Charming which will surprise everyone. Will Liv be able to bare the burden that has been thrust upon her or will it break her?
1. Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

As the knife cut into the soft flesh under her breast she couldn't help but think of everything that brought her to that very moment. She wondered if she wouldn't have picked up the shift at the diner that night for Natalie, if she would have not met the man she knew as Juan Carlos, would she be where she was at that moment or was it just a random fluke that she was where she was when the men took her, just looking for a girl to kidnap. The man made another pass at the soft flesh again and she screamed in agony. She knew that is what he wanted her to scream. She could tell by the smile on his face, he had the same smile when he tortured her the day before. Next time she would not give him the pleasures of her screams.

"We are going to make a little video for the Sons, today." He had an evil grin on his face. "But we are going to have to wait until the others get her for that." He wiped the blood off of his knife with a dirty rag that he pulled from his back pocket, then placed both on the table next to her and walked out of the room leaving her sitting shirtless and bleeding, tied to the chair. Wondering if the next time they came in to the small, dark room, if it would mean her death.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"Liv? Earth to Liv?" Natalie poked her best friend in the side. They were sitting by the pool soaking up some of the warmth that spring brought them. It had been a long winter and the girls were ready for sunshine and warmth.

Liv pulled her sunglasses down from her face a bit and looked over them at her best friend. "What? You're disturbing my peace, it's the first time in a week where I have not had to do anything but just relax, Nat." She looked over at her Natalie. They couldn't have been anymore opposite in looks. Natalie had short pixie cut bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had extremely large ample breasts that were bursting out of her bikini top and lovely tan skin where Olivia did not have any of that. Olivia had dark brown almost black hair with a bit of a curl to it, pale skin and large ice blue eyes. She was curvy but she was more athletic then anything. It was from all of her years of being involved in sports.

Natalie turned to face Olivia, "I was wondering if you would pick up my shift for me on Tuesday. Sean finally asked me out on a date." Natalie had been dying to go on a date with Sean for months. He had a thing for her too but he was far too shy to actually ask her out, so Olivia felt her pain. She also felt the pain of being single.

"What will you give me for it?" She teased Nat.

"My undying love and faithfulness?" Natalie offered up.

Olivia laughed at her friend, "That is great but I already have that. If I take this shift for you, you have to take my Friday. I haven't had a weekend off in months, I am dying to have more than a day or two off here and there."

"Anything…anything." Natalie was bouncing in her chair. Liv feared she was going to get a show from her best friend if she bounced anymore. She turned her face away and closed her eyes soaking up the sun a bit more.

"Deal then I will take your Tuesday shift and you get my Friday shift. You know you're lucky I love you. I wouldn't take just anyone's shift at the diner." Olivia turned and smiled at her best friend. They had been best friends since the second grade when Olivia and her parents moved to town. Natalie had been the one who helped her through the deaths of her parents and helped heal her broken heart when she found out Matt was cheating on her with some local tramp. Natalie had always been there for Liv and she would always be there for her, even if it meant taking the shittiest shift on a week night. They lovingly referred to it as _brats eat free and parents tip like shit night_. "Fuck what am I getting myself into?" She muttered as she turned herself onto her stomach. She hadn't worked a Tuesday night for over a year and she did not miss it. When she was promoted to manager she got to pick what day she worked and she was willing to give up her Saturdays to get rid of her Tuesday nights.

Olivia showed up about 45 minutes for her shift that Tuesday night knowing it was going to be a shit show when families started piling in. They usually were, the townies would arrive soon with their hordes of children. She sighed as she walked through the front door of the café.

"Hey, Liv." Big Jim said, he was sitting at on one of the stools at the front counter which was normally what he did before his shifts. Jim was the head cook, he was a large man hence them calling him Big Jim. He had always had a soft spot for Olivia, knowing that she no longer had any family of her own in Charlotteville, or anywhere for that matter. Big Jim and his wife took her in like she was one of their children; inviting her over for all the holidays. She tended to take them up on their offer if she wasn't spending them with Natalie and her family. "Awfully nice of you to take Natalie's shift tonight." He smiled at Olivia as she came out from the back of the diner.

She rolled her eyes at him as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot he had started when he got in. "Nice is my middle name." She took a seat next to him knowing it would be one of the only times she was going to sit during her 8 hour shift. She didn't really care for her job but she had been there since she was 16 years old and now at the age of 25 she realized that they had become her family. "Nat is lucky to have a friend like me." Olivia pulled her long hair into a messy bun. "But I am looking forward to having a whole weekend off." She smiled thinking about how she was going to spend it doing absolutely nothing.

"Mia wanted me to invite you over for dinner on Sunday. Joey and his wife will be over with the grandkids. They have been asking about their Auntie Livi." Big Jim smiled at her. Jim was a good friend of her father's; they had grown up together. She had always seen him as a surrogate uncle. She grew up right next to his kids, Joey who was the oldest boy and Jayson who was the younger. Joey had to be her first kiss and first crush. She blushed thinking about it. Joey was 17 and she was 15, she was turning from a tomboy to a full blown knockout beauty is what Joey told her before he kissed her. It was strange for a while for them because they both realized they were more like siblings then boyfriend and girlfriend He met Catherine soon after that and they had been together ever since and she met Matt and well the rest was history.

"Sunday dinner sounds lovely. Tell Mia, I will be there, can you find out what she would like me to bring for dinner?"

"Of course but you know what the answer is going to be." The truth was she did, she would tell her not to bring anything but that never stopped her from asking or offering for that matter. Olivia smiled at Jim as she took one last drink of her coffee, she always took hers the same way, two sugars and one cream. "Well sweetie, shall we get ready for hell shift?" He smiled over at her.

"I guess so." She took a deep breath and started to get going with her shift, they usually started getting people around 5pm.

The evening was busy and there were kids everywhere, she wondered why some people even had as many children as they did. The Fortman's had eight children and another one on the way, they all wore ratty clothes and were in every week for kids eat free. Olivia felt for them and never charged them for the extra kids when she first started working there so it became a nice thing they did for them every week. They were a nice enough family but Liv wondered why they kept having children that they simply seemed not to be able to afford. It didn't make sense to her but then again her mother had, had her without her father in the picture.

As the evening ran on in full force, Liv noticed there was a new person in her section. He sat alone, he wore a black hooded sweatshirt and a black hat. She had never seen him before but it wasn't strange for people to stop in on their through town since they were off of the main road. She walked up to the table and the man stared up at her with his big brown eyes. "What can I get for you?" She asked him politely.

"Can I get a burger, fries and a coke?" He stated with a smile.

_Holy Fuck_ she though when he smiled at her she had instant butterflies. "Um coming right up." She stumbled nervously.

The man watched her walk away; her jean hugged her ass nicely. He smiled to himself. Her ice blue eyes reminded him of someone from his past, Tig. It was like he was staring back at her through her beautiful face. She walked back with his coke and sat it in front him. "Thanks." He said, she smiled at him and walked away to the other tables in her section. He caught himself staring at her; she had a warm smile while she talked to the families that surrounded him. He followed her with her eyes and was hyper aware of where she was while he waited for his food. He found himself thinking about what her porcelain skin would feel like and what it would be like to kiss her beautifully plump lips. He was busy thinking about what he would do with her body when she walked up and placed his food in front of her. She stood there watching at him as if waiting for him. He looked at her curiously.

"I asked if I could get you anything else." She looked at him impatiently.

"Um, not right now thanks." He flashed her an apologetic smile as she walked away. She seemed overwhelmed by the amount of people in the diner. He saw her run out the front door and start talking to a coworker who had slipped out to smoke a cigarette. Olivia was pissed that Dani decided it would be okay for a smoke break while she had so many people in her section.

"Do you think that I can take care of both of our sections and the front counter?" I snapped at her coworker. Dani didn't take her job seriously, it was just a means to an end to her. The end being money. She thought that her boss had a stick up her ass since she had been promoted.

"You used to be fun to work with Liv." Dani said as she flicked her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass." She pushed passed Olivia, who took all of her strength not to go after Dani and punch her. Liv took a deep breath and walked back into the diner shaking her head, knowing that the dinner rush was soon going to be over.

"Liv?" One of the regulars yelled at her. She looked at him, as he shook his empty coffee mug at her.

"Seriously Tyler…you come here enough you may as well get up off your fat ass and get it yourself." She poured the man another cup of coffee and left him with the remainder of the pot. As she walked up to the man's table and offered him another coke. He nodded his mouth full of burger.

_Finally. _ Olivia thought as her section started to clear out, there were only two people left in hers and one left in Dani's.

"Dani, you may as well leave since we are slowing down." Liv called over to her.

Dani looked over at Olivia as she washed off a table in her section. She then glanced over at the man in Liv's section. She wished that he had been in her section, she thought Liv was stupid for not flirting with him. He would be she what considered sex on a stick and would have fun with him. Dani watched him as his eyes followed Liv around the café. _Fucking bitch_. She thought as she pulled her apron off and walked to the back.

Liv walked up to the table with the attractive stranger was sitting. "Care to take a break?" He asked boldly motioning to the spot across from him. She smiled at him and nodded but she didn't sit down immediately. She walked behind the counter and poured two cokes and sat down.  
_What am I doing_? Liv thought to herself. She usually only took her minibreaks with regulars. There was something about him that made her want to sit with him. She sat a coke in front of him as she took a seat across from him.

"My name is Olivia." She smiled at him. He shot her a broad smile as she held her hand out to him to shake his hand.

"Jui…"He paused. "Juan Carlos." He took her hand into his and shook it. Her hands were unbelievably soft and his made her look so fragile and small. He must have held her hand for too long because she pulled hers back tentatively and placed it back in her lap. He had not seen anyone quite like her before, she was extremely attractive but didn't seem to be aware of it. She seemed to be nervous around him.

The reality of the matter was Liv was not nervous around Juan Carlos, she found him extremely attractive. She tended to be slightly shy when she found a guy attractive. She couldn't help but notice a tattoo he had peeking out from under the sleeve of his sweatshirt. She boldly took his left arm into her hands and pushed up his sleeve. He watched her intently as she studied the tattoo of his SAMCRO reaper which he had not covered yet. "That is an interesting choice for a tattoo." She said pulling his sleeve back down over it and letting go of his arm. He found himself wanting her to touch him more.

"Yeah. I'm going to get it covered." He said quietly; thinking about everything he had lost when he told Nero about what happened in the cabin with Darvany. How one moment of stupidity and despair had ripped his world apart. He lost his brothers…and his family. He was now on the run from them and the world he left behind because they considered him a rat.

"Really?" She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him. As she glanced over at her other two customers. They all seemed happy enough so she turned back to Juan Carlos. "Why get something if you are planning on covering it?" She asked knowing that she would have done the same thing if she had gotten a tattoo of Matt's name like he wanted her to do. Instead she got her mother's name tattooed on the inside of her upper arm.

"It's not that I want to, I have to." He said to her his words were full of secrets.

"Hmm." She said quietly wondering what the secrets were but left it up to him to tell her in his own time. "How long are you going to be in town?"

Juice looked at her thinking that he would stay just for her. She was casting a spell over him. "Not sure yet, we'll see if there is anything worth saying for." He shot her a smirk. She smiled back at him but then turned to see who was walking in the café. By the look on her face he could tell it wasn't someone she wanted to see.

Olivia stood up quickly, she felt a bit of panic when Matt walked in with the whore he cheated on her with. How dare he come in to her place of work with her?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She stormed towards him and the whore. "I thought I told you to never show your face here again."

"You're kidding me right?" Matt said rudely. "You don't own this place and it is a free country. Plus you never work Tuesdays anymore, where is Natalie?"

_That bitch. _Liv thought, _she should have never let him come into this diner even if she wasn't there._ "Well I obviously work on Tuesdays since I am here right now." She stared down Matt and the whore. She didn't even know her name because she always referred to her as the whore. He ripped out her heart when he cheated on her with that girl. She wondered what he saw in the whore, well other than the fact that she was an easy lay. She was tall and lanky with a large rack. She had stringy light brown hair that hung limply. Liv stared her down, which she could tell made her uncomfortable by the way she was fidgeting.

Matt stepped closer to Olivia, his green eyes stared at her intensely; she took a step back. "Come on, Liv it's been a year, can't you just get over it already." What over the fact that they were going to get married and three weeks before the wedding she found out he was fucking her. She didn't think so.

"Leave now!" She said sternly. "I don't want to see your fucking faces here again." Matt ran his hands through his thick blond hair. The hair she used to love to run her hands through after they had sex.

Matt looked back at the girl he had loved so deeply at one point it scared him into the arms of another girl. She glared at him with such hate it made him flinch. He knew the embarrassment and pain she was forced on her when he ran to Miranda. Miranda was now pregnant with his child when it should have been Liv. She was never going to forgive him so he stayed with Miranda. They were planning a court wedding in the late fall after the baby was born.

While all this was going down, Juice watched them. He wanted to help out Olivia, she had been nice to him and well truth be told he wanted to get into her pants at some point. It had been a long time since he had a stunning woman under him or on top of him for that matter. He thought about the last time he…he couldn't remember. He didn't get fucked the last time he was Diosa when Gemma told him to get laid but he overdosed on meds because he was fucked up. Everything that had gone down since then put his issues into prospective. He stood up and walk up behind Liv and put his hand on the small of her back. He felt her tense up a bit but then she looked at him and relaxed. "You okay baby?" He said before he planted a kiss on her lips.

Liv was taken aback by this and was going to push Juan Carlos away but she realized what he was doing. "Hi…" she whispered as the pulled apart. His kiss set her on fire in a way she hadn't realized was possible. She wanted to go back in for another but didn't. She smiled at him and turned to Matt and the whore. "This is Juan Carlos." Juice stared at Matt who stared back at him with disbelief. He didn't look like a typical Olivia sort of guy.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Matt sounded disappointed. As he looked at Liv wrap her arm around Juan Carlos.

"Yeah well you lost that right. Now please leave." Matt was defeated and took Miranda's hand into his and left the café. The other customers started to pack up their things and leave their money and leave the diner as well. The last two customers left her a pretty good tip, maybe they were happy they got a good show and would have gossip to talk about with their friends. Olivia turned and looked up at Juice who she still had her arm around. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem. So when do you get off?" Juice asked curiously.

"Um." She looked at her watch, "in a half hour, why?" She smiled at him, it was an inviting smile that made him want to kiss her again but he refrained trying not to over step any boundaries that he might have already pushed with the kiss before.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked her half expecting her to say no.

"Sure why not, what is the worse that could happen?" She smiled at this stranger who made her feel alive again.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

She must have dozed off but was instantly awaken when the door opened and three men walked into the room with her. "Come on get her up." One of them commanded of the other two men. They started to untie her, "You aren't going to try to do anything if we untie you, are you?" He asked her as he stared at her with his brown eyes that were extremely cold and hard. She wondered if he had any compassion at all.

She shook her head, knowing that trying to get away in a place she didn't know was useless. She stood up and rubbed her wrists she didn't know how long she had been there, it was most likely only been a few days however it could have been a week. The room they had her in was windowless. The men lead her into a room where there was another man sitting in a chair. He was a larger man with a long, thick beard and long light brown hair. He had a bloody patch over his right eye and bandage over his left hand which had bled through. _Oh my god are they going to do this to me?_ She thought looking at her hands.

"We brought you company Bobby." They said to the man who took a long drag of his cigarette and watched as the shoved Liv in the chair next to him. "We'll come and get you both soon. Bobby I suggest you think about what could come of this girl if you don't give us what we want."

Bobby looked at the girl he had never seen her before, she had wounds close to her breasts that were lightly oozing blood from them. Her makeup was a tell-tale sign that she had been crying at some point. She had hair that probably quite pretty when she was able to do something with it but it hung limply around her head and face and clung to the places where her tears had dried. She tensed up as he watched her; her jaw was clenched tightly. She stared back at him with intense blue eyes, the only other person he knew who had eyes like that was Tig. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before, maybe in passing somewhere. They sat there in silence for a while until she said to him, "Why am I here?" Tears dripped down her face silently.

**A/N: So I know the general direction this story is going to go in but I don't know if Liv will stay with Juice or if she should end up with Happy or Jax….what do you all think?  
I would love to hear what you, guys think of the story thus far. There will be some flip-flopping between the past and present for a bit because I want you to get the background of Liv and how she came to the place where she is.  
Enjoy! **


	2. This Could Be Love

Chapter 2: This Could Be Love

Bobby looked at the girl, he knew that August Marks wanted something from him that he wouldn't give him. He felt bad for the girl but he would not be a rat; he loved his club too much. He would not betray them for her or himself for that matter. "Smoke?" He held out his pack of cigarettes to her. He was trying to make her more comfortable with him. She sat in her chair and tried to cover herself up, unsuccessfully.

Olivia snorted at him. "No, thank you." She replied wondering if now would be a good time to take up smoking. Her muscles were sore from being tied to a chair for so long. She stood and stretched with her back to Bobby. Bobby shrugged and went back to smoking, the one vice that they allowed him. Olivia turned and looked around the room arms wrapped around herself. "Can I have some of your water?" She looked longingly at the bottle of water that sat unopened on the table where Bobby say.

"Have at it." He held the bottle out to her. She opened it and drank the whole bottle down quickly. "Whoa sweetheart, when is the last time you had anything drink?"

Olivia didn't know how long it had been. She couldn't remember if they had offered her anything when she first arrived or if the last time she had something to drink was with Juan Carlos at his house. She frowned at Bobby. "I don't know."

Bobby felt like he had seen this girl before but he couldn't place it. He knew August and Moses were smart enough to know who she was. There had to be a connection or she wouldn't be there. He wondered if she was a sweet butt or one of the croweaters. No, he would have remembered her tight little body if she was but he didn't think it would hurt to ask. "So you a sweet butt or something?"

Olivia frowned at him. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "A what?"

_Hit and miss_. Bobby thought. "You just look so familiar to me, you haven't fucked any members of the Sons have you? You aren't a sweet butt from one of the other charters are you?"

Olivia felt her face flush red. Did he really just ask her if she fucked some gang members? She was a virgin until she was 20 but she didn't think she needed to share that with this stranger. "Are you kidding me? Let's get this straight, I don't just go around fucking people. I was leaving my boyfriend's house and before I could even get in my car someone hit me over the head. Next thing I know I am in a room with a psycho cutting into my flesh." She touched the cuts under her breast. She shook her head knowing that her skin was now going to be scarred forever, marks to remind her daily, if she made it through the torture. She sat back down in the chair. "My name is Olivia, if it even matters."

Bobby smiled at Olivia. "I'm Bobby but I am sure you know that because those bastards said it. Where abouts are you from?" He asked trying to make Olivia feel more relaxed.

"Charlotteville." Bobby stared at her for a moment because he hadn't the slightest clue where that was. "Washington, a few hours out of Seattle." _Were they not in Washington anymore? _ She wondered to herself, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. Liv still didn't understand why she was there; what made her unique enough to be taken.

"Well fuck, sweetheart, we are in California." Bobby didn't know why August wanted this girl, who was all the way from Washington. There were plenty of women in Charming to take if they wanted to hurt SAMCRO, why her? He figured that the Sons probably had them all in lock down. Maybe she had ties to the Tacoma club that she wasn't telling him about. He pushed his sleeve up on his shirt, he went to try to push up his right sleeve with his stump and couldn't. Olivia saw he was struggling to move his sleeve and walked over to help him. He had shown her kindness, when he could have been less inviting or taken advantage of her. As she rolled up his sleeve she saw a tattoo that she never thought she would see again; the anarchy reaper. She gasped. "What is it sweetheart?" Bobby asked as she backed away. He assumed it was his bloody stump that disgusted Olivia. However, if it was his stump she wouldn't have helped him to begin with. He looked at his arm and saw his reaper. He realized she had seen it before. "You know this tattoo, don't you?" He held out his arm to her.

Olivia nodded, remembering the day Juan Carlos got it covered up.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS

Olivia and Juice had been dating for a little over a month when they entered the tattoo shop in Seattle. They were a little too close to Tacoma for him but Liv insisted they go there. Juice had been antsy all day, especially when he heard the sound of a Harley roared up the streets. Olivia caught him looking behind them several times but didn't bring attention to his paranoia, something she had learned when she was young and her mother went on one of her drug binges. A few smacks against the wall when you're four years old teaches one to not ask questions.  
Juice had decided it was time to cover the reaper tattoo, he was going to just black it out, like all of the excommunicated members of SAMCRO had done in the past. If Jax found out he still had the tattoo he would be given two choices, fire or knife. He still remembered the smell of Kyle's burning flesh when Tig burned the reaper off his back. He wondered if he would even be lucky enough to live if the found him. Olivia thought that just putting a big black box on his arm was stupid, especially when he could see if he could get it covered with something else. He knew the rules but wasn't going to bring it up with Olivia, he would just leave it and see if there would be something he could cover his reaper up with.

Things had been going well between the two of them. Liv had helped Juice get a job with one of the local stores that fixed computers, since he seemed to be a pro when it came to them. It was a job even if he didn't like it much. To Juice's dismay they still hadn't had sex but not for lack of trying on his part. He found out from Natalie that Olivia had only been with one guy, the asshole from the first night he was in town. He back down after that knowing that it would happen when Liv was ready; for the time being he just rubbed one out and also take very cold showers. He was extremely aware of how sexy Liv was; Juice and his hand had become best of friends especially after his dates with her. She always stopped things just short of sex. He didn't understand what she was afraid of.

"What can I help you with?" A tattoo artist came up and asked Juice and Olivia. He had a colorful array of tattoos creeping up his neck.

"I need to get this covered up." Juice held out his arm and showed the artist his reaper tattoo. He didn't want to cover the tattoo, it meant too much to him. It gave him a link to his life in Charming and a hope that one day he could return. Getting it covered up was making things final. It marked his departure with his SAMCRO family. Liv watched the artist as he studied the tattoo. She knew by his frown there was no way he would be able to cover it with another tattoo it. She looked over at Juice, his face was sad and distant. It was the same look he got on his face when he saw motorcycles drive through town. It was like he was remembering another life, a life he wouldn't tell her about.

"Sorry man, I can't cover it." The tattoo artist looked back up at them.

Juice looked at him, "It_ needs_ to be covered, just do a giant black box. I don't care just cover it." He was so insistent about getting it covered, it sort of scared Liv. She never asked him questions about it though. They were just getting to know each other, she didn't want to push him too hard for information. Juice appreciated that about Liv, never asked him too many questions; she would have made a good old lady. Maybe if they had met before she would have kept him grounded and he wouldn't be in his current position.

The tattoo artist shrugged his shoulders, "Alright man. Give me a few minutes to set up." He turned and walked towards his station leaving Juice and Liv up front waiting.

Olivia turned to Juice, "Juan, are you sure that you want to do this?"

He nodded solemnly, "I have to." Was the only answer he could give her; he knew she deserved a better answer but he didn't have one for her.

Liv shook her head, "You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to do. Why is it so important that you cover the tattoo?" She pushed him to give her an answer. She glared at him when he didn't answer her; she annoyed that he wasn't answering her. He clenched his jaw tightly, waiting for her to give up. Juice wasn't going to tell her, it was too early in their relationship to dump all his shit on her. Olivia got pissed off, more with him not answering her than anything. She stood up quickly, "You know what? You do this on your own. If you can't tell me why this is important to you then, fuck you." Liv turned to walk out of the shop. She needed to blow off some steam because she wasn't really mad at Juan Carlos for not telling her things. She was more upset that he didn't seem to trust her with his secrets. She would have told him anything if he asked her. He kept all his demons locked up tightly and she saw he struggled with them. She wanted to at least know who he was; even if he didn't lead that life anymore, it was a part of him.

Juice knew he screwed things up but he didn't really care at that moment, he was dealing with his own shit and he didn't need to deal with hers too. He also didn't need to bear his burdens with her. She wasn't his old lady, she was his girlfriend and to him those were two different things. Old ladies were a part of the club family, not only did they love their men, they loved the club. As much as all the guys hated to say it, old ladies really were the back bone of the club. They held things together when everything was going to shit. It didn't matter anyway because Liv would never be his old lady; he would never go back to Charming.

While Juice was getting his tattoo covered he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, there was a text from Liv.

_At the bar down the street, when you're done. I'm sorry._

A small smile crossed his lips.

Liv sat at the bar and stared at her second dirty martini. It was the drink she reserved for when she wanted to forget her woes, even though she tended to hate herself the next day. She really wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her; she was deep inside of her own head. So when a hand touched the small of her back she turned with a smile thinking it was Juan Carlos. Her smile was quickly wiped off of her face, realizing it was not him.

"Hey toots. You look lonely." The man gave her a smile that creeped her out as he sat down next to her. Olivia looked over at him but did not smile back. He had his brown hair slicked back and he was wearing a cheap black suit that was somewhat wrinkled.

"I'm enough company for myself, thanks." Liv turned back to her drink.

"Ah now." The guy put his arm around Liv's shoulder. She shrugged his arm off of her shoulder. "Why don't you let me buy you a drink sweetheart?" He raised his finger for to get the bartender's attention.

"No, that is fine. I am actually waiting for someone." She looked towards the door, hoping that Juan Carlos would be walking through. How long did it take to tattoo a black box? "Plus I still have a lot left in my drink." She held it up towards the man.

The man studied her for a moment. "It's pretty shitty that some guy is making you wait. I wouldn't make you wait." He was close to her and he touched a lock of her hair and smelled it while muttering. "You're too pretty for that."

Liv tensed up as he touched her hair. She really wished that Juan Carlos would hurry up. "Please don't touch me." She said as politely as possible.

The man did not head her request and moved his hand to her thigh. "Oh now come on I am just trying to get to know you." Liv could feel herself panic slightly, she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you should listen to the lady." A voice came from behind them. Liv's heart did a flip. She turned slowly on her stool to see Juan Carlos' brown eyes staring forcefully at the man.

The man turned to face the person who told him to take his hands off of his evening's fun. "I'm just talking to my lady friend here, so back off buddy." The man turned back to the bar as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Olivia stayed facing Juice, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't see the man who she was falling for standing in front of her, he was someone else. Someone who looked like he could be brutal and ruthless. "I will not be backing off anytime soon since she is _my _girlfriend. Keep your fucking hands off of her." Juice growled at the man and he hauled Olivia off of the stool to his side. He was forceful with her and he pulled her close to him. "Let's go." He said to her as he made her follow him out of the bar.

"I need to pay my bill." Olivia stopped him as she pull a twenty out of her bag and ran up to the bar and left it sitting there next to her full martini. She thought it was such a pity to leave a full martini as she walked back up to Juan Carlos.

As they walked outside and down the road, Juice didn't say anything to Liv. He was still reeling from the bar. He walked in just as that asshole was touching Liv. Juice wanted nothing more than to kick his ass for touching her but knew it would only bring him trouble. He looked over at Olivia while they were walking her fingers were tangled in knots in front of her. She looked nervous, her blue eyes were darting everywhere but towards him. He wanted nothing more than to ease her mind. "Hey." He put his arm out in front of her to stop her from walking further.

Olivia stop, she looked up at Juan Carlos who stared down at her. She searched his eyes for the stranger she had seen there when they were at the bar; there was no sign of him. There was a lot she didn't know about this man who she knew she was falling in love with. Liv didn't know what to say to him, so she stood there and waited for him to say what he was going to say. Juan Carlos didn't say anything though, instead he took her into his arms and his lips took possession of hers. Liv moaned against his mouth; he took advantage of her slightly opened lips and teased her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced against one another as she grasped Juice tighter to her. When they finally parted she was panting and left wanting more. At that moment she knew she wasn't just falling in love with Juan Carlos, she was in love with him.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS

Liv was brought back to the reality of her situation when Bobby cleared his throat. The last time she saw the reaper tattoo was five months prior to her current situation.

"Sorry." She turned to Bobby, "I was just thinking."

Bobby shook his head at her, he had been tried several times to talk to her but she didn't respond, she had a lost, glazed over look on her face. "Do you always think so deep?" He asked.

She let out a small laugh, "It's one of my many faults. I shut the world out when I am in my head." She started doing that when her real mom had started taking drugs, it was a lot for a preschooler to take in. It was something she did to escape reality or if she was thinking really deeply. "Did you ask me something?"

"Asked where you saw the tattoo before." Bobby stated as he lit another cigarette. If this was going to be his last day he was going to smoke the whole bloody pack before Moses and his lackeys came back. Otherwise they could just go and get him another one.

Liv didn't know if she said anything if it would get Juan Carlos in trouble. He said he had left a club and needed to cover up that tattoo as penance for leaving. He shared that much about his reasons for covering up his tattoo. She took a deep breath knowing that Bobby was as much of a prisoner as she was. "My boyfriend had one."

Bobby sat up straight, here was the connection to the club that was needed. "What do you mean, had?" As he watched her she looked like she was telling him something she shouldn't. "It's okay sweetheart." He encouraged her.

She turned to him placing her hands on the table, folding them neatly in front of her. "He had one but he got it covered about a month after we started dating. Now it is a lovely black box." The black box she often caught Juan Carlos staring at.

"Excommunicated." Bobby said quietly, trying to think about some of the members of other charters that had left on their own terms or were excommunicated recently. The only two he could think of were Juice and a guy from Tacoma but he had moved back to Iowa. _Could she really be Juice's old lady_?Bobby thought to himself. "What's your man's name? Maybe I know him, if we get out of here we can get you back to him." If it was Juice, he would have to come and pay for his sins against his club. Liv shook her head. "Come on sweetheart. It's not like I have a cell phone to call anyone." Bobby tried to calm her and get her to give him an answer. By the way she was acting he knew she knew something.

"Juan Carlos." She whispered quietly as she gave away his name.

**A/N: Thanks for all your recommendations, sorry if the first chapter was a little overwhelming…most of those characters don't even play a huge part in the story. Hopefully I slowed it down a bit and that you guys liked it. Pretty soon there will not be as many flash backs but more of Liv in the present time. ****  
BTW: Anyone catch Tuesdays SOA? Are you all haunted by the Tully Juice scenes as much as I am? I seriously think Kurt Sutter is an evil genius! **


	3. Is This What You Need

Chapter 3: Is This What You Need?

_3 Months Prior…._

Juice was lying next to Liv watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and innocent. He smiled to himself, thinking about how happy he was with Olivia. She was his angel, and she saved him. The night before, Olivia had showed up at his house in the middle of the night. They had fought about something trivial earlier in the night. He had been annoyed by the fact that she wasn't putting out it had been months since he had a piece of ass and she was annoyed by the fact that he was keeping his secrets from her still. So a fight ensued over something silly like a spilt cup of coffee or if the sky as actually blue. Neither of them remembered what the fight was about but they both knew they were angry at the other.

It was close to midnight when Liv timidly knocked on Juan Carlos' door. She couldn't sleep, she knew if she didn't get out what she had to say out she would explode and next time it wouldn't be a minor fight. Juice tucked the gun that sat in his nightstand into the waist band of his pants and walked to the door. He looked out the window and saw Liv's back, she was looking back towards the road. He took a deep breath, he knew she was there for answers, answers she deserved but he wondered if she would still look at him the same way if he told her who he really was. A cold blooded killer.

Liv bounced on the soles of her feet waiting for Juan Carlos to open the door. It was unusually cool that evening. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly trying to keep herself warm. She was about to give up and leave when the door opened. Liv turned around and looked to see Juan Carlos staring back at her.

"You're out late." Juice said as he stepped back letting her into his house.

"I couldn't sleep." Olivia said as she walked into the house, she had been there plenty of times but this time it felt different. Like something was going to change between them, either for the better or for the worse. She heard the door close behind her, "We need to talk." She said quietly as she turned to face Juan.

Juice studied Liv's face, she looked determined, but her blue eyes gazed at him with tentativeness like she was waiting for him to explode. She too had her secrets she kept from him but he never pushed her for them. He cared for Liv, he loved her if he was being truthful with himself but he didn't want her to hate him.

"Juan…"

"Juice." He interrupted her.

"What?" Olivia wondered why he had said juice. She wasn't thirsty and if she was she would need something stronger than juice. She tilted her head at him.

"Call me, Juice. That is what I've gone by for the last 8 years of my life." He replied as he walked into the kitchen. If they were going to have this talk he would have a beer. Liv stood there shocked that he had shared that much. She knew very little about his past. She knew he grew up in Queens with a single mother, later in life he moved to California and then to Washington.

"Here." Juice handed her a glass of beer just before he sat in a chair that was adjacent to his couch. Liv sat down on the couch. "I suppose you are here to ask me more questions." Juice took a big drink of his beer.

"I just want you to let me in. Jua…Juice." His name felt foreign to her, for months she had been calling him Juan or Juan Carlos. But to Juice hearing his name flow out of her mouth was like music to his ears. He was already starting to feel better.

"You don't want to know the real me. He is not the man that is here with you right now." Juice said quietly.

Liv got up from the couch and knelt in front of Juice; she took his large hands into hers. "The man that was your past has shaped who is here in front of me...I don't need to know about your past, I just want you to let me in. I hate seeing you struggling with your demons, please."

He looked down at her, her eyes were pleading with him. "I was a part of a motorcycle club in California. I crossed the president and I had to leave. They were my only family. I was lost without them, until you came into my world. You make me want to be a better man than I was when I was in California." Juice touched Olivia's face, the truth was he wanted to be someone she deserved because he didn't deserve her.

"I love you." Olivia blurted out. She instantly regretted it because she didn't know if Juice would respond to her the same way. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and could feel herself blush.

Juice didn't say anything he just pulled Liv up to him on the chair and kissed her. His kiss was passionate and told Liv everything she needed to know. Olivia let her hands run through Juice's hair. It had gotten long since he had been in Charlotteville. Juice moaned against Liv's mouth, he loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. It made him glad he had grown his hair out even though he missed his mohawk. Liv pulled out of the kiss and stared at Juice. His brown eyes were hooded with lust. She smiled seductively as she got off of his lap and stood up, pulling him with her. Juice pulled her back to him as she tried to pull him towards the bedroom. He kissed her again but moved his attention to her neck where he planted gentle kisses and light bites along her collar bone. Liv let out a quiet sign as she ran her hands under Juice's shirt. Those glorious washboard abs that she often dreamt about.

Juice surprised Olivia by picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom, he sat her on the bed and hovered above her. She pulled him to her so she could kiss him. She ran her tongue along his lower lip just before she bit it lightly. It seemed to have turned Juice on even more. He yanked at the hem of her shirt, she pulled back looking back at him with yearning in her blue eyes. She pulled her shirt up over his head and raised her eyebrow at him. "Your turn." She smirked as she scooted back on to the bed so she was leaning on the pillows, waiting for her show.

Juice took off his shirt revealing his extremely well sculpted chest and abs. Liv could feel warmth and wetness between her legs. Her breathing picked up as Juice crawled onto the bed and placed his body over hers. Liv wanted him more than anyone else in all the world at that moment; she wanted him to possess her body and soul. Juice moved his hand along the top of her bra. She wished that she would have worn something that was sexy but her plain white bra would have to do.

He didn't care, actually Juice didn't even notice the color of her bra. He just saw her breasts, the breast he thought were perfect. Juice freed one of them from her bra and brought his mouth to her nipple. He sucked gently at first but couldn't help himself as he felt her nipple harden in his mouth, he started to suck harder. Olivia moan quietly, Juice looked up to see that Liv's eyes closed and she was biting her lower lip. He freed her other breast and moved his mouth to that one and toying with her nipple in his mouth while his left hand massaged her other one.

Olivia thought she was going to explode right there. She marveled in the feeling of Juice's mouth on her nipples. He was still suckling on her nipple as she felt his hand move to the button on her jeans, she bucked her hips towards him slightly as he moved his hands into her pants. Juice didn't take his time he went directly for her sweet spot. She could feel herself blush has his hand took possession of her clit. He ran a finger down to her opening and smiled up at her after he felt how wet she was. He shoved his middle finger inside of her, she gasped loudly.

Juice couldn't believe how tight she was, he had only put one finger into her and she was tightly clasping to it. He couldn't wait to slide himself into her. He stopped and pulled off her pants. Liv watched him intensely. He wanted this to be all about her, granted he would get what he wanted too. He stared at her lying on his bed naked, he marveled at her beauty. Her hair was a dark halo framing her face; a contrast from her silky, ivory skin and piercing blue eyes. Olivia watched Juice take his pants off and release his boner. Liv bit her lip thinking about how she wanted him inside of her.

Juice crawled back into bed with her and kissed her beautiful lips softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Juice whispered quietly into her ear.

Liv looked at him, his face inches from hers. She nodded as he turned over and reached into his night stand and pulled out a condom, placing it over the length of his penis. He hovered over the top of Liv as she pulled him into a kiss grabbing tightly at his hair. She parted his legs so he could settle himself between them. Juice slowly slid into her, he couldn't believe how extremely tight she was. He gave her a second to adjust to his size before he started to thrust himself into her.

It felt like she was going to explode right then and there. Juice filled her up like Matt never could have. She moaned loudly as she grasped at Juice's back. She pushed her hips back at him. He moved fast and harder, she could feel herself slipping into an orgasm. "Juice." She cried out as her body exploded into an intense orgasm.

Hearing Olivia say his name in such a way, threw Juice over the edge. He thrust himself hard one last time as he came. He bend towards Olivia who was still marveling in the post orgasm bliss and kissed her softly. She smiled at him as he rolled onto his back; discarding the used condom on the floor. He pulled Liv into his arms. "I love you too." He said quietly to her. He was finally at peace with everything that had happened with SAMCRO and knew he would try to protect Liv with every fiber of his being from his dark past. They fell asleep in each other's arms blanketed in love.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Bobby looked over at Olivia who chewed her lower lip nervously. She was Juice's old lady but that didn't give August enough reason to take her. He wondered how he had even know where Juice was since they weren't even able to find him.

"So you and Juicy boy?" Bobby said, he didn't want Liv to know that Juice was in trouble with his president. Then again maybe she knew, but then again when the thought about it why would she have told him who he was.

Liv looked over at Bobby, "He's the reason I am here, isn't he?" After she had seen Bobby's reaper tattoo she knew why she was there. It was because of Juice, it was because of his connection to the motorcycle club in California. His past had caught up to him and claimed her.

"Sweetheart, I have been racking my brain on that as well. It doesn't make any sense that you are just here because of Juice. August went a long way out of his way to get you." He rubbed his beard.

"I just want to be at home, I would give anything to be in his arms for one more minute." Tears fell down her face. "I want to feel safe." She stood up and paced the room. She was scared of what was going to happen to her while she was being held by these men. She did nothing wrong but loved a man who they didn't like and they carved up her skin. She touched the wounds just under the wire of her bra. She shivered as she thought about the man who cut her and the joy he took in it. The time he took as he slowly sliced into her flesh. He didn't care if she had feeling or if she felt pain. Wait, that was a lie, he enjoyed her pain. He smiled with pleasure as he carved into her skin. What sort of people did that?

"You're going to wear a path in the floor." Bobby said to Olivia after she had been pacing for a few minutes. He knew she was nervous but there was nothing to be done, they had to be resolved to their fate because he would not become a rat. He wouldn't give August or Moses what they wanted. "You know he is looking for you right now." Bobby wanted to give Olivia hope.

She looked at Bobby and nodded, she knew Juice wouldn't give up until he found her. She hoped he would search the ends of the Earth for her; Natalie would at least. "If he doesn't, Natalie will." Liv smiled thinking about her best friend.

"Who is Natalie?" Bobby asked trying to take their minds off of their current situation. He knew that something big was going to happen that day but he just didn't know what so he would work on making the last moments with her good ones.

"Nat is my best friend, we have been friends, sisters since we were little. She won't give up because I know I wouldn't give up." She thought fondly of her best friend. Natalie and Olivia had shared the other's highs as well as the lowest of lows. She was her sister in every sense of the word. They didn't need to have the same blood coursing through their veins to be sisters. Their bond was strong. "Who is looking for you?" Liv asked.

"My brothers. I am sure my eye and my fingers were delivered to them." Bobby held up his bloody stump. He knew that he would have to step down from the table now that he was missing his hand, he would no long be able to ride. Moses took his life from him so he would take Moses from him. Or SAMCRO would. Bobby caught a small smile creep across Olivia's lips as if she read his mind. "What's the smile about?"

"Well if we both have people looking for us, our chances are better." She sat down. "Right?"

_Give her false hope Bobby._ He thought to himself. "Of course sweetheart." He knew his time was running out. Jax and the boys needed to come through for him soon or who knows what else Moses would take from him or Olivia for that matter. He knew that they were doing their best to get to him. "I am sure that they are all out there looking for us."

In that 10 by 10 cell, Liv had found a small glimmer of hope in Bobby. "Thank you, Bobby." She said to him.

"For what?" He looked at her with some confusion.

"For giving me some hope, even if it isn't real, you tried and that is really what matters." She gave him a small smile as footsteps echoed in the hallway. She felt the panic start to set in she moved next to Bobby, who stood up next to her. He felt protective over her, he would keep her safe as possible as long as he could. She didn't deserve to be where she was, it was Juice that should have been there. "Please don't let them hurt me." Her voice was full of fear.

"Don't worry." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as the keys unlocked their cell. He started to worry as August Marks and Moses walked in with several other men.

"Let's go, were going to make a video for SAMCRO." Marks gave them a malicious smile as a large man grabbed Olivia out of Bobby's arms.

"No please," She pleaded as struggled to get free. "Bobby!" She cried out and he carried her out of the room. Bobby knew that things were not going to be the same; as Moses and August followed him out of the room.

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed short, hopefully the next one will make up for it. You also find out where Juice is. I know that the Liv/Juice action seemed out of place but I wanted to add it and that just seemed like a pretty decent spot to do so. From this point forward there will probably not be any flash backs…however I can't say…my characters do what they want. **____** Ooh and I have decided who Liv is going to end up with…so stay tuned for that. The next chapter will probably come sooner than this one, I am just about finished with one of my other SOA FF, so I will be able to focus more on Liv and her story.  
Side note…super sad there are only two episodes left of SOA…but yay its Teller Tuesday! Please feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing from you. xo **_


	4. Resolution

Chapter 4: Resolution

Jax sat at the head of the Redwood table with his head in his hands, since he had received August's last "present" he was more determined to get Bobby back. He had Tyler working intel on Marks and Cartwright. He hoped that they wouldn't find out he was working both sides of the fence because right now Tyler was his only in. He knew if their alliance was brought to light it would not only mean Bobby's death but also Tyler's. He held the fate of his club and its members in his hands. He had already let Tara down by what he saw as his inability to protect her and he would not let his club down.

"Hey Prez." Happy walked into the room followed by other SAMCRO members.

Jax looked up and turned his attention to his brothers. He felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility to these men. He waited for everyone to sit down around the Redwood table before speaking. "I want to let you know that I have Tyler working on getting some intel on where Bobby is. We will get him back." He didn't know if that was the truth but he would continue to tell them all that.

Chibs nodded at Jax knowing that his president would do everything in his power to get Bobby back safe and somewhat sound. "Sounds like Marks wants the junkie and the body of the priest. We only have a few more hours left until his deadline is up."

Jax shook his head, "He is not getting either of them. I made a promise to her that they would remain safe. Marks will kill them."

"Brother, he is going to kill Bobby if we don't give him what he wants." Tig piped up. Thinking about how he had already sent them packages containing Bobby's eye and finger. He didn't want to think about what else he would sent them.

Jackson wished there was some way that he could give August what he wanted, keep the junkie and her son safe and still have leverage on him. Then it came to him, "Hap do you remember where you buried the bodies of the men who were with the kinky pastor?" Jax asked.

Happy nodded, he remembered where he buried every body he had ever buried in those woods. "What do you want with them, Prez?" He questioned knowing that Jax was calculating something.

"I want you to dig up a body similar to the fat pastor. I just want the torso, no head. Quinn can you and Rat go dig up the pastor? I want his head and if there are any distinguishing body parts, tattoos or anything. But leave the rest of the body there for insurance purposes." Jax said. "Chibs call Moses and let him know I want to meet with August. We will give him the body but not the mother and kid."

With that the room cleared out pretty quickly all the sons knew that they only had a short amount of time to get this done. They knew that if they were in Bobby's shoes they would want their brothers to do everything possible to save them. And each of them knew they would.

It was nearly five hours before they heard back from Moses. They had assembled a newly made body of the kinky pastor and did their best to make it look like him. Chibs had given Cartwright some excuse about the body being decapitated so that was why his head was not quite on the body. Happy did the assembling, he didn't mind the macabre of death or dead bodies; he actually enjoyed it. They didn't talk back. The body was sitting in the back of the van waiting for news on whether August accepted Jax's terms. The pastor's body, for Bobby.

The guys were all lounging around the bar at Redwoody, watching some of the girls getting ready to shoot a scene. They sat around like it was nothing but when Lilah said action those girls went after each other like they were in love.

"Hey Jax?" Chucky came barging into the studio quickly with a box in his hands.

"Shit." Jax muttered, he didn't want to know what was in the box. "What is it Chucky?" He asks as Chucky handed him the box. He glanced down at Chucky's hands, he still couldn't get over the fake fingers that Gemma had bought him while they were in jail about a year before. So much had changed in that time.

"This was delivered to TM. I was told to get this to you right away." He handed the thin rectangular shaped box to Jax. He was curious about what was in it and stood close by waiting for Jax to open it. It didn't look like he was going to open it as quickly as Chucky thought. So he made his way over to the bar, to get a drink and watch a little girl on girl action. What Chucky would have given to be able to stick his hand down his pants and jerk off one more time. Lin made sure that would not happen ever again. And he accepted it.

He stood up and carried the box to the office they used as a make shift "Church" since their table was at the ice cream shop and the clubhouse was still being reconstructed. The guys tended to spend more time at Redwoody, it could have been that they felt like it was home now or it was all the pussy. Chibs, Tig, and Happy all followed him. Jax thought of them as his inner circle, plus they had been there pretty much as long as Bobby had. He sat down at the head of the table and placed the box in front of him. He didn't want to open it, he didn't want to see which piece of Bobby they would receive. The guys sat around the table staring at the box bleakly. This was August's answer which was obviously not what they wanted. They all sat there silently for a few minutes, finally Jax slowly opened the box. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he looked into it. There was no body parts, just an iPad. Jax frowned as he pulled the iPad out of the box and powered it to life.

"Hello Jackson." It was August Marks. "I told you I am not willing to bargain or did you not understand when I sent you, your last gift? I want the pastor's wife and son as well and his body." August glared into the camera. Jax hadn't noticed but the other members had gathered around him as they all watched what was going to unfold. "I hope that you have Trager there with you, we have a little surprise for him."

"Fawn!" He automatically panicked. He was instantly brought back to the night that Damon Pope, burned his daughter, Dawn alive. It was Damon's way of pay back for killing his daughter, Veronica. Tig didn't force Pope to watch his daughter die slowly and painfully. Her screams still haunted him. He was on the edge of tears. He wanted to go and call Fawn but knew that her boyfriend and his friends put her into hiding and would have called if anything happened to her. If not he would personally kill each and every one of them slowly.

"I'm sure she is fine brother. She has been hidden well." Chibs patted Tig on the back knowing how he would feel if he thought Kerrianne was there. He would have snatched the iPad from Jax and fast forwarded it.

August smiled as he turned the camera towards Bobby who was tied to a chair. "I have to say Munson is loyal to his club. He could have saved his fingers if he would have told us where the body was hidden. You should be proud that you don't have another rat on your hands. Oh speaking of rats…we found yours and well let's just say Juice will not be causing your club any more problems."

Jax saw Bobby's face flash with concern as he looked off to his right at something that he couldn't see off the screen. Jax found himself looking the same way as Bobby as if he would see what he was looking at. Bobby shook his head sadly and a small sob could be heard.

"Was that a woman?" Happy asked. Looking up from the screen at Tig, who had pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and walking out the door of the office. All the guys knew he was going to call in and check on Fawn, as much as she hated him for his part he played in Dawn's death.

"Jackson, you should have heeded my advice about not crossing me." August said as he handed the camera off to someone who they could not see. He was then in front of the camera next to Bobby. He had a knife in his hand.

"No!" Jax called out as if he could stop what was going to happen.

At the same time Tig came charging backing the room, "she is okay." He felt a huge weight had been lifted off of him, knowing his daughter was safe.

"Bobby this is your one last chance to tell me where the body is. If you tell me, I will let you go." August said to him.

"Go fuck yourself." Bobby had a brave look on his face as he turned and looked over to his right again, "Hang in there swee…" his words were cut off abruptly as August slit his throat. Bobby's life was wiped out just like that; his blood pour out of his neck and down the front of his shirt as his head slumped.

"NO!" The scream from all of the guys was almost in unison. The amount of helpless they felt was incomparable to anything they had ever experienced. Jax picked up the iPad and was about to throw it but the screams from a girl pulled him back to the screen.

That is when he saw what Bobby was looking at. "Who is that?" Happy asked as he stared at the tear stained face of the girl. She had big ice blue eyes that were a contrast to her dark hair. Her features were delicate. The camera pulled back from the sobbing girl.

"I don't know." Jax looked at the girl curiously.

"I do." Tig said quietly as he stared at the girl, who looked just like her mother.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Liv just wanted to wake up from the nightmare she was living. _Bobby…_ She thought sadly as she looked over at his body slumped over in the chair. Everything had slowed down as she watched, the man they called, August slit Bobby's throat like it was nothing. The men had now turned their attention to her. She dropped her head hoping to shut out what going to happen. Maybe she would be lucky and they would just kill her quickly and not play a game of cat and mouse with her like they had with Bobby.

"Trager!" Moses called out to the camera. "Look what we found." He pulled the back of Olivia's head up to face the camera. He had a hand full of her hair and pulled it tightly.

Liv winced in pain, it felt as if her hair was being ripped from her scalp. As she wondered who Trager was. Tears fell down her face in streams. "Please." Was all she could say. She just wanted them to do what they were going to do and be done with it.

"Did you know she was fucking your rat? She was with Ortiz when we found him, gave us an idea of two birds with one stone." Moses said to the faceless people that would be watching the video they were making, to the club that Juice ran from. She was trying to comprehend what he was saying but her mind was in panic mode. Moses tilted his head as he looked at Liv, "You know we killed him, he tried to come after us and I shot him…right here." He said as he poked Olivia between the eyes.

"No! NO!" She struggled to get free from her restraints. They had killed Juice! She screamed in frustration and sadness as she continued to struggle to get free. The ties that they had on her wrists ripped into them and she could feel warm blood dripping into the palms of her hands. Why were they doing this to her? She knew nothing about what they wanted. They had killed the man she loved just because he was trying to keep her safe.

"Shut up!" Moses punched her hard in the jaw.

The punch stunned Liv and the pain radiated all over the left side of her head. She could feel her mouth filling up with blood. It was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling deep within her soul. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Juice was gone, his existence was snuffed out. She would never be able to say goodbye to him or feel his embrace or lips again. She whimpered quietly.

"Do you know that your daddy is watching this?" Moses asked her.

What was he talking about her biological dad died before she was born and her adoptive dad was dead as well? She was hit by the fact that everyone one she loved died around her.

"Do you?" He asked her again pulling her face to look at him. "Answer me!" She spit the blood that had been pooling in her mouth at him, he hit her hard again. "Stupid bitch!"

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Tig watched the screen intensely, he wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and kill Moses. Just as Moses was winding up to hit the girl again, August stopped him.

"Trager, she's got fire in her. I like that. Maybe I will keep her around to break slowly." Marks smiled evilly. "What do you think about that love, do you want me to be your daddy?" He asked the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liv cried. "My dad is dead, he died before I was born."

Those words echoed in Tig's head is that what they had told her? Is that what her mother had told her? It really was for the better, until now.

"Your move Teller. I would hate to see what would happen to this sweet little piece of ass, if she is here much longer. I want the pastor and his family!" With that the screen went blank.

All eyes were on Tig. He hadn't looked up from the black screen, but he knew they were all staring at him. "She's my daughter." He said quietly as he looked up at his brothers. "Olivia's mother died when she was in Kindergarten. She had never known me….I signed my rights as her father away to her mom's best friends. It was best she never knew me." Tig had tears running down his face, he thought he had done what was the best thing for Olivia. He did it to keep her safe, obviously he couldn't do that.

"We'll save her brother." Jax said quietly, as he wonder if Olivia's fate would be the same as Bobby's.

They all sat there numbly trying to wrap their heads around what they had just seen and the loss of Bobby.

_**A/N: Two chapters within 24 hours I think that is a record for me. **____** Yes, I changed Bobby's death slightly but I only did it so I could tie Liv into the story. Sorry for all the readers who wanted Liv to end up with Juice. I had decided by chapter two that he would not be continuing on. I don't think that it will be the last we hear from him though. Liv will have some coming to terms moments in the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…Let me know what you think. Cheers….**_

_**PS: Anyone else sob their way through last night's SOA episode? My heart broke and I was sobbing like a freaking baby. Like I have said before Kurt is an evil fucking genius! Builds us up just to break us down…slowly! **_


	5. Ghost of the Past

Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past

It had been hours since Bobby had died, Liv still remained tied to the chair in the same room. They had moved his body out of the room but as she gazed over at the chair Bobby had been tied to she could see a dark burgundy stain that was covering the floor. Liv cried until her tears ran dry. She mainly cried for Juice. She wanted the man she loved with the depth of her soul; it was hard for her to comprehend that he was gone. She also cried for Bobby, from the short amount of time she spend with him she could tell he was a good man. The one person she didn't cry for was herself, she didn't have it in her; her tears were gone by then. She was resolved to her fate of being stuck in the room with a dead man's blood on the floor, aching wrists and a jaw that was throbbing sharply with pain.

The door opened and flooded the room with sunlight. Liv turned her head away from the light; it hurt her eyes. The person stood in the door way, she couldn't tell who it was because the sun back lit them. The only thing she could tell was the person was a man. He closed the door, it was August. He walked up to Liv and touched her face where Moses' blows had landed. "I'm sorry about that." She turned her face away from August, hiding behind her hair. Marks stepped back with his hands up in the air, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I've just come here to talk." He put a chair backwards in front of Olivia and straddled it. He studied her for a moment, she could feel herself squirm under his gaze. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she felt like his pray.

"Talk." Liv said, her jaw hurt as she said it. She would have rather been left with the darkness and quiet, than the man who she saw murder another person, like it was nothing at all.

He liked her fire, if Jax didn't fulfill his end of the bargain he would have fun breaking her. He smiled to himself before saying, "You said your dad died before you were born. How do you know that?"

Liv gave him a dirty look. _Really? How wouldn't I know that? It was something I had been told from childhood._ Liv thought. "That is what I was told by my mom and my adoptive parents."

"Looks like they were lying to you." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head, they would never had done anything like that. They wouldn't have kept her from the only family member she had left. "They must have had good reason." She said quietly more to herself than to Marks.

"Didn't save you from your fate did it? Seems that the club's sins found you anyway." He responded. "There will be two men in here shortly to bring you back to your room. If you don't fight with them, they won't lock you back up but if you cause trouble you'll be tied back up to one of these chairs." He warned Liv as he got up and started to walk towards the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "Olivia." She looked up at him. "Sorry you had to hear about Ortiz that way, Moses gets a little passionate about his work. You should remember that next time you decide to spit blood at him." That being said she was alone again with the darkness and silence.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA-

Tig hated the thought of his youngest daughter being tortured. It had been over 48 hours since they had received the iPad, he was worried the next time they would receive a body part. Was he paying for the sins of his past by losing his daughters one by one? Were they the ones who had to pay? He sat at the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand. He was brought back to the day that Aria told him she was pregnant…

_Aria walked into the house she had been battling the flu for a week; he had finally convinced her to go to the doctor._

"_How was it? You going to survive?" He asked Aria as she walked into the house she looked exhausted and ill. But she was still beautiful, her brown hair was tied back in a ribbon. She had delicate facial features and big blue eyes that made Tig often think she looked like an angel. His angel! _

"_We need to talk." Aria sighed as she sat down on the couch, Tig followed her and sat down. He was worried that it was something bad. Aria took a deep breath, "Tig, I'm pregnant." _

"_Shit baby that is wonderful!" Tig smiled at his angel. He was thrilled to hear that she was carrying his baby. Nothing in the world could have made him happier. He could tell by the look on Aria's face she was not happy about it. "Are you not happy about it?" He questioned her. _

"_A baby?" She said quietly, "in this life style?" He wished he could have read her mind. "If it's a girl she would become a croweater, passed around from member to member and if we had a boy he would be thrust into the violence. I can't have that, I don't want this life for our child." She said touching her belly protectively. _

"_What does this mean?" Tig asked her sadly. He knew he would not leave SAMCRO, even it if it meant losing her. _

"_I don't know Tiggy. I need time to think, maybe it would be best if I terminated the pregnancy. I am still early enough along…."She trailed off._

_Tig stared at her with coldness. How could she think about killing his child? A child that he hadn't met but he already loved even though he just found out about it. He thought about how Dawn and Fawn would have felt if they grew up knowing that they could have had a little sister or brother but Tig allowed the child's mother to abort it. He would be willing to give up his angel if it meant his child had a chance in life. "Angel…" Tig said softly, with a tenderness he only showed her. "You're not going to terminate the pregnancy." He could see in her eyes she was relieved. He saw how she was already protective over their unborn baby. "You are going to go, you are going to raise our child away from this life." He was willing to sacrifice his love, for the baby._

"_Tig, I…" She started, but he stopped her by placing his lips on hers. _

"_Aria, I love you, but if you think that our child needs to be away from this. Than I am willing to let you go for its safety." The ultimate sacrifice and gift of love, he thought to himself._

Tig loved that woman any other woman in the world and he had never loved another like he loved her. She did end up leaving in the end. It took her five months to do it but when she did she moved up north to be with some of her family. Tig was able to visit a few times while she was pregnant and just one time after he gave birth to their beautiful baby girl, who he wanted to name, Harley. Aria wanted nothing to do with it and named her Olivia Grace after her grandmother. Several months after Olivia was born, Tig went to visit and found Aria's apartment was vacated and there was no forwarding address left for her. It was almost five years later when he got a phone call about his angel and their daughter.

_Tig's phone rang, he rubbed his face; it had been a long night of drinking the night before. He looked picked up the phone from the receiver. _

_ "Hello?" His voice was gruff with sleep._

_ "Is this Alex Trager?" The voice on the other line was a woman. She called him by actual name, he thought that was strange._

_ "It is…who is this?" He questioned sitting up in bed._

_ The woman on the other line sighed, "My name is Sasha. I was a good friend of Aria Mason." She was a good friend, Tig thought to himself, before the woman continued on. "I have some bad news." _

_ Tig instantly went onto high alert, his angel. "What is it? Is Aria okay? What about Olivia?" Their names lingered on his tongue, he had longed to be a part of their lives but Aria made that impossible when she disappeared. So he just kept them locked away deep in his heart._

_ There was silence on the other line, "I'm sorry, Aria is dead." Sasha's voice was quiet and sad. _

_ Her words echoed in Tig's mind. "Dead?" _

_ "She was found this afternoon, by Livi." _

_Their daughter found her? Tears built up in Tig's eyes, his angel was now a real angel in heaven. "How?" He managed to say._

"_She overdosed. We were trying to get her help, Livi had been staying with my husband and I while she was in treatment. She got back a few weeks ago and wanted Olivia to move back home. Seems that her life of drugs pulled her back in." Sasha said sadly from the other line. Tig didn't understand Aria had never touched drugs before, she got mad at him for smoking pot. "I wanted to tell you the funeral is in two days, at noon in Charlotteville, Washington. If you want we can have Livi ready to go when you get here." _

"_What?" Tig was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the only woman he had ever loved was dead and now this woman was saying he had to take his kid. "I'll be up for the funeral. I don't know if I will be able to take Olivia." He didn't know if he could raise a child on his own, granted Gemma would have took the little girl under her wing. He wouldn't be able to provide her with the life that she deserved. _

"_I will see you in a few days Alex. I am really sorry that I had to deliver this news to you." Sasha's voice was soft and oozed with sympathy. "If you are not able to take Olivia, my husband and I would be willing to keep her with us. We love her like she is our own."_

_The day of the funeral came quickly. Clay offered to join, Tig but he knew it was something he needed to do on his own. He walked slowly up to the funeral which took place in the cemetery. He didn't make it for the wake, he wanted to remember Aria as the vibrant and vivacious woman she had been when they were together and not the junkie she had become. He stood in the back of the group, silently saying his good bye to Aria, his angel. The funeral ended and the crowd parted; that is when he saw her, a miniature version of Aria with his eye color and hair. She was holding hands with a little blonde girl who was around the same age. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and hold her tightly telling her Daddy would make sure everything would be okay. She looked up at a tall blonde man who was standing next to her She gave him a small smile as he patted her on the top of the head. Tig was too busy watching Olivia to notice an African American woman, wearing a black and white dress had walked up to him._

"_Alex?" She asked, pulling his attention from his little girl. _

"_Yes." He smiled politely at the woman, who must have been Sasha._

"_I am glad you could make it. Would you like to meet Livi?" She asked him._

_He nodded. "I do but I don't want her to know I am her father. Aria left because she didn't like my lifestyle. I have decided that I cannot bring Olivia into it, it is the one thing that I can do to honor for Aria." Tig said sadly. _

"_Tom?" Sasha called over to her husband who was the man who had patted Olivia's head. "Bring Livi with you." Tom and Olivia walked up to them hand in hand. Tig stared down at his little girl, she was so beautiful. She took his breath away just like when he saw her for the first time. "Olivia, I want you to meet a very dear friend of your mother's, Alex." _

"_Hello." Olivia said, her voice was soft and tinkled like a little bell. _

"_Hi, sweetheart." Tig crouched down so he was at her level. "I am sorry about your mommy." He held back his tears._

"_Thank you." She said politely. "You weren't one of my mommy's bad friends were you?" _

_Tig frowned at Sasha. She shook her head at him. "No, sweetie. I knew your mommy before you were born. Before she moved here, she loved you very much. You do know that, right?" _

_Olivia put her head down. "If she loved me then why did she leave me?" She had tears coming from her eyes. _

_Tig hated seeing his daughter is such pain, he opened his arms offering her a hug and she openly accepted it. He smoothed down her hair and shushed. He pulled back and looked down at her, "Your mommy will always be with you. God needed to call an angel back home, so he called your mommy." He kissed Olivia's forehead. She hugged him tightly grabbing on to the sides of his shirt. He didn't want to let his little girl go but he knew he had to. _

"_Mr. Alex?" She pulled back from him. "My mommy will watch over you too." Tig smiled at nodded at her. Olivia looked up at Tom, "Can I go play with Natalie now?" Tom nodded and they all watched the little girl runaway._

"_I would like to sign my parental rights over to you." Tig said abruptly as he stood up. He knew that giving up Olivia would be the best thing for her, he could protect her that way. She would never know the violence that his club could bring. She would never know her father was a killer._

"Hey Tig." A voice called him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that he was crying until he saw the look on Jax face. He quickly wiped his eyes and tears away.

"Sorry." Tig apologized.

"Nah man, it's okay." Jackson squeezed Tig's shoulder. "We are heading out to meet with Tyler, you want to come?"

Tyler was the only man that could potentially get information on where Olivia was. "Yeah, give me a second." Tig stood up and walked towards the bathroom, he splashed water on his face. He had tried to give Olivia a life away from the violence and there she was thrust directly into the middle of it. And of all the places for Juice to end up. If he wasn't already dead, he would have killed him, himself for letting his baby girl get kidnapped and torched. He didn't know if any of the other had noticed but he saw the large cuts on her rib cage that were oozing blood down the front of her. He would kill the man who did that to her. He would do his job as a father and take care of his little girl, he wouldn't let his angel down by letting their daughter get hurt ever again. He walked out of the bathroom a determined man.

SAMCRO parked their motorcycles in a secluded lot, next to an abandoned warehouse off the pier. Tyler hadn't arrived yet. Tig waited anxiously. Jax looked over at him, he hadn't seen him that on edge since Dawn was murdered. He felt for Tig, he knew what it was like having a child get kidnapped. His heart broke when Abel was taken from him. However he didn't know how long it had been since Tig had seen his daughter; he never mentioned her until he saw her face. The girl said her father was dead, for all Jax knew she didn't know Tig was her father.

A black Escalade with darkly tinted windows pulled up into the lot. They parked and Tyler and two other men got out of the SUV.

"Jax." Tyler shook his hand and nodded at the rest of the members of SAMCRO.

"What news do you have?" Tig asked impatiently. Jax shot him look that told him to shut up. He ignored it.

"Well we know where they have her. Pete followed Moses there last night after you called me. I suggest that you follow through with what Marks wants from you Jax." Tyler said.

"I'll take that into consideration, where is she?" He also wanted to get Bobby's body back, he wanted to lay him to rest. He hoped that they still had him there and not buried in a shallow grave somewhere.

Tyler sighed, he knew Jax was going to go in guns blazing. He handed Jax a piece of paper with the address to the building that Moses had turned into his fortress. "Pete said that they have two guys outside the building and maybe four or five more inside during the day from what he could tell. They only leave two on at night."

Jax opened the paper and looked at it, then handed it to Chibs. "Then we'll go tonight." He said.

Tig was relieved that his president wasn't going to leave Olivia in there for another day. He just hoped she would remain safe her few remaining hours of being imprisoned.

_**A/N: Another chapter down. The next one will probably not be out until Monday or Tuesday. I have to work the next few days. Yay for working overnights. :-/  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't super exciting but you got to know more about why Liv doesn't know Tig. If you are wondering about why Aria got into drugs…don't worry you'll learn more…in chapters to come.  
Feel free to let me know what you think. Cheers.**_


	6. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 6: Light in the Darkness

Liv woke up in the darkness; with a numb mind and an aching body. Her wrists were bond to the bed above her head and she had long lost feeling in them. The two men that August sent to take her back to her room felt as if she wasn't doing what they wanted her to do, so they zip tied her hands to the bed. How could she do what they wanted of her? They wanted sex. She did not. She fought them off the best she could but there were two of them; only one of her and she wasn't strong enough. They took advantage of her body; she shut down while it was happening; and after they left her broken and battered, she cried herself to sleep. She only prayed that they wouldn't come back; she didn't know how much she could take.

As she laid in the bed she realized they had at least had the courtesy to put her pants back on her. She snorted at the thought of them being courteous. They probably didn't want August to know what they did, then again why would he care? He had just cold bloodedly killed a man for not giving him information and threatened to break her slowly. He showed no remorse. Little did he know she was breaking and it wasn't slow like he had wanted. She had no hope. She had lost Juice, she had seen a man get murdered in front of her, she had been tortured and now she had been raped, what did she have to live for? She wondered if it was wrong of her to pray for death to take her swiftly. Especially when she hear the footstep walking down the hallway, from what she could tell there were two people.

The door opened swiftly and two men walked in, it was the same two from before; the ones who had raped her. Olivia's heart sped up and she struggled to get her hands free. Fear and panic washed over her in waves. "Hello plaything." One of the men said as he walked over to Liv and sat on the edge of her bed as if she wanted him to sit by her. She continued to struggle to get free from her bonds that held her hands securely in place. The man tried to touch her face but she turned away quickly and faced the faced the wall. He grabbed onto her face tightly and turned her to face him. "I said hello, it's rude not to respond." He growled at her.

_Really? _She thought to herself, _and raping someone isn't? _ She remained mute and glared at the man.

He turned to the other man, "Seems like our little toy needs a reminder of who is in charge here, what do you think Peter?" Liv struggled more knowing what the big man with large muscles meant as he stood up from where he was sitting next to her. He smiled down at her, it chilled her to the bone.

"You know, she doesn't know how good she's got it with us." The man named Peter smiled slyly at her. "You should be happy we are fucking away any memory of that Puerto Rican rat." He said as he started to unzip his pants.

_Oh god please no! _ Liv's mind screamed as tears streamed down her face. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to die. Liv screamed loudly and thrashed as the large man started to take her pants off. "Stop please…NO!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her. Maybe someone would help her, maybe she wouldn't have to endure them raping her again.

The big man punched her in the side of her head to get her to shut up and then said, "You can yell all you want, no one will hear you." The man said, his brown eyes bore into her as he held her thrashing legs still so Peter could climb on top of her. They had learned that she could do some damage with her legs, Peter carried a large bruise on his lower abdomen from her kicking him hard. It only made his anger worse, she wore his fury on her face.

Liv's head throbbed and her vision blurred; she closed her eyes praying that it would end quickly. She shut her mind down and thought about Juice and how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him, she wanted him and not these beasts who violated her. She thought about his smile, his warm brown eyes, his soft lips on hers and most of all how much he gave up for her. A loud grunt pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the reality of her situation. "See baby, it was good wasn't it? I mean my big dick has made many women happy. They tend to beg for it, and you get it for free." Peter climbed off of her and stepped back and pulled his pants back up.

"She must have like it, you took all the fight out of her, Pete." The other man laughed as he started to pound himself into her. The truth was she had given up, she was shutting down, just like she had when her mother started to use drugs. There wasn't anyone who would come save her, no one knew where she was. The club that Bobby died for might have if he was still alive but the reality of it was the man that August said was her father didn't care because if he did, he would have been there for her after her mom died.

It wasn't long before the men had each had several more turns having his way Olivia before they pulled her jeans on and left her again alone in the dark with her shame and despair. She no longer had any tears to cry.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"I'm fucking sick of waiting." Tig growled as they watch the cars leave from the warehouse where his daughter was being kept. It had been a long day of waiting and he was growing impatient. He wanted to be sure Olivia was safe, that she wasn't being torn to shreds by August and Moses. He wanted to let his baby girl know she was safe.

Jax looked over at Tig who had started pacing. He got it, Tig was worried but Jax knew that if they went in the warehouse guns blazing they risked Olivia's life as well as their own. "Hap?" Jax called his Sargent at Arms over to him.

"What's up, Prez?" Happy took one last drag off of his cigarette before he flicked it to the ground and stomped it out.

Jax knew he could trust Happy to go into the warehouse without emotion or attachment. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his mission. Happy was one person who he could count on to do what was the best for the club without asking questions. Tig was too emotional over the situation, he had too much invested; he would go in and not think about what he was doing. Jax wanted it to be quiet and he didn't want this to turn out to be too much of a blood bath. "Do you think you could go in with Chibs, Quinn and Rat and get her and Bobby?"

Happy nodded, he knew that he would try to save the pathetic looking girl from the video with his life if that was what his president asked him to do. If Happy was being honest with himself he would have thought that the girl was attractive but he wasn't so he thought about her as a mission. "Yeah, boss." He walked over to Chibs Quinn and Rat and told them what Jax wanted them to do.

"Tig come here." Jax called Tig over to him. He wasn't not happy about turning his attention away from the building that held Olivia. It was the closest he had been to her in over 23 years.

"What?" Tig glared at Jackson as he walked up to him.

"You're staying here." Jax said sternly to Tig as Chibs, Happy and Rat pulled their guns and started walking towards the warehouse.

"What do you mean? I am not staying here while my daughter is there." Tig pointed towards the warehouse. As he started to turn to follow the other men. Jax grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back roughly.

Jackson looked severely at Tig, "You're staying here. You are too invested! That is why I am staying too. I would kill every one of those men because of what happened to Bobby. We need to keep this under wraps, we don't need August and Moses coming back here because one of his guys called him." Jax watched as his club members entered the warehouse. He was counting on them to keep it as quiet as possible, he was also counting on Tyler's intel about how many men were there over night to be right because the lives of his members counted on it.

As they were walking to the warehouse they decided that Quinn and Chibs would look for Bobby's body and that Rat and Happy would look for Olivia. Happy didn't know what to expect; he prepared himself for the worse. He had seen the gashes she bore on the video; he was not blind to the way that Moses treated her. He saw the carnage they made out of Bobby, so he expected the same thing for Tig's daughter. As they quietly entered the building they were all on high alert. Happy didn't know where to start. He pointed to the other guys that he was going to the left since there was a hallway full of rooms, Rat followed him covering his back. They approached each room with caution not knowing if one of August's men would be behind it. He would kill who ever got into his way, there was no way he would allow them to contact their bosses. The second room that Happy checked was one that must have held Bobby, there was a pack of cigarettes on the table along with an empty water bottle and discarded food wrappers. His heart ached for his fallen friend, he wouldn't show his emotion to his brothers until they were able to say goodbye to Bobby. The next three rooms were empty, there was one last room at the end of the hallway that they had not checked yet. "I've got this, go see if you can find out if they found Bobby; they'll need help carrying him if they have." Happy turned to Rat and send him away. Happy's hand reached for the door knob not knowing what to expect behind it, he opened it slowly pointing his gun into the darkness. He heard a quiet whimper. "Olivia?" He said as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Her name, someone had said her name. It was a male voice that Olivia hadn't heard before. She didn't know what to expect, was it someone that was coming to take his piece of her or was it an angel of mercy that would take her life? She heard the man stumbled around a bit before finding the light switch that was on the wall. Her heart beat hard and loud, she was scared he would hear it. All of a sudden the room was flooded with light and she saw the man. He was bald and wore a scowl on his face, as he looked over at her. He walked over to her swiftly, one of the things she would always remember was how he smelt, of cigarettes, leather and fresh air.

Happy gazed at Olivia, whose big blue eyes ached with fear and pain. Her hair was a wild black mess around her face, which bore many bruises and cuts. He pulled out his knife from under his leather cut to her free. "Don't move, I am going to cut you free." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. He watched her for a moment wondering what the poor creature had been through. She reminded him of the dog that Tig saved from the dog fighting ring and how she cowered away from most people. He quickly and carefully cut the zip ties that bound her to the bed. As he freed her wrists he had the urge to kiss them gently. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Happy thought to himself as he looked at Olivia's wounded wrists. The girl had been struggling because her wrists were cut up pretty badly. He would give her one thing, she was a fighter.

Olivia quickly pulled her arms down from their position, her wrists, arms and upper back screamed in pain. She sat up and looked over at the man who had freed her. He didn't look as scary up close, he had big brown eyes that conveyed concern; it was something that she hadn't seen for what felt like ages.

"Can you walk?" Happy asked as he stood up and offered Olivia his hand. She placed her hand into his and tried to stand up. Her legs ached as she tried to take a few steps after the man. He stopped and took her into his arms like she weighted nothing. Happy knew that they didn't have much time as he pulled Olivia into his arms. He could feel her heart beating quickly against him.

"Thank you." Olivia said quietly to Happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt safe with him for some reason, she knew she would never be able to repay him for saving her. He had given her hope just like Bobby did before he died.

Happy just nodded as he carried Olivia out towards the doorway when he ran into Rat who was running inside from the front door. "We found him, Montez, Jax and Tig are on their way down with the van. There is no way we could carry him that far and not get caught." Rat said quickly, as he looked at Olivia clinging to Happy. "I see you found Olivia." He said to Happy.

"Give me your jacket." Happy said to Rat, who looked at him with question in his eyes. Happy didn't want Olivia to be shirtless for everyone to see again. He wanted to grant her some modesty. "Now asshole!" He barked at Rat who was taking off his cut so he could give Happy his hooded sweatshirt. He handed it over to Happy. He set Olivia down and handed her the sweatshirt.

Liv was grateful to have something cover her body. Not that it mattered, she had already be violated so why did it matter if a few more men saw her nakedness. She had just finished putting to the sweatshirt when a man with dark messy brown hair, a mustache and goatee burst through the doorway. "Where is she?" He was panicked as his eyes hit Olivia's face quickly. "Oh my god, angel." He took Liv into his arms. Olivia stood still waiting for him to finish, she didn't hug the man back; her arms remained at her sides, fists clenched tightly. "I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said as he touched the side of her face where she had received the most resent blow from her captors. His eyes were the same cool tone of blue as her, it was as if her eyes were staring back at her from someone else.

"Tig?" Happy pulled his attention from his daughter. Tig looked over at Happy who was looking at him harshly as he shook his head. He looked back at his daughter and realized how tense she was. Tig hadn't even thought about what she was going through. She had no clue who he was, all she knew as this strange man was hugging her. He stepped back and gave her an apologetic look. "Olivia we have a van coming do you think you can walk outside?" Happy asked her.

Olivia nodded, she wanted nothing more than to feel fresh air on her face. She walked towards the door, she was free as she walked through the doorway with the man named Tig following her. She took a deep breath and tears fell freely from her eyes. This was the moment she never thought would happen, this was the moment she yearned for. She was so resolved to her fate, that she thought death would be her only escape from her captors. She never thought that she would walk away from them. A black van came into view followed by a blonde man on a motorcycle. "Freedom." Olivia whispered to herself. She couldn't have been more relieved.

"Tig, I thought I told you to stay put!" Jax rushed towards him and shoved him against the building.

"I.." Tig started to say as he looked over at Olivia who was staring at him and Jax with wide eyes. "I think we should talk about this later." He said as he nodded towards his daughter.

"Fuck." Jax said quietly. "I'll let it slide this time, but next time you listen to me." He growled at Tig. Jax walked over to Olivia, "You okay sweetheart?" He asked her.

Olivia glanced at the man; how was she supposed to answer his question? Yes, she was in once piece...sort of, but she was not mentally ready to deal with what had happened to her. She was not ready to talk about what happened. The blonde man staring at her, had blue eyes that were stormy. She thought about it a bit longer and just nodded at the man.

"I'm Jax. We're going to get you out of here and make sure you are safe. We have a safe place for you to stay until we can get this all sorted out." Jax looked at her, she looked scared and overwhelmed. She stepped back as Chibs, Happy, Quinn and Rat carried Bobby's lifeless body out of the warehouse. "Bobby." Jackson said in barely a whisper as he watched his dear friend's body being placed into the back of the van. He felt his heart break again knowing that it was real, that Bobby was gone.

Liv watched as the men carried Bobby's body and placed him gently into the van. All the men had tears in their eyes, he was truly loved. He was truly a good man who she wished she could have known longer than a few hours. His life too was taken too soon, she thought.

"Baby girl?" Tig called to Olivia as she stared at Bobby. "Come on." He guided her to the front of the van where a small Latino man was sitting at the wheel. Liv looked around quickly for Happy, he was truly the only one she felt safe with. Happy glanced over at her, she could see the sadness of his loss in his eyes. "Sweetheart get in the van." Tig opened the door for her. Liv got into the van and felt her freedom, the only thing that would have made that moment better would have been if she could have shared it with Juice and Bobby.

_**A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had been debating about how to write it. It was actually hard to put my vision into words. I will try my hardest to not let a lapse like this happen again. I hope you all have a marvelous New Years! Let me know what you think….I'll write more soon. **__** Any guess who she is going to end up with now? **_


	7. One Step at a Time

Chapter 7: One Step at a Time

The van pulled up to a cabin in the middle of now where. Liv looked around, was this her safe place? The cabin was surrounded by trees and nothing else, it was secluded and alone. The man who she learned earlier was Montez didn't speak throughout the drive, she had been grateful for his silence. She didn't have anything to say, she did have questions but they could wait until the right time and it was not right then. As the van came to a stop she slowly stepped outside of it; she was happy enough to be away from the confines of the warehouse and the room she was locked in. She glanced at the men who had followed on their motorcycles, she was appreciative of them and their willingness to save her. As she looked them her eyes were met by Happy's as he got off of his motorcycle. He gave her a nod as he walked to the back of the van to help the others get Bobby out. She watched as they carried him to a picnic table that was next to the cabin. She watched as each of them said their goodbye to their friend, she had already said her goodbyes to him while they sat in the room together after August had killed him. Her tears flowed freely then, now she couldn't find it in herself to cry. She was numb to the pain, so she remained a respectful observer. It wasn't long before Happy walked towards her, he was wiping tears from his eyes; he oozed sorrow.

"We are going to bury Bobby so we will be here a while, is there anything that you need?" Happy asked Olivia. He felt responsible for her for some reason, like it was his job to protect her. The poor girl was a mess, she hadn't said anything since she thanked him so when she shook her head at him he wasn't surprised. Happy knew the girl had been through hell but he wasn't sure how much. Her face bore the bruises of the men who didn't know how to treat women and he wished that he could have caused the pain them the pain they caused her and Bobby. He wanted nothing more to avenge Bobby, he would've taken pleasure in it; slowly torturing any of the men from Mark's company, he got a hold of. He smiled slightly at the thought of it; it had been a too long since he felt the flesh of another man under his knife. His thoughts were immediately brought back to Bobby and what Moses had done to him. He was no better than him. He thought about it briefly and then came to the realization that he was, he would never had treated Olivia the way they had. He glanced at her, she had moved herself to a spot under a large oak tree and sat down with her back to it. She looked content enough until he saw her tense up when Tig walked over to her. Happy wondered if it was just too much for Olivia to know that Tig was her father at this point.

Tig wanted nothing more than to tell Olivia who he was. He walked over to her after she sat down again the old oak tree. "How's it going sweetheart?" Tig asked his youngest daughter. He wondered how he would tell her about what happened to her oldest sister, Dawn and how her other sister, Fawn hated him. He saw her tense up quickly as he knelt down next to her. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked her.

Olivia looked at the man who had taken too much of an interest in her too quickly. It made her slightly uneasy, if she would have met him before this had happened she may have had some smart ass remark or a good come back but now she was just silent. She shook his head at his question. She didn't remember him, had she met him before? Was he someone from her past? Was this the Trager that August was talking about? Was this the man that was he father? It would make sense since when she looked at him she saw so many features that were her own staring back at her.

"I met you a long time ago, 23 years ago." He said quietly.

Her mother's funeral, she was instantly drawn back to that day. She wore a new dress that her adoptive parents had bought her for the day. Natalie was there with her, they held hands as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground. She tried to remember more of that day but all she remembered was how her shoes pinched her feet and the dress was uncomfortable. She couldn't remember the man who knelt beside her.

"Olivia, you…"He started to say as Happy walked over to them.

"Tig," he interrupted. "We need to bury Bobby." Happy knew what Tig was going to tell her, he had been listening. It was not the right time, she had been through too much.

"Shit," Tig muttered quietly under his breath. "Alright Happy. Can we talk later?" He looked at Olivia who nodded slowly. She wanted to know what he had to say but she was overwhelmed, too much had happened. She needed to process everything that had happened. Tig stood up and walked away from her, Happy remained for a second.

"Do you want to join us?" He asked her wondering if she would answer him. Liv just shook her head. "Alright." He respected her decision as he joined the rest of his brothers at the grave they sent Rat and one of the prospects up to dig the day after the video arrived at Redwoody.

Liv watched as the men slowly lowered Bobby's body into the ground. She wondered if she would ever be able to lay Juice to rest. She wanted to be able to say goodbye to him; she wanted to tell him that he had saved her as much as he said she saved him. She was a lost soul until she met him. Her heart ached for him, she could feel tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She sobbed quietly thinking about the man who she loved beyond words and wondered if she would ever feel like that with another man ever again.

"Olivia?" A hand touched her shoulder, she instinctively flinched. She looked up slowly, wiping the tears from her face to see Jax staring down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. What was he talking about? He knew she wasn't okay, the girl had just been beaten up and saw another person be murdered in front of her. She bit her lower lips as she looked up at him, he could tell she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this. We will make sure that nothing like this happens to you again." He wouldn't let another person hurt her, he was sure that most of his club felt that way as well. He wouldn't let what happened to Tara happen to Olivia.

Liv believed his words for some reason. The man named Jax offered her his hand after he stood up, she took his hand and stood up next to him. She looked at him for a moment and then swallowed hard before saying, "Thank you." She was thankful for what his club had done for her. For the sacrifices that probably they made to get her out of her hell.

"Think nothing of it sweetheart." Jax flashed her a warm smile as he walked with her back to the van where Montez was waiting for her to get in.

The van ride was again quiet, again she felt grateful for the quietness of the man who introduced himself briefly as Montez. That was the only thing that he told her, it wasn't as if she didn't know who he was since they had referred to him several times while she was nearby. They pulled up next to a warehouse, Liv tensed up quickly. She would have been happy if she never saw another warehouse in her whole life. She didn't get out as quickly as she did when they arrived at the cabin. She sat in the van still buckled in even after Montez got out and started walking toward the building. She was pulled back to the moment she realized she was locked up. She instantly felt the cold hard chair under her; her arms tied behind her back and she saw the man with a knife in front of her. She felt the panic of her captivity creeping back, it wasn't until her door opened and Happy was standing in the door she realized that she was safe.

"Come on." He said, his voice was gruff. She wanted to have him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to feel safe again. They walked through the doors of the warehouse and it was like she was on a set of a movie. There were video cameras facing a set that looked like a school room. Across from that set there was a bar, she relished the thought of being able to have a beer. She also instantly felt inadequate, as a beautiful medium blonde haired woman who was walking towards her and Happy.

"Hey Hap." The woman smiled at him and looked over at Liv with concern.

"How's it going, Lilah?" Happy asked.

"Jax's called and said that you might need my help." She said to Happy. She looked over at the girl who was with Happy.

"Nothing we can't handle." He said quietly as if he didn't want Liv to hear.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but I think you need a woman's touch here." She shoved Happy slightly.

Liv didn't know what to think of their interactions. She wondered if they were together or if they were just close. She wanted nothing more than at that moment to take a shower. She wondered if it would help wash away the memories of the men who had raped her only a short time before Happy had walked through the door.

Happy lead Olivia to a table where he sat down. She stayed standing, he looked up at her wondering what was going on. He frowned at her. "What is it?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Olivia frowned at him and bit her lower lip. "It's okay you can tell me."

She took a deep breath and then said with tears in her eyes, "I want to shower and brush my teeth."

Happy just about fell off his chair, she was in tears about wanting to shower and brushing her teeth? "Of course." They hadn't thought about her comfort as much as they thought about her safety. He looked over at Lilah who was giving him a, know it all look. She was right, they did need a womanly touch. He had no clue what women really wanted, he never took the time to understand them. They sucked his dick or he fucked them into oblivion but he never took time to understand them. He never saw the point. The only woman he cared about was his mother but she was long gone from the constraints of the world.

Lilah walked over to them, "Come with me Olivia. I will show you where the shower is." As they walked away from the table, Lilah turned and said, "sometimes they don't think of things, don't worry I have your back." She smiled softly at Liv. Liv liked her immediately. She was thought it would be nice to have another woman around in the room full of men.

To Liv there was nothing better than the feeling of warm water on her skin. It burned the wounds on her wrists and under her breasts. She scrubbed her body with the soap that Lilah had left her which smelled of lavender and roses; until her body was red and burning. She wanted to wash away everything that had happened to her while she was being held captive by August and his men. She must have been in the shower for an hour before she stepped out feeling somewhat clean. Lilah had brought in clothes for her while she was in the shower, she apologized if they were not the most desirable of outfits but it was the best she could do with the amount of time she had. Liv found a pair of black leggings with a black shirt that had the letters SOA on the front of it. She also left her a pair of underwear, black thongs. She held up the strap of fabric and looked at it with disgust. She had always hated thongs. Olivia thought about the time that Natalie had talked her into wearing one with a dress, she felt naked. She was more of a lacy boy shorts kind of girl. There wasn't a bra in sight but the shirt was large enough where she could hide that fact. She was happy enough to just have clean clothes. She got dressed, brushed her teeth which felt like such a blessing to be able to do and walked out of the bathroom. Never again would she take such minor things for granted.  
There was a large mirror right outside of the bathroom in the dressing room that was attached. She looked at herself, her face was painted with bruises some of them larger than others. Her lip had a large cut that went from the middle of her bottle lip to the inside of her mouth. She barely recognized herself, she pulled the towel off her head and let her hair fall in waves down around her shoulders. Finally she could see a resemblance of herself and it made her feel somewhat human again. She walked out of the dressing room towards the main room where she heard the murmur of voices. A man with two deep scars on either side of his face walked up to her.

"Those wounds on your wrists look pretty bad." He said with a thick Scottish accent. "Let me bandage them for you." He stepped aside where he had a table that had first aid supplies on it. She sat down at the table and offered her wrists up to the man. "I'm Chibs." He offered up.

Olivia smiled at him as Tig sat down at the table with them. He had a beer which Olivia immediately wanted. "Can I have something to drink?" She asked Tig.

Tig was shocked hearing his daughter's voice for the first time since she was a little girl. "Of course, what would you like?" He asked. She sounded slightly like Aria had but her voice still sounded like a quiet little bell to him. He was glad to have her safe.

"A beer would be great." Olivia replied. She wondered if it was wrong that she wanted to drink away her losses and shame. It instantly occurred to her that maybe that was what her mom was doing when she started to take drugs. She didn't want to be like her birth mother. But one beer wouldn't hurt her. Tig returned with a beer as Chibs had finished bandaging up Liv's wrists. "Thank you," she said to both of them.

"Anytime." Chibs said as he packed up his stuff. But not before taking Liv's face in his hands and turning her face to look at the bruises on it. "You should heal up with some time. They really did a number on you didn't they sweetheart?" He said as he released her face.

_If he only knew,_ Olivia thought to herself thinking of the marks they were unable to see. The ones she couldn't erase, the scars that would be there forever in her head. The loss of her virtue, or what she considered her virtue. Granted she had been with Juice and Matt but she had loved both of them when they were together. She wanted so badly to forget the way they touched her. She wondered if she would ever be able to get past what they did. It was all too fresh to her. She took a large drink of the beer it was cool and it trickled down the back of the throat and coated her empty stomach. _Sweet nectar_, she thought to herself as she looked at the dark brown liquid in the cup. She looked over at Tig who was staring at his pint of beer. "Are you my father?" She asked straightforwardly.

Tig looked back at Olivia with sadness in his eyes. She looked so blank, he didn't know how his answer was going to hit her. "Yes." He responded.

Olivia flinched at his response, so he was part of the reason why she was taken from Juice's house that night. How was it, that August and Moses knew who she was and she did not? She took another drink of her beer as she tried to think of something to say. Then it hit her, he was at her mother's funeral, she remembered. "Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked as if he could read her mind.

Tig frowned at Liv's question knowing that she was talking about the day at the funeral. "I thought it would be better for you to have a mother and father who loved you and were not involved with this club." He paused and then continued, "Your mother didn't want you to be a part of this life."

"Aria didn't know what she was talking about. She was a drug addict." Olivia bit back at Tig. "She would lock me in a closet when she whored herself out so she could get money for her drugs. If I acted out when she was on one of her highs I got beat. Is that the life you wanted for me when you let her go?" Liv directed her anger toward her father. She wasn't really angry at him but she needed to direct her anger at someone and unfortunately for Tig, it was him.

"Where Sasha and Tom not good parents?" Tig asked not taking his daughter anger personally. He knew she had been through a lot.

At the mention of her adoptive parents, Liv calmed down. She stared at the table thinking about how much she loved them, they had always treated her like she was their own. "They were the best." She whispered without looking up at Tig. She could feel his eyes on her so she looked up and stared back at the man was her father. "I'm sorry I was rude. I am just a bit overwhelmed and with everything…." She trailed off.

Tig looked Olivia and shook his head, "It's fine. I get it." Olivia snorted at him, obviously it wasn't the response she expected from him. "I bet you are tired." He looked at her, she had dark circles under eyes and her eyes drooped as she nodded at him. "We were going to put you up here but Happy offered to let you stay at his place, he has an extra room. I would have you at my place but I only have one bedroom. Jax also said you could stay at his place starting tomorrow if you want but tonight the boys are already in bed and he didn't want to wake them."

Olivia was actually okay with staying at Happy's. He seemed to be able to read her and he didn't push her to talk if she didn't want to. He had also stepped in a few times earlier in the evening when she was feeling uncomfortable with Tig. "I'm fine where ever. When can I go home?" Olivia asked as Jax and Happy walked up to the table.

"When we get things sorted out with August." Jackson piped in.

Liv glanced up at him with disbelief, she was free but she couldn't go home. She was a prisoner yet again or at least she felt like one. She was sure if Natalie knew what had happened she would be looking for her. She knew if they found Juice then they would have known something bad had happened. "I have people who will be looking for me." Liv said sadly. Thinking about how Juice would not be one of them.

"You can call them tomorrow." Happy said to her. "Let's go." He said to her but she frowned at him. He didn't know how to deal with this girl, he wanted to caudle her but he knew if he did he would instantly regret it. "Come on." Happy scowled at her.

Liv took one more drink out of her beer glass and set it down on the table. She followed Happy out of the warehouse. He stopped at his bike and handed her his helmet. She took the helmet but didn't put it on, he had to be crazy to think she was getting on that death machine with him.

"What?" Happy asked with some annoyance in his voice. "Get on the fucking bike." He glowered at Liv. She was sure stubborn for someone who should be grateful for him saving her life. Olivia shook her head at him. "It is safe." He just wanted to get home, shower and go to bed but she was making his evening difficult. Liv looked at him with disbelief in her eyes as she strapped the helmet to her head and climbed on to his Harley behind him. He started his bike and he felt Olivia tighten her grip around his waist. He wondered if it was the first time she had been on a bike. He smiled at the thought of making her learn to love Harleys. When she was up to it he would bring her on a long ride out through the desert. He often took rides out there to clear his mind, there was something about long straight roads with his bike between his legs that caused clarity in his life. Maybe that would help her as well.

_**A/N: I am overwhelmed by your support. Thank you all so very much for your comments…I enjoyed reading all of them while I wandered through a local art museum yesterday. **____** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it wasn't super exciting but it is setting up some friendships that will develop along the way. I will try to get another chapter out soon but with it being NYE I don't think it will be tonight…too much fun to be had. Let me know what you think…again thank you and I am humbled!**_


	8. Learning to Deal

Chapter 8: Learning to Deal

Happy's house was a simple two bedroom, single level home; he didn't really need anything larger. It was just right for him; when he did stay there, it also worked to have members from other charters stay there when they were in town. As they pulled into Happy's driveway, he could feel that Olivia had relaxed some, she was not holding on to him as tightly as she was when they had left Redwoody. He realized that she was the first woman that he had brought to his house. He wasn't one for bonding with women, he kept them at a distance; never forming an emotional connection with them. He didn't tend to let them sleep in the same bed with him when they had sex; he would kick them out after they gave him what he wanted. The croweater and ladies at Diosa knew that was the way he was; he would fuck them senseless and send them merrily on their way. Happy like it that way. He liked his privacy and the unattached nature of it. He wondered why he had volunteered to allow her to stay with him, in the first place. He was sure that they could have figured something out for her. Hell Lyla was so worried about where she was going to stay he should have suggested Olivia stayed with her. The guys sat around and discussed it while she took an extraordinarily long shower. He thought back to the discussion they had,

_"Where is she going to stay?" Lyla addressed the whole group. "If you are considering Redwoody…you are all assholes." She said boldly.  
Happy glared at Lyla wondering why she was overstepping her boundaries and why Jax wasn't putting her in her place. She knew better.  
"I talked to Wendy and she can stay at my place, however we have to get a room ready for her. Both the boys were already in bed, so she can't stay there tonight. I figured that we could just set her up here or at Diosa." Jax took a long drag from his cigarette.  
Lyla let out an annoyed laugh, "Do any of you know what she has been through?" The guys stared at her, Happy was getting annoyed by the bitch. He liked Lyla but she was getting a little pushy and was not a part of the club or what they did; she was the club's employee who happened to run their porn studio. "Okay let me restate my previous statement." Lyla said when the guys didn't respond. "You do realize that she was just locked in a warehouse and tortured for days, do you really think she would want to stay in another warehouse that in several hours will be filled with people having sex? Or wake up in a bed that someone just fucked in?" _

_ Happy wondered why Lyla cared so much. He looked over at Tig, Olivia was after all his daughter; he should take responsibility and care for her. _

_ "What?" Tig looked at Happy. _

_ "She's your daughter." He replied._

_ "Have you seen the way she looks at me? I see how she tenses up when I get close to her. I don't think it's a good idea if she stays with me. Plus it would be the first place Marks would look for her." Tig tried to argue why she couldn't stay with him. _

_ It was unbelievable to Happy, if he had taken responsibility for his daughter to begin with this wouldn't have happened. She would have been under the protection of the club the whole time. There were some arguments that had started about where she could stay while Happy was internalizing everything. He took a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray and then said, "She can stay at my house for the night." The room fell silent, had the Tacoma Killer just offered up a room at his house? _

_ Jax walked over and slapped Happy's back. "Thanks brother, it will only be for the night." _

_ Happy nodded at Jax, he had just hoped that he would not regret it. _

Liv unobtrusively followed Happy into his house, she looked around as he turned on the light in the entry way. The house was pretty minimalistic and extremely tidy. She took off her shoes and left them in the entryway by the door. She would have done that in her house so she did it at his. The living room had a couch and one chair which faced a large flat screen television that was hung on the wall. There were no photos or pictures decorating the walls, there were just plain and white. It felt almost sterile, there was no personality in his house. Olivia instantly missed the warmth of her house, the house she had grown up in. The welcoming atmosphere and the smell of fresh flowers. This was nothing like that.

"I'll give you a quick tour and then you should get some sleep." Happy said as he glanced back at her. He was glad to see she had removed her shoes even if he hadn't; it showed respect for him and his house. They walked into the kitchen which was pretty small but was adequate for him. "This is the kitchen, there is some food in the fridge if you want anything to eat. Go ahead and help yourself." He didn't mention anything about cleaning up; he would mention that if she didn't pick up after herself. He lead Olivia down the hallway to the left of the kitchen, he stopped at the first room on the right, "Bathroom." Then lead her to end of the hallway, "This is where you'll be staying and the room there is mine." Happy pointed to his room which was to his left. He studied her while she took everything in.

Liv gave him a small grateful smile, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here for the night." The bed in the room had never looked so inviting, she couldn't wait to sleep on a bed where her arms were not bound above her head. Where she had blankets and pillows and most of all where she didn't have to worry someone would be coming into her room to having his way with her.

Happy nodded, "If you need anything let me know." He turned away giving her, privacy. He walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a small glass of bourbon; he liked to finish off his day with a scotch or bourbon. He walked out and sat on the back steps of his house. It was a clear and somewhat crisp evening. He was glad that they were able to safe Olivia, as well as lay Bobby to rest. It had been a taxing evening for him. Instead of enjoying his glass of bourbon, like he would most nights, he swallowed it down in one mouth full. He was ready to call it a night. Happy went back into the house and placed his glass on the counter, he would take care of it in the morning. He needed to shower the dirt and grim of the day away. He walked towards his room and glanced towards the bedroom where Olivia was already sound asleep. He wondered how long it had been since she had been able to sleep comfortably. She would sleep safely at his house, he thought as he stripped down to shower.

Olivia's dreams had been muddled with her life before her kidnapping and her torture. She dreamt that she was back in Charlotteville with Juice.

_Liv was in her house, she walked out into the kitchen where Juice was standing next to the kitchen sink. "Hey baby." Juice smiled broadly at her. _

_ "Hi." Liv looked around, how had she gotten there? "You're alive." She ran and embraced him._

_ "Of course I am. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as he gazed down at her. _

_ Liv thought about it, and nodded at him. She smiled back. That's what it was it was just a bad dream; I am safe and I am with Juice. She thought to herself she felt so relieved. She kissed him on his lips, he pulled her into a deeper kiss. She closed her eyes as he moved his kisses to her neck. _

_ "You know most woman would kill to be where you are right now." Juice whispered in her ear. That was a silly thing to say she thought; he continued, "I am going to make you forget about that Puerto Rican with my big cock!" His voice had changed Liv pulled back and it wasn't Juice. It was the man who went by the name Peter; one of the guys, who had been her attacker. She tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly. He shoved her hard against the refrigerator as he groped her breast. _

_ "No!" Liv cried out loudly. _

Happy was sleeping soundly when he was awaken by screams coming from the other room. He jumped up quickly, grabbing his gun that was on his dresser as he rushed into the spare room where Olivia was sleeping. He flipped on the light and pointed his gun into the room where found Olivia fighting off an invisible attacker.

"NO! NO!" She screamed loudly as her face was twisted in what seemed to be pain. "Please help me!" She started to sob. Happy put his gun down on the night stand as he stood over her. She was just having a nightmare, no doubt about what happened to her while Marks and Cartwright had her.

Happy reached towards Olivia tentatively. He touched her gently on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Olivia, wake up." She shot straight up into a sitting position. She looked at Happy with such terror in her eyes, he didn't know what to do for her. Happy sat on the bed by her. "You okay?" He questioned.

Liv said nothing to him because she wasn't okay so instead she moved herself so she could wrap her arms around the only other human being in the room. She could feel Happy tensed up as she placed her face on his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. She could still feel the hand of the man all over her body. She shivered wishing she would wash away the feeling of his touch.

Happy sat there tensely for a moment and wondered what the hell Olivia thought she was doing. He didn't do the cuddling thing. "Fuck." Happy said under his breath as he reached his arm up and over her and pulled Olivia closer to him. She was trembling. "You're safe." Happy said to her quietly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I know, but I can't be saved from my nightmares." She pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Do you have any tea?" She asked Happy. He stared at her, did he look like the type to drink tea? She shook her head as if she could read his mind. She climbed out of bed and started out of the bedroom but turned back, "Which cabinet has glasses?"

"The one to the right of the sink." He said as he followed her out of the bedroom. He listened to the patter of her bare feet on the floor as he went back into his bedroom and settled back into bed. Olivia was a big girl and could take care of herself. He heard the sink running and waited to hear her walk back to the spare room but never heard her. He laid in bed for a little while longer waiting to for her to go back to bed but she never did. Happy's curiosity got the best of him as he got out of bed to go see what the girl was doing. He walked out to the kitchen and she wasn't there; he saw a dim light coming from his living room. There she was sitting on the couch in a small ball. She was drinking her glass of water, her brow was furrowed as if she was thinking about something.

Olivia heard the sound of footsteps and glanced over and saw Happy standing the entryway of the dimly lit living room. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake." She apologized. She felt slightly like she was being a burden on Happy. She wished that she could go home. She missed Natalie, she missed her house, and she missed her own clothing. She looked down at the SOA shirt and frowned, wondering if that was going to be wearing it for an extended period of time. Liv studied Happy as he stood there silently watching her. His chest and abdomen were covered in a different array of tattoos but the ones that seemed out of place were the smiley faces on his right hip. One of them looked somewhat fresh. His flannel pants hung on his hips, she felt her stomach clench with lust. Why did her body betray her that way? Sex was the furthest thing from what she wanted at that moment but she couldn't help but appreciate Happy's body. "I'll head back to bed after finishing my water." She said quietly as she looked away and tried to think about something other than Happy's body.

Happy stood there a moment longer before he sat in the recliner next to the couch. He looked at the time on the clock it was nearly four in the morning. He had only slept two hours before his house guest's screams woke him from his dream of death and mayhem. Of course he was the one was causing both of those things. "It's fine." He yawned, it was going to be a long day if he didn't get back to sleep soon but knowing she was up in his house made him a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't need to watch me." Olivia gave him a sideway look.

Fuck, Happy thought, she thinks I am babysitting her. "Not used to having other people in my house." Happy responded to her, he caught the side of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. He found himself wondering what she looked like when she truly smiled. Not just the small ones that she had given them, they never reached her eyes. He wanted to see a smile that lit up her eyes.

She stood up from the couch, "Alright, well I am finished now would you like to escort me back to the room or do you think I will be able to get there without anyone attacking me in route?" She smarted off to Happy.

He scowled at her. "Go to bed." Happy said forcefully as he watched her leave the room. He didn't get up until he heard the bedroom door close somewhat forcefully. Happy wanted nothing more than to go yell at her for her treating his doors with such disrespect when he was allowing her to stay in his house.

_What the hell, was I thinking?_ Liv thought to herself as she laid down in bed. She couldn't get the look on Happy's face out of her mind. It was like he was going to jump out of his chair and knock her flat on her ass. She took note to never cross him again as she closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep. The next thing she knew the sun was flooding the room. She sat up in the bed wondering for a second where she was and then the previous evenings events came rushing back to her. "Shit." Liv said quietly as she moved her aching body. She sat silently for a moment trying to listen to see if Happy was awake. She heard soft snores filling the house, he was still asleep.

Olivia was hungry, her stomach growled loudly. The last meal she had, was a small sandwich with some sort of meat on it. She walked out into the kitchen and glanced inside of the refrigerator, food had never looked so good to her. She pulled the eggs, cheese and bacon out of the fridge.

Bacon, was Happy's first thought as he woke up. His room was full of the smell of bacon and the sound of it sizzling in a pan. He stretched out on his large bed when realized that he was not alone in his house. He got up and dressed quickly, in a white t-shirt and jeans. She better clean up the kitchen when she is done, Happy thought as he entered the kitchen. Olivia had her back to him, his eyes were instantly drawn to her.

"Good morning." She turned her head and glanced over at Happy. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked as she poured a cup even before Happy answered.

"Sure." He took the cup of coffee from her and sat down with it at the table.

"I made cheese and bacon omelets." She was trying to judge how his temper was going to be.

"Smells good." He said taking a drink from his mug. He could get used to having someone cooking for him and having meals ready when he got up. Olivia place the omelet in front of Happy and at the empty chair kitty-corner from him. She turned back to the kitchen and refilled her mug with coffee. Returning with her mug and the salt and pepper. "Thanks." Happy dug into his omelet after sprinkling it with salt and pepper.

Liv nodded at Happy then turned to her own food. Her stomach protested loudly as she took a bite. The omelet was not as good as Big Jim's but it was still tasty. She ate slowly, hoping her stomach wouldn't be too upset after eating so much food. By the time she was half way through her omelet, Happy had finished his and was leaning back in his chair with his coffee in his hand. She couldn't read him, she had gotten good at reading people with all the time she worked at the café. He was blank, he gave nothing away until it was too late.

"The food was good." Happy said just as his phone rang. "What's up Prez?" It was Jackson.

"Can you head to Redwoody with Olivia?" Jax asked Happy.

"Yeah. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." Happy replied as he glanced over at Olivia who looked up at him curiously when she hear him mention the word we.

Liv stood up with her half eaten omelet and went back into the kitchen and put it in a container for later. When she thought about all the food she used to waste she flinched. She wouldn't be doing that anymore. "Do I have enough time to clean up?" She asked Happy as she walked back over and grabbed his plate.

He was impressed she was going to clean up without him even having to ask her. "Absolutely." He was not going to turn down her cleaning up her mess. He was fastidious about cleaning. It was one thing he could control, some people would have called him OCD but he called it control. He didn't like messes in his space, it pissed him off. He got up walking back to his bedroom where he placed on his holster with his gun, put on his belt being sure that he placed his knife on it and finally put his cut on. His cut meant more to him than any possession he had. He would lay down his life to keep it on his body. By the time he was done, Liv had finished cleaning up the dishes and was washing the table when he walked out. She was leaning over the table when he walked out he couldn't help but admire her ass in the tight leggings. He smiled to himself as he continued to stare until she turned around and caught him looking. He wasn't ashamed she had a nice body and he would appreciate it as long as she was in his house…or out of it for that matter. "You almost ready?" He inquired as she walked passed him.

"Yeah. Let me go brush my teeth and then I will be ready to go." She padded back towards the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, she didn't want to know what Happy would be like if she kept him waiting too long. He would have scared her if he would have been one of her customers at the diner. She would have tried to trade him with someone else, or sat him in someone else's section. But knowing that he saved her life and putting her up for the night went a long way in her book; it also meant he wasn't a completely bad person.

"Let's go." Happy was standing in the doorway waiting for her. Olivia quickly got her shoes on and followed Happy out to his bike. She was actually okay getting on the back of his motorcycle this time. The night before he never gave him a reason to doubt his ability to drive safely. And she had to admit being on the back of his Harley was exhilarating and it made her feel alive. Being alive was something she was grateful for.

They arrived at Redwoody and there were a line of bike parked outside as well as cars. Happy knew that Lyla was taping one of her new movies, he couldn't remember the name but all he knew was there was a lot of girl on girl action which he loved. He was eager to get in to the studio and see what sort of action was going on. He moved quickly towards the door, forgetting that he had Olivia with him.

"Happy?" She said softly from behind him. He stopped realizing that was the first time he had heard his name flow from her mouth. He liked the sound of it. He turned to look at her. She bit her lower lip as if she was going to ask him something but didn't know how. "Can I use your phone?" He had forgotten he had told her she could call who ever she thought would be looking for her. He knew that she had been fucking the rat but he didn't know the extent of her and Juice's relationship.

"Yeah." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You may want to stay out here, it will be quiet and you'll be safe." He turned and walked away giving her, her privacy.

Liv turned the phone over in her hands a few times, it was a small flip phone circa 2011. She wondered why he had a flip phone when smart phones were so popular; she didn't even realize they still made flip phones. She sat down on the ground with her back to a cement pillar. Liv opened it and dialed the number. It rang and rang and finally rolled over to the voicemail.

"You know, who you've reached. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." The voice over the phone said, she pressed repeat and listened to it again.

Liv's stomach was in knots by the time she listened to the voicemail for the third time. She was tormenting herself so she left a message. "I want you to know that you saved me too and I love you so very much. I will never forget you. Goodbye Juice." She started to cry, it was the only way she could say goodbye to him. A goodbye he would never hear.

_**A/N: Hope you all had a fabulous time ringing in 2015! It'll be a few days before I can get another chapter out, back to work I go. Boo, is it wrong I would rather be writing? **____** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~~ Until the next one. **_


	9. Make Me Forget

Chapter 9: Make Me Forget

Happy walked into Redwoody and stopped to enjoy the sight of two women making out in tiny string bikinis on a couch. He smiled as he smacked Tig on his back when he walked past him. Tig turned and looked at Happy who had just past him and sat down at the bar before quickly turning back to the filming of Redwoody's next movie. Happy glanced around for Jax wondering why he wanted them there if he wasn't even going to be around. He shrugged and went back to watching the two women, one was a big busted blonde who he had, had sex with a few weeks prior, she definitely knew how to suck dick. He felt himself grow somewhat hard thinking about her lips being wrapped around his dick. The only thing that stopped him from having a full on boner was Tig.

"Where's my little girl?" Tig questioned Happy. Tig thought Happy looked tired, he better not have taken advantage of his poor baby girl.

Happy glanced over at him, if he was so worried maybe he should have let her stay with him last night. Then Happy would have had a full night sleep verses the broken hours he got. "She's outside, making some phone calls." He answered Tig without looking at him keeping his attention on the girls and wondering where their president was.

Liv wiped the tears from her eyes before dialing Natalie's number.

"Hello?" Natalie's voice came across the other line tentatively. Liv was surprised she even answered a telephone number that she didn't know.

Liv could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "Nat?" She said in barely a whisper.

"Oh my god, Liv! SO…please tell me, are you and Juice married?" Natalie's voice was full of excitement and joy.

Olivia didn't know what was going on. She let out a small sob at the thought of her and Juice being married, it was something that would never happen. They would never be together again. "What are you talking about Natalie?" Liv asked, it was obvious that August Marks had set up some elaborate plan so her family in Charlotteville wouldn't look for her or Juice.

"Juice's text. It said you guys were going on a trip and wouldn't be back for a while. So I just assumed you were going to elope. I mean of course I was upset that you wouldn't tell me something like that but then I wondered if it was a surprise or if you just wanted to do it with the two of you. I was disappointed for a few days especially since you haven't texted or called me back. By the way whose phone are you calling from? Do I get to call you Mrs. Ortiz now?"

"Nat!" She would have kept going if Liv hadn't stopped her from speaking.

"Are you crying?" Natalie asked her best friend. They had been friends long enough to be able to pick up the little discrepancies in the other's mannerisms and voices.

Liv let out another sad sob, "He's gone, Natalie."

"What?! Where the hell did he go so I can beat the shit out of him? I cannot believe that he would do something like that to you." Natalie's temper was getting the best of her. Liv could see it, her face would turn bright red and she would start to clench her jaw tightly.

Olivia felt grateful for her best friend and her need to protect her. "Nat, he didn't leave me. He is dead." It was the first time she said it out loud. It made everything feel so real.

"What? Liv are you okay? Where are you?" Natalie was on edge, hearing Olivia sound so broken and sad. She wanted to take her into her arms and just hug her.

"I'm not okay but I am alive and I am safe. I guess that is what matters right? I'm in California. I am swept up in some stuff that runs deep. I don't want to tell you too much because I don't want you to get in trouble too." Liv paused, had she already told the only person in the world she cared more about than herself too much?

"What happened Liv?" Natalie's voice trembled.

"Nat, it doesn't matter right now. I just needed you to know I was safe and that if anyone out of place asks you where I am, tell them what that I am with Juice somewhere…where ever that text told you. Please, can you do that for me?" She wanted nothing more than to keep her friend safe and keep her from her fate.

"Of course as long as you tell me what is going on," Natalie pushed.

Liv knew that Natalie wouldn't give up until she told her everything. "Nat, I can't tell you right now but I will as soon as I can, I promise." It was a promise she would keep. She would tell Natalie everything from the abuse to the rapes to finding her "dead" father who was actually alive.

Natalie sighed deeply, "Alright fine."

"Olivia?" A voice called from the distance. Liv stood up to see Jax standing by the door of the warehouse. "Come on."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the phone. "Nat, I need to go. I love you!" Liv said quietly to Natalie.

"I love you too, Livi." Natalie voice was sad. It had been ages since Natalie had called Olivia, Livi. She held that nickname for times of pain. Liv closed the phone and walked towards Jax who was standing with a golden brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was dressed nicely which made live feel inadequate in her SOA shirt, leggings and gray converse. Liv felt the woman studying her, she could feel her cheeks flush. She sensed that this woman was more critical of her than Lyla was.

The woman looked back over at Jax with concern in her eyes. "Shit." She said quietly, she probably thought that Liv hadn't heard her but she did. Liv knew she looked like she had been through the ringer; she hated to tell her but she had been and then some.

"Olivia, this is Wendy." Jax said introducing her to the woman. He looked at Olivia, she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears still lingering on her face. He wondered who she had been talking to on the cell phone and what was said. He hoped that she hadn't given away too much information about her whereabouts and who had saved her. They would like to keep Moses in the dark as long as possible.

"Hello." Olivia said softly as she wiped the stray tears off of her face. She held up the phone. "Happy let me call my friend, Natalie because I assumed she would be looking for me…" Liv trailed off thinking about the fact that if it wasn't for Jax and his club she would still be locked in the warehouse at the mercy of the monsters. She shuttered at the thought.

"And are they looking for you?" Jax asked as they started towards Redwoody. He didn't need this girl messing up his plans.

"No." She confessed. "Nat got a text from Juice or someone who said they were Juice saying we were going out of town for a while and not to worry." She could feel tears building again as they walked through the door of the warehouse. It was a different feeling than it had been the night before, it louder and in the distance she heard the sounds of giggling and women moaning. She stopped abruptly.

"It's fine." Wendy gave Liv and an encouraging smile, "Lyla is just directing a porn. This is the studio."

Liv took a deep breath and followed them into the studio area where the night before was just a bar. She scanned the faces of the men who were all there the prior night. The group of men were intensely watching what was going on to her left, two girls going at it with each other. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the reaction of the men who were watching. Olivia found her father who seemed like he was enjoying the girl on girl action slightly more than he should have. She shook her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Wendy whispered to Liv. "I have this for you." She handed Liv a large duffle bag. Liv looked into the bag and it had clothing in it.

"You didn't have to do that." Liv felt instant gratification toward her.

"It's no problem; it's a gift from Lyla and me. She gave me your sizes off of your clothes that she threw out. I hope you don't mind that she tossed them." Wendy smiled warmly.

Live shook her head. In all honesty Liv never wanted to see those pieces of clothing ever again, she wanted to forget everything about her captivity. She took the bag from Wendy and quickly walked back to the area where she had changed the night before. As she passed by none of the men took notice of her.

Wendy had included some make up in the bag as well, the cover-up wouldn't have done much for the bruises on her face but she did put on some eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Then she dressed in one the t-shirts which was white, and a pair of faded blue jeans. In the bag there was also an aqua colored cardigan. Olivia finally started to feel like herself again.

Happy glanced around the room, he was getting slightly bored watching the blonde and brunette take turns going after the others snatch. He wondered if Liv was still outside on the phone. He got up to go see when she came around the corner. She looked different. Her hair had been pulled back and it accentuated her neck, a neck that he would have liked to taste. She was wearing new clothing that showed her curves. He liked how perky her tits looked and they were around the size of an ample hand full. She must have seen him staring at her because her cheeks flushed a light pink color and she quickly let her eyes go elsewhere. He liked seeing a bit of color in her cheeks.

"Hap?" Jax called him. "Church." Happy nodded and head towards the redwood table. Earlier in the week Rat, Quinn and Tig went and brought the table to Redwoody. It was nice to have it there, it made it feel like home. The club had decided after some recent events where their ice cream shop had been bombed by the Triads they would move out of Charming proper. Happy sat down to the right of Jackson who was at the head of the table, the spot of the Sargent at Arms. Jax knew that Happy would be the perfect SAA because of Happy's ruthlessness and devotion to the club. When everyone sat down he directed his attention to Happy. "So how'd things go last night Hap?" He studied Happy for a moment, "You look like fucking shit."

"I hope you got a piece of gratification last night Hap." Rat spoke up. Happy glared over at him wishing he was closer so he could punch the asshole. Instead Quinn smack the back of Rat's head causing it to fling forward hard.

"Shut your fucking mouth; that is my little girl you're talking about." Tig growled at Rat.

Happy nodded in approval, "Rat…you're walking a fine line here." Happy said with a quiet venom. Rat knew better than to mess with Happy. "It was a rough night. She woke up screaming, I thought someone was attacking her. Probably not a good idea to have her stay at your place Prez. Don't want the boys waking up to that."

Jax nodded while he took in what Happy said. He was glad that Happy had been honest and didn't just let him take her not knowing about her nightmares. "Do you think you can keep her at your place a little longer?" Jax asked Happy, hoping he would say yes.

"It's fine, she is actually more respectful of my place than any of you assholes. Plus she made me breakfast and I could get used to having someone cook meals for me." He smirked. That was that, he had committed to keeping Olivia at his place. He hoped the evenings would get better because he didn't want have broken up nights of sleep.

Liv climbed into bed, it had been a long day. She was emotionally and physically spent. She got to spend some time with Tig, she was not quite ready to call him dad yet but he was growing on her. It was nice to know that she someone who was her biological family still. He told her that he would bring her some photos of her mom when they were together, so she could see that her mom wasn't always a junkie. She appreciated that because that was the only Aria she knew, the drug addict, whore. Olivia found that she really liked Wendy and Lyla, they were both extremely caring and took her under their wings. She appreciated their open arms and ability not to ask questions about what happened to her. Olivia found out that Lyla was a widow of a club member who happened to be Jax's best friend and Wendy was Jax's ex-wife who was now living with him and his sons. It felt like a soup opera to Liv but she knew there much worse things she could be dealing with. She continued to think about the day until her eyelids were heavy and sleep over took her.

Happy had just got into the shower when screams ripped through his house. Not again he thought to himself as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way to the spare room where he found Olivia, again fighting off her dreams. She had kicked her blankets off, revealing she was only sleeping in a SAMCRO t-shirt. Her milky white legs bared even more bruises than her face did. Happy shook his head; he wanted to hurt them as much as they had hurt her. He walked up to the bed, "Olivia…Olivia…Wake up!" He touched her. Like the night before she shot straight up in the bed. She had tears streaming from her face and she was trembling. "You're okay, you're safe." Happy reminded her as he started out of the room.

"Happy?" Her voice was quiet. He stopped in the doorway and turned around being mindful that he was dripping water all over his floor. She stood up and walked towards him. He knew she wanted him to hold her as soon as she wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head on his chest. Happy placed his arms around her, knowing the sooner he comforted her, the sooner he would be able to get back into the shower and get some sleep. She smelled good, like lavender. Olivia looked up at him, her blue eyes pleaded with him. "Make me forget." She whispered as she planted a kiss on one of his pectoral muscles.

Her mouth was warm against his skin; Happy moaned, damn his body for betraying him. He couldn't do this with Tig's daughter, not after she had been tortured by Marks and his men. She had moved her mouth up to his Adam's apple and placed another gentle kiss on it. He could feel her heart beating hard and fast against his chest. Olivia's teeth grazed against his collar bone, he let out a groan as she looked up at him through her eye lashes. He didn't know if he was going to regret what was about to do but he was really more of a live in the moment sort of guy. Awe hell, he thought as he grabbed the back of Olivia's head and kissed her.

Their tongues danced against each other, as Happy released the back of Olivia's head, cupped Olivia's ass and picked her up. Her legs quickly wrapped around him; he carried her into his room where he had his stash of condoms. With one quick move they were both on the bed, Happy was hovering over Olivia, who no longer resembled the scared girl who he had just found in the room next to his. She lightly bit the side of her lower lip and looked up at Happy with lust in her eyes. She was exuding sexuality, Happy wanted to eat her alive. He growled as he moved his hand up her shirt and rubbed her breast. Her nipple was already hard under his hand but that didn't stop him from rolling the little nubbin between his fingers.

A soft moan escaped, Olivia's lips. This man knew what he was doing; she was forgetting about the men in her dreams. She focused on how Happy touched her, he moved his hand over to her other breast and roller her nipple between his thumb and index finger. His other hand moved over Liv's stomach, it was callused, it scratched her lightly on the way down to her panties. Happy stopped and played with the top of the soft material for a moment before he moved on to the mound of hair between her thighs. She let out a small whimper of need as he plunged his hand between her legs.

Happy could tell she was wet before he even dipped his hand between her thighs. He was hard with anticipation, feel his penis starting to throb impatiently. Normally he would have the girl do all the work but for some reason he felt different about this, maybe it was her innocence or the pure need she had. He plunged his finger into her, she was dripping with eagerness. He pulled his hand out and placed his finger in his mouth. She tasted just as good as he thought she would. He looked up at Olivia as he pulled off her shirt. He tried to hide the fury he felt when he saw the jagged marks that were just under Olivia's breast. He brought his mouth to them kissing each of the gashes. He felt Olivia's breath hitch slightly as he looked up at her.

She was blushing at him, she knew her body was a disgusting reminder of everything that had happened to her. But Happy didn't seem to notice until he got to the large lacerations she received her first few days of being kidnapped. Happy pulled her out of her thoughts by taking her mouth against his. He knew what he was doing when he kissed her, he tongue swirled expertly against hers. She felt Happy pull her underwear off with one of his hands, he only got them so far so she helped kick them off with her feet. She hadn't realized but he had moved his body between her legs. His penis was hard against her under his towel. Happy stopped the kiss and looked down at her, she started to tremor with need.

Liv could tell he was trying to read her and see if this was something she really wanted. She reached down and pulled the towel that still clung to Happy's hips off of him. He took her removal of the towel as his go ahead. Happy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom; he ripped it open with his teeth and placed it on the length of his erection. Liv watched, her mind quickly wondered why she was okay with having sex with someone who was pretty much a complete stranger after everything that had happened. Then she realized it was because it was her choice, not anyone else. She was the one who could start or stop what was happening, Happy made that clear when he searched her face. He had given her something she needed more than forgetting, he had actually given her body back. She felt liberated as she slid himself inside of her.

Liv was tighter than the pussy's he was used to fucking. He felt her walls clench against him was he made his way deeper inside of her. He pulled her legs up against his chest and over his shoulders so he could get even deeper. He moaned as he pushed harder. He smiled down at Olivia who let out a small gasp as he sped up his thrusts. He moved his hand down to the bud between her legs and rubbed it. He could feel Olivia's leg start to tremble. Her eyes were shut tightly and she grasped at the blankets. He wanted to build her up and let her down; he knew it would be a bit before he would be ready to cum so he stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

She wondered what he was doing, she had been on the brink of an orgasm and he stopped. She whimpered as he pulled her legs down from his shoulders and leaned over her. Happy smiled at her, it was a devilish smile. He knew what he was doing to her. She bucked her hips hard against him, which made him chuckle lightly, just before he bit her lightly on the collar bone. He started moving hard and fast against her again, bring her close to an orgasm again she waited for Happy to stop but he didn't he moved his mouth to her breast. His tongue twirled around her nipple and then he lightly bit it, before starting it again. Liv enjoyed the expertise of his mouth, she started to wonder what he would have been like if he went down on her. She sighed loudly as she neared and orgasm. Her legs wrapped around Happy as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Happy could tell Olivia was close to an orgasm and so was he, his mouth moved feverously against her nipple. He could feel her walls start to spasm a little; he looked up at Olivia who was breathing fast and looked flushed. She opened up her mouth and let out a quiet moan before sinking her nails into his back and racking them across it before crying out his name. The nails and hearing her say his name is such an erotic way sent him over the edge. He pumped his dick into a few more times before he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm wash over him. He groaned loudly as he thrust one more time spilling his seed into the condom. He sat still for a moment before pulling out of Olivia.

Happy pulled off the condom and threw it on the floor. He moved to his back and leaned propped up against his pillows. He didn't know if he wanted to kick her out. This was the most relaxed he had seen her. She looked up at him and she had a post orgasm glow about her. Happy watched as across her lips there was a smile, a smile that reached her eyes. "Thank you." She sat up and kissed his cheek. Happy pulled Olivia close to him and let her lay her head on his chest. He was actually doing the post-sex cuddle. He felt awkward like he would do something wrong. He sat there silently thinking about what had just happened. She had just thanked him for having sex with her, was that something that she did? He wondered to himself. He found himself smoothing down her hair as traced one of his tattoos with her nail. Her silence was a relief, he found that he usually had to kick the croweaters out of his bed because they wanted to talk. He found small talk annoying and a waste of his time.

"We just christened my bed." He said more to himself than to Liv but she looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"What?" Liv was shocked, he couldn't have been a virgin; he was far too good at what he was doing to be one. Both she and Matt had lost their virginity to each other and she just remembered it being awkward and ended just about as quickly as it started.

Happy smiled down at her, "You are the first woman who I have allowed in my bed at my house."

Liv wondered why he didn't have girls over at his place. She guessed it was because he liked his privacy and there was nothing private about having a girl in your bed. "Hmm." Was all she responded with before placing her head back on his chest. She wondered if this encounter would make things strange between them in the morning. Olivia wasn't going to think about it, she was just going to enjoy the moment.

It wasn't long before both Happy and Liv had dozed off to sleep in each other's arms. Happy breaking all his rules and Liv forgetting.

_**A/N: I lied…I actually got a chance to write this weekend, I wasn't needed. Sucks in some ways but for my story its good. So what do you think about Liv and Happy hooking up?! Got to love a softer Happy, which will not always be the way. Feel free to let me know what you think.**_

_**Big shout out to TeamBlaus4EVER for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for changing the direction of my story! **_____


	10. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts

Liv was in the shower enjoying the feeling of the water dripping down her body. She had been up for a few hours; while Happy still slept soundly. She smiled as she rinsed the soap off her body, she was beginning to feel more like herself especially after the previous night's revelation. She knew she would always bear the scars of her kidnapping but she would also be strong for it in the long run. Liv was surprised that she actually realized this so quickly; unfortunately for some it took far too long and they suffered deeply because of it. By no means though was she in one complete piece, she knew she would have to relive everything all over again when she told Natalie. She didn't know how soon she would be ready or actually be able to tell Nat about what happened to her. She longed for some sort of familiarity in her life.

Liv finished showering; she wrapped her body in a towel and walked into the hallway where Happy was walking out of his bedroom. He stretched as he walked out completely nude. Liv admired his body, it was covered in a different array of tattoos the most predominate being a snake that took up most of his chest and curled around his navel. He was muscular and she had the urge to go up and run her hands over his chest and down his abdomen. Liv's eyes trailed down his body to a neatly trimmed patch of hair which surrounded his sizeable member. She felt the familiar yearning between her legs as she thought about how Happy had made her feel the night before. Her eyes traveled back up to Happy's face, he was rubbing his bald head and looking back at her.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at he walked past her in the hall and smacked Liv lightly on the ass. She smiled back at Happy; she was thankful that things seemed to be lighter between them then they had been before. She made her way to the room where she was staying and pulled the clothing out of the bag. She dressed in a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a black lower cut t-shirt. She had been outside earlier in the morning, watching the sunrise; it was going to be a warm day. The room she was staying in had a mirror where she was able to put on some make up and do her hair. She decided to leave it down, it flowed in waves down over her shoulders and stopped right at the top of her breasts. She wanted her flat iron in a bad way. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw some of the bruises were turning a shade of yellow. Liv felt vain as she stared at herself, she missed her somewhat flawless ivory complexion; this girl that looked back at her was not what she wanted to see. She sucked it up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen; she was hungry.

Happy's phone rang loudly as he got dressed, he looked at the caller id; it wasn't a number that he recognized.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Um…" The female voice on the other side of the line sounded slightly confused. He instantly knew the call was meant for Olivia. Olivia, the only woman he had allowed into his house and his bed. He smiled at the thought of the night's events. She had changed from a frail, terrified soul to a sex goddess. He was actually surprised to find he was felt a small amount of disappointed when she wasn't in bed next to him when he woke up. "Is Liv there?" The tentative voice called Happy out of his thoughts and back to reality. Happy had to think about it for a second he had never heard Olivia tell them to call her Liv.

"Yeah, hold on." He pulled the phone away from his face. "Olivia?" He called out, he didn't know where she was in the house. She popped her head around the corner of the kitchen, he held the phone out to her, "for you."

Liv knew it had to be Natalie as she took the phone from Happy who lightly grazed her hand as she took the phone from him. "Thanks." Liv smiled and walked towards the backdoor, where she sat on the top step before answering the phone. "Hey Nat." She smiled into the phone.

"So who was that?" Natalie immediately questioned. She could imagine the look on Nat's face, curiosity burning in her eyes. She had seen it many times in her life. It was the same look she got when Liv had told her about her first night out with Juice.

"His name is Happy." Liv said quietly into the phone, she didn't want to give away too much to her friend.

"What sort of name is that?" Nat giggled. Liv certainly knew how to pick men with weird names.

"Stop." Liv with said with some annoyance in her voice. "He was gracious enough to let me stay with him and he…" Liv trailed off thinking about how he gave her more than just her freedom. She smiled to herself, keeping that secret between her and Happy.

"Okay I get it." Natalie knew it wouldn't be good to argue with her. She was just trying to make like of the situation. Liv had changed, her voice no longer exuded joy, there was sadness to it and she sounded strained. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Natalie was near tears.

"I miss you, Nat." Liv confessed. "I have so much I want to tell you. I am going to see if it would be possible to let you come down for a visit soon. I need you." She wanted nothing more than to confide in someone, she knew if she could tell someone about what happened it would help her get over it. She didn't feel close enough to any of the club to do that.

"I would like that. I have a weekend off next week." Nat said quietly into the phone. She wanted to see that Liv was in one piece and was being treated well by these people. She wondered how Liv ended up in such a mess. It must have been because of Juice and his gang he had been a part of. Liv was so naive when it came to things like that but Natalie knew better, Juice had been in a gang.

"You don't know how much it would mean to me if you were able to visit. I'll talk to Jax today and find out if it is okay. Natalie, I want you to know that I am not keeping you at a distant because they are telling me to. I'm doing it on my own accord, I want to keep you safe." Liv kept her words honest. She wanted nothing more than to keep Natalie safe and from harm. "If you are able to come down you can't tell anyone. Not even Big Jim." Olivia missed the big man who she loved like her own father. It almost made her laugh because now that she knew who her biological father was Jim was nothing like him. Tig was, well he seemed marginally off. But at least she was_ HER_ slightly off father.

"I wouldn't say a word." Natalie smiled into the phone at the thought of seeing Liv. "You sound better than you did yesterday."

"Oh?" Liv smiled thinking about the liberating experience she had with Happy. Plus she had not just listened to Juice's voicemail several times in a row. "Well I am feeling a little like myself again. It will be a while before I am able to say I feel completely like myself again." Liv heard the door open, she looked up to see Happy peering down at her. "Nat, I have to go. I will talk to you soon okay?"

"Alright. I love you, Livi."

"I love you, Nati. Bye." She clicked the phone closed. Smiling at the thought of possibly seeing her best friend.

After many arguments for and against, Jax finally gave in and decided it would be okay for Natalie to visit Olivia. He didn't really want to give in but Happy and Tig were both giant advocates for the girl. He wondered if Happy's feelings towards her were more than lead on. Either way he guessed Olivia had grown on all of them some. Jackson's deciding moment was when Abel came to him and told him he loved Olivia because she was just like him. Jax couldn't understand what his son was talking about but then Abel told him that it was because she had two mommies just like him and they died like his second mommy. It made him wonder if Olivia would help Abel through his struggle to understand what happened to Tara. After that moment he felt closer to her and was more willing to allow her friend a visit.

Liv was drumming her fingers on the table at Redwoody. She was impatiently waiting the arrival of Natalie. Jax and Happy wouldn't let her to go with them to pick up Natalie from the airport. So she had to call Nat and tell her who to look for at the airport. They told Liv they were concerned about anyone following them. It wasn't something she would put past August and Moses. She had been kept under the watchful eye of SAMCRO for two weeks and there hadn't been a threat to her life or their club. Liv was happy to see she was finally starting to look like herself, there were only a few bruises that remained on her face and those were a light yellow color and she was able to cover them with makeup.

"Lyla give me something to do before I go nuts." Liv stood up and walked over to Lyla who was watching play back of one of the movies she had just filmed. Seeing the nakedness of the porn stars were nothing to Liv anymore since she was being shipped back and forth between Redwoody, Jax house and Happy's house. If she was at Redwoody she saw a lot of naked bodies both men and women. She always had someone watching her, no matter who it was; she never felt as safe as she did when she was with Happy. She smiled at the thought of Happy. They had become closer as the weeks had passed, it might have been the fact that the sex that they had was fabulous. He made her body feel ways that they had never felt before, not even with Juice. When no one was around she still called his cell phone just to listen to his voice and the nights she wasn't with Happy she would silently cry herself to sleep. Happy was a good distraction from the pain she felt deep within her soul. She wondered if Happy could fill that void or if he would be willing to.

"Liv, I'm sorry I don't have anything." Lyla said as they heard bikes pull up, she had really appreciated everything Liv had helped her with. She had taken to doing the accounts for Redwoody and she helped manage the stars, anything they needed Liv helped them get it or vice versa if there was anything Lyla needed from them, Liv got it for her; she was the go between. It helped Lyla out extraordinarily because it gave her more time to edit her films as well as start developing more. She didn't know what she would do when Liv went home. She had been her life saver.

Liv got along well with all of the stars but there were a few she hit it off with more than others. Lyla wondered if there would be a budding romance with Jacob and Liv, they had become close. She knew Jake was straight so there was that but then again she saw the way Happy watched over Liv. She thought that one time when he thought no one was paying attention he kissed her on the tip of the nose. It seemed a little intimate for Happy, from what she understood he was a fuck and go sort of guy. Either way she wanted Liv to be in a good place because she deserved it. Lyla knew how she felt when it came to losing the one you love. She had lost Opie and still yearned for him, that pain doesn't go away easily.

Liv ran out to parking lot, which was actually an alleyway. Natalie was getting off the back of Jax's bike. She took off her helmet and handed back to him. "Nat!" Liv ran towards her.

Happy was now the unhappy host of another house guest. How did he keep getting himself into that situation? Granted he wasn't complaining about Liv staying at his place. She would cook for him and make sure things were clean and the girl knew how to suck his dick just the way he liked it. It had been a while since he had to go to a croweater for satisfaction. He also felt something more towards Liv than he had before, he didn't know his feelings were something that he should pay attention to or not, so he pushed them into the back of his mind. He didn't really want to be attached to anyone, it made him vulnerable, he didn't like that feeling. Happy didn't know what it was about Liv that made him feel so indifferent but he realized it was more than just sex. He watched her run to Natalie and embrace her tightly.

"Liv!" Natalie squeezed Olivia tightly against her. It had been almost a month since she had seen her. She felt bad because she was so upset with her after she received the text from Juice saying they were going out of town. Nat didn't want Liv to get married without her around, especially since they had planned their weddings since they were little girls. But then she thought about what happened with Matt and the wedding that Liv had planned that didn't succeed and wondered if that was way she hadn't told her. But the text and Natalie's hopes for Liv's happy future were just a scam, a misdirection. Natalie stepped back from the embrace and looked at Liv. Her face was slightly thinner than she remembered and it had the remnants of bruises. She touched Liv's face where a bruise was turning a yellow color. "God, Liv." Nat frowned. "What happened to you?"

Liv stepped back looking at Natalie whose large brown eyes exuded concern and pain. "I'll tell you when we are alone." She wanted nothing more than to get her dirty little secret out off of her chest. Not that Natalie would understand what she was going through but she knew it would help. Her nightmares were not as bad as they had been the first few nights in Charming and she was pleased with that fact. Liv glanced back at Happy who was watching her and gave him a small smile. He was the reason why, he would hold her at night and she when she would wake up from a bad dream; he would be there to take away the memories. He would give her back her body. Liv bit her lip thinking about his hands on her, hands that knew their ways around her body and brought her world to life with mind shattering orgasms.

Natalie nodded as she interlinked her hand within Liv's. They made their way into Redwoody. "Do you want a drink?" She asked Natalie.

"Sure a beer would be great." Natalie replied as she took a seat at one of the tables.

"Hap? Jax?" Liv asked the two men who had followed them in.

"No thanks, we have church in a few." Jax said with a smile.

"Alright," Liv smiled as she gazed over at Happy. When they were in public, it was almost an unwritten rule that they didn't show how were starting to have feeling for each other, if that is what they were doing. They often exchanged glances and once Happy kissed her on the nose when he thought no one was looking. It made Liv blush, which of course he thought sexy. He loved it when her cheeks would flush a dark pink color. It made her wonder if there was something more between them than what was going on between the sheets.

With the guys in church and Lyla in her editing room Liv turned with her beer to Natalie to tell her the story about what happened to her. "I suppose I should start from the beginning…Juice was excommunicated from this club. All I know is that he crossed Jax and that is all; he had his secrets that he wouldn't even share with me. " Liv paused as she took a drink of her beer. Natalie nodded before Olivia took a deep breath and continued. "The last thing I remember from that night before I woke up was leaving Juice's house." Liv gave a half smile as she thought about her last night with Juice, she should have stayed with him like he asked but she decided it would be best if she went home. She wondered if things would have turned out differently for them, if she would have taken him up on his offer. "I woke up in a room that was lit by a hanging light, at first I though was dreaming and having some weird detective dream…I wish I would have been dreaming. But it wasn't, there was a man standing in front of me he had a knife in his hand and a cruel smile on his face. He enjoyed himself while he cut deeply into my flesh. That went on for days and he always cut into the same spots. Those scars will be with me for life." Liv touched herself as she thought about the angry red scars under her breasts. "After a few days they moved me into a room with a member of this club. We were only together a few hours but Bobby gave me hope. He gave me something I didn't have, a friend. Bobby was murdered in front of me. That is when I found out they killed Juice when he tried to save me. Their existences were just erased from this earth like they didn't matter. But they mattered…Juice mattered to me, even if he didn't matter to anyone else." Liv whispered as tears built up in her eyes thinking about the man she loved with the depth of her soul and the big man who had given her his friendship and hope.

"Liv, you don't need to continue…" Natalie had tears falling freely from her eyes. She knew how painful it must be for Liv to tell her these things. She was angry for her, she was feeling all of her pain.

"No, I do, I have to go on." Liv shook her head, she needed to confide in Natalie. "Nat, that wasn't even the worst of it…two men who were in charge of getting me back to my room…" Liv felt the men on her again. She wanted Happy as she stifled a sob, "they took turns raping me for days…several times a day. The men who had me in captivity are men who are enemies of this club, of Juice and my dad. That is why I was taken."

"What?" Natalie managed to squeak out of her. She moved herself next to Liv and embraced her. "Do they know what they did to you because of them?" Olivia shook her head no, how could she share such a shameful moment with them. She was ashamed. Natalie stood up in a fit of rage and stormed towards the place where the men were having their meeting, pulling Liv with her. She was blind with rage. "You're telling them what happened to you because of them or I will." How could Liv not tell them? How could she have allowed them to just get away with this? She barged into the room where seven angry and confused faces glared at her and Liv.

How dare she enter their Church without an invitation? "What the hell?" Jax growled as he stared down Natalie. Liv averted her eyes that were filled with tears.

"Olivia, tell them or I will." Natalie was stern like a mother. Happy wanted to go over and put the girl in her place for giving Liv an ultimatum.

Liv looked at Natalie with tears pouring down her face, "Please don't make me do this." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Do it, or I will…what happened is their fault; they need to know what happened to you because of them!" Natalie replied not backing down. She was cursing the day that the man named Juan Carlos walked into the diner. She partially blamed herself because of what happened too. If she hadn't have asked Olivia to switch shifts then she wouldn't have met Juice, gotten kidnapped and raped.

Liv felt like a trapped animal; she was to the point of panic and she wanted nothing more than to run from the room but Natalie had a hold of her hand. Her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She found a spot on the table and stared at it, she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the men, especially Happy.

"It's okay angel." Tig encouraged Liv seeing the distress she was in.

Liv swallowed hard, this is not how she wanted to tell them. This is not how she wanted to tell him. She glanced up and stared at Happy, who she could see was visibly breathing harder. He didn't take his eyes off of hers. "I…" she started. How does someone tell their darkest secret, their most shameful moment? She pulled her eyes away from Happy knowing she didn't want to see his reaction. Liv squeezed Natalie's hand tightly, which she returned. Liv closed her eyes and revealed to the whole club what happened. "Before you came to save me…things so much worse happened to me than torture, I would have rather have the flesh cut from my body than what happened."

Happy watched Liv who had opened her eyes and was looking at a spot on the floor. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it. He could see her shame, it oozed from her. She couldn't look at him, he tensed up, clenching his fists and jaw tightly. "I was raped…several times a day for days by the same two men." Liv looked up at the men who sat in front of her. She wanted nothing more than for Happy to take her into his arms but he didn't. He sat there for a moment trying to comprehend why she wouldn't have told him before he stood up so forcefully his chair went flying backwards to the floor and stormed out of the room. She had betrayed his trust.

"Fuck, baby girl." Tig walked up to Liv and took her into his arms. She wanted to push him away and go after Happy. But she didn't. She sobbed into her father's chest. What had they done to her? "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He had tried hard to separate Olivia from this and he couldn't protect her. His heart broke for his daughter.

Liv pulled away from Tig, "It's not your fault, Daddy." Tig stared back at her with disbelief she had said the one thing he yearned to hear…daddy. Liv hadn't even realized she had said it, it was almost instinctual. She let Tig hold her for a little while longer as she tried to calm herself down. Unfortunately it wasn't the person she wanted to hold her while sobs racked her body, it almost made it worse seeing Happy's reaction. Natalie leaned in and embraced her as well. Liv's reaction made her instantly feel regret in her decision to push the truth from her lips. It was in the room at Redwoody that Liv's secret was revealed to SAMCRO and it was there she had realized she had feelings for Happy. He was the only one who could take away the pain of Juice, he made her feel again but he was the first one to turn his back on her as she revealed her painful secret. Liv realized that the truth doesn't set one free sometimes it can only cause pain.

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think…I LOVE hearing from you all. I should have another chapter out tomorrow…if things go well, otherwise it should follow in a few days. I have to say that I love how protective/motherly Natalie feels towards Liv. **____** Thanks for reading and again enjoy! **_


	11. Just Look at Me

Chapter 11: Just Look at Me

The sky was gray and threatening rain as Liv walked out of Redwoody with Natalie and Rat. He was now in charge of getting them back to Happy's place. Happy had called Jax and arranged it. Rat was to stay with them until he got home, whenever that was. Liv would have been lying if she said she wasn't upset over his reaction to what she told them. She had just been forced to reveal an extremely painful secret and he stormed away. That isn't what you do if you care and it felt like he didn't care. Liv decided to suck it up and see what the evening brought, she wanted to enjoy her time with Natalie. She looked over at Natalie who had seemed to hit it off with Tig, she had thought he was funny. Liv interlinked her arm into Natalie's arm and felt contented to have some normalcy.

"Rat?" Liv turned to him as they climbed into the van.

He looked over at her, "Yeah?" He was slightly annoyed that he got stuck on watch but he did what he did for his club.

"Would you mind stopping so we can pick up a few things at the store?" Liv gave him a small smile. He, along with the rest of the club, looked at her differently now. She was the same girl she had been hours earlier, but they looked at her with concern like she would break any moment. "Don't look at me like that," she said to him.

"Like what?" Rat was shocked that she had said that to him. He tried to make his face blank; he wasn't very good at it.

"Like I am fragile. Yeah, everything happened to me, it sucks. I'm working on getting over it and you looking at me like that doesn't help." Her voice was tense, trying to send a deeper message.

"Sorry," Rat muttered, "I'll take you to the store. I am sure they won't be happy about it."

"Thanks Rat." She knew he would pay for it later if the club found out he didn't bring Liv and Natalie straight to Happy's house. It was a short time later the van pulled to a halt in front of the small grocery store in Charming. "You want anything?" Liv asked. Natalie had brought her purse, which held Liv credit card in it. She was happy, she had left hers at home when she went to Juice's house that night.

"Nah, I'm good." He watched as they walked into the store, knowing he should have probably followed them inside, but he didn't like the way the people of Charming looked at him. They were beginning to being to think that the members of SAMCRO were more of a nuisance, then they were for the better good of town.

The girls bought several bottles of wine, ice cream and a couple pizzas. Liv thought it would be nice to share with Rat because lord knows now long he would have to be with her and Natalie. It was time for them to settle into Happy's place for the night or the weekend for that matter. It was strange walking into Happy's house without him being there. It was almost awkward for Liv, like she was invading his privacy.

"Well, this is my home away from home." Liv turned and lifted her arm out doing a Vanna White pose. Natalie chuckled as she removed her shoes at the door, that was the Liv she knew and loved…maybe revealing her secret wasn't as bad as she thought. Liv looked over at Rat who started towards the bathroom. "Rat, shoes or Happy will kill you." He walked back over to the door and kicked off his shoes before returning to his original route.

The evening went by and Happy didn't return. Liv had a nagging feeling in the back of her head as she climbed into bed next to Natalie. "Nat, are you asleep?"

"Mmm." Natalie sighed, she had always been the one who could fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow no matter what was going on around her. Liv would sit up for hours and let her mind wander. Maybe that is why they had been such a good match as friends, they were opposites. Liv was—for the most part—reserved and tended to keep how she felt to herself, where Nat was outgoing and spoke her mind freely…too freely.

"I'm glad you're here Nat. I've missed you." Liv placed her head on the pillow and faced her friend.

Natalie's eyes popped open sensing her bubble had been invaded. She was immediately greeted by Liv's face inches from hers. "God you're close. Get away from me," Natalie jokingly pushed away from her but Liv invaded her space even more. The girls both sat there and giggled for a good ten minutes. It felt good to laugh, it felt normal. Things so easily fell into place for Olivia and Natalie, things had always been that way between them. Light and carefree, that was probably why their friendship had lasted the trial of time. Their bond had been tested by time and they still held fast.

It wasn't too long before sleep over took both of them and yet another bad dream wrenched Olivia from her sleep. She looked over at Natalie who was still sound asleep next to her. It must not have been as bad as some of the prior nightmares she's experienced. After tossing a bit she needed to get out of bed. The TV was on in the living room which meant Rat was still there. Liv found him asleep on the couch, so she grabbed the blanket off of the chair and covered him up. There was no use in him being cold when he woke up. She walked into the kitchen, what a mess, she thought. Good thing Happy wasn't around; he would not have been…well happy.

Liv cleaned the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want to wake anyone, being alone with her thoughts is what she wanted. She realized she had fallen into a pattern with Happy: nightmare, sex, sleep, in any order, but when she had a nightmare he was there to take away the memories and create new ones. Liv smiled to herself as she finished wiping down the counter. As much as she missed Juice, Happy had made his way into her heart. She didn't know if was just the fact that he had opened her mind to so many new things or if it was the kindness he had showed her from the first moment he walked into to the room where she was locked up. She gathered the garbage bag up and headed outside with it as Happy pulled into the drive way. Her stomach did flips as he pulled up, she didn't know what to expect from him.

"Why are you out here?" Happy was blunt. He was hoping that Liv would have been asleep when he got home. He should have known better, she had sporadic sleeping patterns. He just wanted to avoid everything with her right now. He felt betrayed when he had to hear with the rest of his brothers about what happened to her. She should have trusted him enough to tell him, she should have felt like she could have come to him with that. He couldn't understand why she hadn't; now he was just angry with her. And there she was standing there in her pajamas in his driveway, he had the urge to turn around and go back to Diosa.

"I had a nightmare," Liv replied quietly as she tried to gauge how Happy as going to react.

"So you thought wandering around outside in your pajamas would be a logical thing to do?" He barked at her. "Stay in the fucking house!"

Happy's words hurt, as he had never spoke to her so harshly. Liv's eyes started to fill with tears, so she turned quickly from him so he couldn't see the pain he had caused her. "I was trying to keep you place clean," She replied quietly as she made her way back towards the house. It was clear enough to her that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight. She needed to step back and look at this just as a living situation and not something that could blossom into more.

Happy couldn't see past his anger, he couldn't see that he had hurt the one person who he was slowly letting in. All he could see was what Olivia had done wrong and not that he was pushing her away. "Get up, asshole." He kicked the couch as he walked into the living room. "I've already got too many guests, you are not staying on my couch," He snarled at Rat who sat up quickly. How could he have not heard Liv walk out of the house? Marks could have walked into his house and done what he wanted with Rat on watch. Happy decided he would not have him keep an eye on Olivia again. Why had he taken it up as his responsibility to watch over that damn girl when it should have been Tig making sure she was okay; she was after all his daughter? He would take care of that in the morning.

The sound of laughter woke Happy up, he glanced over at the clock. Noon. He jumped out of bed quickly and got dressed. Grabbing his cell, he realized he had missed three calls, all from Jax. It wasn't like him to oversleep or not hear his phone when it rang. His mood was still fowl as he marched out into the kitchen to find Olivia, Natalie and Tig sitting at his table.

"What's up brother?" Tig smirked at him.

Liv's smile quickly left her face when she saw Happy. He looked just as irritated as he was the night before, which of course annoyed her. It wasn't like he was the one who had been raped and tortured. "I made coffee, it's still hot," Liv said, sounding more bitter than usual unintentionally. As pissed off as she was at him for his reaction to everything, she still cared.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Happy grumbled, it wasn't to any one directly, as if they were are responsible for Happy oversleeping when he'd been out all night.

"That's why I am here," Tig said, and he had too much pep in his voice for Happy's liking "I had decided that one cup of coffee with these two lovely ladies wouldn't be a big deal before waking you up since you got in after 3 in the morning."

How had Tig known when he got it? He realized Liv must have told him. Happy looked at her as he poured his coffee. She had her hair up in a wild ponytail, sporting a blue fitted V-neck shirt and cropped jeans. She looked tired and tense; there was no sign of the laughter or smiles that she had enjoyed with Tig and Natalie. "Yeah, sleep or no sleep we need to get to Redwoody."

"What do you think, Nats…you want to ride with this old man?" Tig asked Natalie. Please say no, Liv thought to herself…

"Sure." Natalie was thrilled at the thought of being on a motorcycle. She had always been intrigued by them and the ride with Jax made her want to ride them more. If she had paid enough attention she would have seen the look of discontentment on Liv's face and realized that she did not want to ride with Happy, but she didn't, as she was too self-involved to pay attention. She loved Liv's dad because he made her laugh unlike her own father who was strict and had no sense of humor.

Liv sighed deeply, and her ride to Redwoody was sealed. She finished her coffee; she had to pass Happy to put her cup in the dishwasher. He smelt so familiar to her, cologne and leather. She couldn't help but feel conflicted as she passed. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him but at the same time she wanted to punch him in the gut for how he was treating her. In the end she decided to do nothing. She didn't have it in her to be rejected or yelled at by Happy.

"Alright ladies are you ready to go?" Tig asked. He smiled over at Liv who looked anxious. He knew it was because of the way Happy reacted to her news. Tig wanted to take him aside and tell him off but he restrained, Happy was already in one hell of a mood and he didn't want to push it further.

"Yes!" Natalie was excited to get on the back of another Harley as she followed Tig towards the door.

Liv and Happy's ride to the club house was silent, neither of them said anything to the other. Liv barely touched Happy, she only held onto him when they rounded the sharp corner that lead them to the alley way of the warehouses. Liv watched as Natalie and her dad walked into the building. She wanted nothing more than to clear the air between her and Happy.

"Hap?" Liv turned around and stopped him in his tracks. She searched his face, for the man who made her weak in the knees. He wasn't there, all that she saw was a man with rage burning deeply in his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Happy stated coldly as he started to walk past her. The reality of it was he didn't want to get into it with her. He was fine being upset with her, it helped him push her away. It gave him a reason not to care.

Liv grabbed his arm, "When will be a good time for you, Happy?" She felt undeniably close to tears again. She hated that he could bring her to tears so quickly. She hated that he made her feel so fragile. Happy whipped around towards her pinning her to the wall of the building. Liv could feel hear heart beating hard against her chest. Happy actually scared her, she didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was full of fury.

"How could I tell you?" Liv questioned both of them. "Happy, how do you tell someone about the lowest, most difficult time in your life? You don't."

"You didn't seem to have a problem telling Natalie." Her name rolled off his tongue with venom.

Liv pushed Happy away from her, was this what it was about? He was jealous of Natalie? "Of course I told her! She has been my best friend since I was five years old! She is the only person I wanted to tell," Liv spit back at him as she pushed past him but then stopped and turned back to him. "The one thing I wanted yesterday was for you to hold me in your arms and tell me it was going to be okay." She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, "but you didn't. I am already dealing with too much…I can't deal with you being an asshole to me." Liv couldn't believe that Happy was treating her so poorly. She didn't deserve that, she deserved the way Juice treated her. The thought of Juice, made the pain of his loss wash over her again. He would never be Juice, why was she allowing him to take his place? Her goal that evening was to find somewhere else to stay, she couldn't be around Happy anymore; it just hurt too much.

With those words still hanging in the air, Happy watched as Liv stormed off through the doorway. It hit him like a brick wall, she cared for him. He hadn't seen that coming, how could he allow Liv to care for him? The only person he had let close to him was his mother and she was now dancing in Heaven, if there was such a thing. From that point forward he was going to keep Liv at arm's length and now allow anything to happen between them. He was resolved to not allow her in anymore; not allow himself to feel anything toward the girl than him being her escort and roommate for time being.

_**A/N: Huge shout out and thanks to my Beta: AgentZyiana…you have made this chapter so much better with your expertise! Much thanks!  
As always to those who take the time to read, thanks you so very much! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter…not super life changing but not every chapter will be. I am currently working on Chapter 12 and will have it out to you soon! Cheers and Enjoy! **_


	12. A Change of Heart

Chapter 12: A Change of Heart

Liv was stuck living with Happy, rolling her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with her dad.

_"Ti…daddy?" Calling him dad was still felt foreign to Liv but she would use it if it got her what she really wanted and that was to get from under the same roof as Happy—not after how he had been treating her, like she was a job and not a person who had feelings. She sat with him at the table with Natalie._

_"What's up baby girl?" He smiled over at Liv. _

_"Is there any way I can stay with you?" She quietly asked, it was the first thing she had ever asked him for, so how could he turn her down?_

_Tig ran his hand over his face, "I'm sorry baby girl; I don't think it would be a good idea. If Marks were to look for you, my place would be the first place he would look. You're the safest at Happy's place." _

_Disappointment washed over her. How could she stay in his house after he treated her so poorly? "Alright." She couldn't wait to go back home and away from all the drama. At that moment what she would have given for a double shift at the diner on Kids Eat Free night. But she was stuck in Charming because of a gang war, something in which she had been pulled into because of a father she hadn't even known had existed until a month ago. _

That conversation had been over a week ago and things were still just as tense with Happy. Most of the time, he would just pretend like she didn't exist; he continued his life like she wasn't in his house. Liv didn't like this Happy, he was moody and cold. When Happy did acknowledge her, it was always barked orders towards her: "Let's go", "you're staying there…" He no longer came to check on her when nightmares yanked her roughly from her sleep. He would get angry if she woke up because she couldn't sleep. There was no getting it right with him anymore, which made her decide that she would try to make herself as quiet and as small as possible when he was around.

"Hey short-stuff," a familiar male voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up from the table where she had surrounded herself with different account stuff for Redwoody—a responsibility she took on because she was good with numbers and it kept her busy; she needed to keep herself busy to not think about Happy. Then again it didn't seem to work that well since she had just been thinking about him.

"Hey, Jake," Liv said as she smiled up him. He was one of Lyla's guys; he was what Liv thought of when she envisioned the Greek God, Adonis. Everything from his floppy mess of blond hair, his deep hazel colored eyes and his body that was absolute perfection. It would have been a lie if Liv said she wasn't moderately attracted to the man. "How's my favorite porn star?" It was still a slight shock to be surrounded by people who had sex for a living. They made more money in a week than she did in months of working her ass off. She had picked the wrong career.

"I'm doing better now that I got to see your pretty face." Jake sat down next to her at the table. "You going to stick around for my scene today?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around a strand of Liv's hair and played with it. She looked at the table feeling heat in her cheeks. Jake released her hair and touched her gently on the cheek.

"I don't know. I am at the mercy of the club and whoever is watching over me." The constant babysitter was getting old but she knew it really was for the best. There was no way she would survive if Marks and Cartwright got ahold of her again.

The members of SAMCRO walked out of Church, they had set up a meet with Mayans at Diosa. Liv's laughter caught Happy off guard, he hadn't heard her sweet giggle since the last time he had her in bed with him. He looked up quickly to see her sitting with one of Lyla's guys. He was touching her face and she seemed to be enjoying it. He wanted to go over and punch the guy in the face; he was sure that the guy was only interested in getting into Liv's pants. He shook his head as he continued watching the interaction between the two of them.

"You know, you want to." He smirked at her. "We are going to start filming the movie that was inspired by you calling me, Adonis."

"Hmm. Getting a little cocky now are you?" Liv teased.

"Only around you love." He smirked and he looked down between his legs; which made Liv laugh merrily until she looked up and saw Happy glaring at them.

"Liv?" Happy called to her, in his general no-nonsense tone that she had become so familiar to her.

Jake seeing the change in Liv's expression and over all attitude nodded towards Happy while asking, "What's his deal?"

Liv shook her head, she could feel his eye on her. It made her feel self-conscious. "I don't know. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked towards Happy. He had such a way of making her feel like a small child who had done something wrong. She walked over to him and looked up, was there jealousy in his eyes? Liv shrugged off as her imagination because she so desperately wanted him to look at her with anything other than annoyance.

"Montez is going to be here with you. He'll bring you back to my place." Was all he said, before he turned to walk away from Olivia. She wanted nothing more than to scream while stomping her feet on the floor, he was so frustrating.

"Whatever." She turned back to Jake, who obviously wanted her attention and she would give it to him. She would show Happy.

SOASOASOASOA

Happy was sitting out on the back step of his house as he heard Liv in the kitchen rummaging around. Thing had still been tense between them but most of it was his fault, thanks to Lyla he saw that.

_"Sulking?" Lyla asked Happy as he poured himself another shot of Jack. He glared up at her. "What? I am just calling it like I see it. Of all of the Sons I thought I could be honest with you Hap." He took his shot and stared back at Lyla, thinking, was he really transparent? Lyla continued, "Ever since Liv told you guys what happened, I've seen the distance between you two." _

_"What is it to you, Lyla?" He bit back at her, she didn't need to be involved in his business. Nosy bitch, he thought to himself. "It's really none of your business." _

_"Really Happy? Have you not seen the way she looks at you? Well, used to look at you? I love Liv and I just want her to be happy, she deserves it," Lyla pleaded her case to him._

_He looked over to see Liv and Jake talking, heads close together. "She seems pretty cozy with him," He raised his shot glass in the direction of Liv and Jake. _

_A grimace came across Lyla's pretty face, "You pushed her into his arms Happy. So stop being such an asshole and go after what you want before it's gone. She wouldn't have stuck around at your place if she didn't care for you, especially after the dick you have been to her. Think about it." Lyla said as she walked away._

"Stupid jar." He heard as he walked in the house to see Liv struggling with a jar of pickles. She had a frown on face and her brow was furrowed in frustration before trying again unsuccessfully to open the jar.

"Here, let me." Happy walked up and held out his hand so he could take the jar from her. Olivia looked up at him in shock, his voice was soft and not demanding of her. She handed it him and he quickly opened it and set it down on the counter. "There you go." He gave her a small smile. It was the most emotion she had seen from Happy in weeks.

"Thank you." She was still in a state of shock as he started to walk away from her. "Wait Happy…I was going to make myself a sandwich, would you like one before we leave?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said quietly as he walked into his bedroom. He had found the perfect gift for Liv's birthday. It wasn't something new but something he cherished deeply and he wanted Liv to have it. He needed to show her, he cared. Especially that day of all days, it was Liv's birthday. The club was throwing her a surprise party, it was Lyla's idea. After Happy grabbed Liv's gift he walked back into the kitchen where she was just finishing her sandwich. "You ready to head to Redwoody?"

"Yep. Give me a minute." Liv ran to her room and grabbed her bag out of the room. "I'm ready," She said as she slung her bag across her shoulder. The one thing that she wanted for her birthday was to have a good day and it was starting out that way…well other than the stupid pickle jar.

SOASOASOASOA

"Happy Birthday!" Tig embraced Liv as soon as she walked through the doorway of the warehouse.

Liv smiled at the fact that he even knew it was her birthday. "Thank you."

"Now how about you let your old man buy you a birthday drink." He walked with Olivia up to the bar.

Liv shook her head, "You know this bar is free." Smirking as she walked behind it to pull herself a beer. "How about you let your daughter pour you a beer." She handed a beer to her dad. "You want one?" She looked towards Happy.

"Not right now, I have business to take care of," he said as he turned to leave. Liv wondered if the niceness was only going to last her birthday or if Happy had finally worked through his issues and was coming back around.

"Suit yourself…don't blame me if I am a puddle of drunken mess when you get back." She raised her glass to her father who clinked his against hers. She was really starting to love the family she had found in Charming even if she missed her family in Charlottesville.

While Tig and Liv were finishing their beers Lyla walked up from behind Liv. "Happy birthday, Olivia!" She hugged Liv. "So for your birthday I have a surprise…you need to come with me back to the dressing rooms." Liv looked over at Tig, who had an all knowing smile on his face but just shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't know what was going on. Liv followed Lyla back to the dressing room, it was the same room where she was first able to shower and change her clothes after she was captive. "Okay close your eyes," she instructed as she sat Liv on a chair in the room that faced the doorway.

Olivia heard commotion but kept her eyes closed. She could tell someone was standing close to her, it had to have been Jake, she recognized his cologne. "Open your eyes." It was Jake. He was standing in front of her with a box with a lovely red bow on top. The room was filled with the stars of Redwoody, who were all smiling happily at Liv. "Open it." Jake shoved the box at Liv. She could sense he was more excited about her opening the gift that she was.

"You didn't have to." Liv looked around the room and all the people she would have easily dismissed because of their profession but she had gotten to know them and they were all for the most part lovely people.

"Just open, it you deserve it!" Lyla smiled broadly at her as she was setting up a curling iron and make up on one of the tables in the room.

Liv opened the box and she gasped, it was the dress she had been coveting in one of the magazines that had been lying around. She pulled out the strapless, sequined dress and hugged it to her body. "This is too much." She knew exactly how much the dress cost and it would have taken her two paychecks and tips to pay for it. She felt humbled to have people who were willing to buy her something so wonderful.

"It is not!" Lyla said, "Now go put it on, I have put a strapless bra in the bathroom for you. Then get back out here because I have another surprise for you." Lyla was determined to make this one of the best birthdays for Liv after losing Juice and what Marks and his men did. She deserved it.

Liv quickly got up and went into the bathroom where she stripped out of her clothes and put on the black dress that fit her like a glove. She walked out where everyone was still hanging about. "Can someone zip me up?"

Jake made his way to her side, he gathered Liv's hair to one side of her neck and zipped up her dress. Before he let go of her he kissed her lightly on the neck and whispered, "You look beautiful in this dress."

Liv looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile. She instantly thought of Happy, she didn't know why he came to her mind at that moment but he did. He had changed somehow over the previous twenty four hours. Lyla beckoned her over to the table where she primped her. She did her makeup, giving her a smoky eyes which made her blue eyes the focus of her face. Lyla curled Liv's hair so it fell over her shoulders in waves. When Lyla had finished Liv looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself at first. Over the past month her bruises and cuts had healed; her skin was back to its porcelain appearance again. She smiled, "Thank you, Lyla." She embraced her friend. She didn't know what she would have done without her, Lyla had been there for her since she walked through the door at Redwood.

"You're welcome, now come on, put these on." Lyla handed her a pair of black heels which Liv slipped on quickly. "I have one more surprise for you." Lyla took her by the hand and led the way back towards the bar.

Happy had just arrived, he had picked up Natalie at the airport and the second part of his gift for Liv. Natalie was actually surprised to see him, she was expecting Tig to pick her up. But Happy was standing by his Harley when she walked out of the airport. There was something about him that had changed since her last visit, he seemed more content. "Thanks for picking me up. I really think Liv with like the gift you got her." Natalie smiled at Happy, knowing her friend and how much she liked gifts with meaning behind them more than expensive store bought items.

Happy nodded, as he made his way to the bar. He knew the plan was to have Lyla get Olivia out of the way so they could surprise her with the party. He looked around the room while lounging against the bar; Liv really had touched a lot of lives in her short time in Charming. It was going to be hard to let her go back to her home, if that was what she chose to do once Marks and his company are put out of commission. Lyla walked out and Liv followed. Happy's breath hitched when he saw her. She looked so different. Her normal attired was jeans and a t-shirt so seeing her in a dress that hugged her curves was something new to him. He thought she was beautiful either way but she had just taken his breath away.

Liv was shocked when she walked out and found that the warehouse, was full of people. She could feel warmth in her cheeks. Her eyes searched the room and were met by Happy's eyes, he gave her a smile and raised his glass to her. Liv smiled back and nodded at him.

"Happy Birthday, Livi!" Natalie ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my god, Nat! What are you doing here? You said you had to work." Liv stepped back from Natalie and looked at her. She had lied to her. "You were totally planning on coming weren't you?" She pushed her.

Natalie shrugged, "Yes, of course! I couldn't miss your birthday, it would have been the first one in 22 years. Plus now I can say murderous gangs couldn't stop me." She teased. It was so like Natalie to make light of heavy situations. "Um..." Natalie was staring at a person behind Liv.

Before Liv could turn around and see who was standing behind her, a hand slip around her waist. "Oh hey." She looked up at Jake who was smiling down at her. "Natalie this is Jake. Jake, this is my best friend in all the world, Natalie." She introduced them Jake held his hand out to Natalie who blushed when the shook hands. Liv smiled at her, she thought he was hot.

"Do you ladies want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure surprise me." Liv was feeling adventurous, "and get her whatever you get me." She pushed Natalie to a table. She was still staring at Jake. "Do you need a napkin?" She asked Nat.

"He is gorgeous!" Was all Natalie said.

He was good looking but he wasn't boyfriend material, he had sex with people for a living, Liv couldn't deal with that. "He is also a porn star Nat."

That pulled Natalie back to the real world but not before she said, "Now I know what I am going to watch from now on." She smirked deviously. "Oh here open your gift." Natalie pushed a rectangle box across the table to Liv.

Liv stared at the box, it was a very typical Natalie present. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a big red bow that was wrapped neatly around the box. She slowly unwrapped the gift taking care not to rip the paper which she knew killed Natalie who was bouncing in the chair next to her, unable to contain her excitement. She had always loved Natalie's gifts, they were always something homemade and from the heart. Upon opening the box Liv found a scrapbook. She looked up at Natalie who was grinning from ear to ear. She opened the first page and found in Natalie's handwriting:

"Olivia Grace- I feel completely blessed to call you my best friend. I wouldn't want to have anyone else by my side throughout all our years of friendship. I love you forever! Here's to having many more years of friendship. Love, Natalie Elsie."

Liv felt close to tears as she turned the pages of the book. Thankfully Jake returned to hand the girls their drinks, Cosmos. He sat with them as Liv and Natalie reminisced over the events that lead to the pictures. Natalie tensed up as Liv turned to one of the last pages in the book. Liv let out a quiet sob as she looked down at the face staring back at her. Juice. She touched the photo, running her fingers over his lips. The harsh reality that he was gone came rushing back at her and slapped Liv in the face. How could he be gone? She glanced over at the next page and it was a photo of her and Juice together, he was kissing her on the cheek and she was smiling broadly at the camera. Tears started to fall onto the book. "Excuse me." Liv jumped up from the table and ran towards the bathroom. Seeing the photo of her and Juice together made her realize how much she had lost. That the girl in that photo is not the same person who was looking at it. Sure they had the same faces but they were far from the same person. There was a soft knock on the door. "I'll be out in a second," she called out to the knocker. She wiped the tears from her face; she had never been more appreciative of waterproof mascara in her whole life. After making sure she looked presentable, she opened the door and saw Happy leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" He inquired, wiping a stray tear from Liv's face.

"I'm fine. Natalie's gift just got to me." She gave him a weak smile. What was his deal? Why was he all of a sudden being so nice? "The bathroom is all yours." Liv stepped aside and started back towards her party.

Happy took hold of Liv's hand and pulled her back towards him, "I don't need to use the bathroom. I came to give you this," Happy held out a small gold box to Olivia. She took and opened it. It was a necklace with a small charm on it. Liv took the delicate silver necklace out of the box and looked at the charm, it was Saint Christopher. "It was my mom's. She used to say Saint Christopher was the protector and that he had always kept her safe. I want you to have it now."

Liv was speechless. How could he give her something so priceless and irreplaceable? One thing Liv knew about Happy is that he loved his mother more than any other person in the world and now she was gone. "Happy…I can't accept this. I don't deserve such a precious gift." She glanced up at him.

Happy shook his head. "Please take it. You are the only person who deserves it." He looked sad.

Liv bit her lower lips as she nodded to Happy. "Thank you Happy. Will you put it on for me?" She handed him the necklace as she turned so her back was facing him, lifting her hair out of the way. Happy placed it around her neck and latched it. His hands lingered on her bare neck. Instant butterflies. Liv looked down at the necklace then turned back to Happy. "You're gift really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Liv, I've been an ass…" Happy started. He was going to apologizes for being so insecure and jealous but Liv never let him finish.

"Please, let's not do this tonight. Can we just pretend for one night that nothing happened?" She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Happy felt Liv relax in his arms, for that one moment they both forgot.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter…what do you think will happen between Liv and Happy now?! **____** Got to love the tension between them. Thank you all for your continued support! I also want to thank my Beta, **__**AgentZyiana**_


	13. Two Can Play This Game

Chapter 13: Two Can Play This Game

Liv's birthday party couldn't have gone any better. She got to spend some time with her new family; well at least she was starting to consider them that way. Her big dysfunctional, sex crazed, motorcycle loving, gun toting, leather wearing family. She was overwhelmed by the outpouring of their gifts, well-wishes and the fact that anyone had even shown up for the party. She was yet again blessed to be surrounded by people who cared for her and made her life a little brighter. Jax and Wendy had brought the boys to the party for a short time. Liv bonded with Abel quickly, knowing that he had lost his mother at a young age just as she did. Abel made Liv a picture, it was of Liv and Abel standing together holding hands and their mom angels in 'heaven'. It warmed Liv's soul and it made her love the little blonde haired boy all the more. She was planning on getting the picture framed so she could hang it in her house but until then she would keep it safe. Jax had confide in her after Wendy and the boys left that he was glad she was there to help Abel through this tough time in his life and that Abel adored her. It made Liv wonder how she was going to leave Charming after the war with August Marks was over. Even if she had lost a lot in the past few months she had also gained an equal amount if not slightly more.

Liv smiled, Happy's kiss still lingered on her lips and as she thought about it she found herself touching her lips. It surprised her how soft his lips were against hers. The kiss was gentle and wanting, the kind that made her weak in the knees. She longed to have his lips on hers again; she couldn't wait until they had another stolen moment together. As grateful as she was for the party, but she was glad it was coming to an end so she could spend some more time with Happy. They hadn't even talked since their encounter in the hallway; just the exchanging of longing glances. Natalie knew Liv too well, she recognized the wide dreamy eyed look on Liv's face. She got that same look after she went on her first date with Matt and when she met Juice.

Natalie leaned in close to Liv and whispered. "Who kissed you?" Liv looked at her, she hadn't realized Nat had noticed. If she had seen she wondered if anyone else had as well. A smiled spread across her lips as she shook her head, for some reason she didn't feel the need to tell Natalie about Happy. It was probably because what they had was still so fragile. Come to think about it Liv hadn't told Nat about the amazing sex that they had prior to her visit either. There was something different about the thing she had with Happy.

Natalie shoved Olivia playfully in the shoulder, "Oh come on…I know you far better than that. Was it Jake? He is so unbelievably hot." Natalie would have melted into mush at Jake's feet if paid any interest in her but she saw the look in his eyes when he gazed at Liv. It was plain and simple the porn star liked her. The only way it would have been more obvious is if Jake had a flashing sign over his head.

"No. I have to go and get my things. I will be right back." She smirked at Natalie. She knew as she walked away it was killing Natalie not knowing and she would push her until she broke down and told her. Liv made her way back to the dressing room where her clothing she wore to the club were waiting for her. The room was quiet, it was nice to get a bit amongst the drunken laughter that filled the warehouse. As she was gathering her stuff she heard foot steps behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around expecting to see Happy. It wasn't him, it was Jake. She hoped that her disappointment didn't show across her face, but then again she didn't know if Jake would have noticed.

"You're a hard lady to get alone tonight." He smiled as he stepped closer to her. He was now close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath, there wasn't a point all night when Liv hadn't seen him without a drink in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess that is what happens when you're the guest of honor." She had been surrounded by club members and many of the stars of Redwoody all night. She smiled as she started to leave the room. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be with Nat and Happy. The thought of being alone with Happy made her stomach clench with need.

"I wanted to give you one more thing for your birthday." Jake took Liv by the hand as she passed. His hand was warm and clammy; through all of his cockiness he was nervous.

She stopped and faced him, expecting him to give her a gift. She was already overwhelmed by the gifts she had received from everyone but by far her favorites were from Natalie, Happy, her dad and Lyla. Tig had found a photo of her mother, himself and Liv as a baby and had it framed for her. The look on Tig's face was priceless when she opened her gift. Later she found money in the bottom of the box but the photo was so wonderful she could have cared less about the money. "Jake, you didn't need to get me anything…"

"Where's Liv?" Happy asked Natalie, Redwoody was clearing out and he was ready to go home. He wanted to have some time with Liv alone, which of course wouldn't happen until Natalie fell asleep but the thought of having Liv in his bed again made him hard. He couldn't wait to peel her little black dress off of her and spend time worshiping the birthday girl's body.

"She went to go get her clothes out of the dressing room." Natalie waved her hand towards the back hallway as she helped Lyla gather up Liv's gifts so she wouldn't forget any of them. Liv had really made a haul, she always seemed to get an outrageous amount of gifts when it was her birthday or Christmas. It made Natalie slightly jealous but Liv was usually willing to share the gifts she wouldn't use or want. She wished that Liv would share Jake with her, she thought jokingly but then realized she really did want her to share.

Happy walked towards the dressing room, maybe he would have her alone for a moment. He had been such an idiot for the past few weeks, he knew she was struggling and he shut her out. He didn't deserve her forgiveness and she seemed to be willing to do so. Throughout her birthday he caught her gazing at him, when he noticed she would blush and then turn her attention back to whatever was going on around her. Happy was about to walk into the room when he saw, Jake and Liv intertwined in a kiss. His blood was boiling and he needed to leave before he beat the living shit out of the porn boy. He turned quickly on his heels and stormed towards the front of Redwoody. How could he think that Liv would have forgiven him, the kiss earlier in the evening must have just been her way of thanking him for the gift. The kiss obviously meant more to him than it did her. How could she have wanted him after what he had put her through, he ignored her cries for help in the night, yelled at her for waking him up when she was struggling to hold herself together and treated her like she was just a job to him when in reality she made him want to care. He had done this to himself, he had shoved her right into the arms of Lyla's porn whore. He shook his head, he needed to blow off some steam and Diosa seemed like the best place to go.

"Chibs?" Happy walked up to the Scot.

"Aye, brother?" Chibs was one of the only other sober members of the club that wasn't preoccupied by the croweaters.

"Do you think you can get the girls to my place and stay there until I get back? I need to burn off some steam at Diosa." Happy was impatient, he didn't need Liv coming out with that dick head and rubbing it in his face. He knew if that happened he would beat the shit out of the blonde.

"Aye, the birthday girl givin' you blue balls brother?" He joked. But he didn't realize how true his words were.

"Something like that. I'll be home later." With that Happy turned and made his over to Diosa.

Liv pushed Jake away, "Jake stop, please." Jake had a confused look on his face. "Listen you are believably hot and so wonderful but, I just can't." Liv quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room. She wandered out to the bar and looked around for Happy. She didn't see him anywhere. "Hey." She walked up to Natalie who had just finished putting all of Liv's gifts into a large bag. "Have you seen Happy?"

Natalie looked around, "He was just here a second ago. I thought you would have seen him when he walked back to find you."

What? He had went to look for her? "Fuck!" Liv blurted out loudly. He probably seen Jake kiss her. She hadn't returned his kiss; as pleasant as it was. Jake wasn't the one she wanted kissing her.

"You lasses ready to go?" Chibs walked over to Natalie and Liv.

Liv frowned at him, "Where's Hap? I thought he was bringing us home?" She didn't even try to hide her disappointment in the situation.

"He had some…business to take care of." Chibs said as he picked up one of the bags of gifts. "You ladies have me tonight."

He had seen. Liv shook her head in dismay. He should have stuck around and found out what was going on, but no instead he stormed off. Why did he do that? Liv would have been happier if he would have he would have stayed even if it meant a fight, at least he didn't run off. Happy was tough but when it came to dealing with what was going on between them he was weak and gave up too easily. It looked like it as going to be a sleepless night for Liv, not that she had been sleeping much anyway. She was going to wait up until Happy got home so she could tell him what happened and if he wanted things to work between them he needed to stop running.

Liv sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea while Chibs snores filled the house. They had only been back for an hour but Chibs and Natalie had both fallen asleep, Liv assumed they were both alcohol based comas. She sat there with Nat's phone in front of her debating whether or not to try to call Happy. Biting her lip she got up and walked out to the back steps and dialed Happy's number. It rang…and rang…and rang, Liv was just about to hang up when the phone picked up.

"Hap?" She said quietly into the phone. There was no answer, maybe he was just pissed off and just picked it up because he was going to hear what she said. "Listen Happy. The kiss you saw meant nothing, I pushed him away…Happy…I only want you to kiss me." Still nothing, she should hear something it sounded like movement. "Happy?"

"Oh god, Happy!" There was a woman's voice on the other side of the line. Liv's stomach was in knots. Then she realized what the movement sounds were, it was a bed. Liv's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't hang up the phone; she was too shocked.

There was a groan and then Happy's voice filled her ears, "Fuck yeah, right there." There was no mistaking his voice. Liv slowly pulled the phone away from her face and hit end. She knew that they were not in a committed relationship but that just topped the cake. He ran off to go have sex with someone else. He made her think she meant something to him and only to prove it by having sex with someone else.

It was a slap in the face. Happy fucking birthday Liv, she thought to herself. Liv sat on the hard cement steps and sobbed loudly, she didn't care who heard her or if she woke up the whole neighborhood. It wasn't long before the back door opened and Natalie walked out. She was rubbing her eyes as she sat down next to Liv; she hadn't seen Liv like that in years, not since the whole Matt-wedding-cheating fiasco. Natalie pulled Liv to her. "Livi, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?"

Liv let out a snort. "I wish I had a nightmare at least they don't really happen." Natalie noticed that Liv had her cellphone. "I called Happy." She handed her back her cell. Natalie couldn't understand why this would have upset her so much but then it hit her, Liv wasn't kissed by Jake earlier in the evening it was Happy. She had a thing for Happy, how could she have not told her? "Nat, I heard him having sex with another girl." Another round of sobs racked Liv's body she felt so betrayed by Happy. " I think he saw Jake kiss me and he ran to another woman. I can't catch a break, I just want…I want…" What did she want? "I want to be happy. I want my freedom. I want to go home!" Then quietly she said, "I want Juice." But that was impossible, so she tried not to dwell on it.

Natalie waited it out, "it's okay Livi…it will all work out." Olivia had lost so much in such a short time, it made Natalie feel so helpless. "If things don't work out between you two, you will always have me."

Olivia laughed slightly at her friend, but that was the truth, she would always have Natalie. "I know." Liv snuffled as she placed her head on Natalie's shoulder. "I love you, Nats."

"I love you, Livs. Why didn't you tell me about Happy?"

Liv sat there for a moment trying to find the right thing to tell the one person she told everything to. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Things just happened between us, at first it was just sex. Incredible sex. But something changed before you came for your visit. I started to care. I cared even when he treated me like I didn't exist. Today he was changed, he was the man who had saved me from the room and my nightmares again. Nat, I didn't mean to keep anything from you. Things between Happy and I have been so fragile and I obviously thought it was more than it was." Liv shook her head in dismay as tears fell down her face again.

The girls sat there in silence, holding on to each other. This is what their friendship was about, holding the other up in her time of need and it was Liv's time of need. The sound of a Harley pulling into the drive way fractured the silence and roused the girls. Liv felt extremely anxious, how was she supposed to face Happy after what she heard. "Nat don't say anything to him, it will only make things worse." She looked over at Natalie, who she had just noticed had the worst case of bed head that she had seen. Liv started to laugh.

"I won't…what?" Natalie gave Olivia a dirty look.

"You're hair. It's…well you should just look at it." Natalie felt the side of her head and was glad that something so minor could cause Liv to laugh. She need to laugh.

"You know you're jealous!" She smirked as she got up from the stairs and held out her hand for Liv.

Happy walked into the house, he felt better after he took his aggression out on a few of the girls at Diosa. Chibs was sitting on the couch watching TV. "How was everything?"

"Fine until about an hour ago when Olivia's sobs could have woke up the whole of Charming." Chibs rubbed his face. "The only one she didn't wake up was that friend of hers, took me a few minutes to even wake her up."

"Nightmare?" Happy questioned Chibs.

"I don't know brother, she was outside. I don't remember ever seeing her go to bed." Truth was Chibs turned on the television and he was out within five minutes of arriving.

"Where are they now?" Happy asked with concern, he was going through such an internal conflict when it came to Liv. He wanted to let her in but she obviously didn't feel the same way about him and would rather be with the pretty porn boy.

Chibs stood up, "They are still out back, haven't come in yet. Did you have a good time?"

Happy nodded and gave him a smirk. "I'm feeling better."

Chibs laughed as he put his cut on and started towards the door. "Aye, brother. I will see you tomorrow."

Happy made his way to his room where he removed his cut and holster with his gun. He heard the laughter of Liv and Natalie as they came into the house. It made him glad to hear her laugh with someone else other than the cocky blonde. Happy walked out into the kitchen where the girls were standing. He saw Liv stiffen as he walked out; she was mad at him. Natalie said something that he couldn't hear to Liv.

"No, its fine." She shook her head, Natalie had asked her if she wanted her to stay with her since they both knew Happy would say something. As Natalie walked passed Happy, she threw a dirty look in his direction. He didn't even notice he was too busy looking at Olivia. Liv stood there silently; her arms crossed awkwardly in front of her. She was still wearing her sexy little black dress, but her makeup was no longer pristine and her face was tear stained. She didn't want to do this, this was not how her birthday supposed was going to end.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Happy asked with some smarminess behind his question.

What was this Happy Lowman was making small talk? Liv thought to herself. "It was pretty much perfect until about an hour and a half ago." Liv bit back at him. "When I called you and got an earful of you having sex with someone else." She fought back her tears. She was so angry with him.

He hadn't even heard his phone ring, he must have been really into what was going on at the moment Liv called. Happy actually felt bad that he had sex with the girls at Diosa but he wasn't the one who started it. Liv was kissing that douche from Redwoody, after she made him think there could be something between them. He could feel his rage level rising as he thought about it. He knew if he said anything to Liv, he would regret it in the morning.

Olivia shook her head at him. "You're silence is everything Happy." She started to walk away from him but turned around and forcefully revealed, "I called you to tell you that I knew you saw Jake kiss me. If you would have stuck around for two more minutes you would have known, I didn't kiss him back because of you! Because I wanted you and not him. Fuck Happy, you are so hot and cold, I can't handle it. I have been through too much I need someone who is stable and knows what they want. And now after tonight, all I can do is think about what I heard. Your moans and voices fill my head!" Tears fell freely from Liv's eyes. "I can't do this anymore. Whatever I wanted us to be…isn't going to happen." She turned her back on him and hastily walked to the bedroom where Natalie was waiting to hug away the tears and tell her everything would be okay and that she would get through it because she was the strongest person she knew.

Happy rubbed his hands over his face and head. He had just fucked up big time. Lyla was right, he was going to push her away and he had just pushed her over the edge. He didn't want to lose her. He was going to do whatever he could to earn her trust back no matter how hard it was for him to show her. He didn't know why it was just easier for him to try to not care than to care. He fucked up, and it might have just cost him the woman he wanted to so desperately to love and have love him back.

**A/N: Thanks for your support! Sorry it took so long to get out, it would have been sooner but it wouldn't have been as long. I would like to hear what you think about this chapter.  
Chapter 14 should be out early next week…Enjoy!**


	14. Just Show Me

Chapter 14: Just Show Me

Liv rolled over in her bed, it felt too empty. Natalie had left the night before and it was Liv's first night alone with Happy since her birthday. She realized just how lonely she was as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Liv missed her own bed and her own house, she missed the familiarity of it all. Even if she was alone there she never felt lonely or like she was a burden. She missed being in a place where she had blissful memories and not ones that haunted her every time she saw Happy's face or heard his voice. She hadn't spoken to him since that night, Liv had started an all-out cold war in Happy's house. He tried to talk to Liv and she just ignored him. It pissed him off but he was going to keep trying, he would prove to her that he wanted her. He was going to keep trying to earn her forgiveness, somehow.

Liv rolled out of bed and quickly went into the bathroom, she tried to avoid Happy as much as possible. He had broken what little piece of her heart she had given to him. He tried to get her to get past it, he apologized whenever he got a chance; this however was something she wasn't getting past. It stung just as bad as when Matt cheated on her and she was going to marry Matt.

While in the bathroom, Liv heard Happy walk past the door and towards the kitchen. She quickly finished up and made her way back to the bedroom. She wanted to lock herself in the room, and not come out until this war was over but she didn't know if it would pass. Liv braided her hair into two pigtails and dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank top. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the day, grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom. She didn't know how much longer she could do it. She wanted to go home, danger or not. She wondered if the threat of August Marks and his associates was still real; she guessed there were no taking chances.

Happy was sitting at the dining room table talking on his cell phone as she reached the kitchen. Liv counted herself lucky. She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. She took a drink of the black liquid, it was warm as it made its way down to her throat and to her stomach that was already tied in knots. At least when Natalie was there she acted as a buffer between Liv and Happy but now that she was gone, Liv no longer had that security. She stared down at her cup as Happy wrapped up his conversation and closed his phone.

Happy looked over at Liv, she had a look of concern on her face. He liked that she had braided her hair, it was something new and it fit her. He knew that she didn't want him to talk to her and he would have respected that but he needed to let her know what was going on.

"Liv?" He said softly, she glanced over at him. That was the most she had looked at him in days. "We need to head over to Redwoody, I'm heading out of town for a few days. So one of the other members will be here with you." He longed to hear her voice but she said nothing she just raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. Maybe a few days away would be what they needed. Time to cool down. Liv finished her coffee and put the cup into the dishwasher and walked out of the room. Happy knew he hurt her and he didn't mean to, this was all new to him, caring if he hurt someone other than his brothers and the club. He didn't know what else he could do to show he cared. He knew he needed to talk to someone who had been in a serious relationship and not just with croweaters. He could talk to Tig but that man was just as fucked up as he was, plus Happy didn't feel comfortable talking to him about his daughter. Jax and Chibs were the only other two that he could think of talking to about is problems. It had been years since Chibs was actually with Fiona so Jax was his only option. He dreaded talking to his patch president about personal shit but he needed help. He briefly thought about talking to Lyla but he feared she would just tell him 'I told you so'.

The ride to the warehouse was uncomfortable for both Liv and Happy, more for Liv than Happy but he still hated seeing her so tense and hurt. As soon as they arrive Liv didn't even wait for the Harley to be shut off before she had her helmet off and was getting off. She was glad to have more people to be around and adding more buffers between her and Happy. The warehouse's familiar smell filled her nostrils as she walked in, cigarettes and sex. The sounds of moans were echoing throughout the entrance. Lyla was filming which usually meant she hung out somewhere else other than the bar area. As Liv rounded the corner, she came to a dead stop because she saw who the sources of the moans were. Sin-D, Violette and Jake were in the middle of a scene. Until that moment she had not seen Jake do a scene but there he was in the middle of a receiving a blow job while he was face deep in pussy. Liv stomach rolled violently, she felt sick. She didn't know what was worse; hearing Happy and his whore or seeing the act of oral sex in front of her. Liv couldn't look away, it wasn't like she was turned on by it or even intrigued by what she was seeing. She didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to vomit because she knew what Jake did for a living. Then it hit her, she didn't see Jake, she saw Happy; biting her lip sadly she walked towards the make shift office that the Sons had made her.

The look on Liv's face was what Happy imagined it was the night she called him. It was a mixture of disgust and pain; he hated himself for allowing her to feel that way. She looked like she was going to be sick as she walked away from the porn shoot. He shook his head as he walked into the Chapel where he had seen Jax sitting as he walked in.

Jax was sitting at the head of the table and smoking a cigarette when Happy walked in. "Hey Hap. You ready for the run?"

Happy sat in his chair to the right of Jax and nodded. He was nervous to talk to him, nervous was not something he did, he liked to be in control of how he felt and what he did. He had always been cool and calculating, Liv changed all that. "Prez, can I talk to you about something?" He blurted out.

Jax put out his cigarette and leaned back in his chair, "Sure, what is it?" He didn't know what to expect next.

Happy rubbed his bald tattooed head. "When you slept with Ima while you were with Tara, how did you work things out?"

Did Happy just ask him that? "Being knocked up with Thomas and being kidnapped pretty much trumped what happened with Ima. Why? You got a girl we don't know about?" Jax asked jokingly but when he saw the look on Happy's face he saw how serious he was. "Who is it?" Happy hadn't brought anyone to the clubhouse but then again he was a private person so Jax almost doubted he would until he was sure about her. Come to think about it the only girls he had seen Happy with were Liv and Lyla.

Happy took a deep breath, "It's Liv." Jax stared at him, then Happy's actions when Liv told the club about what happened while she was kidnapped made sense to him. He had a thing for Tig's daughter; Jax kept his face as neutral as possible, trying not to hide the smirk he felt. "I fucked things up with her on her birthday. I saw her with that blonde porn star," Happy waved his hand towards the window that looked out at the set. "He was kissing her and I thought she was kissing him back so I went to Diosa. She called and heard. Now there's a fucking war of silence at my place." Happy felt better confessing this to his president.

Jax exhaled, wondering how long things had been going on with them. He let out a small laugh, "They are confusing creatures, aren't they but hey we've all been there, brother. Give her some time and some space. I guess it's a good thing that you are going to Tacoma today. So you going to tell her dad?" Jax wanted to be around for that conversation. He knew Tig would lose his mind if he found out his daughter was with Happy. He wanted to be there if Happy wanted to make her his old lady. Jax smirked at the thought.

Happy laughed, "Nope, she can do that if things work out." He didn't want to be on Tig's bad side, if they didn't work out.

Jax was curious about when all the stuff started between them and was about to ask but the rest of the club members entered the chapel to go over the plan for the Tacoma run. He would eventually ask him. It seemed like Olivia had a thing for members of Samcro, even if she didn't know that Juice had been a member.

SOA SOA SOA SOA

It was peaceful around Happy's place while he was gone even though there was a large part of Liv that missed him, she was still angry. Quinn had been staying with her until Happy came back. He was a formidable looking man, he easily stood over six feet tall with muscles as large as Liv's head. She felt safe with him watching over her. She smiled as she looked over at Quinn sitting at one of the wooden tables at Red Woody. She like him, he was quiet, surprisingly good at chess and liked to drink tea. Liv was sworn to secrecy on those little tidbits about him; she was not going to cross the man because she knew he could crush her in one try.

"Hey beautiful." Jake kissed the top of Liv's head before sitting down next to her. He had become fond of her and he saw his chance to take things to the next level now that she seemed to push the bald biker away; who coincidently named Happy and he never looked happy. Jake shook his head as a small smile came across his lips; he couldn't wait to show Liv what he knew in bed.

Liv had decided to give Jake a chance but the more she thought about it and things progressed, the more she wondered if it was to make Happy jealous. It didn't matter because he wasn't there. "Hi." Liv smiled at Jake, who looked sexier than ever.

"So when do I get to take you out on a date?" Jake asked. Liv knew that would never be possible without a babysitter. There was no way she could get away from them.

"How about I have you over for dinner? I know how to cook, and Happy is out of town so he won't be there glaring." The thought of having someone other than a club member over at Happy's house was kind of exhilarating. She knew it would piss him off he if found out, but if she lived there she would have guest.

Jake smiled at Liv and took her hand into his, "I'd like that. Would you like me to bring anything?" He asked.

Liv thought about it for a moment, "Dessert?"

"Oh I can bring dessert." Jake said with a tone in his voice that made Liv almost regret asking. She knew he had an ulterior motive and it was not at all noble.

The rest of Liv's day was filled with answering emails from the Red Woody webpage. Most of them from horny old men who wanted to see if they could date the stars or how much it would cost for a night with them. She wrote back to every single one of the emails. Liv's eyes burned from staring at the computer all day when Quinn walked over to the table.

"So I have some bad news, Pipsqueak." He had taken to calling her that because she was obsessed with how much taller and larger he was than her. He dwarfed her five foot five self.

Liv looked at him sadly. "What's the news?" She really hoped that the news was not that Happy was coming home. She hated to think about breaking her 'date' with Jake.

"Jax's need me for something so the prospect will be taking you home tonight." Liv looked over at the prospect, she didn't know his name, but he wasn't scary if Marks and his men came to Happy's house they would laugh at him. She was pretty sure if the wind blew he would fall over.

She sighed deeply. "Alright." Then she realized if there was a prospect there it wouldn't be as bad as having a full patch member watching over her. They were extremely protective over her, she was going to push her limits with this one.

"Davis get over here." Quinn ordered him to his side. The prospect stood next to Quinn and Liv let out a small laugh, because of the size difference between the two of them. Quinn gave her a stern look which shut her up quickly. "Davis, this is Olivia. You're going to make sure she stays safe tonight until I get back to Happy's place. Get it?"

The prospect hazel eyes showed his fear and intimidation of this task. Where were they finding these guys? "Don't worry Davis, I don't bite." Liv joked trying to make the prospect feel better about things. He ran his hands through his sandy brown hair, looking slightly more relaxed but still tense. "Should we head out now?" Liv asked knowing that he needed a distraction. Plus she really needed to start cooking dinner.

"Um, sure." Davis said nervously, this was his first real assignment from SAMCRO and he wanted to be sure he did it right. He knew there would be hell to pay if anything went wrong. However, what could go wrong with watching a club member's daughter, especially since there hadn't been any new threats towards her?

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

"This is one of the best meals, I have ever eaten Liv." Jake said before he took a large mouth full of potatoes. He savored the buttery and garlic flavor explosion in his mouth.

Liv had made roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, gravy, asparagus and biscuits. It was good, one of her best meals if she did say so herself. She was actually thankful for all the nights that Big Jim made her work in the kitchen at the diner with him. She learned several tricks and had become a halfway decent at throwing things together when she needed or wanted to. Liv had made up a plate for Davis as well, he kept out of the way and stayed in the living room. If Happy were to come home and see Davis eating in the living room, the prospect would pay dearly. However so would Liv, who knows, what he would have done if he came home and found Jake in his house when it was clear to Liv that he was trying to make amends with her. She just wasn't quite ready to allow that to happen yet.

"Glad you like my cooking." Liv smiled at Jake who was devouring his meal.

"Mmm." Was all he responded with; he was still very much a boy with his floppy blond hair and sparking blue eyes. He sort of reminded Liv of Matt, she shook her head trying to remove that thought from her head.

"When is the last time you had a home cooked meal, Jake?" She asked.

Jake stopped and stared at her for a moment as if he had to think about when he had his last homemade meal. "Um…a few years ago, before I moved to California and my family disowned me." He confessed, as a sad look flashed across his face but then he continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Liv instantly felt bad for Jake, he had a family that didn't want him. Family was so important to her because of everything she had been through in her life. The one thing she never had though was family that didn't want her. Well unless you counted Tig but he was trying to protect her. Now he was trying to make amends for his decision. "Jake I am so sorry."

"Ah, whatever it's their loss. I have my new family now." Jake said truthfully. "I came from a devoutly religious family who followed very strict church rules. Maybe that is why I rebelled and became a porn star. I was deprived of the love I wanted the most so found a new way to feel loved." Liv was shocked by his brutally honest answer, this was a part of Jake she had never seen before. He was always so happy and god damn cocky. She appreciated his openness and honesty, she couldn't remember a time when Happy had been that exposed to her. Liv frowned as she thought about Happy. Maybe they were only meant to be good sex and nothing more than a distraction from what happened to her. A way for her to get over Juice and to heal. "Penny for your thoughts?" Liv looked up from her plate to see Jake gazing at her intently.

"I'm sorry." She shot him an apologetic smile. "I'm glad you were able to come over for dinner." Liv tried to change the subject as she once again looked down at her plate and pushed her food around. She found she was no longer hungry; she was feeling slightly guilty for having some another guy over at Happy's house. Maybe she was trying to make Happy jealous, to make him feel how he made her feel. Liv picked up her plate and walked it into the kitchen. "Do you want dessert now?" She looked over at Jake who was lounging in his chair at the table.

Jake smiled as he took a sip of his wine. "Sure, I think that dessert will complement this red wine." Jake had brought a dark chocolate torte for dessert, it looked and smelt wonderful. Liv couldn't wait to eat it; no matter how she felt she could always eat chocolate. She plated the torte and brought them to the table and sat down. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

Liv gave Jake a small smile, "I'm sorry, it just strange having you here in Happy's house. It almost feels wrong." What was she talking about it was wrong, she felt guilty.

"Do you care about him?" Jake was blunt. He stared at Liv which made her feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to hear the truth, hell she didn't even want to hear the truth come out of her mouth. She did care about him but she was pissed off at him.

Liv sat silently for a few seconds before answering. "It's complicated." She said quietly before taking a bite of the torte. It was delicious, the chocolate just melted in her mouth.

"Enlighten me." He wasn't going to leave it. He shared, she could share.

"Can we just enjoy our dessert and then get into the heavy stuff?" Liv was slightly annoyed that he was pushing her. Natalie didn't even push her when it came to the Happy situation. Maybe it was because Natalie knew better, Liv got pissed off when she was pushed. She took another bite of the torte but the taste was ruined by her attitude. She put down her fork and got up from the table carrying her plate into the kitchen and placing in the fridge.

"Liv?" Jake was next to her placing his plate in the sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Liv turned to face him shaking her head, "I get it. You just want to know what you are getting into with me." She took his hand and led him out the back door, down the stairs and to the picnic table in the back yard. It was dusk but the evening still remained warm and Liv was glad she had chosen to wear her burgundy tank top that reminded her of her favorite Henley at home, it had buttons down the middle that ended just under her breasts. She had found a pair of cute shorts to go with it the last time she went shopping with Lyla. Liv sat straddling the bench so she could face Jake who sat on the same side as her. She took a deep breath before starting. "I wasn't lying when I said things between Happy and I are complicated. I don't know how I feel about him anymore, if you would have asked me a week ago how I felt I would have told you I cared about him deeply. But now…I…All I know is I need to move on from what happened to me and to Juice." Liv was pouring out her soul to Jake. Before she could tell him more his lips were on hers.

At first she her instincts told her to push him away but she didn't, she gave into his kiss. The kiss quickly progressed into a full blown make out session and before Liv knew it Jake's nimble fingers had unbuttoned shirt exposing her bra and cleavage. Jake stopped for a moment and looked at Liv taking in her breasts that sat perky in her bra. His eyes were drawn to the dark, fresh jagged scars under her breasts. "Did you get a botched boob job?" He questioned her. Liv felt her face get warm she knew it was red with embarrassment, she didn't need him to remind her of how grotesque her body was now. Happy had never made her feel ashamed of herself. She pushed Jake away and started to button up her shirt. "Shit Liv? What?" He asked as he tried to pull her back to him. He didn't know what he did wrong.

"No stop." She pushed him away again as she fumbled with her buttons on her shirt. All the memories of her torture came back to her at his mentioning of her scars and could feel tears flowing down her face. She expected him to grab her again but when she looked up she saw he was being hauled up from his seat. It was Happy. She hadn't even heard him pull in, she wondered how much he had seen.

"What the fuck, man?" Jake whipped around to face Happy. Neither of the men were pleased to see the other.

"What are you doing here?" Happy's voice was low and threatening. It made Liv's blood run cold.

"I…I invited him." Liv stuttered, turned his head and glared at her, which gave Jake enough time to make his way to the door way.

Happy went after Jake, he was going to put him in his place, and it would feel damn good. He would learn not to disrespect Liv or him ever again. He would learn when a girl says no she means no.

_Happy had come home early hoping to make some amends with Liv. He had missed her and knew that he really needed to try hard to make things work with her. When he pulled into the driveway he was surprised to see a silver BMW sitting in it. As soon as he walked in seeing the prospect lounged on his couch he demanded he leave. The fuck head hadn't done his job, he would take out on him tomorrow, he thought. He looked out the back window and saw that Liv was sitting at the table talking to the blonde porn whore. He instantly felt the sting of jealousy, but if the boy made her content then Happy would step away, she deserved someone who didn't hurt her. He deserved to feel the way he was feeling, he deserved to feel hurt. He continued to watch as the boy kissed Liv, his hand moved up to the buttons on her shirt. Happy's stomach rolled in anger and possessiveness. Was this what Liv felt when she had heard him on the phone? He was about to walk away from the window, and give her the privacy she deserved when he saw Liv push the boy away. The porn star didn't seem to like what she was saying, that made Happy snap. He stormed out of the house. _

Liv wiped the tears from her face as she jumped up from the picnic table and ran after Happy and Jake. She got out to the front of the house just in time to see Happy throw a punch that hit Jake on the left side of his face. "Happy, stop!" She yelled as she threw herself between the men, bracing herself for the next blow. She wouldn't allow Jake to be hurt because of her. Happy backed off, she turned to look at Jake, "Are you okay?" She touched his face where the blow had fallen, it was red and had already started to swell up.

"I'm fine," he snapped at her as he turned his back on her and walked to his car. He was pissed she had gotten him into that situation, how was he going to work if he was bruised? Liv wasn't worth it to him, he could fuck someone else who actually wanted him.

Olivia watched Jake leave, wondering if things were going to be shit between them after that. She slowly turned back to face Happy; she was so angry at him, yes he had stepped in when Jake wasn't taking "no" as an answer but his reaction was uncalled for. Liv turned just in time to see Happy walk into the house. She trudged after him bracing herself for a fight.

"How dare you treat my guests that way?" She shoved Happy hard in the chest as she reached him. He stumbled back slightly not ready for Liv's force.

Olivia's reaction took Happy by surprise, he had never seen her act upon her anger before. It was actually a huge turn on to Happy, he wanted nothing more than to rip Liv's clothes of and fuck her silly right there. He was unbelievably pent up, he hadn't touched one of the croweaters while he was gone, even though he had more than one opportunity to do so; if that didn't show he cared he didn't know what would. Happy's anger towards the situation oozed out of him, his voice full of venom. "Let's get one thing straight here Olivia…as long as you invite assholes over to _MY _house; I will treat them the way I see fit."

Liv was fuming, how could he say that? "I should find somewhere else to live until I can go home!" She bit back, she wanted to tell him to quit coming home then because he was being a huge asshole. She started to storm past him, Liv thought she was safe to retreat to her room but Happy grabbed her left elbow as she passed. She tried to shrug him off of her but he pulled her back to him so she was facing him. He looked down at her with intensity; she flinched thinking he might take out some of his anger on her. She knew she had over stepped her boundaries when she pushed him but he was so infuriating; she took a step backwards and hit the wall that was behind her. Happy stepped forward to causing Liv's breathing picked up; it was the closest they had been to each other in weeks and she didn't know what to expect. He smelt so familiar to her, was instantly aware of the clinch of want in her stomach; she was on fire. How could he have such an effect over her? She wanted to be angry with him for everything…for her birthday, for Jake, for leaving her when she needed him the most but his close proximity was confusing her and leaving her mind a muddled mess. Happy's hand tentatively grazed Liv's cheek, she closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for his next move. Happy tipped Liv's chin up, she opened her eyes to find she was staring directly into Happy's dark brown eyes. They no longer showed any signs of anger, there was only pain and want behind them.

Happy put his hands on either side of Liv boxing her in against the wall and stepped closer so he was flush with her body. He wanted her so much and he could taste it; he inhaled sharply and all he could smell was Liv, the sun and lavender. He could feel her heart beating fast and hard through her thin shirt. He hadn't taken his eye off hers, she looked conflicted; he took advantage of her internal discord and placed his lips on her. She moaned quietly against him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her; Liv wrapped her arms aggressively around Happy, trying to pull him closer as their kiss intensified. Happy cupped Liv's ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they clumsily made their way into Happy's bedroom. It instantly brought Liv back to the first time they had slept together. Tonight was different, it was about need and lust; it wasn't about forgetting or the need to regain her body.

Happy tossed Liv on the bed roughly, she watched as he quickly pulled his shirt and pants off. He stared at Liv with such want it made her shiver in anticipation. She smiled slyly at him as she sat up on her knees on the bed and slowly, excruciatingly slowly took off of her shirt, then started to up button her shorts and pull them down. Olivia gazed up at Happy who looked like he was ready to pounce; she raises her eye brow at him as if she were challenging him. He took that as his cue and grabbed the back of her head entwining his fingers in her hair and kiss her aggressively. Liv let out a quiet squeak as Happy pushed her onto her back. Liv knew that this what both of them needed even if she wasn't quite ready to let Happy back in yet; she wanted him. She heard a rip and she looked down as Happy ripped her favorite pair of teal satin underwear off of her body. He hadn't taken anytime to pull down his boxers and grab a condom from the drawer. Liv smiled up at him as he stood over her next to the bed. She sat up and held out her hand for the condom, Happy placed it in her hand. She pinched the tip and slowly moved it down the length of his erection. Happy groaned at the contact, he had yearned to have Liv touch him. He was pretty sure that he was going to have an orgasm just from her touching him. He focused on what she was doing and looked down at her, she was so unbelievably beautiful, even more than he remembered. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders in waves which contrasted her porcelain skin and ice colored eyes. Happy smiled down at her, she bent over slightly which gave him the opportunity to unlatch her bra. Her hands released he erection and she sat back up on her knee and relieved herself of her bra. Happy's hands moved to her chest, gently touching the scars before moving his hands up to her breasts. Liv let out a sigh as she melted into the bed.

Happy climbed between her legs, Liv held her breath in anticipation, she couldn't wait to have Happy inside her once again. She gasped; Happy was not gentle as he enter her with aggression; looking to possess her the only way he could at that moment. Liv was just as tight as he remembered, he instantly felt his guilt of going to Diosa on Liv's birthday flood over him. They were not what he wanted, he wanted this and her. He looked down at Liv who was grinding against him, equally as hard as he was. She was gazing up at him, be leaned down and placed his mouth on hers, his tongue invaded her mouth and danced with hers. He felt Liv tighten around him.

Liv didn't want to lose this moment with Happy, she still felt betrayed. There was a fire burning bright in her loins as Happy planted kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Suddenly she was over taken by a life shattering orgasm, "Happy!" She moaned as she shattered into pieces around him. Liv was aware that when she said his name Happy climaxed seconds later. She didn't realize she had that effect on him, she smiled at the power she felt.

Happy was laying on Liv's chest, he hadn't moved since he climaxed. She held him there running her nails lightly down his back, he shuttered slightly as if her nails gave him the chills. He sat up and pulled out of her and removed the condom, tossing it on the floor to be picked up later. At that point all he wanted to do was to hold Liv.

He pulled her to him, she placed her head tentatively on his chest as he took a deep breath and said quietly, "Liv, I am so sorry for the pain I have put you through while you have been here. I want to prove to you how much I want to be with you."

Olivia placed her chin on Happy's chest and looked up at him, there was sincerity in his eyes. "I believe you but I need to learn to trust you and if you can communicate with me then we are not going to end up anywhere but apart."

Happy sat silently for a moment and then bent forward and kissed Liv's forehead. "I am trying to work on it. I have never been in a relationship with anyone before." He confessed.

It all made sense to Liv now, he was running because he was afraid of what could happen. "See was that hard?" She asked smirking up at him.

"What?" He asked, wondering what she meant. Because telling her was hard.

"Your confession to me." Liv smiled at his honesty and naivety as she placed his chest. They still had a lot to talk about but after their romp in the bed Liv was tired. For the first time in weeks Liv was comfortable and relaxed. She fell asleep quickly while listening to Happy's heartbeat.

_**A/N: Sorry that I didn't get this out last week, I was pretty much done with it up to Happy coming home. I just struggled a bit with it. I am pretty sure that Liv and Happy are going to have a heart to heart during the next chapter. There will be some messiness with Jake coming so stay tuned for that (not in the next chapter but he will be causing some issues). I hope you don't think Liv went too easy on Happy, she just wanted him so badly. Jake was just a distraction.  
Anyway…Please let me know what you think, I love hearing! I will try to get another chapter out super soon. Enjoy and as always THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH for all of your support, you do not even know how much I appreciate it!**_


	15. A Step Forward, a Step Back

Chapter 15: A Step Forward, a Step Back

It was still dark when Happy rolled over in bed, he moved his hand across the bed; the place where Liv had been sleeping was empty and cold. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked towards the door, there was a blue glow coming down the hallway. Happy wondered if she had a nightmare, if she had, they had grown less intense because he wasn't woke up by her. He smiled as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He hoped that they were on the road to mending the bridge between them. He walked out of the room and turned the corner to see Liv curled up on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands, and staring at the television. Happy stood there quietly watching her as she sipped her tea. He had found that she liked to drink tea when she woke up in the middle of the night, it comforted her. She had mentioned something about her mother and how it was familiar. He made sure he always had some on hand for her. She had pulled her hair up and it was a mess on top of her head and she was just wearing his t-shirt that he had worn earlier. He liked how she looked in his shirt and he was pretty sure she didn't have anything on under it since he had decimated her underwear. He sat in the chair next to the couch.

Liv looked over at Happy, he looked content and relaxed; now that she thought about that might have been the first time she had ever seen him like that. There was so much that they needed to talk about but she wasn't ready to ruin their moment of peace together. She took another sip of her peppermint tea as she thought about the night. She had dozed off briefly with Happy but was woken up by his soft snores and her mind started running wild with thoughts. As desperate as she was to shut off her brain she couldn't; sleep was futile and she realized that after tossing and turning for an hour. Liv finally got out of bed and had been up for at least an hour before Happy emerged from the bedroom looking like a sexy tattooed god.

"Bad dream?" Happy asked quietly as he changed the channel on the TV, Liv wasn't really watching it anyway. She never did, it was there to take her mind off of what was bothering her. Background noise to quiet her head.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "Too much going on up here," Liv tapped the side of her head as a smirk spread across her face, like she had her own private joke she wasn't sharing with him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Happy knew it was about them. He wanted to get that talk done sooner rather than later. His guts turned at the thought of talking about his feelings; it was just something he didn't do. He didn't feel…but there was something about Tig's daughter that made him click; made him feel. He had feeling for her.

The smirk on Liv's face was quickly erased. She took a deep breath, he really wanted to talk about stuff now, alright. She placed her cup on the coaster on the table. She turned to face Happy, she realized he looked like he was actually scared or nervous. "It's okay Hap, we don't need to talk right now." She knew that he had already shared with her which was a lot for him. She didn't want him to feel like he needed to get things out because she needed him to or wanted him to. She wanted him to go at his own pace, which at this point was as slow as a snail. It worked for her, she wasn't exactly ready to go headlong into another relationship.

"No. It's fine." Happy stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. "You want something stiffer than your tea?" He called from the other room.

"I'll have what's left of the wine." This was not how she thought she was going to end her day. Okay yeah, she might have thought she was going to have sex but it certainly wasn't with Happy. And she never in a hundred years did she considered having a conversation about what was going on between them. She did yearned to gain some ground with him, to have him let her in. Happy handed her a glass filled with red wine and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned into him needing to feel some closeness. She took a drink of her wine, it was rich and buttery. "Mmm. Thank you." She smiled up at Happy as he looked down at her expectantly. She knew he wanted her to start to conversation but wondered where she should start. "Hap, I know that, this, whatever we are… it's complicated. But if you want it to work, we need to communicate. That means no running away when things get tough and no Diosa or croweaters when you get angry with me." Liv took a deep breath, she had to tell him about herself, something she hadn't done before is spoke about to him about her life before Charming, before the torture. She needed him to know why she was admit about no sex with other girls. "Hap, I was engaged…I'm supposed to be married and have babies right now."

Happy frowned at the thought of Liv being married to someone and having his kids. It actually made him resentful towards the faceless, nameless man. He didn't want to think about Liv being almost married; however if she would have gotten married, she would have been safe, unless it was to Juice and then she would have been in the same situation as she was in at that moment.

"I have trust issues because of him…Matt. We were high school sweethearts, it was my dull storybook ending I was looking for. Three weeks before our wedding I found out he was cheating on me with some girl that worked at one of the local bars. He shattered my heart. I didn't think I would love again after him. Then Juice literally walked into my life." Liv could feel the sting of losing Juice; she also felt guilty for speaking about him around Happy. Happy rubbed Liv's shoulder softly to let her know it was okay to carry on. He knew he was living in Juice's shadow; it was strange for him to feel like he was trying to work against a ghost but he knew if he wanted to be with Olivia, he needed to suck it up.  
Liv gulped down the knot that was building in her throat as she continued, "I learned to love again. And I still have trust issues, I don't think that will ever change. Juice kept his secrets, they were deep and dark and for some reason he didn't trust me enough to tell me; then again I had secrets that I haven't shared with anyone other than Natalie. But that's not my point…" Liv realized she was rambling, which she tended to do when she was nervous. This thing with Happy made her nervous, was she really ready to let him in so quickly? "What are we, Hap?" She pulled back from him and searched his face for answers. She wanted to see that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. She wanted to know that he wanted more than just sex; that he was willing to work on something with her.

"I don't know. All I know is that you make me feel things I have never felt before. Jealousy, guilt…" Happy trailed off. He felt love, but he wasn't ready to tell Liv that. "I know that I have hurt you. I don't know how to deal with women, Liv. I am used to having women around for my pleasure. I have never had a connection before, like I have with you. This is all new to me." He paused and then added, "It's more than sex, Olivia, if that is what you are asking."

Liv bit her lower lip, because that was partially what she was asking. "You know the sex is the only reason I keep you around…well that and I need a place to stay." Liv teased lightening the mood. She heard a low growl come from Happy, she giggled at him as he pulled her back tight against his bare chest.

"You're only keeping me around for the sex huh?" He snarled quietly in her ear just before he nipped her collar bone. Liv squeaked at the combination of pain and pleasure he brought her. Happy ran his hand up Liv's smooth milky thigh, he wanted to see if he was right about her wearing nothing under his shirt. His hand reached the apex of her thighs, "no underwear?"

Liv bent her head back and stared up at Happy whose eyes were hooded with lust. "I am sorry but my favorite panties were destroyed by some sex fiend, earlier this evening."

"I am sure that this fiend is willing to make it up to you." He smirked as he kissed the tip of Liv's nose.

Liv turned herself so she was straddling Happy's lap and looking at him face to face. She was burning with desire, this man did something incredible to her body. "Hmm. I would like to see him make it up to me." Olivia grinded herself against him.

Happy groaned as he stayed her hips and slid his middle finger inside of her. She was so wet, he smiled at the reaction her body had because of him. A moan escaped Liv's lips as he slid his finger in and out of her. Liv moved her hips along with his rhythm. "Happy, please." She pleaded with him, she could feel his hardness between her thighs and she wanted it inside of her. She felt insatiable. She stilled her body and pulled away from Happy and the marvelous things he was doing with his fingers.

He raised an eyebrow at Liv as he stuck his finger into his mouth, "You taste lovely."

Two could play that game, Liv would just be better at it than Happy. She looked down at Happy's lap where his erection fully visible through the open seam of his boxers. She smirked at him as she moved herself between his legs and ever so slowly put her mouth around his erection. His skin was velvety smooth and he tasted like salt. Happy gasped in surprise as Liv began to suck, she was careful to pay attention to the head, her favorite thing to do was to run her tongue around the tip and then take him deeply into her mouth. She seemed to get the best reaction out of Happy when she did that.

"Fuck, Liv." Happy moaned loudly. His hands were entwined tightly in Olivia's hair. He thought he was supposed to be paying her back for her underwear, how did it end up with her giving him a blow job? He pulled Liv's head back so she was no longer sucking on him but was looking up at him with a pouty look on her face. He drew her close to him so she was straddling him again. He knew that he didn't have a condom but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her, all of her. He lifted her up and slid himself into her; Liv looked at him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe that he was throwing all caution to the wind. Happy thrust against her once and hit her in just the right spot making her forget her senses and move her hips against him.

Happy enjoyed the sight of Liv sitting astride him. He pulled his shirt off of her so he could pay attention to her beautiful breasts. They bounced as she gyrated against him. Happy brought his mouth to one of Olivia's nipples and started to suck, it instantly became hard in his mouth so he bit it gently. Liv sighed deeply, he loved how her body came alive for him. With his other hand he palmed her breast and played with the little numb which he ran between his thumb and forefinger. He got exactly the reaction he wanted, Liv started to move faster against him. It wasn't long before she threw her head back, "Happy!" she screamed out as an orgasm washed over her in waves.

Happy took control of Liv's hips and thrust himself hard against her as he followed in suit, "God Olivia!" He moaned as he gave one last pump, spilling his seed inside of her.

Liv laid her head on Happy shoulder, sitting there for several minutes while she tried to collect herself. She kissed his neck before climbing off of his lap. She was falling for Happy even if it seemed like it was too soon and there was too many obstacles in their way. She felt like the resemblance of the girl she used to be and Happy was the one who made her feel that way. "Happy?" She sat next to him on the couch.

Happy glanced over at Liv, she was sitting on his couch completely naked. He never wanted to forget how she looked at that moment. Her milky skin was flushed and sweaty; lips were plump and red, and her face had a glow to it. "Yeah?" He replied as he stared at the girl he wanted to make his.

"Do you remember how I thanked you the first time we had sex?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He had thought it was strange that she had thanked him that the first time they fucked. He waited for it to happen again but it never did so he just blew it off as a fluke.

"I never told you why I was thanking you." She really did have so much to be thankful for when it came to Happy. He had saved her in so many ways. "I thanked you because you gave me a choice. You made sure that I wanted to be with you. With that small gesture you gave me back my body."

Happy thought back to that night and how much she needed him. She wanted him to make her forget their touches. He would find those men and kill them…slowly. He would take pride in taking the men, who defiled Olivia, apart piece by piece. He hated that he couldn't take them out of her dreams, the one place where he couldn't reach those assholes. Happy gave Liv a sad smile. "I am glad I could give you something those bastards took away from you."

Liv watched Happy's jaw tense up and eyes grow cold. "Happy come back to me." She called out to him trying to pull him from his stormy mood.

"What did the porn star say to you that upset you so much?" Happy asked. And it was obvious to Liv she wasn't going to win that battle with the brooding Happy.

Liv stood up from the couch and grabbed Happy's shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She paused a moment wondering if she should tell Happy what Jake said to her. She realized if she didn't that she would just be going against everything she told Happy she needed him to do for her. Liv took a deep breath and then quietly said, "He asked me if my scars were from a botched boob job." Instantly she felt disgusted with herself and pulled her arms up around her chest as if could hide the scars from herself. "It just brought back the torture and how my body is ruined because of them."

Happy's eyes soften as he looked at Liv. He was glad that he punched the porn boy in the face, he only wished he had time to elicit more damage to his pretty face. "Olivia, you are one of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever set my eyes on. When I look at you I don't see your scars, I just see you." Happy stood up and pulled Liv into his arms. Her tired and sad eyes looked up to him. He was glad that things were starting to heal between them. "Let's get you to bed." Happy walked Liv towards the bedroom.

Happy had been awake for at least a half-hour watching Liv sleep on chest. He had to pee but he didn't have the heart to move her. She was so peaceful looking in her sleep. He could get used to waking up next to her every morning, what was she doing to him? Happy moved a strand of hair and touched Olivia's face, her skin was so soft and flawless. Liv stirred slightly when she felt Happy's touch.

"Mmm…morning." Liv stretched out, her body was slightly stiff from all the physical activity from the night before. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long." Happy lied to her. "We should get up and head over to Red Woody." He kissed the top of Liv's head as she rolled towards her side of the bed.

"I don't want to get out of bed. Let's stay in bed all day." Liv could have alternated between sleeping and worshiping Happy's body all day. She couldn't get enough of him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have club stuff I need to take care of." He relished the fact Liv wanted him all to herself. He was very tempted to take her up on the offer to stay in bed all day. "You know you don't want the emails to Red Woody to start piling up. I know how much you love responding to dirty old men." Happy teased.

Liv finally rose from the bed and started out towards her room but not before turning back and smirking at Happy, he made it too easy. "Maybe that is why I respond so well to you." She made a quick exit before he could respond. She knew Happy was slightly older than her but she didn't know how much. Juice was only 5 years older than she was but Happy was older than that, maybe by a year or two. She never thought to ask and it didn't really matter anymore. She like the light-hearted side of Happy, smiling as she got dressed. It was a summer dress sort of a day. She donned a light blue strapless eyelet dress and a pair of silver flats she had found while she was out shopping with Lyla. She took hair and braided it so it hung to one side of her head. She put on a light shimmer to brighter her eyes and mascara. When it came to make up she tended to be a minimalist, which was the complete opposite of Natalie who took over an hour to get ready every day.

"Liv? You ready?" Happy called from the other side of the door. He was getting impatient, girls took far too long to get ready. The door opened and Liv was standing on the other side. He held his breath for a moment while he took her in. "You look…" He trailed off. "Do you really think that wearing a dress on my bike is a good idea?"

Liv's lips turned up in a smile, "I'm sure I can manage. Should I be worried about you? I mean you can't even finish your sentences." She rubbed herself against him just before she passed him. Happy raised his eye brows, she might have to worry about him; he was a sucker for her body.

The ride to Red Woody was uneventful, as Happy parked his bike, his hand lingered on Liv's bare skin. "I think you should move into my room." Happy said quietly to Liv, and he ran his hand down up her thigh and under her dress.

Liv stopped breathing for a second, was that Happy's way of committing to her? That was a big step for him. "I do get lonely in the spare room all by myself." She smirked as she hugged herself to him before getting off of his Harley. "Hap, I am not quite ready to tell my dad about us."

Happy laughed at Liv, she was just as scared to tell Tig as he was. "I have absolutely no problem with that." He really did not want to be around when Tig found out. He knew how protective he already felt about Liv and especially after what happened to Dawn. She is lucky he hadn't put her in a bullet proof bubble. Happy couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Liv in a bubble. She would be so pissed off at Tig.

"Good trip, brother?" A Scottish accent pulled him out of his thoughts as he was walking towards Red Woody behind Liv.

Happy looked over at Chibs who was walking in with him. "It was okay. Why?" He gave Chibs a puzzled look.

Chibs raised his eyebrow at the Sargent at Arms, he knew something was up. He couldn't remember Happy walking into the club house with an actual smile on his face. "You look like you got laid, I mean the Washington pussy must have been good to keep you so cheery looking for so long."

Happy scowled at Chibs. "Nah, didn't get any while I was there. Too busy."

"Aye whatever you say brother." He smacked Happy on the back as they walked through the doors.

Liv needed to talk to Lyla and went searching for her as soon as she got through the doorway. She wanted to warn her about Jake's face and had a more personal question for her. Olivia made her way to the small editing room which used to be in the main bar area but Lyla wanted more privacy while editing so Jax had it moved to an office in the back of the warehouse. Liv stood outside of the door and knocked softly on the door before walking in. Lyla had her back to her and was busy watching a movie with where two guys were fucking some girl…she was new and Liv hadn't even met her yet.

"Hey Lyla?" Liv sat next to her in a chair.

"Oh hey Liv. You look nice today." Lyla touched Liv's dress.

Liv looked down at herself, "Thanks. Do you have a minute to chat?" She was nervous.

"Oh yeah." Lyla stopped the play back of the film and turned her attention to Olivia. She was fidgeting with her dress, Lyla could feel Liv's anxiety roll off of her. "What's up? Hey how did your date with Jake go last night?" Lyla was rooting for whoever made Liv content.

Liv frowned at the thought of Jake. "Um not so well…okay don't get me wrong he is a sweet guy but he made a comment about my scars from when I was tortured and it totally turned me off to him. Then Happy came home…" Lyla knew nothing good could have come from that. "He punched Jake, who will probably be sporting a nice bruise today. Jake stormed off, so I think that bridge is burned because I am sure he blames me for what happened."

"Happy needs to learn to control his anger. You do know he is into right?" Lyla had never talked to Liv about Happy before. She didn't know if Liv had been receptive to Happy or if she was still hung up on Juice.

Liv snorted quietly. "Yeah I know. I am into him too, maybe more than I should be for someone who just lost her boyfriend, two months ago." Liv trailed off. She really didn't want to ask Lyla her next question, she seemed so irresponsible. "Um…so I have a question for you." Liv entwined her fingers and then looked back up at Lyla who was staring back at her with expectantly. "Do you happen to have any morning after pills?"

Lyla blinked at Liv for a second, she had to comprehend what she was asking. "Um yeah, I think I can get my hands on some for you. Happy?" She asked

A smiled crossed Liv's lips as she looked up at Lyla. "Yeah. Last night things got a little out of hand between us and we didn't use protection. I just want to be sure that I don't get pregnant. That would be just what I needed." She shook her head, she wasn't ready for a baby and she damn well knew Happy wasn't either. "I was on birth control when I was with Juice but I haven't been since I have been here, obviously."

"Don't worry about it, we have all been there. Come with me." Lyla stood up and held out her hand for her. Liv took Lyla's hand and followed her to the dressing room where she opened up one of the stands. She rummaged around in the drawer for a couple of seconds before pulling out several orange prescription bottles. She examined the labels before handing Liv two little white pills. "If you need them, they are here." She put the bottle back into the stand.

"Thank you, Lyla. I really appreciate everything you have done for me, since I have arrived." Liv smiled as they walked out towards the main room of Red Woody.

"It's just nice having another woman around here who is not a porn star or croweater." Lyla smiled warmly at Liv. She did really like Tig's daughter, she was sweet and worked hard. She was someone she wanted to be friends with, plus her kids like her. "So you and Hap?" Lyla bumped into her with her hip.

"Yeah." Olivia bit her lower lip as they walked up the bar. "And no one knows so if we could keep it between us."

"My lips are sealed." Lyla pretended to lock her lips.

Liv poured herself a glass of water and popped the pills into her mouth as Happy walked up to them. Lyla gave him an all knowing look before excusing herself to go back to work. "What was that all about?" Happy asked Liv as she swallowed another mouth full of water. Liv shook her head and drained the glass of its water. "If you have a headache, I know what could get rid of it." He winked at her.

"Not a headache, just making sure that there aren't any little Happy's brought into this world in 9 months." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think we both got a little caught up in the moment last night…so I took the morning after pill just in case."

Happy hadn't even thought about it, he wasn't ready to have kids, before Liv he didn't even want them but now she was changing his view on things and he thought it might be nice to have a kid with her someday. "You're a smart girl!"

"Of course she is. She is my daughter." Liv's eyes got really big as she saw her dad standing behind Happy. She wondered how long he had been there, if he had heard their conversation he wouldn't have looked so glad to see her as he walked behind the bar and kissed her on the forehead. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I am doing pretty well. How about you, daddy?" She smiled at Tig, he had wormed his way into her heart quickly. It could have been the fact she was grasping at whatever family she had.

"I'm good. How's that asshole treating you?" He nodded head towards Happy his hair flopping to side.

Olivia chuckled at Tig as she looked over at Happy who raised his eye brows at her and gave her a quick wink. "Just fine, Daddy. He has been nothing but amiable since he came back from his run." She was glad to see that her dad was checking up on her. It showed her that he cared. At first she was scared he was going to try to make up for the time that he was missing and smother her but he hadn't. Tig was an odd duck but at least he was her odd duck.

"Hap, Tig. Tyler is here. " Jackson called to them as the door to Red Woody opened. They walked towards the door to meet with Tyler and the other one-niners that followed him.

Liv watched them for a moment but as she was going to turn and head to her office she heard a voice she recognized in the group of men. Her stomach churned and panic hit her hard. She turned to look and there he was with his dark brown eyes staring right at her licking his lips as if he was going to eat her for dinner. Liv turned quickly and rushed towards the back of Red Woody. How could he have found her?

_**A/N: Yay…Happy and Liv are together-ish. I am looking forward to getting the next few chapters out to you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think…and as always thank you so very much for your support!**_


	16. Missing in Action, Seeing Some Action

Chapter 16: Missing in Action, Seeing Some Action

"That's a nice piece of ass you guys have over there." One of the One-Niners smirked; he nodded his head towards Liv as she walked away. It took everything Happy had in him not to hall off and hit the guy who had his hair braided. He knew if he did it would only cause tension between SAMCRO and the One-Niners and since Tyler had taken over the gang, they had actually been really helpful and their partnership had come in handy, with the Irish and Marks.

"Watch it dick head, that's my kid not some porn star or croweater." His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the guy. The gang-banger would be respectful of his daughter or he would put him in his place. Which would most likely be a body bag. Happy was relieved that Tig had spoken up. It was about time he took responsibility for his daughter.

"Pete, shut the fuck up, or I will let them beat the shit out of you." Tyler threatened his subordinate. He wouldn't have him disrespecting SAMCRO in their own club house. Tyler also saw the look that the Sargent at Arms gave Pete when he made that comment. Pete was oblivious to the look, otherwise the smirk on his face would have been quickly wiped away. Most of his gang know about Happy's reputation; he was deadly, a ruthless killer with no conscious. Taking out one of his guys would mean nothing to him; he killed with no mercy and no remorse.

Happy did not want to be in the same room with that asshole for any longer than he had to be. He couldn't help but noticed that the asshole had a smirk on his face like he was enjoying a secret no one else knew about. He wanted nothing more than to go and beat it off of his face. Hap was glad that Liv had left the area because they were going to be sitting out in the bar area. He didn't need the One-Niner ogling his goods more than he already had. It was Pete, who told SAMCRO where Liv was being held by Marks and Cartwright; that was the only reason why Happy was only beating the shit out of him in his head and not acting on his urges. Happy sat at the table with Tig and Chibs quietly stewing as Jackson talked to Tyler about what was going on with August and Moses.

"Hap, what's your problem brother?" Chibs whispered to him. Happy's mood had gone from decent to down-right icy, in a matter of minutes.

Happy realized his face must have been showing his irritation a little too much. He just hated the thought of some other man, especially one, whose skin color would remind Liv of what happened to her taking interest in her. He didn't trust Pete or any of the One-Niners for that matter. Their alliance was a mean to an ends when it came to August. Currently Jax seemed okay with their relationship so Happy would have to trust his president. He had no doubt in his mind that there would be bad blood between the club and the gang again in the future.

Happy glared over at Chibs and shook his head. "I don't trust some of these bastards." He hissed through his teeth just before pushing back from the table. He needed a drink to calm his nerves. At least he knew Liv was safe in her office, answering emails from dirty old men who wanted to seek comfort with Red Woody's porn stars. He regretted not taking Liv up on her offer to stay in bed all day. He would have been in a much better mood then his current one.

The One-Niners had been there for a while when Lyla came out of the back and looking shocked to see people in the bar. "Oh hey." She said a little too loudly, not realizing that the club would still have guests. "Jax?" She pulled his attention from Tyler and Chibs.

Jax excused himself from the table and made his way over to Lyla who was moving things around on the set. "What's going on?" He had always liked Lyla, she was a good fit for Opie after Donna died. It had just been bad timing for both of them and their marriage. Lyla was dealing with the ghost of Donna, it had been too much for her; which she confide in him after Opie's death. Jax trusted her and when he offered to pull her out from in front of the camera and put her behind it, she jumped at the chance. It was the best choice Jax could have made, Lyla was racking in the money for Red Woody and SAMCRO.

"I have a scene shoot starting in 15 minutes." Lyla smiled as she glanced over at the room of men. She was used to having the members of the club around but it wasn't often they had a full room.

"What are you filming today?" Jax asked, wondering if his "guest" would like to see how the club was starting to make its money legitimately.

"A little school girl on school girl action is on the menu for today. Jake called in sick, so we had to change things around today." Lyla glared at over Happy, she knew that he was the reason Jake called in. Happy glanced back at Lyla and shot her a dirty look. It made her shutter a bit, he was in a mood today. She hoped it wasn't because of her doling out pills to Liv. If anything he should have been glad that she had a stash of morning after pills, he was being irresponsible.

"You think your girls will be okay with an audience?" Jax nodded his head back to the guys sitting around the tables.

"Oh I am sure they will be fine with it. It's Sin-D and the new girl, Mercedes." She didn't know how Mercedes would feel about it but Sin would be more than okay with it, she tended to perform better with a larger crowd or an audience of any kind. "Well I will let the girls know we are ready and we'll be back shortly."

It was dusk by the time the One-Niners finally left Red Woody, they were so engrossed in the making of a porn that none of them wanted to leave. Happy never let any of them out of his sight. He wanted to be sure that they were not causing issues with the Red Woody stars, Lyla or Liv. It was only when he heard their vehicles leave he felt he could finally relax. He walked over to the bar where the prospect was standing. Happy glared at him remembering that he had let that asshole, Jake into his house. He was not going to forget that. He was going to make the prospect's life a living hell, he needed to earn Happy's respect.

"Get me a beer, asshole." He ordered. Davis stared wide-eyed at Happy, he didn't want to get any further on his bad side. He shook slightly as he started to pour the beer. He knew what Happy's Unholy One, Men of Mayhem patches meant and Davis had heard mention of Happy's tattoos that represented the people he had killed for the club.

Happy turned his back to the bar, ignoring the prospect; Quinn stepped up next to him. "Hey where's the pipsqueak? I haven't seen her all day, she is usually out and about complaining about the people who email Red Woody." Happy hadn't even thought about it, he figured she was still held up in her office.

"She is probably in the office." Happy nodded towards the office.

"Nah, man. I was just in there grabbing something for one of the girls. Doesn't look like she's been in there at all today." Quinn shook his head.

Happy's stomach dropped. Where the hell was she? He stood up quickly and walked into Lyla's office where she was editing more films, alone. "Hey have you seen Liv?"

Happy looked stressed as Lyla turned with a frown, when was the last time that she had seen her? "Um, no. I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon at the bar before those guys showed up. She isn't in the office?" Happy shook his head, he could barely contain his panic and dismay. "Maybe she's in the dressing room or something." Lyla had never seen Happy in such a state. He really did care for Liv.

"Fuck." Happy muttered under his breath. Where the hell was she? He didn't think that he had let any of the One-niners out of his sight. He turned quickly and went towards the dressing room. He barged in, the only person in there was the new porn girl; she was sitting at the dressing table in only a bra and underwear, washing her face. "Have you seen Olivia?" He asked the girl who he thought had eyes too big for her face, she looked like a doe. Granted if it wasn't for Liv he would have taken advantage of the girl; now he had no time for her.

"Who?" She asked, she didn't know who Happy was talking about.

"Liv? The girl who answers all your emails and pretty much helps run Red Woody." How could she not know who he was talking about? She gave him a blank look. "Cute, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes….Tig's daughter."

It took her a second and then she realized who he was talking about. "Oh the girl Jake likes. I thought she was a croweater, I mean she is always with so many different men…"

"Have you fucking seen her today?" Happy cut her off. He didn't have time for her shit.

"Um." She took her time, well to Happy it seemed like she took her time. "No."

Happy quickly made his way back out to the bar area where most of the members of SAMCRO still lingered. He was filled with dread, what if he hadn't kept a close enough eye on the bastards, who were at their club house? What if they told August where Liv was and he took her? Happy didn't want to think about what could be happening to her if August got a hold of her again. "Has anyone seen Liv since this afternoon when the One-Niners got here?" Happy announced.

It was getting dark and cold but Liv couldn't bring herself to move. Her body just wouldn't let her. After she had heard his voice she had ever intent to lock herself in her office and she did for about an hour but she could hear him in her head. _"It feels good doesn't it toy." "I'll make you forget the Puerto Rican rat with my big cock." "Come on plaything, cum for me." _ She needed to get away, she couldn't do anything but sob. She was too terrified to go back out into the bar area and tell them he was one of the men who raped her. She went to the only place she knew where she could get away from the sound of his voice, the smell of his cologne and try to escape the memory of his touch. The roof.

She tried to hold herself together, nevertheless, she felt herself falling apart. She wanted Happy but couldn't bring herself to get up. She hated that Peter had so much control of her still, she thought she was free of him and the other guy. She had been on the roof for hours and was still sitting in the same place, holding her knees to her chest and trying to make herself as small as possible. The rocks dug into the backside and she welcomed the pain. Olivia sat there rocking herself back and forth and mumbling quietly to herself, about how she was going to be okay, how it was just a dream, how he wasn't really there; she heard the hatch to the roof creak open. She stopped moving and held her breath and tears started to fall from her eyes as footsteps crunched across the rocks on the roof towards her hiding place. _Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. _ She thought to herself. She was filled with pure and utter terror, she didn't know if she would survive he that man go this hands on her again.

"Liv? Baby are you up here?"

"Daddy?" She managed to squeak out as Tig turned the corner of the large air duct system Liv was hiding behind.

Tig immediately knelt down next to Liv. Her eyes were large with fear and tears streamed down her face. "It's okay baby. Shhh." He took Liv into his arms and stroked her back. "Come on let's get you inside. You're freezing cold." He rubbed her arms which were bare and cold to the touch. He coaxed her up and put his arm around her as they went to the hatch, Liv stopped. Tig looked back at her, "It's okay baby." He started down the ladder, "Come on, angel." He stopped at the bottom waiting for her to follow him down.

Liv trusted that Tig would not let anything happen to her so she made her way down the ladder. He took her hand into his as they made their way to the bar. Liv didn't want to go but she needed to trust her dad with this. The only face she didn't see at the bar was Happy's. "Found her," Tig said quietly, "locked on the roof. Get her something to drink." He barked at the prospect.

She frowned as the men all turned and looked at her. Liv looked down at her hands, ashamed that she made them worry. She realized her dad thought she was locked on the roof, when it wasn't even close to what had happened. Liv wondered where Happy was, if they were looking for her; he was probably going crazy with worry. It was as if he knew she was thinking about him because he burst through the door, "Where the fuck…"He stopped and stared at Liv. His face was conflicted, he was both simultaneously relieved and pissed off. He took quick, long strides to get to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Happy's voice was hard and on edge. He grabbed onto Liv's shoulders and held her at arm's length studying her, Olivia's eyes were red and face stained with tears.

"She was locked on the roof." Tig walked back up to Liv and Happy and handed her a shot glass with a brown liquid in it.

It smelled vile but Liv took the shoot quickly, it tasted even worse than it smelled. The liquid burned on the way down her throat and coated her stomach. She then knew why Tig had given her the drink, it instantly warmed her. She could feel the heat move throughout her body from her head to her toes. It was only a temporary warmth but she started to feel better. Less numb.

"How did you get locked on the roof? What the fuck were you doing on the roof?" Happy snarled. How could she have been so irresponsible to do that? Why didn't she come and tell them that she was going on the roof to begin with?

Tig glared at Happy, how dare, he treat Olivia that way. He opened his to say something but Liv held her hand up to him. "Daddy, stop." She glanced over, her eyes full of resolve. "The roof wasn't locked…" She trailed off. Would Happy run off if she told them? Or would he keep his word knowing what she needed would be him after she told them. She kept her eyes on him when she took a deep breath, she was putting a lot of faith in him and hoped that he didn't betray her. Tears started to stream down her face, she couldn't stop them. "I was up there because…one of the men who came here today was one of the men who…" her breathing quickened. "raped me…"

She never took her eyes off of Happy's face. His nostrils flared as his breathing picked up, his eyes hardened with anger and his jaw was clenched tightly. She waited for him to turn his back on her and walk away but he didn't. Happy knew she needed him now more than ever, but he wanted to go after the fucker who hurt her.

"Are you sure it was him?" Jax piped up. He was concerned it was the fact that all the men were black and that is what made her think it as the man. He did not want to ruin the club's relationship with the One-Niners over Liv misidentify someone.

Liv turned and glared at him. "Very sure Jackson. His voice is scorched into my brain, 'give into my cock toy, come on plaything…I am the best you will ever have'" Liv mocked his voice. "His name is Peter. He was the guy who was wearing the purple dress shirt and dark blue jeans. His cologne was too strong….it burned my nostrils…" Liv started getting lost in her nightmare again.

Happy could see that he was breaking apart. He didn't care about what Tig or what any of his brothers thought as he took a very fragile Liv into his arms. "Shh…I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again!" For the first time in his life Happy felt helpless. He couldn't take this memory away from her, he couldn't erase the scars that these men created when they defiled her body. He didn't know what to do but stand there and hold a sobbing and broken Liv in his arms protectively.  
Liv's tears slowly subsided as she took in deep breaths all she could smell anymore was Happy. She loved his smell mixed with leather, it erased the smell of anything else lingering in her thoughts.

"Why did you go on the roof?" Happy asked softly as he held Liv at arm's length wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs.

She sniffled a bit before answering him, "It was quiet; I couldn't hear him. There was fresh air and I didn't feel trapped." She knew if given the choice she would have leaped off the building. There would have been no way she would have let him get his hands on her again.

Happy ran his hand over his head as he sat Liv at one of the tables. The bastard was within his grasp and he didn't know it. He could have wrapped his hands around his neck and chocked the life out of him. He would have enjoyed watching the life leave his eyes. He knew there was something he didn't like about Pete.  
Tig sat down next to Olivia, "Baby why didn't you tell us? We could have taken care of things and you wouldn't have to worry about him hurting you anymore."

Liv shook her head, "I heard his voice, saw him and I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I lost control and fell to pieces. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry, daddy."

"You don't need to be sorry baby. I just need you to know that if something like that ever happens again I need you to come to me or one of the other club members. We will keep you safe. When we couldn't find you…" Tig trailed off. Liv knew what he was thinking, he was thinking that August Marks got his hands on her again. The thought made Liv shiver because she wouldn't be walking out of where ever she was being held; she would be brought out in a body bag.

"I promise." She glanced up to see Happy's warm brown eyes staring down at her. She gave him a weak smile. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him. "I have got go grab my bag from the office. I'll be right back." Liv stood up and walked back towards the office. She stepped into the office and slowly grabbed her bag out of her desk drawer; the door opened and Happy stepped in, making sure he closed the door behind him.

"Took you long enough." She launched herself at him and placed her lips on his.

Liv's actions took Happy by surprise, he had just come to talk to her and didn't expect to be assaulted by her kisses. It turned him on. Happy walked forward so Liv was up against the wall as she greedily undid his belt. He knew what she wanted from him and he was more than willing to give it to her. He had some anxiety he needed to rid his body of. He moved his kisses to Liv's bare neck; she whimpered in need as Happy ran his hands up her thighs. He ran his hands over the apex of her thighs her satin panties were already damp her need for him. "You're already so wet." Happy said, his voice was husky.

"For you, always." She smirked at him as she yanked down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement. "Don't you dare ruin this pair of underwear, Happy Lowman!"

Liv bit her lip as Happy pulled down her panties and helped her step out of them. In a quick motion he picked her up and thrust himself inside of her. Liv cried out in surprise and pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around Happy to support herself from his onslaught. Happy filled her up completely from this position and he felt so good. They moved together in a fluid motion as they showed the other that they loved them, the only way they knew how.

"Liv, honey? I just…." Tig walked into the office to see Happy fucking his daughter.

"Fuck…Happy, stop!" Liv smacked his back as she saw her dad staring at them in shock. "My dad…stop."

It was not turning out to be a good day.

_**A/N: **_

_**Well that chapter was a roller coaster to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. A HUGE shout out to TeamBlaus4EVER for the idea of having Tig find out about Liv and Hap by walking in on them. **____** Unless I do not have any patient at work on Saturday you will not be getting to see Tig's reaction to this whole ordeal until mid-next week…Sorry  
How do you think he is going to take it? :P **_


	17. Tig's Fallen Angel

Chapter 17: Tig's Fallen Angel

Tig stormed out of the office, how could his baby girl be in the arms of Happy? Tig liked to think that Happy made him look normal. Even if he wasn't at least Tig knew better than to take advantage of someone who was broken. Happy couldn't even keep his pants on after everything that Olivia had been through. Tig needed to leave, he was in so much of a rage, he didn't say goodbye to anyone; he just made a b-line straight for the door. Sure he had walked in on Fawn with her boyfriend once when he thought she was being attacked by Pope's men, but that was different. It wasn't right the Olivia was with Happy, she was never supposed to be a part of this world.

"Daddy, stop please." Liv ran out to him as he was getting onto his motorcycle. His little girl, his angel's baby. He stared at her taking in the resemblance she had to her mother, big round eyes that expressed everything she was thinking, full lips, a delicate nose and ivory complexion. She was very much his daughter as well, her hair was the same dark brown color, those ice blue eyes and after walking in on her with Hap, it would have been very hard for him to say she wasn't his. Tig didn't start his bike but just sat there waiting for Olivia's explanation.

As hard as it was going to be for him to hear she needed to do it, especially now that the cat was out of the bag. "Um…" She felt awkward, he had just was walked in on her having sex with Happy. "So…" She didn't know how to come out and say what she wanted to say. Her father narrowed his eyes and went to start his bike. "I care about him, Dad." She blurted out loudly. "And this thing between us has been going on for a while." Liv's cheeks flushed red as she confessed this to Tig.

Tig shook his head, the image of Happy's bare ass as was fucking his daughter kept running through his mind; Tig was seeing red. "It doesn't change that you are not supposed to be here. You are not supposed to be with a member of SAMCRO. This is not your life! This is not your family." He yelled at her.

Liv frowned, hurt by her father's harsh words. She bit the inside of her cheek and focused on the pain to keep her from crying. "Fine, if that is how you feel Tig." Her words bit at him. She turned on her the balls of her feet and walked back towards Red Woody. Back into the arms of Happy, Liv would be damned if the father who gave her up so many years ago would have control over her life and who she was with. He didn't have that right.

She called him, Tig. Liv hadn't called him Tig for over a month, it took him what seemed like ages to get to call him, dad. It hurt, deep down he knew he was right about what he said, maybe in the moment it didn't come out right. Liv was never meant to come to Charming and be a part of the life her mother ran from. He started his bike and went to seek soleus in the one person who knew the real Alexander Trager. Venus, his beautiful transgendered girlfriend, lover whatever she was. She was just what he needed to help him heal his broken heart.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

It had been several days since Tig had found Happy and Liv in the middle of having sex. He had been avoiding the club house and more or less licking his wounds with Venus. He was thankful that the club didn't really have anything major going on otherwise he would have to face Happy. He did not want to deal with him or Liv for that matter. They needed to find out what Marks' next move was so they could get Olivia home and she could get back to her life that she knew before Charming. Tig pinched the bridge of his nose before walking into to the club house. He knew that Liv and Happy were already there, or at least Hap was.

"Brotha!" Chibs yelled from across the warehouse. Tig's looked around the club house and was instantly met by the glare of Liv who was sitting behind a laptop at one of the tables.

As Tig approached Liv started packing up what she was working on, "If you will excuse me I don't belong here." She hissed slamming the laptop shut with a little too much force. She had allowed Tig's words to fester inside of her for days, she was so angry with Tig. Unfortunately for Happy he had to deal with Liv's irritation and frustration for days, which did not help his mood.

"Liv, stay." Happy glanced over at her.

"No…I refuse to be in the same room with him. He doesn't want me here, so when you are ready to go, come and get me." It wasn't just that fact that Tig didn't want her there, it was the fact that he didn't want her at all that was causing such an internal fight within Liv's very soul. She was dealing with this new relationship with Happy, the fact that she had just seen one of her rapists, she knew her kidnappers were still out there and then she had to deal with Tig and his asinine behavior. There was only so much she could take before she cracked.

Most of SAMCRO knew about the drama that was going down with Tig and his daughter. They also knew about Liv and Happy. When it came out Jax urged Happy to make their relationship valid by making Liv his old lady. He said he would think about it and it was pretty much all he had thought about since they spoke. He didn't know where he fit into Liv's life; he wondered if he was just some passing fancy that when she was able to go back to Washington she would forget all about him. He knew he wasn't good enough for her; he had already hurt her so much. He wondered if should just let her go, allowing her to have the life Tig wanted for her or was he too selfish to let her go? Happy just didn't know so he kept himself close to Liv still, enjoying her company as much as he could for as long as he could.

"Olivia?" Tig called out to Liv who was starting to pick her things from the table.

"What?" She shot back. She was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Stay." He walked up to her and took the stuff she had in her hands and placed it back on the table. Liv's eyes burned with hurt, he didn't want her. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I am not mad at you, I am pissed off at Happy for allowing this to happen." Tig turned his face to look at Happy who was scowling at him.

"Let what happen?" Happy growled. "Me protecting your daughter? Giving her the freedom she needed when she needed it? When her old man wouldn't." Happy's stance was aggressive. The Tacoma Killer was oozing out of his pores.

"What, she needed you to take advantage of her? To make her into one of the many girls you fuck and leave?" Tig yelled as he charged Happy throwing himself into him.

Liv watched with wide eyed dismay at the event that was €unfolding in front of her. Punches were being thrown and either hitting or missing the target of the fist. Liv's stomach reeled this was because of her, "Stop!" She yelled at the men. Why weren't any of the others stepping in? "Please stop!" She got closer to them. Neither of the men paid any attention to her. "Stop…STOP…He didn't take advantage of me…" She was yelling as punches continued to be thrown… "Daddy I love him."

Happy stopped fighting first and stared at Liv. He felt a sudden relief when he heard those words flow from her lips. He was glad to hear that she also felt about him as deeply as he did for her. Happy threw his hands up and stepped back from Tig. He would do that for Liv, he would concede a fight for her.

Tig turned quickly to find Liv facing both of the men but her eyes were fixed on Happy, it was as if he was the only one in the room at that moment. He knew that look, it was the same one Aria got when she looked at him. It was futile to fight that look and the feelings that went along with them. Tig turned back to Happy who glanced at him. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Happy nodded, "You'll have every right to." He knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Liv not after she said she loved him. She loved him. He smiled to himself before walking up and embracing Liv and kissing her on the top of the head. She looked up at him expectantly waiting for his words in return. He refused to say it front of his brothers. "Later," he whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe before releasing her.

"Daddy, we need to talk." She looked sternly at Tig. He looked defeated.

"You are very much your mother's daughter." Tig smiled at her as they walked over to a table. Happy walked over with a towel and handed it to Tig. Then walked over to Jax and Chibs, who were at the bar. He knew well enough that Tig and Olivia needed some time talk. It was the only way he was going to get the sweet natured girl back.

Liv glared at Tig, "Don't say that, I am nothing like Aria. I would rather die than be like her."

Tig couldn't understand why she would say such things about his angel. "Why?" He managed to choke out.

Liv took a deep breath, she needed to tell Tig what life was like with Aria when she was growing up. "I suppose my mom, I mean Sasha didn't tell you a whole lot about what happened with Aria." Tig shook his head, Liv's jaw clenched slightly. "I don't remember a whole lot before I moved in with my mom and dad, but I do remember some things. When I got older Sasha told me everything, she gave me my mom's journal which was filled with ramblings of a junky prostitute. So I have a pretty clear picture of who she was and I never want to be like her."

She nervously twirled her hair between her fingers as she continued on. "Aria was desperately in love with you. I remember nights when she was coming down from her benders when she would talk about how I reminded her so much of you and she loved me more than anything in all the world and would never hurt me. Then she would shoot back up and beat the shit out of me because I was your daughter and you were gone. You were dead to her. How can someone beat a child who is defenseless?"

"She was not like that when she lived here." Tig exclaimed trying to defend Aria, his angel….how could she go to drugs, why didn't she call him?

"Yeah, well I suppose that is what drugs to do someone. Sasha told me that my biological mom had met someone when I was a baby. A guy who she said reminded her of you, he had your blue eyes and dark hair. It wasn't long before that guy started to pimp out Aria. He was a fucking pimp who threatened to kill me if Aria didn't do what he said. She let him into her life because of his blue eyes and dark hair." Liv snorted, "Sasha said she fell into a depression because she was selling her body, the body you loved so much. That is when one of the 'girls' introduced her to her drug of choice heroine. One bump and she was well on her way to happiness. That was the first time she brought me to Sasha and Tom." Liv smiled at the thought of her adoptive parents, she loved them so deeply. "It went on like that for years, in and out of Sasha and Tom's house. Finally when I was five Aria went to treatment for the last time, she came for me one last time. For some reason I remember that day like it was yesterday. She was having a good day: '_Livi, baby how about we go to the zoo this weekend? Just you and mama'. _ What five year old could turn down a trip to the zoo; the penguins were my favorite in their little black and white suits. She packed me a special snack for snack time, my favorite candy bar at the time, a Hershey's bar. To this day I can't bring myself to eat them. Aria walked me out to the bus stop and stood there with me holding my hand, she was being the mother I wanted, the mother I found in Sasha so many times before and after her. _'Livi, I love you sweetheart. Have a wonderful day at school.' _ I remember thinking in my own little five year old way that maybe she has changed this time." Liv paused to wipe a few stray tears that fell from her eyes. "I came home to find her laying in a pile of vomit, her eyes…that is what I will remember the most, they were clouded and staring off into the distance. She overdosed on a lethal dose of heroine, pills and alcohol. She knew what she was going to do when she sent me off to school. There was never going to be a trip to the zoo, there was never going to another day with her. She was gone, she went out like a coward because she couldn't face her demons."

Liv straightened up and stared directly into Tig's eyes, there was a fire behind her eyes that he felt as she said her next words, "So next time you think I am like Aria, you think about how she left this world! How she took her own life because she didn't want to deal with the pain. I am more your daughter. I want to embrace the pain, I want to feel it because it makes me know I am alive. Granted I prayed to die while I was being held captive by August Marks but I don't think I could have taken my own life." Liv thought about her escape route that she had in mind if Peter would have shown up on the roof, she knew deep down she wouldn't have died from the jump it wasn't more than a story up. "I'm not a coward." Liv finally said more to herself than anyone else who was sitting and listening to her.

Tig didn't know what to say to his daughter, he let Aria take her away because he thought it would be the best for her but it turned out her early childhood and life with Aria was not what either of them wanted for her. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Don't apologize. I figured you should know, you deserved to know."

_**A/N: Surprise day off, which lead to another chapter! Enjoy. I hope you all enjoyed Aria's back story…oh and can you believe Liv said she loved Happy. Do you think he is going to tell her his loves her back? Please feel free to let me know what you think. **____**  
Thank you for your support! You're all AMAZING!**_


	18. What I Wouldnt do for You

Chapter 18: What I Wouldn't Do For You

"Say it again." Happy whispered into Liv's ear. He could listen to the words flow from her lips all day. They had awoke something inside of him he had never felt before. Sure he had croweaters say the same words to him all the time but they didn't mean the same thing, they never sparked the fire in him that Liv had.

She blushed at the thought of telling him again as she lay with her head on his bare chest, tracing his snake tattoo with her fingers. "Happy Lowman, I love you." She said in barely a whisper. He had yet to say those three little words back to her but she could tell he felt the same way. He had asked her to say it when they got back to his house that evening. That was when he pretty much ripped her clothes off of her and screwed her silly. Liv was shocked that she had actually felt that way about him so quickly, she had only known Happy a little over two months and they were a rocky two months. But there was something about this man who was such a badass that made her weak in the knees and hopelessly in love with him. She couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt when she thought about Juice. She missed him but Happy helped take away that loss and that pain.

"Liv look at me." Happy called her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him to find his dark brown eyes staring right at her. He had a strange look on his face, like he was afraid. "I…" He paused, the other two words stumbled around clumsily in his head. They felt foreign to him. They were reserved for his mother, grandmother aunts, and his club; they didn't mean the same thing as the way he felt for Olivia. "I will never let them hurt you again." He blurted out, Liv had a look of disappointment cross her face. _Chicken shit, _he thought to himself. Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say so badly? Why was he so afraid to utter three little words to her? She was brave enough to confess it to him, her father and his club but he couldn't say it to her when they were alone.

Liv smiled sadly, "I know Hap." She placed her head back on his chest and sighed deeply. She knew he wanted to say he loved her but for whatever reason he was struggling with it. Liv listened to Happy's heart beating hard in his chest, everything about his body told her he was nervous. She almost snorted at the thought of Happy being nervous but then realized that she was most likely his first real relationship. She had to give him a break and not push him; relationships could be scary enough when you had been in them in the past. They were downright terrifying the first time around; full of new feelings and experiences. It wasn't only that, but you had to be considerate of another human being who holds you in higher regard than anyone else. Liv knew she needed to not take it personally; Happy couldn't tell her he loved her because he wasn't ready to. He wasn't Juice who had always expressed his feelings readily with her. Happy silenced his feelings, sometimes it didn't even seem like he had any.

Happy thought the silence between them was stifling; that was a first. He wanted to know what was going on in Liv's head. He wanted to know she was okay with him and his inability to share his feelings with her. He said the first thing that popped into his head. "So you dad seemed okay with us." Thinking back to the fight that ensued between him and Tig. If Liv wouldn't have spoken up, it would have been a close fight.

Liv laughed. Was he seriously talking about her dad while they were lying in bed naked? "Really?" She smirked at him as she put her chin on his chest.

"What?" Happy frowned. Wondering if she was going to grill him about why he had told her he loved her.

"You're going to talk about my dad after we just had sex?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "You really know how to put a girl back in the mood." Olivia teased Happy. Relief rushed over him, she wasn't going to bring it up.

"What? You're ready for round two?" Happy's eyes flashed with lust. He could not get enough of this girl. She was one woman, who he wanted to be around all of the time. It was almost as if she completed him.

Liv leaned up and looked at Happy. "I'm always ready for round two when I am with you." She smirked as she climb on top of him so she was straddling his hips.

Happy gazed up at Liv. Her hair was pulled up accentuating her lovely neck where the delicate necklace he gave her for her birthday was displayed. His eyes followed the necklace down to her breasts, there wasn't much he could say about her perfect breasts. He loved them, every inch of them. Then again there wasn't much about Liv's body he didn't love. In his eyes she was perfect, even when she was pissed off at him or in on the occasion when she pissed him off.

Liv bit her lower lip as she gazed down at Happy, her blue eyes glinting with joy and desire. He leaned up and roughly captured her face in his hands. Liv gasped as Happy took her bottom lip into his mouth and bit lit lightly. Liv moaned quietly against his mouth. His tongue assaulted hers, this was a fight she was willing to lose, Liv allowed Happy's mouth to take control. Happy stopped kissing her and placed his forehead on hers. "What are you doing to me?" He asked as a look of wonderment flashed through his eyes.

"Do you not like what I am doing to you?" Liv asked as she grinded her hips into his lap where she could feel his arousal. Happy groaned. "I can stop, if you don't like it." She suddenly stopped her movement, leaving both of them feeling less than satisfied and wanting more.

A smile flashed across Happy's face, a rare honest smile. "Oh, is this the game we are going to play?" He flipped so Liv was pinned under him, she was grinning from ear to ear. If Liv wanted to play the game, he would play right back. He knew how to keep women wanting and on the edge. He had spent plenty of time practicing with the croweaters and Diosa girls.

Happy made his way down Liv's body just allowing his lips to hover over her skin being careful not to touch her with them. He made it to the apex of her thighs and looked up at Liv, she was holding her breath while she watched him intently; she bit her lip. He smirked and continued his trail back up her body. Liv let out a heavy sigh. She wanted Happy to just touch her but he was denying her that. She knew that he was playing with her, he wanted to hear her beg for him. She wasn't quite ready for that yet. Happy was suddenly face to face with Liv, her breathing sped up as he placed his lips on hers. A fire began to burn deeply from within her; she wrapped her arms around Happy pinning his body to hers as much as she could. She knew that he was allowing her to hold him close to her.

Olivia ran her nails down Happy's back giving him chills along the way. She stopping at his firm butt and ran her hands over it before digging her nails into it aggressively. Happy's muscles rippled and tensed as his body reacted to her actions. Happy felt her smile against his lips; she was getting her point across to him as well as the reaction she wanted. He was hard against her thighs; he didn't know how long he could manage playing this game, he wanted to bury himself inside of Liv. No woman had ever made feel so out of control with need. He groaned loudly as Liv bucked her hips towards him. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He pulled his mouth from her and looked down at her. The woman who had confessed her love for him in an extremely public and selfless way.

Happy was left her panting under his weight as he studied her. "Love me, Happy." She quietly demanded of him.

How could he deny her the one thing she wanted from him? If he couldn't say the words, he would show her. He moved himself so he was no longer straddling her but positioned between her legs. His mouth and hands instantly moved to her breasts. Liv let out a quiet moan as Happy's mouth wrapped around her nipple, where he sucked and grazed his teeth against it. He took his fingers and twisted and pinched Liv's other nipple to attention.

She whimpered in need. "Happy, please."

Happy pulled his attention away from her breast and moved his way down her body, leaving a trail of warm kisses in his wake. He stopped and buried himself between her thighs. His tongue dipped inside of her, she tasted like sex which made him rock hard. He moved his mouth back up to her clit and started sucking on it, while taking and inserting a finger inside of her. Liv's hips matched the rhythm of his hand. It wasn't long before he could feel her insides tighten around his finger and her body start to convulse in an orgasm. She cried out his name and she spilt over the edge.

Happy took not time to place himself between Liv's legs again and lift her legs up onto his shoulders. Liv was mildly aware of what he was doing, she was still coming back around from a mind blowing orgasm. Happy slowly slipped himself inside of Liv, she couldn't believe how sensitive she still was. She was hyper aware of where Happy was, as he pumped in and out of her, slow at first and then speeding up with force. Liv could felt like she was burning white hot under him. She felt her body sliding into another shattering orgasm, she wanted to hold on to the moment. She tried to concentrate on her breathing but she was too aware of how Happy made her feel. "Fuck Happy…" She called out as her body fragment around to her.

That was what he was waiting for; Happy only lasted a few more thrusts before he felt himself explode inside of Liv. He collapsed on the bed next to her. She was breathing just as heavy as he was. "God, you are beautiful." Happy brushed a stray hair off of Olivia's face. She turned to her side and smiled at him. How had he gotten so lucky to find such a gorgeous creature who loved him?

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Happy questioned Liv. He searched her face for any signs of fear or changing her mind. He didn't know if he was okay with what was about to happen.

Liv smiled bravely. "I am sure, Hap. Jax needs a clear confirmation that it was him. I have no doubt in my mind that it was him but what if it wasn't him? What if my mind was playing tricks on me?" She knew that it was only a matter of a few minutes before the plan the Sons had set into motion was going to bring her face to face with one of her rapists. She put on a brave face for Happy but she was a mess inside. She didn't want to see him ever again and now she was going to have to talk to him. Jax wanted to be sure it was the right guy before the club dealt with the problem. Whatever that meant.

"Alright. If we get there and you want to go, you need to let me know." He was not willing to risk Liv for the sake of making sure Pete was the right guy. He trusted Liv and he trusted his gut even more. That is what made him good at his job as Sergeant at Arms. Undeniable instincts. He handed Liv her helmet as he climbed on to his bike.

Liv placed the helmet on latching it in place and climbed onto the Harley behind Happy. She wrapped her arms around his waist after he started his bike. This has become so familiar to Liv riding with Happy to Red Woody but she still felt such a thrill. She didn't know if it was the closeness of their bodies on the ride or if it was the vibration of the bike itself but it seemed to turn her on each and every time; it was probably the combination of the two. She even felt it on the current ride where her stomach was in knots and her anxiety level was high. She bit her lip; wondered if an orgasm would give her the release she desperately needed. Maybe after this whole ordeal was over she would have her way with Happy in her office…being sure the door was locked this time. By the time they reached the road that lead to Red Woody, Liv wanted nothing more than to ask Happy to turn around and go…anywhere but there.

Happy felt Liv tighten her grip around his waist as they started to slow down. She had been lying to him when she said she was fine with this. He knew she wasn't, he saw the fear in her eyes that day she had seen Pete at Red Woody and that was hours after the fact. He was worried about how she would be facing him now. As they approached, he could see that Tyler, Pete and some of the members of SAMCRO were standing around outside.

SAMCRO had a sit down with Tyler a few days before telling him what happened to Liv while she was being held captive by August Marks. He was not okay with the fact that Pete was potentially one of the guys who had raped Olivia. He knew that his club members were not always the most honest of guys but he didn't tolerate the raping of women, especially when they had women throwing themselves at their feet. Maybe it was also the fact that he was a product of rape. If Pete was the guy then he would pay for what he did.  
The bike came to a halt, Liv closed her eyes trying to compose herself. She needed to seem like nothing was wrong. She needed to be strong. "Hap?" She called to him as they got off the bike. He turned back to see she was filled with fear. "Happy kiss me. Please kiss me." She said meekly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Happy was obliged to fulfill her request as he placed his lips on hers. She kissed him hard, releasing all her fear and trying to turn it into passion. When they finally parted, Liv was left panting. She smiled up at him. "Better?" Happy asked.

"Much, thank you." She looked better than she did before he kissed her. Stronger. _She can do this_, Happy thought to himself.

"Let's get this shit done." Happy said sternly as he took her hand into his which Liv appreciated greatly because she wanted to do nothing more than to run in the opposite direction.

They approached the group, Happy noticed the subtle increase in Olivia's breathing. But she didn't miss a beat, "Hey guys." She said with a fake cheeriness as she squeezed Happy's hand tightly. Her eyes glazed over the group of men which included her father, Jax, Chibs, Quinn, a man she had never met before and the man who violated her.

"Liv, Hap." Jax nodded. "Have you met Tyler and Pete?" He asked as a part of their ruse.

"No, I can't say I have." She allowed her eyes to pass over Pete and go to Tyler. Tyler studied the girl. She was pretty and she had to be brave as fuck to be with Happy and to stand in front of them with Pete potentially being one of the guys who raped her.

"Nice to meet you guys." She plastered on a fake smile. The acting classes in high school were actually paying off. She thought that she would take them because they were going to be an easy A but they were not.

He was actually getting away with it, he couldn't believe it. She was standing face to face with him and she didn't even seem to recognize him. She still has the tightest body he had seen in a while and his plaything was much prettier without the bruises that marred her face when Marks and Cartwright had her. Pete smiled wickedly at her. He wanted her to remember how good he made her feel. He wanted her to remember what he felt like because he certainly remembered how she felt. He was getting hard just thinking about it. "Nice to meet you as well." Pete spoke up.

Liv's stomach dropped, she gripped Happy's hand tightly…she was losing her nerve. "Well if you would excuse me. I have emails from dirty old men to answer." She reluctantly released Happy's hand, turned quickly and started to walk towards the building.

"Should we head in?" Jax asked as he waved them towards the building. He didn't know if Liv was a good actress or if they would walk into the building and find that Pete wasn't the guy after all. They had set it up where they would have Lyla come up front and tell them she needed them.

As soon as they walked through the door, not missing a beat, Lyla came running towards them, "Jax, I need you! Two of my girls are fighting and I can't separate them." She had the right amount of panic and annoyance in her voice.

"Really Lyla? What the hell is wrong with your whores?" Jax asked annoyed. "Hap?" He nodded towards the back as they stalked off leaving their guests with the rest of the members of SAMCRO. They needed to be sure that Pete didn't run off.

"Drinks?" They heard Tig call from behind them as they walked into Liv's office. She was curled up on the chair, tears falling from her eyes.

"Fuck, I told you Jackson! Why could you not just believe her?" Happy knelt by the chair and took Liv into his arms. "You did a good job baby." He smoothed her hair down.

Jax watched for a moment. "Olivia was it him?"

Liv pushed Happy away and stood up. Wiping her tears from her face, "yes, it is him. Pete one of the men who raped me." She looked Jax directly in the eyes, there were no lies reflected in her face.

Something deep inside Happy snapped, he stormed out of the room and towards the front of the warehouse. He didn't stop, even after Jax had called for him. He was not going to let that fucker get away again. He burst into the main area and went straight for Pete who was sitting at the bar laughing about something with the prospect who was pouring drinks. He never saw Happy coming it wasn't until his fist connected with his face; that was about the time he realized he was on the Tacoma Killer's radar.

"Who else raped her?" Happy growled at Pete. "Tell me who else raped her." He slammed Pete against one of the walls. He would get the truth out this man if he had to torture it out of him. He would have loved to cut into his flesh the way they cut into Liv's.

"Whoa man, I don't know what you are talking about." Pete tried to lie his way out of it, the girl didn't act like she recognized him outside.

A hard glare crossed Happy's face, "Don't fucking lie to me. You know you raped her, she doesn't lie."

"Your old lady has her men mixed up, maybe she thinks all black men look the same." Pete grasped at straws. "She was locked up for over a week before you guys found her. How could she remember who did what? We probably all look the same to her now." That was Pete's mistake.

"How do you know she was there for over a week? They only asked us to find her a day before they found her." The voice wasn't who Pete expected, it was Tyler. "You knew she was there the whole time because it's true." He couldn't believe that Pete would do something like that.

"Tyler, man." Pete started but Tig's fist collided with Pete's nose.

"You raped my baby girl…you fucking asshole." Tig wanted his piece of the man too, he wasn't going to let Happy enjoy this by himself. He wanted to rip off his dick and shove it up his ass. His daughter didn't deserve to be locked up and violated by the monster.

"Who else was with you?" Happy snarled slamming Pete's head into the wall again.

"Ray…it was Ray." Pete yelled in desperation, "It was his idea, he thought it would be a good way to let off some steam." He hoped that they would go easy on him now that he had told the truth.

Jax listened to all this, his nostrils flared in anger. "Get him out of here!" Happy was glad to hear that his president was on board with them beating the shit out of this dirt bag.

Happy and Tig grabbed Pete and lead him outside. Happy was relishing the fact he was going to get to inflict some justice. Pete tried to run but Tig grabbed on to him quickly and threw him to the ground where he pounced on him beating his fists into his face. He took out the pain that he felt for Liv as well as for the pain he felt for his Dawny. Happy allowed Tig to take out some of his anger but he wanted to be the one who delivered the fatal blow.

Tig tired and stepped back from the blooded man who lied moaning on the ground. "He's all yours. Give him hell for our girl." Tig smacked Happy on the shoulder as he joined the other members of his club who were standing of to the side.

Pete tried to get up and drag himself away. Happy kicked him back to the ground. "Do you really think that we would let you live?" His voice was low and threatening. "You might have thought it was a good idea to rape a poor defenseless girl who was tied to a bed but you should have thought about it harder. Did you think we wouldn't find out? We always find out." Happy stalked around Pete who was close to sobs.

"Please man. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Pete whimpered. "I didn't mean it." He was only saying that to save himself. He never regretted what he did to Liv, she was his play thing for days. She was his favorite of all of his play things he had been with. There were plenty more but he would never admit that.

Happy felt no empathy for the man. He kicked him again this time aiming for his crotch, Pete cried out in agony. Happy got down on the ground with him and punched him several more times before he stood up and pull out his gun, he had put the silencer on it before he left that morning. He gladly shot several rounds into Pete before he walked away from his dead body. A relief washed over Happy as he walked back towards Red Woody. He knew there was one less man on the street who had hurt Liv. He was going to take them out one by one.

Liv paced the room. She didn't have it in her to do work, she couldn't sit still or focus. The door opened, she turned quickly to see Happy in the doorway; his white shirt was covered in blood. She ran to him _Oh god don't let him be wounded,_ she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" She touched his face; concern was written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Happy realized she saw he was covered in blood. "It's not mine." He took Liv into his arms he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"Is he…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Because she knew the answer already. She frowned at the fact that she actually felt solace and a sense of liberation.

Happy just nodded as he captured her mouth with his. His tongue mingled with hers, he pulled back from the kiss. Olivia stepped back from him and closed the office door and locked it.

"Thank you, Happy." She whispered as she returned to him. She sat on the edge of her desk and pulled him closer to him. He bent to kiss her but Liv pulled him down on her, she was grateful she hadn't set up her computer yet; the only thing that was on her desk was paper. Liv greedily pulled at Happy's belt, Happy stood up and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers in one quick motion. While he was doing that Liv kicked off her flats and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties off. The both knew this was going to be quick and dirty.

Happy was already hard with his need for Liv. He grabbed onto Liv's hips and pulled her towards the edge of the desk. She let out a surprised squeak when he did that. He parted Liv's legs and positioned himself between them before plunging into her. Liv propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Happy. He filled her up so completely. She moaned as he pumped himself hard against her, his hand moved to her clit and he rolled it between his fingers as he continued to fuck her. He felt Olivia tighten around him, "Happy." She cried out as she fell into an orgasm. Happy quickly followed her with his own climax.

Liv smiled at Happy as she sat up on the edge of the desk. "I'm glad we weren't interrupted this time." Happy looked off. "Are you okay Hap?" She asked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

Happy looked down at Liv, the girl he had just killed for because he wanted to protector her so desperately and couldn't deny it anymore. "I love you, Olivia."


	19. Home Sick

Chapter 19: Home Sick

Liv stared at Happy as she tried to decide if she had actually heard him utter the words she had been longed to hear from him or if her mind was playing tricks on her. "I love you too, Happy." She said quietly into his chest. She enjoyed their intimate, quiet moments together. They didn't happen as often as she would like but when they did she saw a whole different part of Happy than he normally portrayed. She liked his softer side but she would take his hard side too.  
"We should get dressed and head back out to the bar. I am sure Tig is going to be looking for you shortly, we do not need him barging in here again and seeing us like this." Both of them were naked from the waist down. At least Happy had his pants around his ankles; it was Liv who was left searching for her clothing. Happy pulled up his jeans and smirked at Liv, "Looking for these?" He held up her lacy black underwear.

"Yeah actually, I am." Liv snatched them from Happy but not before planting a light kiss on his lips. She quickly dressed hoping her dad would not be wandering back to the office to see how she was doing. "I would hope that my dad would have learned from the last time he walked in to my office when you were alone in here with me." Liv smirked at Happy as she started out of the office. She couldn't get enough of him or his body.

Olivia was feeling one hundred times better than when she first arrived at Red Woody. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Happy not only told her he loved her but he proved it and now Pete would never be able to touch her again. It also meant she was one step closer to being able to go back to Charlotteville…back home. Liv frowned as she thought about it, as thrilled as she would be to be able to return home, how could she leave Happy? How could she leave her new family she had built in such a small time? She couldn't, not yet. She wondered if she was just feeling home sick; she missed Natalie and Big Jim and his family. Liv even missed working at the diner which is one thing she never thought she would yearn for. She wondered if she left Charming; would long for it and its people just as much as she did for home? Life was so much less complicated when she only had one family, in one location. Now she had her new family to consider as well. Liv shook off the thoughts and decided she would take things one day at a time because she knew from experience things could change in just a matter of moments.

Liv walked out into the bar area with Happy just a step behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the site of the men who treated and protected her like a daughter or a sister. She watched her dad talk animatedly with Chibs about something. Tig turned his head and looked at Liv, concern flashed across his face as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. As he got closer Liv saw that he had spattering of blood on his shirt like Happy did; a tell-tale sign he also had his hand in what happened to Pete. She had an overwhelming feeling of love towards these men, she couldn't help but feel conflicted about the day's events; these two men she loved so much, were murderers but they did to protect her.

"Hap?" Jax called from the chapel. Happy placed his hand on Olivia's lower back before he walked away. It reminded her of where he had been just minutes before, she bit her lower lip as she watched in walk through the door of the church. Her body was on fire for Happy.

"How you doing, baby girl?" Tig took Liv into his arms. His smell had become familiar to Liv, cigarettes, cologne and leather.

"I am doing better than I was when I got here." She squeezed Tig tightly. "Thank you, Daddy." She said in a whisper.

Tig looked down at Liv, "Baby, I would do it all over again if it meant you were safe. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No one will ever touch you again." He kissed Liv's forehead. He loved his daughter so deeply it could have bordered on madness.

"I get it now." Liv said as she parted from her dad. Tig gave her a confused look. "I get why you wanted me to stay with my mom and dad in Charlotteville. It wasn't because you didn't want me, it was because you loved me." He didn't know that Liv had struggled with the fact that he had given up his parental rights. She never had it in her to tell him she felt abandoned not only by him but by her mother.

"Olivia, I never wanted this life for you; your mother didn't want it either. You were supposed to grow up in a world that simple and uncomplicated. I hate that you were thrust into this violent world, I chose for myself. You do not deserve it." Tig and Liv walked up to the bar where Davis had already poured Liv a beer and had it sitting on the bar top for her. He knew her well. She flashed a thankful smile his way, he returned it with his own and a nod.

Turning her attention back to Tig. "Listen, a lot of things have happened in my life that were not supposed to happen. My mother was not supposed to become a drug addict and die. My adopted mom and dad were not supposed to die in a car accident on the way to my high school graduation. I beat myself up over this whole situation...if I would have just stayed at Juice's that night like he wanted me to then maybe I wouldn't have been taken and Juice would still be alive. Daddy we can't change things, as much as those things hurt and rip at our souls." Liv paused for a moment thinking about Juice and how badly it still hurt; that loss was one that would never leave her. "We move forward, grow and change. If a person can't do that than they are the ones who tend to live in their regret and sorrow and those are the ones like mom who take their own lives." Liv looked at Tig who was staring at her with amazement and awe.

Tig smiled at Liv, she had become such a beautiful and smart woman. Before Olivia came back into his life he had wondered what she was like. He had gotten some letters from Sasha as Liv was growing up telling him how she was doing. He had also received photos but everything had stopped once Liv got into high school. He never knew why the letters ended but they did and he would never know the answer, now that Sasha was no longer around.

"Liv, you have grown into the woman your mother wanted you to be. I couldn't be more proud of you and your strength." Tig's chest swelled with pride. How could his child turn out so stable after everything she went through at the start of her life? Plus she was a Trager, and Tragers tended to have a craziness about them. Although you wouldn't hear him admit that. He thought about it for a moment longer and realized that she was with Happy; she did have the Trager craziness. "Do you like it here baby?" He asked.

Olivia frowned, "I miss my home. I miss my freedom and being able to come and go as I please. I understand you want to keep me safe but I just miss it." A small smile spread across her face. "I actually miss my job." She shook her head. "I would take every family free Tuesday just to be able to be home for a few hours…to smell the familiarity of my house."

"You could make Charming your home." Tig insisted, he didn't know if he could let Liv to move back to Charlotteville after what had happened to her. Now that he had her in his life, was he willing to let his Angel's daughter go? "Your family is here now. You have me and Happy…and the club." He was hopeful that Liv would say yes, she would stay and make Charming her home.  
Liv hadn't heard Happy come up from behind her, he stood there and listened intently wanting to hear her answer as much as Tig did. "Dad, I am so grateful and amazed by everyone in Charming but I am home-sick. I love you all so very much and I want you all in my life. But…" She couldn't find the words to formulate how she felt so she changed the subject, "…I know that Happy has told me now that his house is mine but it doesn't feel like mine…" Liv trailed off, thinking about what would happen to the thing that was going on with Happy when she can leave Charming. "I want my own bed, my soft, downy covered bed. I'm so home sick." Longing oozed out of her pores.

"Then why don't we go?" Happy's voice startled her, he had been listening in on her conversation with her dad.

Liv turned to Happy and tilted her head as she tried to judge what he was saying to her. "What?"

"Let's go, if we leave now we can be there by midnight. I have to head up to Tacoma for a few days, we could make a trip to Charlotteville before-hand." Happy watched Liv as she took in what he had said to her.

Liv leaped from the stool she was sitting on, "Are you serious?" She asked as she flung herself into him. "Yes! Yes! One hundred times YES!" Liv was so excited, she wanted nothing more than to get away from Charming and forget everything that had happened in the past few months.

Happy looked over Liv's head at Tig, who was smiling at her excitement. Happy lifted his eyebrows as if to ask him permission but they both knew there was no way that he could take back is offer now. "We just have to head to the house so we can pack stuff and head out after that."

Liv pulled back from Happy and smiled up and him broadly. "You are going to get so lucky tonight." She whispered so Tig wouldn't hear her.

"I am pretty sure I just got lucky in your office." Happy smiled against Liv's ear.

**SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA**

The ride to Charlotteville took over 12 hours and Liv's body ached as she got off of Happy's Harley and stepped onto her cobblestone driveway. Home had never looked so good to her. Along the way she had called Natalie and asked her to hide her house key in one of the planters for her. She also swore Nat to secrecy about her visit, Liv wanted to surprise Big Jim and her diner family. That would have to wait until the next day because all she wanted to do was to shower and crawl into bed. Her bed.

Happy took everything in as he got off of his bike. Olivia's house was two stories and much larger than his own. He was pretty sure that his house would fit in the first floor of her home. "Nice place you have here." He whistled.

Liv gave Happy a tired smiled as she dug into one of the planters. "It was my parents. I grew up here." She pulled the key out of the dirt where Natalie had buried it. "Leave it to Nat to bury the key instead of just putting it under the planter." She brushed the soil off of the key and turned on the porch towards the door. She was shaking with excitement. She could not wait to walk through the door, to be home for the first time in months. "Welcome to my house." She pushed open the door and stepped aside for Happy to walk in before her.

It was dark but Olivia quickly remedied that after she locked the door behind them. She placed the key on the table next to the door where her purse and cell phone were still sitting. She ran her hands over her phone, it had been far too long since she had it. She picked it up from the place she left it before she went to Juice's house that horrible night and carried it with her so she could charge it. Liv took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of home.

Happy followed Liv down a short hallway which had rooms on his right hand-side, he was sure Liv would give him a tour when she was settled in. He glanced at one of the walls that had photos covering it. He paused and didn't follow Liv as he looked at the photos that were hanging there. The one that caught his eye was of a little girl, who had to be Liv and the man and woman with her, he had only assumed were her parents. The shot had the two people tickling the little dark haired girl. She was laughing and seemed so carefree.

"I was six in that picture. It was taken on one of our family trips. I don't remember it but I love that picture." Olivia's voice startled him. "This one is one of my favorites too." Liv's fingers glided over the frame of a small photo near it.

Happy looked over to see the back of two little girls holding hands. They were both wearing dresses but that was the only similarity between the two of them. One of the girls had wavy black hair and the other straight dark blond hair. "You and Natalie?" Happy questioned.

A smiled spread across Liv's face. "Yeah. It was taken the day of my biological mom's funeral. She has been the most precious person to me in all this world since that day." She took his hand his hers and pulled him towards the end of the hallway which opened up into a kitchen and living room area. "Do you want anything to drink or eat? I honestly don't know what I have that would not be rotten though."

"Nah I'm good. I could go for a shower and some sleep though." Happy yawned. The ride had done him in, almost 13 hours on his bike and beating the shit out of Pete was starting to hit him hard.

"Mmm, a shower sounds so lovely." Liv smiled. She started up the stairs that were to Happy's left. "Do you want to shower with me or in your own shower killer?"

Happy relished the thought of showering with Liv. "We can shower together." He knew what he would like to do to her body but didn't think he had it in him.

Liv opened up the door to one of the rooms, the colors were warm and welcoming. "The bathroom is through there if you want to go and get the shower ready." Liv pointed to her left as she walked over to her dresser to grab clothes. She glanced up at the top of her dresser and there he was smiling back at her with his big stupid grin, Juice. Her heart dropped and tears threatened in her eyes. Olivia hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to be in her house without Juice. She felt a brief pang of guilt as she thought about how she brought Happy into her house. He would be sleeping in the same bed Juice had made love to her in. She ran her hand across the photo before picking it up and burring it in the bottom of her underwear drawer…just like her feeling of guilt, why was it she was alive and he wasn't? She sighed deeply before heading into the bathroom to join Happy in a very much needed and deserved shower.

_**A/N: Sorry that chapters have been few and far between lately, I have a new work schedule and it SUCKS! Bless Happy's heart for bringing her home. I am excited for the next few chapters but I cannot promise I will have them out next week…sorry. You will get to see both Liv and Happy in their elements…expect some conflicts!**_

_**Thank you all for your continued support and comments…love hearing from you all!**_


	20. Juice

Chapter 20: Juice

Soft snores filled the room rousing Liv from her sleep; it took her a few seconds to situate herself and realize where she was especially since the familiar scent of her house mingled with the smells that she recognized as Happy. She rolled on her side and glanced at the clock on her nightstand, a quiet moan passed from her lips. It was only 6 AM, she had only slept four hours. Liv knew it was no use she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she slipped out of bed and left the room, closing her bedroom door behind her, knowing Happy could would sleep for at least another hour or so. Liv was glad to be back home, to be somewhere she felt safe and loved. She smiled as she walked down to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, it was pretty much empty other than beer and water. Natalie had come over and cleaned out her fridge for her, Liv noted to herself to thank Natalie when she saw her.  
She wanted to have breakfast ready for Happy when he got up. As she turned sadly and looked across the counter, wondering if she had anything in the freezer in the basement, she saw her cell phone was blinking. She had forgot that she had plugged it into charge it before she went to bed; it must have powered back up while she slept. Liv picked up her phone and looked at it, she had a bunch of messages and texts. She knew it was full of people who were worried about her safety. She walked outside and sat on her patio; Olivia was filled with the need to be alone. Here goes nothing she thought to herself when she pushed the voicemail button.

_"Liv, baby where are you? Your car is still here…where are you?"_ Juice's startled Liv. She let out a sob which couldn't be stifled by her hand that was covering her mouth. He was still alive when she was taken. She saved the message and played the next one…

_"Olivia, seriously! Please call me back and tell me where you are. If this is a joke it's not very funny. Please call me back." _ The message had been left ten minutes after his first one. If he had only known she was probably on her way to California.

_"Fuck, Liv…I would call Natalie if I had her fucking number; it's not like you to be flighty and just leave your car. Please baby, I am so worried about you. I love you… Liv just let me know you are okay." _ Juice's voice was panicked, she could feel his fear. Tears flowed freely down her face. The message was from three hours after she had left Juice's house. How had he found out what happened to her? Had they just went back to his house and killed him? Liv's mind was reeling as stopped her call.

She wiped the tears from her face as she stood up and made her way back into the house. She listen to be sure Happy wasn't awake before she put on a pair of Converse and a hooded sweatshirt she had stashed in her closet. She grabbed her spare keys from one of the cabinets, where she also pulled out a pad of paper and wrote Happy a note.

Happy-  
I needed to go out and get some food and my car.  
Please don't be worried, I'm okay.  
I love you.  
-Liv

With that she walked out of the house alone for the first time in months. At first she felt liberated but then she realized there would be hell to pay when she got back to the house but she needed to do this…if not only for herself but for her relationship with Happy. She missed the quietness of her town but for some reason she felt like an outsider or someone who was creeping around the neighborhoods. To an onlooker though she would look like a person who was out for a morning walk. Olivia walked for fifteen minutes before she spotted her car parked in the driveway of the house. As she got closer her nerves were about to give up on her but she needed to see for herself.

All Liv could hear was her heart beating hard in her ears as she approached the front door. She knocked on the door before she pulled out her keys in hopes that Juice would answer the door like nothing happened. There was nothing, no familiar sound of shuffling feet across the floor or his voice calling her to come in. Liv placed her key in the lock, she couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong but as she opened the door the smell of Juice's cologne hit her hard, just like her memories of him.

_"You smell so good." Liv smiled at Juice as he walked out the bedroom and took her into his arms engulfing her. _

_ Juice smiled and laughed at her, "You wouldn't have said that twenty minutes ago. I was covered in sweat." Juice had taken up running in the evenings after he got off of work. It helped him blow off the steam. Even if he would have rather blown off steam with Liv in bed.  
Liv looked up at him through her eye lashes, "I think you smell just as good when you are all sweaty." She couldn't help but long for his naked body against hers._

_ "I will remember that next time. No showers before Liv comes over…check." Juice smirked which made Liv laugh merrily. "I love that sound; just about as much as I love you." Juice kissed Liv, it made her weak in the knees. He had told her he loved her and had proved himself to her in so many ways she couldn't count. She had decided to let his past be his past and let him live in the now. Juice was the one she wanted to spend her every waking moment with. _

_ "I love you too." Liv pulled him tightly against her._

Liv touched her lips as if she could still feel his lips on hers, "Juice?" Liv's voice called out into the empty house. Nothing. Everything in the house was the same except Juice was missing from it. Liv wandered into Juice's room where they had spent most nights making love and laying naked in each other's arms. Liv sat down on the edge of the unmade bed and looked around the room. It looked as if he had just got up and left; Liv expected him to walk into the room at any moment. The reality of the situation was finally hitting Liv; the fact that Juice was actually gone. She thought of their last moments together as tears fell from her eyes and flowed freely down her face.

_"Liv?" Juice's voice called to her from inside the house. She was sitting at the table that Juice has set up in his backyard. The weather was warm and the breeze was welcome. Liv turned her head to see Juice lounging in to doorway watching her with a content smile across his lips. "I thought you were working until midnight."_

_ "Yeah. We were slow so Big Jim let me go early. He said I work too hard." Liv walked over to Juice and wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his chest. _

_ Juice looked down at Liv, "He's right, you do work too hard. You need to learn to say no, Liv. You don't need to make everyone happy, all the time." He was right, she did try to make everyone else happy. "Let me pamper you tonight." Juice suggested. _

_ "Mmm, I like the sound of that." Liv smile up at him. She was not used to being pampered, she was used to pampering others. She knew he was doing it because he loved her, it was something Matt never did for her when they were together. _

_ Juice laughed merrily at her. "Good. I think we should start by getting you out of those clothes." He started to pull at the hem of her shirt, Liv lifted her arms above her head to accommodate him. "God you are beautiful." Juice stood back and gazed at Liv, the surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to his room. Their laugher filled the air._

Liv couldn't handle the happiness that filled her memory when all she felt was sorrow; she knew it was her fault Juice was dead. She should have just stayed with him. She shouldn't have said no, but she was trying to show him she could say no even when she wanted to say yes. At least she could say that her last evening with Juice was a good one. They were moments where they were both happy and in love.

Liv grabbed Juice's pillow and pulled close to her chest and inhaled; his scent was still on it. She yearned for just one more moment, one last second to tell him she loved him, to tell him goodbye. "I'm sorry Juice. I am so sorry." She sobbed into his pillow until she didn't have any more tears to cry.

She was at a loss, she didn't realize how hard it would be to put him behind her. Being in Charming made things seem like a bad dream and when she came home it wouldn't be true but it was true, all of the horrible things that had happened were true. But then she thought about Happy, how he cared so much for her, loved her; it wasn't fair to him for her to hold on to Juice. Maybe this is how she had to say goodbye to him. She hugged his pillow tightly and inhaled one last time. Then she stood up and walked to the door way, turning around to take in the room for a final time.

"Goodbye Juice. You'll always be in my heart." She said quietly to the empty house as she walked to the front door. Liv was going to leave that piece of herself she gave to him there. She realized couldn't move forward with Happy if she still dwelled on and yearned for her lost love. This was her final goodbye she thought as she removed his key from her key ring and reluctantly set it on the table by the door. Liv stood there for a moment staring at the key considering taking it back but something told her not to so she turned her back on it. She locked and closed the door to Juice's house and walked defeated to her car.

The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. There was only one person who knew how to reach her on her cell phone and it was Natalie. She didn't even look at the number before answering.

"Listen Nat, now isn't a good time." Her voice dripped with sorrow.

"Where the hell are you?" The voice on the other line was full of venom.

Liv frowned, "Happy?"

"Well I am not fucking Natalie. Now tell me where you are." He was short with her.

"I'll be home in ten minutes." Liv said calmly on the phone, knowing she took far more time that she meant to at Juice's house and she still had to stop and pick up something to eat.

"If you are not back here in ten. I am going to tear this fucking town apart looking for you." He said nothing else, the line just went dead.

Damn it, Natalie. Liv knew that she had given Happy her cell phone number. There was that part of her that was glad that he was willing to tear her town apart to find her but then there was the part of her that didn't care because he was being an overbearing asshole. There was going to be more than just hell to pay when she got back to her house; she was going to have to deal with Happy's wrath.

Happy paced the living room like a caged animal. How could Liv just up and leave? He was livid. When he woke up and found Liv wasn't in bed with him he just figured she was somewhere else in the house, enjoying the fact that she was home. He got up quickly and searched for her but she wasn't there, instead he was greeted by a note saying she would be back soon. How could she be so careless about her own safety? By the time he heard a car pull in the driveway Happy, had settled into a chair with his duffle bag next to him. He had decided that they were going to leave as soon as Liv got back. She had taken advantage of his generosity and soft heart towards her. He was done, they were going to go to Tacoma where he would be sure Liv wouldn't slip out from under the Sons sight. It would be controlled just like he wanted it to be.

The house was silent when Liv walked in the front door. She didn't know what to expect from Happy, his voice was full of such anger when he spoke to her on the phone. She walked into the kitchen that opened up into her living room, all she saw was the back of Happy's bald tattooed head. He sat stiffly and his breathing was heavy. He was pissed.

"Happy?" Liv said quietly. He didn't turn around to look at her. "Happy. I'm here and I am safe." Liv pushed as she set down two cups paper cups of coffee and a paper bag that held muffins. She was thankful she didn't recognize the girl who was working at the coffee shop because she knew word would get around fast that she was back in town. She walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the chair that Happy was sitting in. "I'm sorry Hap."

Happy brown eyes glared up at Olivia, she flinched when she saw the look on his face; it was cold and callous. Happy could tell she had been crying but at that point he didn't really care if she had been crying or if he was scaring her. "Are you really sorry or are you just saying that to smooth things over?" He snapped at Liv.

Liv stood up quickly and put some space between her and Happy. She could feel his fury radiate off of him. She thought about what she was going to say before said it, she had promised Happy she would always be honest with him. This honesty would probably hurt but she didn't care at that moment in time because he needed to know. "You know what I'm not sorry. I needed to say good bye." She could feel the tears building again. "Would you have really wanted to be there? Would you want to be there with me when I said goodbye to Juice?"

"Is this the whole reason we came here? So you could say goodbye? Why do you have to say goodbye Liv?" Happy scowled at her. He couldn't comprehend why she needed to go to the rat's house to say goodbye to him. Was he not good enough for her?

"I…" Liv paused as she sat down on the couch under Happy's scrutinizing watch.

"You what?" Happy questioned impatiently.

Liv shook her head as she wiped tears from her puffy eyes, "I am the reason he is dead. It's all my fault." Liv sobbed as placed her face into her hands.

Happy soften seeing Liv struggle with this demon; he hadn't realized that Liv felt that way. "It's not your fault he is dead."

"If I would've just stayed…If I would have just…" Liv cried the same painful heartbreaking sobs that she did at Juice's house. "He would be alive."

Happy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Liv cried for another man, a dead one at that. A man that betrayed his club, the people he considered his family but then again she probably had never known the man that he knew. The Juice that Liv knew was completely different from the Juice that Happy knew. Happy knew the man, who knew had killed a fellow member of his club to cover up the fact that he was his ratting out the club to conceal the identity of his father. He also helped cover up Tara's murder before fleeing from Charming. To Happy, Juice was the epitome of coward. But to Liv he was someone who taught her to love again, who opened her mind up to what the world could give her. Juice made her feel again, it wasn't for him she would have never allowed herself to feel what she did for Happy.

"Olivia. What happened to Juice is not your fault. Marks would have gotten his hands on him and it could have ended with both of you with bullets in your heads." Happy sat down next to Liv on the couch and placed his arm around her. His previous anger forgotten as he tried to comfort the girl he loved. "And where would I be without your pretty little face." He took her face into his hands and wiped her tears away.

"Unattached and swimming in pussy?" Liv shrugged, Happy couldn't help but smirk at her. She knew him well. "I am sorry that I upset you." Liv said in a quiet remorseful voice. "I just needed to do it by myself, I didn't want to burden you with this Happy. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I needed to do it so I could move on."

Happy hadn't thought about it as something she needed to move on from. Death had never really been that big of a deal for him; in fact he enjoyed inflicting it on others. He was sad when he lost one of his brothers but it was a part of the life he had chosen for himself. He never took the time to think about how it affected others until now. And really he only cared how it affected Liv. He cared for her in a way he had never cared about anyone even his brothers.

"Don't do it again Olivia." His voice was stern, "Don't leave without me or someone else who knows what is going on. Marks and Cartwright have been quiet but they are just biding their time. They know you mean something to the club and they will try to hurt us again if they can."

Liv shivered at the thought of being in the grasps of August Marks and Moses Cartwright again. She was about to say something when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. She pulled it out and looked at it and then at Happy. He nodded for her to take it as he got up and walked over to the bar where Liv left the food and coffee.

"Hello?" Liv answered her phone.

"Hey…" It was Natalie. "I wanted to give you a heads up that I gave Happy your cell number and he wasn't very pleasant."

"Well you're a little too late. I already dealt with it." Liv responded with exasperation and an eye roll that was lost because of the phone.

"Shit, I am so sorry. I should have known he would have called you right away. Where were you?" Natalie inquired.

"Do you really need to ask?" Natalie knew the one place where Liv wanted to go. They had discussed it many times when she came to visit her in Charming. Natalie was the only one who she had confided in that she blamed herself for Juice's death.

"How are you?" Natalie asked.

Liv snorted. "With what?"

Natalie realized that Happy must have been close and that was why Liv was being so short with her. "With the whole Juice stuff."

"I'll get over it eventually. It was hard but I needed to do it to move forward." Liv glanced over at Happy who was sitting at the bar eating one of the muffins she had picked up. "Listen Nat, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. What time will you be to the café?" Natalie asked, she was excited to hang out with her best friend and to surprise Big Jim. He had been asking about Liv for over a month. Natalie kept her promise to Olivia and did not say anything other than she was visiting a distant relative out of the state. He believed her for a while but as time had passed and he had not heard anything from Liv he started to get suspicious and pressed Nat for more. She never gave anything up, that was the best thing about Natalie and Olivia's friendship they never told the others secrets.

"We will be there after the lunch rush so I can actually spend time with you all before we leave." A smile spread across Liv's face as she thought about spending time with the people who had always been there for her.

"Okay. I will see you soon. I love you Liv."

"Me too, Nats." She hung up the phone.

Olivia sat on the couch for a moment thinking briefly about Juice and how he would want her to move on before joining Happy at the breakfast bar. Happy, the man, who she wanted to be her future. It became clear to her at that point that she needed to walk out of the shadow of her past and into the light of her future with Happy.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would have liked to have it out to you sooner but I had some scheduling issues. Hopefully you will not have to wait too long for the next chapter. **____** Super excited for something big that is going to happen in a few chapters! Thank you all for your support and comments…they mean a lot to me.**_


	21. Outside of the Comfort Zone

Chapter 21: Outside of the Comfort Zone

The café looked exactly as Liv remembered it, many would call it a dive or a hole in the wall but she called the little place her home. The café was situated just off of the main thorough-faire that drove through the town. They often got people who were just passing through so no one ever even glanced up when the motorcycle pulled into the lot, just another biker and his "girlfriend" to them they were all the same. Girls who followed around bikers from location to location but never got a commitment from them, so they ended up stranded. A waitress that worked at the café several years ago was one of those forgotten girls. She ended up meeting an accountant from one of the local towns and married him. They visited the café from time to time.

Liv walked into the café and was greeted by a familiar face, Dani. Her hazel eyes shone with curiosity at the sight of Liv and Happy. She had cut her golden blonde hair since Liv had seen her last, it was a blunt bob with bangs, and it suited her. Liv placed her finger on her lips so she wouldn't say anything. Dani shook her head and stepped aside so they could pass by her. The man Liv was with was certainly not Juan Carlos, he was older, covered in tattoos and hard looking. Dani wondered if Liv had ran off to become a biker's whore but it didn't really seem like her forte. Then again if she did where was Juan Carlos? She planned on keeping close and listening in on the conversations throughout the day. Dani had become good at eavesdropping and would occasionally use what she heard against people to get what she wanted from them. It wouldn't be any different with Liv.

The booth that they sat in was pretty much in the middle of the café, Liv knew it was Natalie's section. "Hey!" Natalie walked up to the table with a big smile as she read Liv and Happy's body language. She was pleased to see they were both relaxed and in a good mood…okay Natalie had never seen Happy in a good mood, but he looked less tense than normal.

"Hey, Nat. So I want you to go and tell Big Jim that there is a horrid customer out here complaining about her food. You know he gets his undies in a bunch when people complain about his cooking." Liv winked at Natalie who nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. She was feeling better than she had earlier in the day. A lot of that had to do with Happy and his ability to make think about things other than what is going on around her. She was pretty sure if he tried hard enough he could make her forget her name. She bit her lip and smiled thinking about it.

"Care to share with me what you are thinking about?" Happy voice was hushed. He was well aware of what she was thinking about because it was on his mind as well. Their fight at lead to making up…in the kitchen and in the bedroom and in the shower. The whole reason why he had liked having sex with the croweaters, Diosa girls and sweet-butts was because there was such a variety of them, but with Liv it was different he couldn't get enough of her body. He never thought he would be able to settle for just one girl but for Liv he could.

"Well…" Liv cheeks flushed pink. Happy like the fact that she blushed so easily. "I was just thinking about your incredible ability to make my body feel the way it does."

"And what feeling is that?" If she would have asked Happy would have taken her on the table at that very minute not caring who was watching.

A smile crossed Liv's lips; she was about to say something but a booming voice interrupted them.

"Where is the little twit that hates my food?" He glanced over at the only table that had people who he didn't know sitting it. The woman must have been the one who had her back to him. He couldn't tell if the person was a woman or not because they had a hood up over their head. The man who was sitting at the table was staring intensely at the other person. He had a smile across his face like the hooded figure had said something that had amused him. Just as he was about the reach the table the hooded figure stood up, the body shape was too curvy for a man so she must have been the little bitch who was complaining about his food.

Liv pulled down her hood allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders and turned to face Big Jim. "I'm the twit who is complaining about your cooking you old fool!" She couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on Jim's face when he realized it was her.

"Olivia?" He embraced her tightly in his big arms.

Jim's grip was tight on her, "You're squishing me." Liv said as she tried to catch her breath as she was pinned against Jim's large body.

Liv was grateful when he released her and pushed her out at arm length. Jim studied her with his steel gray eyes. She was in one piece from what he could see and she looked happy. "Where have you been?" He glanced over at Happy who was watching them closely.

"I've been visiting some distant family." She said trying not to lie but also trying not to involve anyone else in what was happening around her.

Big Jim gave Liv a look of speculation as he raised his eyebrow pulling her away from the table. He knew she wasn't telling her the truth but he didn't know how much involved her escort so he would give her a chance to tell him away from the man. "Where is Juice?" He still thought the kid's name was stupid he like it better when they called him Juan Carlos but Liv insisted the people close to him called him that. By the look on Liv's face he knew he hit a sore subject. "Where is he Liv?"

Liv shook her head. How could she tell him that Juice was dead without revealing too much? So she just said, "He's gone."

"Oh my sweet Liv. That boy was smitten over you what happened? I couldn't see him just leaving you." Jim tried to comfort Liv by placing his arm around her.

"I don't know he is just gone. I had just found out my dad was alive and went to stay with him to just get away." Liv fibbed.

"Oh sweetheart, Natalie was so mad. She thought you and Juice went and eloped without telling her." Jim smirked thinking about the fury that came from Natalie the day she got the text from Juice saying they were going out of town.

A small snorting laugh came out of Liv, "Yeah I know. I thought I would never hear the end of that." A sad smile passed her lips.

"So your dad is still alive." Jim said in more of a statement than a question. It was a fact that he knew Alexander Trager was still alive and well. Tom had confided in him after they had adopted Liv, he told him about the life that Mr. Trager lived and how he never wanted his daughter to be a part of it. Seems like she had found her way to the arms of her biological father even though they kept him from her.

"Yeah, kind of shocked my system finding out that he wasn't dead. He's a good man and his reasons for letting my parents adopt me were in my best interests." Liv thought about Tig fondly. He had warmed her heart even if he could be a crazy jerk at times. She knew he loved her.

"And who is with you now?" He questioned with a nod towards Happy. He didn't look like a man who Liv would go for. He was covered in tattoos and the one on his head was unnerving to Jim. He looked like a man that would kill someone and not think anything of it.

"Happy." Liv beamed brightly as she looked over at Happy who was lounging in the booth with his phone to his ear.

"Happy?" Big Jim questioned looking over at the man. He looked more like an Unhappy to him. He shook his head he shouldn't judge the man before meeting him. "Is he good to you?"

"He would protect me with his life." She recalled the blood stains on the pavement outside of Red Woody. A reminder of how much Happy cared for her and what happened when you crossed SAMCRO. "Come on, come meet him." Liv took Jim's sausage like hand into hers. He was a formidable man in his own rights. "Hap?" Liv called out him.

Happy glanced up at Liv who was standing there with the cook. The man had about 200 pounds of extra weight on his tall stature. His sandy brown hair was poking out from under his white chef's hat. Happy held up a finger to them and wrapped up his phone call. "Yeah, Lee, I have to go. I'll call before we head out of here. Yeah, no problem brother." Happy closed his phone shut.

"Happy, this is Big Jim." Jim held his hand out to Happy who stood up and took it into his own. Liv smiled broadly at the two men who meant so much to her.

"Nice to meet you." Jim nodded at Happy as he let go of his hand. The more that he looked at Happy the older he realized he was. He had at least 10 years if not more on Liv but he supposed if he was willing to give up his life to protect her and he made her feel content, then that was a good enough reason to like him.

"Yeah." Happy nodded back at him. "Nice place you have here." He looked around the café and enjoyed the hominess of it. It was clean and smelled good. "Never made it this far up into Washington before but if I had I would have stopped here. The smaller diners tend to have better food."

"We certainly do. How about I get you two some food?" Liv stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. Jim laughed when he heard it. "I will take that as a yes."

* * *

The rest of Happy and Liv's visit in Charlotteville was quiet and relaxing. Most of their nights were spent with Natalie who had taken to coming over after work. Happy didn't mind the extra company it gave him time to prepare for their trip to Tacoma without Liv getting too bored or worrying about things. He had asked Lee to make sure that there was a place for them to stay at the club house after filling him on what was going on with the Marks situation. He would be damned if anything happened to Liv on his watch. Lee who was also known as Hamco was the president of Happy's old home charter. He tended to rely on Happy when he needed someone who could get answers out of someone or if he needed an assassin.

"Are you ready to go?" Happy asked Liv, who had just finished packing her bag. It had been really hard for her to pack up what she wanted to bring with her into a bag that would fit on her back, there just wasn't enough room on Happy's Harley. She tried to convince him she needed her car but he was not having any of it.

She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I guess." She responded to Happy but looked over at Natalie who was sitting cross legged on her bed. "Thank you for everything you've done Nat." Olivia didn't know what she would have done without her best friend, she had helped calm the storm on the home front. Big Jim and Mia had thrown a barbeque for Liv, she was worried things would have been hard to deal with but they weren't. Natalie had done a good job letting them know that Liv would tell them everything they needed to know when the time was right. Liv was appreciative of their unobtrusive nature and ability to understand that she needed to tell them on her own time. She also assumed they thought that her disappearance had everything to do with Juice and his vanishing act.

"You're welcome. I know you would do the same thing for me. I am going to miss you. And don't worry I will bring some of this stuff with me the next time I come down." Natalie glanced over at the pile of clothing that was lying unpacked on Liv's bed as she rose from her spot.

"Alright." Liv reluctantly picked up her bag and it suddenly became lighter; she turned to see Happy grabbed on to one of the straps so he could carry it out for her. He knew she was having a hard time leaving her home and the three days they had been there hadn't been enough for her. "Thanks Happy." She gave him a thankful look.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone and meet you out by my bike." Happy said as he turned and walked away. Happy walked out to his bike and lit a cigarette, he inhaled the deeply. He was glad that he brought Liv to Charlotteville, he felt that it brought them closer together. Happy rubbed his head as he thought about what the next step would be for them; he had actually started to take all of Jackson's nagging to heart and started to consider making it official between him and Liv by making her his old lady. He wasn't like most of his brothers that jumped into things without thinking, he needed to process the whole thing. He pushed the whole thought of an old lady out of his mind and focused on his next task at hand taking care of the murderous rat in Tacoma.

It didn't take Happy and Liv very long to get to Tacoma from Charlotteville the ride was a little over an hour and a half. Liv enjoyed riding with Happy on his bike; she loved the liberation she felt when she rode and of course she couldn't help but take pleasure in the closeness of their bodies. She was slightly sad when they pulled into a parking lot of a building that looked like an extremely large bar or strip club.

"Welcome to Tacoma." Happy turned and looked back at Liv after he had stopped and turned off his bike.

"So this is where it started." Liv stated in reference to where Happy had joined the Sons. She had learned a little bit about Happy's past but he was not super forthcoming with information. At least he had been more open about things than Juice has been.

"Happy!" A man with long sandy brown hair that was slicked back in a ponytail called to them as he walked out of the building towards them. Happy quickly dismounted his bike and took the man's hand into his for a handshake as well as a quick clasp of the shoulder. "How was the drive man?"

"Couldn't have asked for better weather or company." Happy turned to Liv who has joined the men.

Liv smiled at the man, he was about the same height as Happy but a slightly leaner build and facial hair. Lee had his sunglasses on so the only thing she could see was her reflection again them. "I see the family resemblance." Lee said referring to Liv looking like her dad.

Liv smiled politely. "Um. Thanks…I guess." She responded in the politest way possible.

"You look like your mom." Lee clarified. "The only part of your old man you got is his eyes and hair…you got lucky there kid." He smirked. Everyone seemed to know her mom but then again she was the woman who had tamed Tig for a period of time. "I have Donut and Bowie getting our visitor. They should be back later this evening." Lee turned his attention to Happy. As they walked towards the building.

"Sounds like it will be a quick trip then." Happy said, he had expected to have to go hunt down the rat himself. He was glad he didn't have to leave Liv in Tacoma, alone without anyone she knew. He trusted his brother in Tacoma but he didn't feel like they were invested in Liv's safety as much as SAMCRO was. Plus he didn't want her being around the sweet butts because he had been with pretty much all of them at one point or another and Olivia didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, a day, maybe two." Lee was well aware of Happy's gift for extracting information from people quickly. He knew with Wells it may only take a matter of hours to get the information that the club wanted out of him with Happy at the reigns.

They walked into the club house and Liv immediate recognized the smells and wondered if all of the SOA club houses smelt the same. She understood why Red Woody smelt of sex but couldn't quite comprehend why it did there but then she saw the women who started towards them.

"Happy!" One of the girls walked over to them and ran her hand down his chest and under his cut. Liv glared over at the girl who looked like she was around the same age that she was but like she had been around the block several times. Liv looked up at Happy to see his reaction, had completely ignored the brunette's advances and pulled Liv close to him. The girl looked a little put off, she adjusted her black lacy bra which she wore as a shirt; she also donned a short pair of leather shorts that hugged her like a second skin.

Liv looked down at herself, "I'm a little over dressed…or should I say I am wearing too much clothing." She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a mint green tank top covered by her favorite fitted black leather jacket.

Happy snorted to cover up a laugh. "Let's go drop off our stuff in our room." He placed his hand on her lower back and guided Liv to the back of the building to a short hallway that had three doorways all the doors which were closed. He opened the door at the end of the hallway and allowed Liv to walk in first. He watched as Liv pulled her heavy bag off her back and rubbed her shoulders. "You okay?"

Liv turned and looked at him quizzically and then realized that he meant her back and not the whore that was putting the moves on him. "Oh yeah, my shoulders and neck are just sore from having my bag on it for the ride." She was not looking forward to the long ride back to Charming with her bag on her back.

"I could help you out with that." Happy closed the gap between them and removed Liv's leather jacket. He slipped behind her and started to rub her shoulders with his strong hands. Liv let out a deep sigh as Happy worked his magic on her sore back. She tilted her head to one side and Happy took advantage of his location and placed his lips on Liv's neck. He grazed his teeth along the side of her neck and up to her ear where he bit her ear lobe. Olivia let out a small squeak not expecting the bite.

Liv turned to face Happy, placing her arms around his neck and then kissing him. She wanted him naked and available for her to worship his body, the ride on his bike left her feeling pent up. She released Happy and ran her hands under his shirt and along his abs that flexed under her touch. Happy growled against her mouth; she loved the fact that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Happy started to pull at hem of Liv's shirt when there was a knock at the door. Liv snorted as Happy glared up at the door.

"WHAT?" He barked with annoyance. He wanted to get laid knowing it would release some of the tension he was carrying. Happy also wanted to prove to Liv she had nothing to worry about when it came to the sweet butts that were wandering around the club house. He had already had a close call with one of them, he didn't even recognize her or when he might have fucked her. But until Liv that is pretty much what it was.

"Hap, Lee wanted me to come and get you…he wants us to meet him in the Chapel." A male's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Fuck." Happy muttered as he released Liv from his grip. "We will be picking this up later." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, you need to eat something while I am in chapel."

Liv had finished her meal and was sitting surrounded by a few club members who made sure that she was comfortable and stayed within eye shot. _Fucking Happy_, she thought to herself. He must have called ahead and told them to make sure she was under house arrest. The women kept their distance from her and didn't talk to her or make her feel welcome. She noticed a group of them together that were whispering and staring at her. Liv felt like she was in high school again but she didn't have Natalie there to back her up like had always been back in those days. Liv stood up and walked towards the front door and happened to catch a bit of the women's conversation.

"I mean look at her what does she have that we don't?"

"She's the daughter of a club member that is what she has…which makes her a fucking snob." Liv almost laughed when she heard that, she was far from a snob.

"Right?! I can't believe she is even here with Happy…does she not know he is only with going to fuck her and leave her?" The last girl's words burned in her head. Had he told the others that he loved them too? Then she thought about it, Happy had told her, she was the first woman he had even allowed into his house and into his bed. He didn't always allow the women he had slept with to stay in the same bed as him.

Liv turned to the group of scantily clad women and glared at them before saying, "How many of you have been allowed to sleep in the same bed as him?" The group of women remained quiet and looked at each other with bewilderment. The truth was when Happy was done with them he sent them on their way with the smack of the ass. "Yeah that is what I thought, you're all the ones he fucks and leaves. I am here to stay so keep your dirty whore hands off of Happy, he is mine!" Liv bit at them.

"Am I now?" Happy's voice from behind her made Liv jump. Liv turned slowly her face flushing red as she saw Happy's bemused face staring back at her. She didn't want Happy to hear her little tussle with the women, whom she knew were all jealous of her interactions with him.

"Do you not want to be?" She raised her eyebrows at him as he pulled her close to him. "I mean I could always see if one of these fine gentleman who are keep such a close eye on me would keep me company."

"Don't even think about it." Happy growled as he kissed Liv's forehead. "If I could I would bend you over table and fuck you until you couldn't walk," Happy whispered in Liv's ear, her stomach dropped thinking about that. Happy spoke louder as he pulled back, "However I am not going to be much fun tonight. I have to go take care of the business we came here for but that means we can go home sooner." He knew he would be able to get an answer out of Wells quickly since he was a weakling. If he were to go through what Wells was about to go through he wouldn't say a word about his club or his mission. He was not weak or willing to give up any information on his club, he would have rather died. Then again he would never had done what Wells did so he didn't really care.

Liv smiled sadly at Happy. "Alright, I am kind of tired so I think I will take a nap."

"Stay out of trouble." Happy smirked as he turned and left the club house to take care of business. He was looking forward to blowing of the steam he had built up from his incomplete missions to have sex with Liv.

Liv woke up and the room was dark she had slept longer than she meant to. She crawled out of bed and walked out into the main bar area of the club house. The whores were spread out between the men who were lounging at the tables and throughout the Tacoma club house. She instantly felt a need to be back in Charming where she was comfortable and knew people. In Tacoma she was an outsider. Most of the people didn't pay any attention to her as she walked out the front door. No one followed her which was something she was used to; in Charming she was allowed to go outside at Red Woody as long as she didn't leave the area of the warehouse. Liv felt homesick for her family in Charming. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lyla's number which she had memorized since Happy didn't have it in his phone.

"Hello, this is Lyla." The voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Lyla, it's Liv."

"Oh my god it is so good to hear your voice!" Liv could hear Lyla's smile.

"I want to come home." Home, she hadn't thought of Charming as home until now. She missed her dysfunctional family, porn stars and all.

"Miss us already? I have to say you haven't really missed much. Jake came back to work today…he asked about you."

Liv was surprised by this news, she hadn't heard one peep from Jake since the day he stormed out of Happy's house. "Hmm. I'm actually surprised he was ask about me. Did you tell him I am with Happy so he should step back?"

Lyla laughed on the other end of the line. "No, but I should have. I needed him to be in a good mood so we could film. He will find out soon enough so I am not too worried about it. Speaking of Happy, how are things going?"

"They are actually going quite well. However, he is dealing with some club business so I am stuck hanging out by myself without anyone to talk to. I won't be making friends with any of the girls here. I like the crow eaters far better than these whores. At least they are polite and are willing to start up a conversation." Liv sighed as she sat on the curb of the parking lot. Lyla was going on about how things were going at Red Woody and stupid thing that Tig did when Liv heard a scream of pain. She stood up quickly looking to see where it came from, wondering if someone was in need of help. "Lyla I am sorry I need to go. I will see you soon." She said quickly before hanging up the phone rudely. Another loud yell, it was a man, Liv followed the painful cries into one of the buildings near the clubhouse. She quietly opened the door of the building and slipped in she followed the noises to the back of the building where she hid behind a pillar. She could have picked out Happy from anywhere even if he wasn't bald but there he was pacing a man who was shirtless and tied to a chair.

"Tell me who else was in it with you and this will end." Happy's voice was low and unforgiving; he had a knife in his hand. Liv covered her mouth to stifle the cry that came from it. He was torturing the man. The man mumbled something incoherently so Happy took a pass with his knife across the man's upper pectoral muscles, the man cried out in pain. Liv watch in shock and was taken back to her own torture. She stared at Happy, who was completely focused on the man; there was not a resemblance of the man she loved on his face. She backed away slowly not knowing what Happy would do to her if he found her there.

An in shock Liv wandered her way back into Tacoma's club house and up to the bar. "I need a shot of something strong." She said to the woman who was tending bar.

"Sure thing sweetie." The girl was pretty, she had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair with blonde and burgundy highlights. She was dressed better than most of the girls who were in the clubhouse. "Here you go, love." She set out a shot glass full of a clear liquor in front love Liv. "Everclear," She held up the bottle. Liv brought the shot glass to her mouth and appreciated its burn as it went down her throat and into her stomach.

"Another would be great." She pushed the glass forward. The girl filled the glass once more and left Liv the bottle, knowing she must have had a good reason for drinking the strong shit.

Liv needed to forget about what she saw in the building across the parking lot. The shots were disgusting and they were not doing anything for her so after two more shots she stepped away from the bar and found her way back to the room she was sharing with Happy. She laid down in bed and sent Natalie a text just to let her know that they had made it to Tacoma safely and that she missed her.

She must have dozed off thanks to the four shots of 190 proof alcohol; the opening of the bedroom door startled her awake. Olivia froze where she was when the bed bowed as a body sat on the edge of it. She knew it was Happy, she could tell by the way he smelled but there was something that was mingling in the air with him, something that smelt irony, she immediately recognized it was blood. It was the same smell that was burned into her memory from Bobby's murder. Liv stayed on her side facing away from Happy, she could hear him pulling off his clothes and placing them in his bag that was lying next to bed. He moved close to Liv and placed his arm across her cupping her breast in her hands. Liv's heart was beating hard in her chest. "Liv?" Happy whispered quietly in her ear, she could smell the liquor on his breath. She didn't move, she couldn't face him after what she saw him do. He moved her hair from the side of her neck and started to kiss it moving down to her shoulder which was bare, she had taken to sleeping in her tank top and panties or nude depending upon where she was. Liv shrugged him off of her as if she were still sleeping. "Baby wake up." He whispered. She could feel him hard against her back. Olivia couldn't comprehend how he wanted sex after he had done what he had just done. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to shut out what Happy had done from her vision as well as his current onslaught.

"Stop." Liv mumbled trying to make it sound like she had been sleeping. Happy immediately stopped kissing her neck and sighed deeply. It wasn't long before Liv felt the bed shaking some, Happy was taking care of business for himself. Liv felt a sense of relief because he wasn't going to one of the sweet butts to take care of him, but then again they were in the same bed - how could he do that right next to her? She tried not to think about it because she was the one who had just pushed him away and said no. Soon she had been lulled back to sleep by Happy's rhythmic motion on the bed.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" a loud voice pulled Liv from her sleep. She went to rub her eyes but couldn't because her arms were bound behind her back. She realized she wasn't laying in a bed but she was sitting on a hard metal chair. She struggled to get her arms free as she looked around the room. She was in a place she had never seen before, it looked like an empty warehouse.

"Where am I?" Liv panicked. Struggling to get free from her bondage. That is when she saw him. "Happy? Happy please get me out of here." She pleaded with him but as he got closer she saw he was running his finger down the blade of a knife. His face was calculating and focused. He circled her like a predator with its prey; she was the prey. "Hap?" She said quietly.

"Where is he?" His voice was emotionless.

"Where is who?" Liv asked as she tried to pull her wrists free.

"Don't play stupid with me." Happy ran his knife down Liv's arm, not cutting her but causing pain.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please Happy let me go." She cried out.

"I will end it all if you tell me where he is." He growled at her.

"Who, where who is?" She asked in a panic.

"You should tell me…but I can be very persuasive." Happy slashed his blade down the entire length of Liv's arm.

* * *

Liv's ear piercing scream woke Happy immediately, he quickly pulled her to him and tried to wake her up. "Liv…come on baby wake up." He held her close to him as she struggled to free herself from her nightmare.

"No…No…let me go." Her voice was full of terror as she shoved Happy away from her. He let go and she pushed herself off of him so hard she fell on the floor. Happy followed after quickly. She looked up at Happy with tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't touch me." She barked at him. He was taken aback by this, normally her dreams pushed her into his arms but this time it was different.

"Are you okay?" Happy questioned with concern in his voice.

Liv pushed further away from Happy when it finally dawned on him, she was afraid of him. He could see it in her eyes, her nightmare was about him. "I saw you." Happy stared at her with question in his eyes, the room was too dim for him for him to see Olivia's face clearly at the distance she was at. "I saw you torturing that man, Happy. I was on the phone with Lyla and I heard the cries. He was like me…would you do that to me?"

Happy moved himself closer to Liv so he could see her face which was full of pain as she fought to separate her dream from reality. "Olivia, I would never hurt you." Happy reached out to touch her and she flinched.

"You might not hurt me but I saw the look on your face, it was the same contentment that I saw in that man's face over the days he sliced into my body."

He had become so focused in his job he never brought himself to think about how it would affect Olivia if she saw what he was doing. Nor did he care when he was doing it. But now that he was faced with her trepidation which was directed at him he was forced to look at himself and what he was doing. "Olivia, Wells and another man killed a family because they were going to rat them out to the club because they had started cooking meth for a side business. We needed to find out who else he was working with and normal methods wouldn't get the answers. They tried." Liv stared at him as she waited for him to continue. "He killed a club member, his pregnant wife and her mother. He didn't deserve humane treatment." Happy could feel the satisfaction rising as he thought about cutting into Wells' flesh, he deserved to die slowly and painfully.

Happy watched as Liv visibly relaxed, "Did you get the name?" She asked not quite understanding why she wanted to know.

"Yes." He said quietly with defeat.

"Good." Liv glanced up at him, thinking about the child whose life would never start because of them.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Happy asked as he moved himself next to Liv.

"I don't think you want to know." Liv looked away from him.

"It was about me wasn't it? Was I torturing you?" The thought of it made Happy sick. The thought of Liv being scared of him made his stomach roll. He wanted to protect her with every fiber of his being not harm her.

Liv sat still for a moment before she noiselessly nodded at him.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" Happy said in a low voice.

"No." She took Happy's hand into her and traced the creases in it. "These hands have done nothing but made my body feel amazing and safe. Maybe they should do that again." Liv suggested as she moved herself onto Happy's lap wanting to remember the man who saved her and not the man who was in the building in Tacoma.

_**A/N: There it is…super excited about the next few chapters…something big is going to happen. **__** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to have the next one out tomorrow evening but it might not be until Friday. We'll see. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You're all fabulous! **_


	22. WTF

Chapter 22: WTF

The Harley came to a stop at Red Woody the last leg of their trip. Happy needed to check in with Jax before they were able to head home. Her tired legs and achy body was yearning for long bath and a full body rub down from Happy. She flopped her bag on the floor near the door and walked into the studio-bar area of Red Woody. Lyla was sitting at one of the table looking at stills of potential video covers. Liv plopped herself in the chair next to her.

"You look like shit." Lyla smirked at Liv whose hair was pulled back but it still didn't stop it from looking like she had a helmet on all day.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks. I feel like I was just on a motorcycle for 12 hours."

An all knowing smirk crossed Lyla's face, she knew what a motorcycle to do to a woman. "Please the ride was not that bad, how many orgasms did you have?"

Liv shook her head at Lyla. "Is your mind always in the gutter? Wait what am I talking about you do run a porn studio." She teased.

"By your mood I am guess you are pent up, so none." Lyla mocked with a silly smirk on her face.

"God it is good to be home." Liv was seriously considering allowing Natalie to rent her house from her so she could move to Charming and make it her home. She wanted to be in Charming with Happy. It was something would she needed to think about more after the whole August Marks thing was over with. "I've missed your face." Liv smiled at Lyla who had become one of her dearest friends.

"I've missed your face too. By the way I don't know how you handle emails from all the creeps that email us. One of them offered us $30,000 to take Nadine out on a date." She shook her head.

"These girls are in the wrong business, maybe they should work at Diosa. Could you imagine how much money they would bring in? As for dealing with the creeps, I am just plain old mean to them and say NO." Liv had been dealing with men who she needed to said no daily for years, she learned quickly if she didn't say to the men at the diner they would have taken advantage of her caring nature. Granted she didn't say no often but when she did, she meant no.

Happy and Jax walked out of the Chapel to see the two women laughing merrily. "Don't let that one get away." Jax said to Happy. "They are one in a million, believe me I know." Jax thought fondly of Tara, there would never be another woman he loved like he had loved her.

"I know Prez. I know." Happy said as he walked over to the table where Liv was sitting. He placed his hand on her back, "Are you ready to go?" He nodded at Lyla who smiled in return.

Liv stood up and looked at Happy with her tired eyes. "Mmm. Yes please, all I want is a bath and to go to bed." Liv smiled at the thought of soaking in a tub filled with bubbles. "Bye Jax." She waved at him as they walked towards the door.

"Bye Liv. I will see you guys tomorrow." He approved of their relationship. Liv and Happy balanced each other out nicely and he would always support them as a couple. Charming would always be a place where Liv could call home, even if things didn't work out for Happy.

Happy had drawn a bath for Liv while she made them a quick meal. He walked out into the kitchen as she took the final bite of her food and followed by a drink from a rather large glass of wine. Happy walked up from behind her and took her shoulders into his hands. Not once did Liv complain about her back or shoulders bothering her on the ride home even though he was well aware that they did. Liv leaned into Happy's strong hands, appreciating his willingness to rub the knots out of her upper back. "You should go take your bath, I'll eat and maybe I will come and join you." Happy kissed her neck and turned Liv towards the bath room.

Liv climbed into the bathtub that was filled to the top with bubbles. She smiled at Happy's thoughtfulness as she melted into the warm water. Liv had always been amused that Happy had a large bathtub in his house since he didn't seem like the type that enjoyed relaxing in the bath after a hard day on the job. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the back of the tub allowing her body to relax. It wasn't very long before she heard the door open, Liv's eyes popped open to see a very nude Happy standing in the doorway. She slid forward in the tub allowing enough space for him to climb in behind her. Olivia leaned back into Happy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is nice." Liv mumbled

"Don't get used to it." Happy teased, "Your place is in my kitchen woman, making me food."

An indignant noise came from Liv as she splashed water back towards Happy hitting him directly in the face. Happy snarled as he playfully pulled Liv's arms against her body. She let out a squeal as she struggled to free herself. Happy's grip tighten slightly the more she struggled. Liv's resistance to Happy stopped and instead she moved her ass rhythmically against his crotch. Happy moaned with pleasure moving one of his hands to her breast and the other between her legs. Liv's moved her hands down Happy's thighs scraping her nails along the way. Her body was on fire for him, her fatigue from the ride home was quickly forgotten and all she wanted was to feel his body against hers.

Happy buried two fingers between Liv's legs the contrast of the warm of the water and the warmth of Olivia was a surprise to Happy. She felt so cool and wet compared to the hot water. Liv thrust her hips hard against his hand, his fingers filling her. "Someone is feeling a little greedy tonight." Happy's raspy voice whispered in Liv's ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. His breathing mimicked Liv's own heavy quick gasps.

Liv stayed her hips and grabbed onto Happy's hand to stop him from what he was doing. She wanted to savor her the feelings that had been building up inside of her over the course of the ride home. She turned herself so she was face to face with Happy and took his face into her hands and searched his dark brown eyes. Liv saw his love and need for her reflected in his eyes. She kissed him hard, her mouth fought to possess his. Liv ran her hands down his chest and under the water to his erection that was pressing hard into her thigh. Happy let out a deep breath as Liv started to rub his length. She couldn't help but be turned on by how hard and slippery he was in her hands.

"You going to do something with that?" Happy groaned with need. He wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of Liv.

Liv bit her lower lip as she climbed astride Happy and slowly lowered herself down on him. She sat face to face with him for a second waiting for her body to adjust to his size before she started to sway her hips. Happy enjoyed how her body fit him like a snug glove. He grabbed the back of her head roughly and kissed her possessively. Water and bubbles lapped the edges of the bathtub and spilled onto the floor. The climax that had been building all day for Liv finally reached its point and she exploded. She cried out loudly against Happy's mouth. Happy took over and pushed himself into Liv hard and fast. He followed a few seconds after Liv. Happy held Liv tightly to him as she breathed heavily with her face against his neck. "I can't get enough of you, Happy Lowman." Liv confessed to him breathlessly.

Happy smiled, he couldn't get enough of her either.

* * *

It had been over a week since Happy and Liv had returned from their trip up north. Life had gone back to its normal routine, Liv working at Red Woody while Happy went about his business with SAMCRO. Happy walked up to the bar where Tig was flirting shamelessly with one of the crow eaters.

"Beat it." Happy ordered her as he sat down.

Tig shot him a dirty look, "Since when do you get to say who keeps me company?"

Happy scowled at Tig, this was already hard enough for him to do but the old man wasn't making it any easier. "Since I wanted to talk to about something in private." Tig's face soften slightly, things had still been tense between him and Happy since he had found out about them. "I wanted to ask you if you would be okay if I made things official with Liv and made her my old lady."

_What was this the Tacoma Killer wanted to make his baby girl an old lady?_ "Um." He thought about it for a second, Happy was fucked up but it seemed like he was a little less fucked up with Liv. He was impressed Happy had asked him before asking Liv. Tig nodded in approval. "Yeah, I am okay with that. You are the only other man I would entrust with her life. Now don't break her heart or I might have to kill you."

The words that flowed from Tig's lips couldn't have made Happy feel more content with where his life was heading. Liv was where he wanted his future to be. He smiled at Tig, "Wouldn't dream of it." He started towards Liv's office to talk with her about being his old lady when Jax burst in through the doorway of Red Woody.

"We've finally got a hit on Marks!" Jax was followed by Rat and Chibs.

Happy stopped in his tracks, he could end Liv's nightmares and give her back her freedom with two bullets. He turned quickly to face his president, if he could do this for Liv, it would just prove how much he wants her to be his old lady. "You sure Jax?"

"They are meeting with Tyler and the One-Niners in three hours, in Oakland." Jax started towards the safe where they kept their stash of guns. He would be damned if he wasn't able to get a shot on the man who murdered one of his best friends and mentors.

"Fuck." Tig muttered as he took the last swig of his beer and stood up. "Let's finish this."

Happy was ready to back up his president and his club. "Who's going to stay here in case anything happens?" He was being realistic it could have been a trap for them, they step away from the club house and Marks moves in and kills everyone inside; because that is what he would have done if he had the chance, destroy what they held dear.

"Rat. You are staying here, if there is any sign of anything you call us." Jax's voice was stern and commanding.

"Got it." He nodded as he helped pull guns out of the safe and bag them up in the black canvas duffle bags.

As Liv wandered out of her office, she heard a commotion in the main area of Red Woody. The saw that the guys were filling several bags with guns. "What's going on?" She piped up full of curiosity.

Happy turned at the sound of Liv's voice. "We are going to take care of Marks and Cartwright." Olivia's eyes got real big and concern washed over her face. "Don't worry we will be okay." Happy grinned at her.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please be careful."

Happy snorted. "I'll be fine. You need to stay put unless something happens here then get out and find a place to hide. Got it?" Liv nodded. "Rat is going to be here with you while we take care of them."

"Okay." Liv nodded, Happy stared her down. "What? I'll stay put unless something happens." Liv stood on her tip toes and kissed Happy's lips. "Thank you for caring." She said softly.

He smiled as he grabbed one of the bags that had what Liv had to have estimated at least 20 guns in it. "I love you, Olivia." Happy wanted his words to her to be something profound but that was all that had come to his mind.

"I love you too." She smiled as she watched him walk away. For some reason she had a foreboding feeling about this. It seemed too easy and to be going too smoothly. She decided she was going to drive herself crazy if she sat and thought about it so she started back to her office. "Rat, I'll be in my office if you need me." She called to him. Rat just nodded at her because he was talking with a few of the Red Woody girls. Lots of help he would be if something happened, Liv thought to herself.

Liv started another email the same way she always did, _Dear Valued Viewer…_ (NO! You can't take out our girls you, twat waffle…okay she only want to write that but she didn't.); when there was a quiet knock at her door. "Come in." She called thinking it was probably Rat. The guys had been gone for over two hours, it was an hour and a half ride to Oakland from Charming. The door opened and Jake had popped his head into the door. "Jake!" She was surprised to see him, she hadn't seen him since the whole Happy debacle.

"Hey Liv, do you have a second?" He ask before crossing over the threshold into her office.

"Yeah sure, come on in." She motioned him in.

"So I just got a phone call from Lyla. She is in some trouble." He said with concern in his voice.

Liv's nerve-endings singed, what if it had something to do with Marks? "What sort of trouble?" She couldn't let them get their hands on Lyla.

"Some lady problems, is what she said, she actually asked me to get you but I thought I would grab one of the members of SAMCRO first. However, I couldn't find Jax or any of the other guys. Can you come with me? She sounded panicked." Liv didn't even think anything about it, Lyla had often called her guy stars for help.

"Um, let me go see if I can find Rat and he can come with us." Liv stood up quickly hoping that her girl problems were not a code for anything else. She grabbed her phone of the desk and shoved into her jacket pocket.

"Alright, come on." Jake's uneasiness was written all over him.

They walked out into the main area of Red Woody and it was completely empty. "Rat?" Liv called out, thinking it was strange that he was not on his 'post' and if Happy or her dad were to find out they would kill him. "Where the hell is he?" Liv turned to Jake knowing that minutes were ticking away for Lyla.

"We need to go get her." Jake pushed impatiently.

Liv decided against better judgment to go with Jake without continuing to look for Rat. If she only would have walked into the chapel she would have found him face down in Red Woody pussy. She followed Jake out to his car, it felt strange to her to get into the passenger side of a car the last time she was in a car as a passenger she had just been liberated from her captors. "Thanks Jake." Liv glanced over at him, he was still as attractive as he had always been.

"For what?" He asked as they pulled away from Red Woody.

"For being such a good friend to Lyla." Liv felt relief wash over her knowing that he friends had such caring people watching over them.

"Mmm Hmm." Jake responded. "No trouble at all."

Liv watched Charming fade away into the distance as they drove towards Stockton. Jake had mentioned on the way to get Lyla that she was at Diosa working for Nero. However they passed the exit to Stockton. "Jake…you missed the exit." Liv said with some panic in her voice.

"Oh no I didn't." He pressed his foot on the gas pedal harder making his car accelerate quickly. "You should have just stayed with me, Liv…why did you choose him over me?" Jake's voice was full of irritation.

Liv could feel her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket, she was thankful she had turned off the ringer. At first she ignored it but when it immediately started to vibrate again she reached into her pocket as inconspicuously as possible and hit answer, at least whoever was on the other line would hear what was going on. "What do you mean Jake? Why did I choose Happy?"

"Yeah." He responded his eyes focused on the road and his task at hand.

"Where are you bringing me Jake?" Liv asked trying to get answers.

"Answer me, then I will tell you what your fate is." He snarled at Liv. Who at this point was contemplating an escape route. His car was moving too quickly for her to make a jump.

"It's plain and simple why I chose Happy over you. I love him." _I love you Happy._ She thought to herself.

"I hope he loves you too because then this will hurt him too." A cruel smile cross Jake's lips.

"Where are you bringing me Jake?" Liv asked calmly even though she was completely terrified inside, she only hoped that the person on her phone was still listening. "Are you bringing me to Oakland?" She asked knowing that SAMCRO was there hunting down Marks and Cartwright.

"No. They are not stupid enough to bring you to Oakland, where they sent the Sons as a diversion. We're going to Livermore." As soon as he finished his sentence Liv knew exactly who Jake was delivering her to.

"Jake, please don't do this." She pleaded. "If there is or was any part of you that cared about me…you are signing both of our death certificates."

Jake snorted because in reality all she was, was a conquest. "Please Olivia, I only wanted to get into your pants. And as for my death certificate it is not signed because I am being paid quite handsomely for bringing you to Livermore. I was a little worried that your boyfriend would have stuck around at Red Woody but when I walked in and I didn't see him I knew he went to take care of the guys who want you. And well Rat he was no problem at all I just asked one of the girls to seduce him." Jake confessed.

"Jake please." Liv could feel her anxiety level rising as they pulled off onto the exit to Livermore. "Please don't bring me to them, it's not too late to turn around and bring me back to Red Woody." Liv prayed that Happy was on the other line still. Her hand was in her pocket holding her phone so the receiver was hopefully picking thing up. "Jake…"

He turned and looked at Liv for the first time during the drive, his handsome face had a small amount of conflict flashing across it. "No. It was too late when we left, like you said I signed both of our death certificates. Do you really think that SAMCRO would let me walk away from this?"

If she could only convince him, "If you bring me back, yes."

"And August Marks? Would he let me live?" His blue eyes stared deeply at Liv.

"No." Liv was blunt remembering what he did to Bobby. "But he's not going to let me live either. They will kill me, can you hold that on your conscious?"

Jake snorted as he turned his car into a deserted looking industrial area. "With the amount of money I am getting I won't need to worry about my conscious."

"God. Happy!" She cried out as the car came to a stop and she saw the two African American men who haunted her dreams, August Marks and Moses Cartwright.

* * *

Happy had been listening to the call the whole way from Oakland. He had received a call from Rat saying he couldn't find Liv anywhere in Red Woody. When Happy has asked where he was when she could have went missing, Rat confessed he was face deep in some premium Red Woody pussy.

Happy didn't even wait for Rat to explain himself further he jumped up from where he was lounging and called Liv. "Liv!" He yelled towards his club members as he ran towards his bike. The rest of the club followed, Marks had set them up and they had walked right into his trap. She didn't answer the first call, he immediately dialed her phone a second time; he called again and the phone picked up.

"Where the fuck are you, Liv?" He growled into the phone. The voices were muted but he could tell she was in a car. Where was she?

He had picked out enough of Liv's conversation to find out it was the porn boy, Jake who had her and they were on their way to Livermore. Happy felt some sort of gratitude towards Jake since he was stupid enough to tell Liv where he was bringing her and that he hadn't checked her for her phone before they left. He start towards Livermore from where they were in Oakland it would only take them a little under 30 minutes to get there if they sped and avoided the traffic. He would be damned if anything happened to her. He would get his pound of flesh from the porn boy, even if he had to track him to the ends of the Earth to do so.

"God. Happy!" Liv's voice cried into the phone. He was speeding down I-580 one handed so he wouldn't lose her. He picked up his speed when he heard the fear in her voice.

"Hello, Olivia." It was Marks' voice. Happy wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and kill August right there.

Liv let out a quiet sob. "Mr. Marks." She responded politely but her voice sounded shaky from what Happy could hear.

"Come on baby…give me something else. Where are you?" He pleaded, he couldn't get to her fast enough as he weaved his way through the cars with his brothers behind him.

It was as if Liv could hear him, "What is your fascination with abandoned industrial warehouses?"

Cartwright was the one who answered with a wicked laugh, "No one will hear you scream."

"Fuck you!" Liv bit back, Happy could hear a struggle before her phone went dead. Either she hit end or they had found her cell phone. He was hoping Liv had hit end before they had found her phone, otherwise they might move her.

* * *

Moses' hard brown eyes stared at Liv as she fought to break free from her the chair they had zip tied her wrists to. "You have such a foul mouth for such a sweet looking girl."

"Fuck you." Liv spat. The zip ties that bound her hands to the arms of the metal chair bit into her wrists as she continued to twist them to get them free.

"You thought last time was bad love. Just wait." Was all Cartwright said before he placed a piece of duct tape over Liv's mouth. "I'll take that off when I want to hear your screams." He smirked before he hit her upside the head with something hard.

Liv's head whipped to the right and pain shot through her body. She tried to straighten herself up as another blow came this time near her left eyes. Liv whimpered against the tape that made it hard for her to breath. She felt warm blood draining down her face from where his most recent punches had landed. She took blow after blow, some of them in the face or the gut, she couldn't fight Cartwright off. Finally the room started fade into darkness. As Liv welcomed the darkness and silence her final thoughts were on Happy.

"Olivia?!" A panicked voice called her from the nothingness. "Come on, baby girl." Liv couldn't figure out what was going on as her awareness returned to her. She felt like she had been run over by a car. "Liv, come on baby girl we need to get out of here." The voice was her fathers.

"Daddy?" She muttered.

"Yeah, it's me baby." She opened her eyes slowly and painfully. There was a loud popping sound from outside of the room they were in. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Liv realized that she was no longer sitting on the chair but was laying on the floor. She tried to sit up but the room started to spin. "I.." Olivia let out a sob.

"Shh…I've got you." Tig helped her up and once she was standing, he put his arm around her waist to support her. She looked around the room quickly as they walked out and noticed Moses dead with a bullet wound to his head.

When Tig walked into the room when he was searching for Liv, he found Cartwright beating what he thought was a lifeless Liv. Tig didn't hesitated to shoot Moses in the head for what he had done to his daughter and to Bobby. When he reached Liv, he was surprised to see she was still breathing. When he first saw her he was prepared to bury yet another daughter. He was glad Olivia was a fighter.

Liv's sides ached and her head was throbbing something awful. She looked at the carnage around her and realized that her SAMCRO family had done this for her; to get to her. There was a large body lying in the middle of the floor, she recognized the man before they reached him…it was the other man who raped her. Liv experienced a sense of liberation as she stepped over him with her dad. One less nightmare for her to deal with. "Did you get Jake?" Liv questioned Tig.

"No, baby he was already gone." Tig moved a piece of hair from Liv's face as they stepped out of the warehouse and into the sunshine.

The sun hurt Liv's already painful eyes, she shaded them as she watched the members of SAMCRO and some of the One-Niners walk out of the warehouse. A defeated looking Happy was one of them. He hadn't found Liv, he was worried that they had moved her somewhere else, however it was a large place and there were still people searching. That is when he looked up and saw her standing with Tig. She had blood that had run down the side of her head and face, it had stained her white shirt. Bruises were already starting to form around her face but that was his girl. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You stupid, stupid girl. Why don't you do as you are told?" Relief washed over him as he inhaled her scent. She was alive and safe.

Liv let out a small cry of pain at the pressure of Happy's embrace. "Happy." She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. His mouth pressed on hers one thing he was worried he would never be able to do again.

"Hap?" A voice behind him called. He turned it was Quinn. "Come here."

"It's fine, I'll stay with her," Tig reassured Happy as he walked over to Quinn.

Liv watched Happy's facial expressions as he spoke with Quinn. Whatever Quinn had told him, did not go over well. A furious scowl crossed Happy's face as he turned to look at the door of the warehouse as it opened. Liv's gaze went to where Happy was looking… "OH MY GOD!" Was all she could say when she saw what he saw.

_**A/N: Got to love to hate a cliff hanger…I am going to try my hardest to get it out to you all on Sunday. I know THREE days! I have to work the next two overnights and sleep tends to be needed after an overnight shift. It will be out sooner if I do not work on Saturday…but don't count on that…we've been busy! But have no fear I am currently working on it. Enjoy! **_


	23. Are You Real?

Chapter 23: Are You Real?

* * *

Liv's heart was pounding hard in her chest as she saw the man who was being walked out of the building between two of the One-Niners. His hair was longer, he had facial hair and he was slightly slimmer but she would have recognized him anywhere.

"Juice," She said in barely a whisper, she couldn't make herself say it any louder or will her aching body to move towards him. He stopped walking and stood next to the fence that surrounded the warehouse parking lot. He scanned the group of people, many of them he had known as his brother but to them he was nothing, he was a coward and a rat. Liv willed him to look her way as she stared at him in utter disbelief at his presence. Finally his dark brown eyes crossed over her, she watched his posture change as he realized who he was looking at. "Juice!" Liv was finally able to exclaim as she ran to him the pain the coursed through her body didn't matter because he was ALIVE! Liv launched herself into him and wrapped her arms around his body. He was real, he was flesh and blood and he was holding her in his arms.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Juice's voice was hoarse as he held Liv tightly against his body. He had dreamed about that moment for months as he prayed she was safe and alive. He never thought that Marks and Cartwright would have kept their word and kept her alive. Juice asked them for proof and they brought him any other than the first few weeks he had pictures and Liv's bloodied shirt. At that point he was fearing the worse but hoping for the best.

Liv looked up at him through her tears. She touched the side of his face and he leaned into her touch, "It isn't a dream." She grinned with tears still streaming down her face. "You're alive and in one piece." This was a moment Liv never thought she would be able to have with Juice. All of the guilt and pain she had been through over her time in Charming was washed away as Liv started to cry harder. Juice hugged her to him again, his heart beat hard against his chest; she never thought she would be so absolutely ecstatic to hear someone else's heartbeat.

Happy's blood was boiling. It was hard enough for him to fight against Juice's ghost and Liv's guilt but now he had to deal with the rat in the flesh. He didn't know if he could compete. Happy watched as Liv embraced Juice, it was a reunion of lost lovers but she was his now not Juice's. He should have stayed dead. He clenched his teeth and glared as he saw Juice move loose hairs from Liv's face. Happy couldn't stand how intimate the moment seemed. Juice leaned forward and kiss her, it wasn't a quick friendly peck either; it was fervent and needy. And Liv let it happen, she allowed Juice to kiss her and she kissed him back. Happy was furious and hurt; he was about to break up the intimate reunion when Quinn stopped him. He could see Happy had nothing good on his mind and his actions would only make matters worse.

"Do you want her to hate you? Do you think she would forgive you for beating him up?" Quinn asked. "Just let it be brother. If you need to go, I'll bring her home for you." Quinn knew Happy was going to struggle with the fact that Juice was still alive, that is why he did him the courtesy of telling him before he walked out of the building.

"Nah, I'll wait." He had promised Liv he wouldn't run anymore. So Happy turned his back to the scene that was unfolding in front of him; he couldn't handle seeing the woman he loved in the arms of another man especially one he knew she still loved. Happy walked over towards Tig, who was shaking his head at the whole situation. They both knew once Jax found out Juice was alive and within his reach he would pay and Happy couldn't wait, he would take pleasure in watching.

A breathless Liv pulled back from Juice, she had forgotten how good his lips had felt against hers. "They told me they killed you." She was still trying to take in what was happening. She had been struggling with Juice's death for months and now he was standing front of her, holding her close. Her body sang for him.

He shook his head, "They kept me around. They used you against me as a bargaining chip." He gently touched the side of Liv's face that had taken the brunt of Cartwright's beating. "What did they do to you?"

"Let's not talk about that now. I am just so relieved to see you." She glanced down at the ground.

Liv looked up just in time to see a very angry looking Jax stalking towards them. She couldn't remember a time he had ever looked so mad. Liv placed herself between Jax and Juice. "Step aside Olivia." He demanded of Liv. Jax's nostrils flared, his jaw was clenched tightly and his deadly glare was set on Juice.

"No." Liv stood her ground she had enough of this shit. She was done. She paid enough for this fucking club and she wasn't going to allow someone she cared about to pay too.

"Step aside NOW!" Jax yelled fury oozed off of him.

Liv flinched slightly at his aggression. "NO!" She said forcefully, staring him down. Her bravery wavered slightly but she remembered what she had just been through and held her ground, she could do this.

"It's okay Liv." Juice said stepping to the side of her and pushing her behind him, "I have a debt to pay." He knew Jax's rage and he wouldn't allow Liv to get hurt by it. He would protect her with his life.

"I've paid his fucking debt, whatever it is, Jackson!" Liv's irritation level was starting to rise as she yelled at him from behind Juice. Did Jax forget that she was never supposed to be a part of their lives? She had heard enough to know that his irrational decisions were what caused her to be taken from her quiet, happy home, to be beat, tortured and raped. She never held it against him or asked him for anything until that point and what she asked him for was something so simple and easy to give.

Jackson ran his hands through his thick blonde hair and turned his back on them as if he was going to walk way but instead he turned back around he charged at Juice. Juice's body collided with Liv's as a result of Jax's attack. Liv fell backwards, her head collided hard with the ground and the impact of the fall knocked the wind out of her. She laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath and bearings. Liv leaned up on her elbows and saw Jax and Juice throwing punches at each other. "Stop. Please." She barely got out as the world started spinning around her. She closed her eyes hoping it would stop her world from spiraling out of control.

"Liv?" Happy's quiet voice was suddenly next to her, she hadn't heard him walk over to her. Olivia tried to open her eyes but one of them was swollen shut and she was no longer on the hard pavement of the parking lot but in a bed. She looked around the room and realized that she was at home with Happy. Was it just a dream? Was Juice just a dream? Tears fell from her eyes. "Shh, you're safe."

Liv tried not to think about Juice as she strained to sit up against her pillows. Happy held Liv close and helped her by propping her pillows up behind her. "What?" Liv started but the pain the coursed through her body stopped her.

"We had a doc take a look at you. He said you have a concussion and a few broken ribs but you got away lucky, no permanent physical damage. Here take these." Happy handed Liv two oval white pills and a glass of water.

She took the pills and drank the water, it even hurt to swallow. "Thank you." She sighed.

Happy sat on the edge of the bed next to Liv. He wasn't going to bring up Juice to her. He knew she would ask about him when she was feeling better. He hated the fact that she was in this place because of Juice. He thought back to the fight to the day Juice literally walked back into their lives.

_ Happy stood facing away from Liv and Juice. He knew if he continued watching he would put a bullet in the coward rat's head and Liv would never forgive him. _

_ "Here we go." Tig said with a bit of amusement in his voice. Happy turned just in time to see Liv put herself between Jax and Juice. What the hell was she thinking? Happy was impressed to see Juice act like a man and put Liv's safety first. Liv was still full of fury from what Happy could see then he heard her lovely voice so full of anger, _

_ "I've paid his fucking debt, whatever it is, Jackson." Happy knew she was talking about everything she went through because of the club. He didn't blame her being angry about what happened to her but she didn't pay Juice's debt, his was one he needed to pay himself. _

_ Everything that happened next was so quick, Jax acted like he was going to walk away, Happy knew better. He knew the rage that burned inside of him, Juice knew what happened to Tara and he took that with him when he left, he could have prevented everything after that from happening. Jax turned quickly and threw a punch at Juice which sent him back into Liv. Happy watched as an already broken Liv fell forcefully to the ground. She tried to sit up and looked like she muttered something collapsed back on pavement. Tig and Happy both ran over to get her out of the way of Jax who was eliciting his beating on Juice. Happy picked Liv up off the ground, she was limp against his body, her head lulled back and her arms were flaccid. If he wasn't able to see her chest rise and fall, Happy would have thought Liv was dead. _

_ Happy placed Liv on the ground in a shaded portion of the parking lot and he and Tig knelt next to her. "Liv?" He said quietly. Liv didn't respond, she must have hit her head harder than it looked. Or the toll her body took in from the beating that she received was finally catching up to her. Either way she was not responding and he couldn't help but feel a sense of urgency about it. _

_ "Come on, baby girl." Tig brushed Liv's hair off of her bruised and bloody face. Happy sensed someone next to him while he continued to try to get Liv to come around. "Fuck Liv!" It was Juice, he started to kneel down next to Liv; his face was bloodied from Jax's onslaught but he didn't seem to care about it as he tried to touch Liv._

_ Happy's rage boiled to the surface as he finally came face to face with Juice. "Get the fuck away from her." Happy shoved him hard. He fell on his ass next to them._

_ "What the hell, Happy?" Juice shot back with a confused look on his face. _

_ "This happened because of you. Because you didn't make sure she was a safe." Happy stood up and stalked towards Juice who had just pulled himself up from the ground. "Get the out of my sight before I kill you." Happy threatened. _

_ "How is any of this my fault?" Juice asked keeping his eyes on Happy. "I didn't put her in this situation, it was the club!" _

_ Happy let out a snarled laugh, how could Juice blame the club for anything that had, happened? He charged towards Juice knocking him to the ground and allowing his fists to do his talking for him. Two sets of arms pulled Happy off of Juice who scrambled to his feet and wiped the blood off of his face and onto the back of his arm. Chibs had pulled Juice aside while Quinn and Tig held back an extremely volatile Happy. _

_ "Hap, we need to get Liv to a doctor." Tig tried to reign him in and get him to focus on something other than killing Juice. It wasn't working, he still fought against Tig and Quinn's tight grips. _

_ "Happy." Liv's small weak voice called from behind them. He shrugged of Tig and Quinn and turned his back to Juice and went to Liv's side. She wasn't coherent and was just mumbling things that didn't make sense to him. _

* * *

It was three more days before Liv was actually able to stay awake for more than just a few minutes at a time. When she woke the sun was shining brightly into the bedroom. She sat up with some effort and looked around, she wasn't in Happy's room but in the spare room of his house. She slowly climbed out of bed testing her limbs one by one, praying they would carry her to the bathroom. As she neared the bathroom she heard Happy talking to someone at first she thought he was on the phone but then she heard her dad's voice.

"Have you told her yet?" Tig's voice questioned Happy.

"No. She is barely able to stay conscious for more than a few minutes. Enough to get some food or medications into her and get to the bathroom; that is about the extent of it." Happy's voice sounded tired and defeated.

Liv entered the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, she had dark bruises extending from her hair line down to her shoulder mainly on the left side of her face. She lifted up the hem of her shirt and saw that her body also bared dark bruising. No wonder she felt the way she did. She vaguely remembered one of her eyes being swollen shut, she was grateful that she had slept through that. She quickly finished up in the bathroom and wandered out the kitchen where Happy, Tig and Quinn were sitting at the table smoking cigarettes.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Quinn said as the other two men looked at her.

Her eyes met Happy's but he quickly focused back on whatever he was saying to Quinn before she came out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" Tig got up from where he was seated and took gently guided her towards the table and sat her in the chair next to where he was sitting.

Liv let out a snort. "I feel like I just got the shit beat out of me." Liv replied with no humor in her voice. "What haven't you told me?" Liv asked looking directly at Happy. His face said everything Liv wanted to know. "He's still alive, isn't he? It wasn't a dream." She had hope in her voice.

Tig's hand moved to the back of Liv's head and smoothed down her hair. "Yeah, he is." She reluctantly took her eyes from Happy's and looked at Tig as the events of the day came crashing back to her. She touched her lips as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Juice. The kiss that Happy had seen, Liv's face flushed with shame, how could she had not have thought of the man who was sitting in front of her, the man who was caring for her and had risked his life to save her for a second time. The man that she loved.

"Is he okay?" Liv questioned Tig quietly.

Tig nodded. "When you're feeling up to it, I'll bring you over there." An indignant noise came from Happy. The club all knew how Happy felt about Juice even being allowed to stay in Charming. However Jax made the call that he needed to be close until they found out what he told Marks. So Juice was staying at his old house with a constant watch in case he decided to run before they were done with him.

"I'd like that daddy." Liv smiled softly. She was surprisingly fatigued from the small amount of activity she done.

"You should go back to bed and rest." Happy suggested, his suggestion sounded more like a demand to Liv and she didn't have it in her to argue with Happy about what she needed to do. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few pills vials from the counter. Liv stood up and started walking towards the bedroom she woke up in, it was obvious to her that Happy didn't want her in his bed anymore. "Liv?" His voice had less edge to it as she turned to face him. He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, then he handed her the same two little oval pills she had before and a glass of water.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Happy." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Happy just nodded as he walked back out to his guest. As Liv laid in bed she thought about the distance she felt between her and Happy already. She needed to talk to him about her reunion with Juice and how she wasn't thinking clearly. She never meant to hurt him and never meant to betray him. Liv thought about getting out of bed and doing it right then but her medications took hold and pulled her into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

The water ran over Liv's body, it was her first shower in over a week. So much had happened in that time it was hard for her to comprehend. As she turned off the water, Liv couldn't help but appreciate feeling clean. Her body ached less and her cuts and bruises were healing nicely. However she still avoided looking at herself in the mirror unless she needed to do her hair. She wrapped a towel around herself, it was barely long enough to cover her assets. Obviously laundry hadn't been done for a while. Liv walked out of the bathroom and straight into Happy. It was the closest they had been in days. She looked up at him as she tried to hold her towel to her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She still hadn't talked to Happy about things. It never seemed like a good time and now she was in a tiny towel it seemed like even worse time to talk about how she was feeling the distance between them. Especially when all she wanted to do is drop the towel and tell him to make love to her. She yearned for that closeness with him.

Happy looked down Liv, her body was still badly bruised and it made him cringe inside. He had been keeping his distance, the reunion between her and Juice fester inside of him and it made him angry. But being this close to Liv, smelling her and feeling her warm wet damp skin on his own made him yearn for her. "It's fine." Liv paused like she was going to say something but she refrained and walked to her room. Happy turned and watched her go, did she ever really love him or was he just her replacement for Juice?

Tig wrapped lightly on the door before walked into Happy's place. Liv wasn't used to being alone in the house, it was strange. Happy had left after their encounter in the hallway without even saying a word. She had worked up the courage to bring up how she felt about him and how she felt about Juice but when she got out of her room, Happy was gone. "Olivia?" Tig called from the front door.

"I'm in here." Liv called from the kitchen where she had just finished her coffee.

Tig's face appeared around the corner, "You ready to go kid?"

Liv straightened up. "Yeah." Tig was going to bring her to see Juice. I would be the first time she had seen him since they were both liberated from Marks. She needed to be straight forward with Juice and tell him everything; tell him that she fell in love while he was 'dead'. As much as she loved Juice she wasn't the same girl he fell in love with and she very much in love with the man who saved her life twice. Happy. Her heart felt heavy as she thought about him. She would talk with him later that day, even if she had to do it in front of all the members of SAMCRO.

"Alright, let's go, Daddy's got to relieve Rat of his baby sitting duty." Tig lead the way out of the house.

Juice's house wasn't much more than his house in Charlotteville. It was completely simple on the outside and Liv was quite sure she knew what she would find inside. Warm colors but simplicity. Tig knocked on the door and Liv nervously bounced on the balls of her feet.

Rat opened the door. "It's about time you got here." He glanced over at Olivia. "Jax know you brought her over here?"

"Why would it matter if Jax knew if I was here or not?" Liv pushed past Rat and walked into Juice's house. It was the first time she had seen him since he was supposed to be watching her at Red Woody.

"Jax said…" Rat started.

Liv let out a resentful laugh, "Since when do you do what you're told?" She turned and glared at him, he didn't seem to know what she was talking about. "I mean sure you are told to stick around the club house and do one minor thing, watch me. Where were you Rat? You know you could have stopped this from happening." Liv pointed at her face.

"I know that voice." Juice's voice came from another part of the house.

"Come on baby girl, you didn't come here to start fights with Rat, you came here to see Juice." Tig pushed Liv towards the area she heard Juice's voice come from. He turned back to and pushed him in the chest, "You have two hours then your ass better be back here. Get it?" Rat nodded and left the house. Watching Juice was his punishment for thinking pussy was more important that his duties for SAMCRO.

Liv walked into the kitchen where Juice as at the stove cooking pancakes. The smell hit Liv's stomach hard and she realized how hungry she was. "Hi." She smiled as he turned to face her, she looked down and her hands that were twisted in front of her. He had shaved and cut his hair shorter since the last times he had seen him. He looked very much like the Juice she knew and loved other than some remnants of bruises on his face. His brown eyes glinted with happiness at the sight of her.

Juice stared at Olivia, she was just a beautiful as she was when she left his house the night they were both taken by Marks and Cartwright. He saw past all of her bruises and cuts, that was his Liv. She seemed nervous and there was something different about her demeanor. He didn't care, she was the reason he never gave up; she was his reason to live while he was being tortured by Cartwright and his men. He could have stared at her for hours.

"Um, Juice." Liv smirked as she pointed to the stove.

"Oh shit." He had his pancakes burn and he looked at Liv. He quickly dumped them into the sink and as he was about to pour more batter onto the pan, Liv walked over and took the scoop from him.

"Here let me, go sit down." She took over but Juice didn't move. His close proximity to her made her heart beat in overdrive. She was losing her nerve to tell him about Happy. "Do you have coffee made?" Olivia asked, trying to find a job for Juice to do while she finished making the pancakes.

"No, I'll do that right now." He turned and grabbed the stuff to make the coffee. Soon he had the coffee brewing and Liv was finishing up on the last batch of pancakes. The house smelt like coffee and pancakes it was heavenly to Liv who hadn't eaten anything other than oatmeal and soup for days.

Liv turned quickly after she finished plating the pancakes for the table and Juice was right behind her. He engulfed her in his arms, a place where she had always felt so warm and safe. She wrapped her arms around him, it felt right to have him hold her. "I've missed you." Juice's face was buried in Liv's hair when he inhaled deeply.  
Liv looked up at him. His eyes were full of happiness and love. Juice started to lean down to kiss her when Tig's voice filled the room. "Hope you made enough food for me too baby girl."

Juice released Liv from his embrace and wondered why Tig called her baby girl. "Of course, daddy." Liv smiled as she grabbed the pancakes off the counter and brought them to the table. Juice had already set everything else up. Liv turned to see Juice standing there with a confused look on his face. "Are you coming?"

He tilted his head and then walked towards the table, "You're Liv's old man?" Juice asked Tig. It would explain why Liv's eyes had always reminded him so much of Tig's.

"Yeah. Keep that in mind." Tig threatened.

"Oh my god, dad!" Liv blushed realizing that he was pulling a dad card. "I think I can take care of myself." She turned back to Juice as she sat down at the table and plated some food for herself. "It was a huge surprise to me too. I mean since I thought all my family was dead. Now I have this one." Liv nodded her head towards Tig.

"Is that why they took you too?" Juice asked looking distant and lost.

_Why did he have to bring them up? _ "Partially, August said he could kill two birds with one stone." She was brought back to the day when she woke up in the room with Marks' man cutting her. She frowned as she looked over at Juice who was now picking at his food. "Juice we don't need to talk about this. I am just happy to know you are alive and safe and in front of me." Liv smiled at him.

"You got me through it." Liv didn't know what he was talking about. She stared at him and didn't turn and look as she heard Tig get up from the table and leave the room, knowing they needed time alone. "Knowing I was keeping you safe."

"Juice, I wasn't found the day you were found." She gave him a sad look. "Well not the first time."

He nodded his head, "I figured that when you stood up to Jax and Happy wouldn't let me within 100 feet of you. What did you mean you paid for my debt?" Juice asked.

Liv bit her lip, she didn't know if she was ready to tell him everything that happened. She shook her head. "Everything I went through for the club should have paid that debt…whatever it was. I should have never been here and Jax's decisions put us both on Marks' radar."

"What happened to you Liv?" Juice knew her well enough to know she was covering something up. He could read her like a book when they were together, this girl that sat in front of him was good at put up a wall but he could still see through it.

Liv took a deep breath, "I was tortured and raped." She spit it out quickly. "I watched Bobby get murdered. I was only in August's grasp for about a week or two, I lost track of time. SAMCRO saved me and I have been under their constant watch since then…well until Rat was supposed to be watching me and Jake traded me for money." The pain of that betrayal was still fresh. "Cartwright was determined to kill me this time. But my dad killed him instead." Liv was surprised she didn't have any tears coming from her eyes. Was she that hard to the violence that had happened to her or was she just so numb to everything still?

Juice stood up from where he was walked around the table and knelt near Liv. He wanted to kill the men who violated Liv. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I wish I could take away the pain you have endured." Juice did the one thing she wanted Happy to do when she told them about her rape…he went to her.

He already had. Liv cupped his face in her hand, "Juice, the one thing that hurt me more than anything I had endured was the thought I had lost you. That I would never be able to touch you, feel you or say good bye to you. It broke my heart, I thought was finally coming to terms with you being gone. But having you here in front of me…" Liv stopped and leaned forward and kissed Juice. His lips were warm and inviting. They felt like home to Liv, they reminded her of times that were uncomplicated and peaceful.

"I love you, Olivia. You are my reason to live." Juice said quietly as they parted.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so we are a few hours short of Sunday...sorry. I had to watch TWD season finale. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now that the word is out.. HUGE thanks to **__**TeamBlaus4EVER...my story is far better thanks to you! :)  
ENJOY and as always thanks for reading! ** _


	24. You Win

Chapter 24: You Win.

* * *

Tig gave Liv the choice to either go back home or go with him to Red Woody for the day. She was starting to go stir crazy sitting at Happy's by herself, she needed more human contact. Tig's bike came to a halt outside of Red Woody. Liv smiled as they started towards the door, she was looking forward to seeing everyone. She still hadn't seen Jax since the day that she stood up to him, so she was nervous about that but otherwise she was more than pleased to be back with her family.

The sounds of moaning assaulted Liv's ears as she walked into the warehouse. The sounds of sex didn't even phase her anymore, it had become such a normal part of her life while she was living in Charming. It did, however, make her miss the feeling of Happy's hands on her body, doing only what he could do to her. Liv was going to talk to him, she couldn't put it off anymore. As she walked into the studio and bar area she was not surprised by the sight she saw, most of the members of SAMCRO were sitting around the bar or in tables watching the porn scene that was unfolding before them. Liv spotted Happy next to the bar he was talking to two of the newer Red Woody girls, who were wearing barely enough lingerie to cover their nipples and Brazilian waxed lady bits. She shook her head as she walked towards the threesome who were all talking, okay the girls were talking and Happy was drinking his beer.

"Hey Hap?" Liv said timidly as she interrupted the stimulating conversation. Honestly she had no clue what the girls were yammering on about.

Happy looked over at Liv, she looked sad, he hated it when she was hurt. "Beat it." He waved his hands at the two girls and focused on Liv. "What is it?"

"When you get a chance, can we talk?" Liv looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. We have church now that your old man is here, I'll come find you when were done." Happy wanted to know what Liv had to say, it killed him he had to head into the Chapel right at that point.

"I'll be in my office. Thanks Happy." Liv gave him a small smile and head towards her office. She felt like they were starting all over again. She loved him with all of heart so why did she feel miles away from him. He wasn't helping matters by not talking to her prior to her going to him and asking him to talk. Liv walked to her office and started up to work on the emails that had piled up in her absence.

Liv was staring at the curser blinking on her computer screen when Lyla barged into her office. "Why didn't you come and say hello to me?" Lyla put a fake pout on her pretty face. Liv stood and the girls embraced.

"Sorry. I didn't think you want to be interrupted. Plus I needed to talk to Happy." Liv shrugged.

Lyla's blue eyes studied Liv, she knew her friend had just been through hell and now Juice was alive it put a whole other twisted dimension into her life. "How are things going with Juice being back?"

Liv snorted. "I'm living in a fucking drama."

Happy walked back towards Liv's office, he hesitated outside of the door and listened to what Liv and Lyla were talking about.

"I've been mind-fucked Lyla. I don't know how to handle this situation. I love Happy with all my heart. He has saved me in more ways than I knew were possible. But then Juice walked out of that building and my mind turned to mush…the man that I gave my heart to was alive. That girl who was in love with him is still here, she still loves him. I still love him. I didn't know who I wanted anymore…until today when I visited Juice…" Happy heard enough, if she wanted Juice he was going to make it easy for her to leave. He turned quickly and made his way out of Red Woody. "…I want Happy. I love Juice but I love Happy more."

Lyla smiled, "Have you told Juice?"

"I didn't have it me to do that today. I mean he went on about how I was the reason he was alive and how I kept him going. What was I going to say? Oh that is great but I fell in love with Happy while you were being tortured. If I were in his situation I would want to be let down slowly." Liv shook her head, hoping she wouldn't hurt Juice too badly. "Plus to him, nothing has changed between us. His time sat still while he was with Marks. I moved forward thinking he was dead, I said my goodbyes to him in Charlotteville. He never said goodbye to me."

Lyla knew the feeling, she never got to say goodbye to Opie and that regret and heartache still plagued her from time to time.

Liv and Lyla talked for another fifteen minutes or so, Liv wondered where Happy was. "I am going to see if I can find Happy." She started towards the door but before she went out she turned to Lyla, "Thanks for listening." She really needed to get all that off of her chest, it made her feel better.

"No problem. That is why I am here, that is what I will always be here for you." Lyla smiled. "Now go get your man." She smacked Liv on the ass and sent her out the door. Lyla was a sucker for a happy ending.

Liv wandered out of office expecting to not see one member of SAMCRO but they were all out there. All of them but Happy. She frowned as she walked up beside her dad who shoved a beer at her. "Looks like you could use it."

"Have you seen Happy?" She questioned Tig.

Tig looked around, "He just slipped out a little bit ago." He couldn't ignore the look of despair on his daughter's face. "Maybe he had some club business to take care of."

Liv nodded sadly when she felt like she was being watched. Liv turned slowly from where she was standing at the bar to see Jax was watching her. Liv raised an eyebrow at him as he sauntered over to her.

"Can we talk?" Jax asked.

Liv considered him for a moment, his eyes were their normal stormy blue color but they were warm and inviting. He didn't seem like he was angry or that he was going to cause any issues. "Yeah." Jax held his hand out for Liv, she put her hand into his and he led them outside.

"I'm sorry about that shit that went down at the warehouse." Jax said as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's fine, Jax. Obviously you and Juice had some issues that needed to be worked out. But you need to let him leave Jax. Whatever he did when he was with Marks was because he thought he was keeping me safe. You know you would do that for Wendy or your boys. Since he lost the club, I was all he had left." Liv took a long drink of her beer.

Jax thought about what he would have done to save Tara and how he contemplated killing his own mother for revenge. If Gemma ever came back to Charming Jackson would not hesitate to put a bullet in her head. He yearned for Tara daily, especially knowing his boys would grow up without her. "You going to stick around if Juice leaves?"

"I'd like to but we'll see what happens." Liv's mind went to Happy.

Jax nodded as he stretched, "I think I am going to head home, do you need a ride back to Happy's?"

Liv smiled, "Yeah actually. If I let my dad bring me home, he will want to come in and talk. There is no getting rid of him once he is inside. I just want to take some pain meds and go to sleep. Just let me go in and tell him where I am going otherwise he is bound to tear up Charming looking for me."

Jax laughed as he stomped out his cigarette. She was right ever since Dawn was killed in front of him he has been overly protective over the daughters he had left. He didn't need Tig going off the deep end, when he was already teetering there the way it was.

Liv felt like shit the next day, the mixture of beer and her pain meds left feeling like she had a hangover. She walked out of the room and peered into Happy's bedroom, he wasn't in there and his bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in. Liv furrowed her brow, hoping he was okay. She no longer had her phone or any phone for that matter so trying to call him was moot point. She was now at the mercy of Tig, who she knew would come over like he had done every day for the past week.

Liv showered hoping that it would take away some of the fogginess that clung to her brain. She dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light pink tank top, a chocolate brown cardigan and brown matching knee high boots. She was so glad that she had, had a chance to raid her closet at home. As she walked out of her room braiding her hair, Tig turned the corner like clockwork.

"Well you're punctual as usual," Liv teased.

"Figured you'd have breakfast on the table for me." He gave right back.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Um nope, I am going to let you buy me a coffee and muffin from the bakery."

Tig let out a jolly laugh, "That is awfully nice of you baby girl." He put his arm around her waist as the left the house.

* * *

Liv closed her computer, it was already close to four and she had finally cleared out Red Woody's inbox. She was about to call it a day, when she heard giggles outside of her cracked office door.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that he went all night." One of the voices said. Liv figured they were just talking about one of the porn guys.

"Well he had to keep up with the both of us. That man has stamina, I cannot wait to get back into bed with him. The things he did to my body." The other one said. Liv felt at small pang of jealousy, at least someone was getting what they wanted.

"Um, did you forget I was there too? You know I thought he was with Liv but it's obvious that she can't keep his satisfied." Liv heard her name and she busted through the doorway. The two women who were standing there were the ones Happy was with the day before. The both stopped and looked stunned.

"Who are you two talking about?" She questioned with venom in her voice. _Please don't let them say Happy…please._ Liv's stomach was rolling.

"Um…" The girl who started to answer her with a frown, she had bottle blonde hair, hazel eyes and huge boobs. Liv had met her once she arrive just before Happy took her up north so she wasn't close to her or the other new girl. Who had lovely, flawless olive colored skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Tell me!" Liv yelled. "Did you fuck Happy last night?"

The olive skinned girl let out a snotty laugh. "Well if you could satisfy him maybe he wouldn't have needed to come to us."

Liv snapped. "You FUCKING WHORES!" She flew at them. She wasn't much of a fighter but she got several punches in before a strong pair of arms pulled her off of the blonde. "Let me go." Liv fought the strong arms that maintained their grip against her thrashing. She recognized the arms that held her, Quinn.

"Calm down, Pipsqueak." His voice was relaxed and at ease. Liv stopped fighting against him so he released her.

"Can you take me home?" She asked him, tears filling her eyes as she turning her back to the blonde and her friend. She was defeated.

"Yeah. I can." Quinn did not want to break up anymore girl fights and getting Olivia out of the club house was the best thing he could do. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"No." Liv snapped as she walked out of Red Woody.

She was glad Quinn had got her home when he did it has just started to drizzle, she asked him in but he told her head ridden in worse. The sky was threatening far more than just a drizzle as he drove away. The driveway was abandoned so if Happy was home he had parked his bike in the garage.

When walked into the house, Happy's soft snores filled the silence. She didn't know if she could deal with him and if she was going to she needed some liquid courage. She had an advantage over him, he didn't know she knew about his romp with the porn whores. Liv grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet where Happy kept his liquor. It was brown and she didn't care what it was. She walked out into the living room and poured herself a glass of it. It smelled of smoked peat and it burned going down her throat.

It was dark in the house when Happy finally roused from his sleep. He had gotten a major work out in with the two girls he fucked well into the morning. If Liv wanted to be with Juice then she could be and he could go back to being with other women. For all he knew Liv could have already slept with Juice, she had plenty of time to. He shook off the feeling of guilt and replaced it with the bitterness and resentment that was growing inside of him. Happy walked out into the kitchen, the house was completely dark and silent, Liv must have been at Red Woody still. He would be gone before she got back. He started turning on lights and walked out into the living room where he was surprised to find Liv with a glass in her hand and a bottle of scotch sitting next to her.

"Fuck Liv." He said. "What are you doing?"

Liv held up her cup shaking it at him, "I'm enjoying a glass of this lovely brown liquor." Liv would have been lying if she said she didn't have a slight buzz from the three glasses of scotch that she had drank before Happy got up.

"You do realize that you are drinking a $100 bottle of scotch." Happy was slightly annoyed by the fact that she had just taken it from the cupboard.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. I'll buy you another bottle." She bit as she downed the last of the scotch that was in her glass and went to pour herself another.

Happy turned to walk away, "Why did you do it, Happy?" Liv's voice was quiet behind him. She was standing up and tears were flowing down her face.

He was stunned that she knew what happened but he was going to play stupid to see if that helped. "Why did I do what, Olivia?"

Liv sighed, "Why did you sleep with those fucking whores? You promised you wouldn't run when things got tough. You promised me." Liv started to cry harder.

Happy glared at her, "I didn't promise I would stick around so I could watch you make out with your dead boyfriend."

Liv flinched, "I'm sorry Happy. I was trying to talk to you for days about it but you kept disappearing. You've been pushing me away!" She looked at the man she loved so much and all he did was glare. His face showed no emotion other than anger.

"You know what Olivia, I don't have time for your crying and bitching." He turned to walk away again.

"It was you, it is you. Happy, I love YOU!" Liv sobbed out. "Please don't walk away from me."

Happy turned back around, he had allowed the situation with Juice to fester and rot within him; he was seeing red. He needed Liv to leave him alone so he could calm down and process everything. Happy said the only thing he could say to make her go, "You know what Liv; it isn't you anymore. I don't want you!"

Liv's felt like she had been hit in the chest with a bat, she couldn't breathe anymore. Happy didn't want her anymore. If he didn't want her anymore then why was he there? Why did he take care of her? Liv's mind reeled with confusion, pain and abandonment. She bit her lower lip as she turned towards the door and ran out into the pouring rain. Liv ran until her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She couldn't go back to Happy's house, he didn't want to be with her; he would rather have the slut who he could be cold and unattached to.

Liv wandered until she found her way to Juice's house. She sat across the street for a while watching the house, her tears mingling with the rain that fell down her face. Happy didn't want her but Juice did, he had been tortured for months because he thought he was keeping her safe. Liv walked up to the door and knocked quietly. The door opened and she expected to be greeted by Rat but it was Juice, who was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Liv?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "What are you doing out in the rain? Oh my god, you're soaked through." He pushed Liv's limp wet hair out of her face.

Liv couldn't talk, she just wrapped her arms around Juice and sobbed into his chest. He let her sob and just held her. Juice loved her, he had always loved her. As her tears slowed she looked up at him, the man who wanted her and loved her.

"You're shivering. Let's get you into something dry." Juice took her hand into his and lead her into the bedroom. "I don't really have a whole lot for clothes here anymore." He dug through the drawers of his dresser and found a shirt large enough to make Liv feel comfortable and grabbed a pair of his boxer briefs out as well. He handed them to her and stepped out of the room giving her privacy even though he wanted nothing more than to see Liv's naked body.

Liv changed quickly and carried her dripping wet clothes out of the room with her. "Where is your dryer?" She asked Juice who was pouring hot water into a cup, he had made her tea.

"I'll take your clothes, have some tea." He remembered, it warmed her broken heart.

Liv took the cup of tea and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. She watched her tea seep in the water, she couldn't shut out the pain that she was feeling; she wanted to feel anything but the pain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juice asked, Liv hadn't even heard him come and sit near her.

Liv shook her head, "No. Where is Rat?" She tried to change the subject.

Juice's brows knit together with concern for Liv but he didn't ask anything more about the reason he had found her in tears and soaking wet outside of his door. "Um. Jax came over this morning and said I was free to go. He gave me a week to leave Charming. He said that Rat was free to go." She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten through to Jax. A smile crossed her lips. "Did you have anything to do with it?" Juice questioned.

Liv looked over at him, "I just told him everything you did was because you were trying to protect me and I told him he would have done the same thing for those who he loved."

"You amaze me." Juice smiled at her. His smiled had always made her so weak in the knees. It was always from the depth of his soul and utterly breathtaking.

Liv glanced down at her cup again. "It was nothing, Juice. You would have done the same for me." She leaned herself against him, she longed to feel the warmth of his body. Juice wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "Thank you, Juice."

Juice looked down at Liv, "For what?" He was just doing what any boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. He knew Liv was struggling with everything that had happened and the fact that she had been told he was dead but he was actually alive, it was a shock to her system.

"For being here for me when I need you." Liv leaned forward and placed her mug on the table and wrapped her arms around Juice.

Juice kissed the top of Liv's head. "That is what you do when you love someone. You are there for them every step of the way."

Liv looked up at him, their faces inches from each other. Juice leaned in and kissed Liv. The kiss was pull of want and passion. Someone wanted her. His hand ran up Liv's bare thigh, her milky white skin had a spattering of bruises. Liv sighed against Juice's mouth. His touch lit a fire inside of her, she pulled him closer to her until he was laying on top of her on the couch. Juice ran his hand under Liv's shirt, her breathing hitched as he pulled back and looked at her. His brown eyes searched hers, he had dreamed of this moment for months. He wanted to feel Liv's flawless skin under his hands but now that it was happening he was nervous. "Want to take this to my bedroom?" He asked her.

Liv bit her lower lip and nodded as she pushed herself off the couch. Juice took Liv's hand into his and lead her into his bedroom. His smell hit her hard when she walked through the door of the room. She smiled at the memories that came rushing back to her. Liv walked up to Juice and ran her hands under his shirt, she felt small bumps on his chest that were not there before. She lifted his shirt to see he had at least a dozen if not more scars scattered across his chest. Liv looked up at Juice's face he gave her a sad look. Liv gave him a small smile as she brought her lips to the scar that was the closest to his heart. The feeling of Liv's lips on him made him instantly hard, it had been far too long since he had felt her lips brush over his skin. He pushed Liv back and greedily lifted up her shirt. His eyes were drawn immediately to the bruises that covered her body and the scars that were under her breasts. He felt guilty he couldn't have prevented it.

"Matching scars." Liv mocked as she shoved him onto the bed. She didn't want Juice to think about what happened to her, hell she didn't want to think about what had happened to either of them. She straddled him as her mouth attacked his, effectively distracting him. Liv rocked her hips over the growing lump in his pants. She needed him to want her. Juice groaned when she stopped moving and pulled back. He quickly flipped so she was under him.

"God I've missed you." His mouth assaulted one of her breast while his hand rubbed the other. Liv moaned the feeling of Juice's hands on her felt so familiar her body welcomed it. She raked her nails down his back and through his hair. Juice moved his way down Liv's body leaving a trail of gentle kisses until he reached the top of the boxers she was wearing. "You really do look sexy in these." He smirked up at her as he pulled them off. He admired Liv's body and the fact that she kept herself trimmed up even though he hadn't been with her. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers along the apex at her thighs and plunge his them deep within her.

"How is this fair?" Liv questioned him as she propped herself up on her elbows looking at Juice was half dressed. She couldn't wait to see him naked again, she had always worshiped his beautiful body. His abs were not as sculpted as they used to be but she couldn't deny she was still attracted to him.

Juice smirked at her, his brown eyes hooded with need, as he backed off the bed and stood at the foot of it and pulled down his pants, he was rock hard. Liv smiled at he climbed back in bed and hovered over her. "Fair enough for your?" Juice teased as he bit her collar bone. Liv let out a small squeak at the feeling of pleasure and pain.

His need for Liv was eating him up, Juice placed himself between her legs. He had gone months without being able to touch his girlfriend who he loved more than his own life. This moment was his reward, it was worth everything he had gone through getting back to Liv.

Liv bit her lower lip, her body was on fire. She ran her hand along the length of the smooth skin of Juice's erection and helped him slid inside of her. Liv gasped at the force he started pumping against her it was hard and fast. She made and effort to grab Juice's hips and bring him back into the moment with her. Juice looked down at her with. "Gentle." She whispered as he slowed himself and eased himself in and out of Liv. It wasn't long before Juice's thrusts became more intense, Liv knew he was close to his climax. She had become accustom to Happy who lasted forever which always allowed her to finish first. It was if Juice knew she wasn't close, he could see the disappointment flash across her face as he sped up his thrusts. His hand moved to the nub between her thighs and he started to rub it. Almost immediately Liv's body started to build up, "oh God, Juice." She moaned in admiration of what he was doing to her body. Her need to be wanted forgotten, the only thing she was feeling was the pleasure Juice was creating in her body. It was building fast and hard as she reveled in him the rhythm they were creating. Finally Liv allowed her body to let go as she moaned out Juice's name almost incoherently. Juice followed suit, as he exploded inside of Liv, releasing the feeling that had been building for months. He finally felt some sense of relief and his tension and stress just melted away. He knew Liv was safe and was in his arms once again. Juice collapsed on the bed next to Liv and pulled her into his arms.

Juice and Liv's evening went on like that for hours. They got reacquainted with each other's bodies and how good they felt together. Juice turned gazing at Liv whose eyes were closed and breathing was heavy, "I love you, Liv." He said quietly kissing her forehead.

"MMM…" Liv mumbled inarticulately. Her body was exhausted and brain was mush, she wouldn't have been able to tell anyone her name or where she was at if they asked her. She was however aware enough to realize she wasn't able to tell Juice she loved him because she was still in love with Happy. That night Liv fell asleep in the arms of the man who loved her…the man who wanted her more than Happy.

Liv rubbed her eyes, her body was sore and achy; she rolled to her side and saw Juice sound asleep next to her. She instantly felt guilty, her mind went to Happy but he had told her he didn't want her, so why did she feel so guilty? The sun was glinting through the blinds in Juice's room. Liv climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes out of Juice's dryer and quickly dressed. She walked back into juices room and climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Juice. He stirred and opened his eyes slightly, he stretched his long body out and smiled at Liv.

"I have to go because my dad will be anxious if I am not at Happy's when he comes over in a few hours. I'll talk to you later." Liv gave Juice a peck on the cheek as she climbed out of his bed. He mumbled something as he rolled back over in bed and dozed back off.

Liv enjoyed the peacefulness of the walk back to Happy's house. She appreciated the quietness, it gave her time to think about everything that had happened in the prior 24 hours. She yearned for Happy to tell her he loved her and that they could work through things, but how could they? She had went running to Juice and had sex with him, there wasn't much turning back from that. How could she forgive him for what he did the Red Woody girls? But then again how could he forgive her for what happened with Juice? Maybe it was better if they just parted ways as much as it would break Liv's heart.

Happy was woke up by the front door opening, he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Liv to come home. He was worried about her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed he was laying on the couch. Happy studied her appearance, her hair was a tangled mess and her cheeks flushed crimson as she slipped out of her shoes. His temper flared when he realized what had happened.

"You ran to him didn't you?" Happy's voice was full of ferocity.

Liv scowled at him, "Why does it matter to you, Happy? You didn't want me anymore.''

"So the first thing you do is go fuck, Juice?" How could she betray him like that?

"Just trying to keep up with you. Oh wait, I would have needed to invite another man into bed with me to do that." Liv tried to leave the room and head back to hers but Happy stood up and blocked her way. "Move Happy."

"No." His jaw was clenched in anger. "Tell me was this your plan the whole time?"

Liv gave him an indignant look. "Was what my plan?"

"To fuck him. To fuck the coward rat." Happy growled. His fury was palpable but Liv never flinched, she knew Happy wouldn't hurt her physically.

"It was never my intention to have sex with him when I left here yesterday. It wasn't my intention to even go to his house. But yeah it happened it and it happened because you pushed me away. You fucked those stupid diseased sluts! They had the audacity to talk about in front of me. Do you know how that made me feel to hear them talking you and your stamina? How I wasn't enough for you." Liv stepped back. "All I wanted was you Happy and you pushed me right into Juice's arms. He wants me, he loves me. How could I say no to that after how you treated me?"

"You're a whore just like the others." Happy bit back because his pride was hurt, Liv wounded him.

Liv hauled back and slapped Happy across the face. "Fuck you, Happy Lowman. I am nothing like those girls. I'll be out of your house by the end of the day." Liv pushed past him. Liv closed the bedroom door behind her and sank to the floor, tears streamed down her face. This was not what she wanted, she wished that she could rewind the events of the past week and redo them. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Happy's arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright Happy/ Liv lovers…PLEASE bear with me…I promise it will get better. That being said I hope you enjoyed the chapter…or hated it…either way it was fun to write! **__** In the upcoming chapters you will see the Tacoma Killer…doing what he loves to do the best…**_


	25. Heart to Broken Heart

Chapter 25: Heart to Broken Heart

* * *

The sun was shining and the day was warm, Tig thought it would be a perfect day to go for a ride and take Liv along. He wanted to spend some time with his daughter on his own without the distraction of Red Woody, the club or the two men she obviously was struggling between. He wanted to talk with her about her sisters, why Juice was excommunicated but most of all he wanted to introduce her to Venus. He pulled into Happy's driveway just as he was storming out of the house. Ever since Juice had come back from the dead, Happy had been in a foul mood. Tig by all means understood, Happy didn't like the fact that he had to now compete for Liv. As Happy got closer Tig saw that the left side of his face was bright red.

"What happened to you?" Tig asked him as he got off his bike.

Happy glared at him, yet another unpleasant mood. "Ask your fucking daughter." Was all he had to say to Tig, before he started up his bike and drove off.

That was not a good sign, what had happened to Happy making it official with Liv? Obviously Juice coming back in the picture put a damper on things but it wasn't like Liv was spending all of her time with him. And it wasn't like Happy to take things laying down. Tig shook his head and walked into the house.

"Liv?" He called out.

"I'm back here." She called out there was something different about her voice, something sad.

Tig walked to the back of the house in the bedroom where Liv was staying in was. He walked through the doorway to find Liv hastily throwing all of her clothes into a bag. "Olivia?" She turned to look at him, Tig knew she had been crying. "What did he do to you?" He instantly become the protective father.

"Nothing, it's just done. We're just done. I want to go home. I surprisingly found one of the prepaid cells and called Natalie she is going to head down here tomorrow morning and we'll leave to go home on Friday." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Why don't you spend the day with your old man then?" He was disappointed that Liv had come to her breaking point with Happy.

"I'd like that. Can we swing by Juices so I can drop my stuff off?" Liv zipped up her bag and walked past her dad and into the bathroom being sure that she had grabbed everything from Happy's. She didn't want to have to come back, she didn't want to see his house for a very long time. It held too many memories for her, most of them were blissful and filled with love; those memories broke her heart. Those were the memories she didn't want to remember.

"Is that what Happy's face was about?" Tig questioned Liv about the red mark Happy was sporting.

"He deserved it." Liv's palm still tingled from the slap. She still couldn't believe that he had hit Happy. She had never hit anyone before she had come to Charming, now she had got into a fight and slapped someone. She yearned to get back to the calm of Charlotteville, maybe she would find some peace there.

"Since when did my sweet little lady become so angry and violent?" Tig smirked.

"I guess Happy rubbed off on me…I take it you heard about my tiff with the girls at Red Woody." Liv didn't want to see another porn star in her life, and no one would really blame her since one sold her for money and two of them fucked the man she loved.

"Quinn told me. What happened baby girl?" He pushed.

"Happy, happened." Was all she said to her father. She didn't need to say anymore, Tig knew well enough that Happy had screwed the two girls and hurt his daughter in the process. This was why she was leaving, he was why she was leaving.

"Want me to take that for you?" Tig asked as Liv was lifting her bag.

"No, I've got it. Thank you though. Can we just get out of here, please?" She pulled the heavy back onto her back, thinking about her ride from Tacoma to Charming with the bag on her back. Another night of first for Happy and her, sex in his bathtub. Liv pushed the thoughts of how Happy made her body feel out of her head because he would never make her feel those thing again.

Liv knocked on Juice's door before she and Tig entered, "Juice?" Liv called as she started to take her bag off of her back. She hadn't talked to him about staying there but she was sure he wouldn't care especially after the night that they had shared. Juice rounded the corner fresh out of the shower, all he was wearing was a towel around his waist. Liv admired his body with a blush because her dad was standing next to her.

"Hey." Juice smiled. "Let me go get some clothes on, I'll be right back." He turned and went back to his room. He was glad to see Liv had come back, he didn't know what to expect when she had left so quickly that morning. He wasn't sure what was going on with her but she was hiding something from him. Juice knew that Liv would tell him at some point and he decided not to push. He walked back out to the living room when he noticed something hadn't seen before, a large duffle bag. It was sitting on the floor next to Liv. When he looked up at her she was chewing on her bottom lip. "Stop chewing on your lip and just tell me." Juice said quietly, knowing it usually meant she had something important or bad to talk about.

Tig looked over at Liv, he hadn't even noticed that she was chewing on her lip and that her cheeks were flushed. Then he realized something had happened between them last night. He wasn't stupid, people just thought he was because he was a tad bit crazy.

"Can I stay here, until Nat comes to bring us home?" She asked.

Juice walked up to Liv and took her face into his hands, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else." He kissed her forehead.

Tig felt the urge to shove Juice on his ass but he refrained. He never did that to Happy when he saw him with Liv after she told him how she felt about him. He was okay with the idea of Liv and Happy together; Liv and Juice plucked a bad cord with him. Maybe it was because he had seen Liv and Happy having a life together since Happy had asked if he could make liv his old lady. He wanted them to give him lots of grandchildren.

"Thank you, Juice. Nat's coming down tomorrow."

"Yes, she can stay here too." Juice smiled, he knew how much Natalie meant to Liv. "I guess that means we are heading home soon." Home…that word sounded so nice to him. Charming was no longer his home, it wasn't were his family was anymore.

A sad smile crossed Liv's lips, "Yeah, Friday. I'll let Jax know so he doesn't come hunting for you. Listen, I am going to spend some time with my dad today. I'll be back later." Liv gave Juice a small peck on the cheek.

"Alright, I will see you later." Juice said, he was sick of having to share Liv with the club. He was sick of not being able to be with her outside of his house. He could not wait to get back to Charlotteville, where he didn't have SAMCRO breathing down his neck.

* * *

Tig had taken Liv on a ride through the desert and towards Stockton. They pulled into a little diner. Liv got of the bike and smiled, that was one of the many things she was going to miss about being in Charming, riding on the back of a Harley. They walked into the diner and sat at one of the tables, Liv didn't know if she wanted to go back to working at the diner. She hated the feeling her body would get after a long shift, her feet would hurt, her back would ache and she would go home and fall asleep within minutes often times waking up still in her dirty work clothes.

"What can I get, you?" The waitress walked up and asked Tig and Liv. She was an older woman who sounded like she smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. Liv found herself thinking about how she could be just like this woman if she allowed her life to keep moving the way it was.

"I'll just have a coffee and cream." Liv said, she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"I'll take a coffee as well. And two slices of your apple pie with vanilla ice cream." Tig looked over at Liv who was frowning at him. "You need to eat too."

"I'm not hungry." Liv picked at her nails, truth was she had too much going on in her head and her heart to be hungry.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Tig pushed her.

"Not really. I don't want to talk about it because it means it's true." Liv said sadly. Grateful the waitress arrived at their table with their coffees and pie.

"You know, you can talk to me." Tig looked directly at Liv.

Liv let out a quiet sigh, "No offense Daddy but I don't think I can talk to you about the problems I am having in my love life. It's too fucking complicated and well you're my dad."

Tig let out a laugh, "Alright sweetheart. But let your old man offer you a small piece of advice, listen to your heart. Happy can be an asshole and I get it he probably deserved what you dished out but give it some time if you want to be with him. If you want to be with Juice, fine."

"Fine? Is that all you have to say?" It worried Liv that he had nothing more to say than fine.

He sighed, he knew Juice hadn't told Liv about his past with SAMCRO and he didn't know if it was his place to tell her all of it. "Honey do you know why he was excommunicated?" Liv shook her head. "He betrayed the club several times, first time he was working with the police, giving them intel on SAMCRO so he could cover up the fact that his dad is black. The second time he told Nero that Jax had him kill someone that Nero cared about. He ratted out his brothers and the club." Tig held out on the fact that Juice helped Gemma cover up Tara's murder which then set in motion the events that had happened over the past few months. Juice was the reason Liv was raped and tortured, how could he tell his daughter that? She would lose everything.

Liv shook her head, this was not the Juice she knew. "He's changed or a least he had been trying to change." Liv now knew why Juice had been keeping his secrets, he didn't want to see the monster he was when he was in Charming. "It doesn't change things, if that is what you are trying to do. I am still going back to Charlotteville in a few days."

"Baby, I just want you to be happy. If it is Juice that does that then so be it. Marry him, have babies with him but don't do it because you feel obligated or you're trying to get back at Happy. You'll just be miserable."

Obligation, was that what Liv felt? No. Juice wanted to be with her and she just wanted…she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Her mind was mess. She looked up at Tig who was staring out the window with a smile on his face. Liv frowned why the hell was he so suddenly happy? Liv looked to see what he was looking at but no one was there.

"Liv, I have someone I want you to meet." Tig stood up, Liv's day was about to get slightly more confusing.

"Hi Tiggy." A woman with large breasts and a masculine voice said as she walked up and kissed Tig lightly on the lips. Then looked over and smiled at Liv, who realized she was transgender. "So this must be the beauty you have been talking about. Venus VanDamme, you must be Olivia." Venus held out her hand which was finely manicured and had French tip acrylic nails.

Liv took her hand into hers and smiled up at her, "Hi, and please call me Liv. Will you join us?" She wanted to get the story behind this.

"Of course I would, sugar." Venus slid into the same side of the booth Tig was sitting in before, Tig slid in after her. "I am so glad, I am finally getting a chance to meet you, I was afraid you weren't real and your daddy was just finding his pleasures elsewhere." Venus teased Tig.

Liv's nose wrinkled as the thought of Tig getting pleasures anywhere hit her brain. She shook her head trying to erase the thought, "Nope, I'm real." Liv glanced over at Tig who was beaming happily. "I guess thing were just a bit chaotic to meet before, plus my attention was being pulled elsewhere." Liv thought sadly about Happy.

"You are a beautiful girl. Take after your handsome daddy." Venus smiled at Liv and then ran her hand down Tig's face.

"Thank you. So how long have you guys know each other?" Liv asked.

"Oh what?" Venus looked at Tig studying him closely. He had been one of the only men who had looked past her biological gender and straight into her soul. He knew her for who she really was. "Six months or so."

"Yeah. Still remember you in that leather suit." Tig smiled at her. Liv was about to say something about he needed to stop but his phone vibrated on the table. He looked at it. "Ladies, I have to take this." He got up and walked out of the diner.

Liv pushed her pie around her plate, the ice cream had all melted causing a mushy puddle. "You okay, darlin'?" Venus pulled Liv out her thoughts.

"Is it that obvious?" A wry smile passed Liv's lips.

Concern flashed across Venus' face, "You're daddy may have told me about what happened. But you look like you had your heart broken."

Liv hadn't considered how she looked. She was still wearing the same clothes that she wore the night before, she was so angry with Happy that she hadn't thought about changing. Not that Venus would have known that. Liv could feel her sadness oozing from her, she didn't want to leave Charming but now it was inevitable; she and Happy had set that into motion with their actions. And there was really no turning back from that. "It's nothing some time won't heal." Liv lied to Venus as well as herself.

"Men are fickle beasts, believe me I understand, since I haven't always been this beautiful face sitting in front of you." Venus smiled.

Liv smiled, "God I am going to miss, California." She tried to change the subject she didn't want to think about men anymore. She was already mind fucked enough.

"You're leaving?" Venus asked, Tig hadn't told her this bit of news. As of a few days ago she was going to be staying in Charming. The whole reason Liv was upset must have been her leaving as well as the heartbreak she was suffering. Venus could read it on the Liv's face. She radiated sorrow.

Liv chewed on her nails lightly as she answered, "We leave Friday." She didn't want to leave but she needed to…she needed to get away from the violence, the porn stars but most of all she needed to get away from Happy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sugar. How about I have your daddy plan a trip to come and see you once you get settled into your place?" Venus suggested.

That was so kind of Venus to say, it brought Liv to tears. "That would be nice. I'd really like that." She brought her hands up to her face and covered it, trying to hold in the sobs that were starting to build.

Venus moved to Liv's side of the booth and took her into her arms. She held Liv as silent sobs racked her body. "Shh, Olivia. It will all be okay." Venus was smart enough to understand that Liv's tears were not just about Charming or California but about a man. Those were the tears that racked bodies, she was heartbroken.

Tig walked back into the restaurant, he needed to cut their visit short, he was needed at Red Woody. When he got close to the table he saw Venus was wiping tears from Olivia's eyes, it made him love her all the more, taking care of his baby girl. Then he heard Liv's soft giggle, it was something he hadn't heard much of lately and he wasn't usually the one who got them out of her, it was Happy. Tig smiled at the picture of his two girls together. He loved them so much and was glad to see they were getting along.

"Ladies." Both of them looked up at him. "I am sorry we have to cut this short. I am needed at Red Woody."

Venus stood up and held out her hand for Liv who took it and slid out of the table. They walked out of the diner and waited outside for Tig to pay his bill. "Venus it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm glad my dad found you." Liv hugged her. Liv saw past the manly exterior and into the heart that beat within the body. She couldn't have been happier for her dad.

"Sugar, you are just as amazing as your daddy said you were." Venus kissed Liv's forehead.

"Please come and visit with him." She urged as Tig walked up.

Venus glanced over at Tig and smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Liv pulled her hair up into a ponytail, dressed pair skinny gray jeans and a mint green tank top and a pair of mint green heels. It was her last day in Charming, she wanted to look cheery even if she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Natalie had been there for two days, helping them get everything together to go back to Charlotteville. Juice also met with a realtor to sell his house, all his ties to Charming had been broken or burned. He didn't see use in having a house in Charming because he wouldn't be coming back.

Liv stared at herself in the mirror before leaving the bedroom, she looked tired and defeated. The girl who stared back at her in the mirror was not the same one who was there just over a week ago, making plans to make Charming her home and to let Natalie live in her house. This girl was broken and confused, she lied to herself just to make it through the days leading to her trip home. She was hoping the distance between her and Charming would help her heal her heart. Liv had a hard time pretending everything was normal with Juice. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before they were taken from Charlotteville but things would never be the same between them even if Liv wouldn't have fallen in love with Happy. Too much had changed, Liv was a different person and so was Juice. They no longer had that carefreeness about them or their relationship. They would need to work on getting to know each other again and see how they fit together.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Natalie walked in. "Hey, what time do you need to be at Red Woody?" She asked, Nat knew Liv was having a hard time with everything that had happened. Liv wouldn't talk to her about it though and it was heartbreaking to see her friend struggle alone. She was hoping that once they got home, she would be able to sit down with Olivia and find out what happened. Natalie only knew the basics and she had to hear that from Juice, who seemed to have no idea about Liv and Happy. Nat decided she wouldn't mettle in their business and that Liv would handle matters how she always did, she would tell them when she was ready to.

"Um…" This was really happening, she was really leaving Charming. "My dad is going to come and get me. I was thinking we should be on the road by 2pm. You know you are welcome to come with me." Liv offered hoping that Natalie would say she would. Liv hadn't been to Red Woody since everything that happened with Happy and the whores. She didn't want to risk running into him, she was still so angry with him but she missed him even more. A tear betrayed Liv and slid down her face, she quickly wiped it away as she heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway. "Sounds like he is here now." She walked out of the room like she wasn't on the verge of crying.

"Hey." Juice smiled at Liv. He thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. Her tank top showed just the right about of cleavage to leave the rest to the imagination. "You look beautiful." He pulled Liv into his arms and kissed her. Juice felt her distance and contributed it to the fact that she just had been betrayed by someone she had trusted and then had the shit beat out of her by Cartwright. He figured she was still shocked that he was alive after she had come to terms with the fact that she was never going to see him again. He hoped that the distance from Charming would give her the freedom she needed to feel like herself again.

"Ladies…Juice." A male voice behind Liv said, it wasn't her dad, it was Quinn. Liv stepped out of Juice's arms and turned to face Quinn.

She frowned more in confusion than disappointment, "I thought my dad was coming to get me."

Quinn shook his head, "Nope you got me, Pipsqueak." He smiled. Liv wanted to envelop herself in Quinn's calming nature. "You ready to go?" Quinn didn't want to be at Juice's any longer than he had to be. He knew what his betrayal had cost the club as well as Liv.

"Yeah." Liv grabbed her leather jacket off the chair but stopped to face Natalie and Juice. "Can you pick me up around two?"

Natalie nodded as Liv walked out the door with Quinn. She was glad to see it wasn't Happy who had come to pick up Liv. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if he saw Liv and Juice in an embrace.

"Hey, Quinn can we stop by the liquor store on the way to Red Woody?" Liv asked remembering she pretty much polished off Happy's expensive scotch. She would keep her word and replace it.

"Want to get too drunk to care?" He smirked as Liv climbed onto his bike behind him.

"I wish, it just makes it worse." Liv admitted to him. "Is Hap going to be there today?" She had such mixed feeling about seeing him. There was the part of her that wanted to see him so badly it hurt but then there was the part of her that was glad that he wasn't going to be there. The part that was saying to Happy…_see I told you so, this is what you get for being an asshole._

"I don't think so. I think he took off to Tacoma after everything went down between you two. I wish things would have turned out differently for you, Pipsqueak. I am going to miss having you around." Quinn kicked his bike to life before Liv could respond.

With a bottle of scotch that cost far more than is should in hand, Liv crossed over the threshold of Red Woody for the last time in the foreseeable future. She took everything in, the sounds of people talking and laughing; the smells which was mingling aromas of cigarettes and sex and the warmth of the atmosphere. This had become her home and the fact that she was leaving crushed her, but she couldn't be around Happy, it was just too hard.

"Olivia." Chibs shouted in his thick Scottish brogue, Liv smiled at him. She hadn't known what to expect at her arrival. But everyone was pleased to see her and sad to say their goodbyes. All the members of SAMCRO showed up sans Happy, the porn stars that had been there when Liv first came to Red Woody showed up and even some of the Croweaters. She was touched by their outpouring of love but it made her heartache with regret.

Liv was sitting at one of the tables with Tig and Venus; she was the whole reason he couldn't pick her up. "What do you have in the bag, baby girl?" Tig pointed at the handled paper bag that she had sitting on the table next to her.

"Something that needs to get to Happy. Would you be able to get it to him?" Liv asked.

Tig nodded, "Of course."

Liv stood up, "I am going to go put it in my office so it is safe." She walked away from the table. She needed a moment to herself, she needed the silence to process everything. She walked into her office the room that had become so familiar to her throughout her stay in Charming. Liv's hand grazed the desk top, she opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper and pen.

_Happy-  
I hope that this bottle of scotch is sufficient enough to replace the one I drank.  
I wish things would have turned out differently for us.  
Thank you for everything you did for me while I was in Charming.  
-Liv__  
_

There it was, her goodbye letter to Happy, she folded it and placed into the bag that held the scotch. She looked around her office and her whole being longed for the love she felt when she was with Happy. She wanted to feel that way again, even if it involved Tig walking in on her and Happy having sex. She would take that embarrassment over the painful emptiness she felt. Tears rolled down Liv's face and she placed her head on the desk and cried. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she flung up.

"Shit, I'm sorry." It was Lyla.

"It's fine, you just scared me." Liv wiped the tears from her face. "Saying goodbye sucks."

Lyla laughed. "It does. You know you don't have to go." Lyla gazed at Liv, in such a short time they had become such close friends. "Do you want to tell me what happened and why I have two girls who are scared of you?"

Olivia smiled with a bit of pleasure at the thought of the girls being afraid of her. "Happy fucked them. They had the audacity to talk about it so I could hear them. I snapped, I lost my fucking mind." Liv thought back to that day. "I told him that night that he was the one I wanted to be with. Happy told me he didn't want me." Liv bit her lip, "He sent me right to Juice. He wanted me, it was all that I could think about. I needed to be wanted. I slept with Juice that night." Liv confessed to her friend, it was something that she hadn't been able to even tell Natalie. "I suppose I wanted Happy to feel the same way I did when I found out about him and those sluts. But it only made me feel more like shit because I was selfish and didn't think about Juice's feelings and I shoved Happy even further away from me. Don't get me wrong I still care for Juice, love him even but like I said before, I am not the same girl who fell for him and he isn't the same man anymore, I've seen that more and more now that I have stayed with him for two days. I am hoping the distance from Charming and time will help us." Liv said sadly.

"So this is it? You're leaving." Lyla had tears in her eyes.

Olivia nodded. "I am. I am going to miss you so very much, Lyla." As she embraced one of the first people who made her feel welcome in Charming. Lyla knew what Liv needed before she even did.

"I am going to miss you too." Lyla pulled back and looked at Liv, "You know if you want to keep working for Red Woody, I would love to keep you on the payroll. I mean no one can answer only man dirty emails like you can."

Liv smiled at the thought of holding on to at least one part of Charming. "I'd like that." Maybe she wouldn't have to go back to the diner full time, it would make her transition back home a little bit easier for her.

"Good." Lyla put her arm around her and the girls walked out of the office.

"Will you make sure Happy gets that bag that is in the office? I asked my dad to but you know him."

"Yeah, I will." They walked back out into the bar area where Natalie standing at the table where Tig and Venus were sitting.

"Hey…you." Natalie smiled and then a flash of concern washed over her face.

"Stop Nat, please." Liv shook her head at her friend. She didn't need her to make her feel even worse. "Daddy…" Tig stood up and took Liv into his arms. "If anything good came out of this it is you." Liv said in barely a whisper.

"I know baby girl. I will come up and visit you soon. Remember I am only a phone call away." He held Liv at arm length and smiled at her through tears. "You have become the woman your mom wanted you to be she would be so proud of you. I love you so much Olivia Grace."

"I love you too, Daddy." Liv wiped the tears from her eyes. Liv bit her lip as she turned to the rest of the club, "Thank you all so much for everything. You're kindness will not be forgotten." She had already made her rounds earlier to say goodbye to everyone. All of them promising to stay in touch, Jax was already planning a trip to meet Liv in Portland with Wendy and the boys. She was glad that she was going to be able to keep in touch with most of the members. Liv took a deep breath and turned away from the people she considered her family and walked with Natalie out of the building.

"Did you get a chance to say goodbye to Happy?" Natalie asked before they got to the car.

Liv shook her head sadly, "No." She saw Juice sitting in the car with a hat on and he was slouched. He was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible but it really made him look more suspicious. "Let's go home." Liv said as she got into the car, tears streaming down her face. Juice's hand touched her shoulder and she put her hand on top of his. She was grateful for his support.

As they were starting to pull away Liv saw Happy ride past the car. Her heart stopped, she needed to say goodbye; she needed to see him one last time. "Stop the car! Stop the fucking car!" Liv yelled in a panic. Natalie stopped the car, thinking there was something wrong; she looked over just in time to see Liv jump out of the car and disappear around the corner towards where the motorcycle had just turned. Natalie knew it was Happy.

"Happy?" Liv slowed to a walk as she got close to him. Her voice as tentative and soft.

Happy glanced up, it was the one face he wanted to see but didn't want to see all at once. He had talked to Jax the day before and he had told Happy that Liv was moving back to Charlotteville. Happy understood that they were beyond mending fences but he had hoped she was going to stick around so they could try. "When are you leaving?"

"Now. I just wanted to goodbye." Liv couldn't control the tears that were falling from her face.

"That didn't take long." Happy's voice had a harsh edge to it.

"Please don't Happy. Just hug me and say goodbye, please." Liv pleaded with him.

Happy closed the gap between them and took Liv into his arms. Relief washed over them both, the stress of the week was gone. Liv sobbed hard into Happy's chest; that was where she belonged, she wanted him to tell her to stay to tell her he wanted her and they should try to work on things. Happy placed his gloved hand under Liv's chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. Happy's sad brown eyes searched her face. Liv's eyes were puffy from crying and her face still bared the dark bruises from Cartwright's assault on her. But she was still the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with.

"Goodbye Olivia." Was all he said to her before he placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Liv grasped at Happy's back trying to get more of him. When they finally parted Happy fixed the necklace he gave Liv for her birthday before he kissed her forehead and walked away.

_**A/N: Hope you all had a lovely Easter. Sorry it took me a while to get this one out…I had a direction where this one was going and it went another way. Venus wanted to make a cameo. ;) As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think. Spoiler: The Tacoma Killer will be making an appearance soon! :D **_


	26. Seperate Ways

Chapter 26: Separate Ways

* * *

**Liv**

With tears blurring her vision, Liv watched Happy walk away from her and into Red Woody; all the while her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She got more out of the goodbye than she wanted; it left her feeling confused and even more heartbroken over the whole situation. She turned and walked back towards Natalie's car with Happy's kiss still lingering on her lips. She was turning her back on such an extraordinary love and all she could think about was how much she would regret it, but there was just too much in the way for them. Relationships were supposed to be easy and uncomplicated; very much like how things were with Juice; at least that is what she kept telling herself. Would she always have to lie to herself or would things get better as when she got home?

"Is everything okay?" Juice asked as Liv got back into the car, uneasiness flashed across his face. When she had jumped out of the car it took him everything he had to stay put and not go after her. She was in a panic and he wanted to know why. He was worried she was going to leave him after everything he had been through he couldn't take losing Liv too.

Liv nodded, "yes, it's okay." She turned and looked at him. "I just had one last person to say goodbye to." Her face was flushed and tear stained.

"Was it Happy?" He wasn't sure what was between them but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was more than Liv was letting on. He remembered how protective of Liv, Happy had been when she was hurt, he wouldn't even let Juice near her. Maybe it was just a bond because she had stayed with him while she was in Charming. Either way Juice had won, she was leaving with him.

Liv closed her eyes as the car started to drive away from Red Woody, "Yes." Was all she said to Juice. She didn't have it in her to say any more. Her final moments with Happy were running through her head over and over. Those final moments that would be locked away with her until the end of time. She took the pendant of Saint Christopher in between her fingers, held it tightly and placed it to her lips…once piece of Happy she would always have with her.

**Happy**

How could he let her leave? He wanted to be selfish and tell her he wanted her to stay but he didn't, he let her go; he wanted to her to be happy and like Tig said she deserved a better life, maybe Juice could give that life to her. A life without pain, without heartbreak and disappointment because that was all he had offered her since she arrived in Charming. Liv deserved a life where she would have beautiful children who would grow up normally away from all the club's shit. She was worthy of so much more that what he could give her. So the only thing he could do to make her life better was to let her go even if it broke his heart to do it. Happy was selfish as he kissed her, wanting one last moment of peace with her, one last blissful memory to keep for himself.

As Happy walked into Red Woody, Liv's lips still burned on his and he could still feel where her hands grasped at him tightly pulled him into her. He took a deep breath as he realized he just let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip through his fingers and he had no one but himself the blame for that.

"Hey Hap." Lyla walked up to him. He wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with her or her I told you so attitude.

Happy glowered at her, "what?"

Lyla glared back at him, he was the reason she had to say goodbye to one of her dearest friends. "Liv left you something in her office." She couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore, she just made him so mad; he should have heard Liv out and not pushed her into Juice's arms. This wasn't the first time he had jumped to conclusions and left Liv heartbroken in his wake.

If anyone else said anything to Happy, he didn't hear them as he walked through the bar of Red Woody. He was focused on the fact Liv left him something. He walked into the small room that held so many good memories for him. He smiled sadly as he thought about the night Tig walked in on Liv and him having sex. Happy could still feel Liv's presence in the room and waited for her to walk through the door but she didn't. He glanced at her desk that only a few weeks before held their bodies in love's passionate embrace. On the desk there was a bag, Happy assumed that it was what Lyla was talking about when she said Liv left him something. He looked into the bag and pulled out the bottle of scotch. It was an excellent vintage far better than the one that Liv had drank days before. He was pretty sure she had spent a small fortune on it. Instant regret hit him hard in the chest, how could he have pushed her to the point where she would run to Juice. She wanted him not Juice. He glanced into the bag where there was a sheet of paper folded in half at the bottom. Happy reached in and pulled it out. He stared at the writing on the page, Liv's goodbye letter to him. It broke his heart seeing his writing on the page making things so final. Happy was not only heartbroken but he was angry. He was mad at himself for jumping to conclusions with how Liv felt and walking away from her; he was even more enraged with Rat who could have prevented this from happening. If he hadn't been thinking with his dick and did his job that he was given by the club; Liv never would have went with Jake and she never would have found out Juice was alive. She never would have been beaten again by the same men who tortured her before. Happy was resolved to find Jake and show him the kindness he had shown Liv but first he would take care of Rat.

Happy stormed out of Liv's office and towards Rat who was sitting at a table with some of the Red Woody girls. He looked so pleased with himself, surrounded by so much pussy. Happy grabbed him by the back of his cut and threw him to the ground. He instantly jumped on top of him and his fists collided with his face. This caught Rat and the rest of the club off guard, it wasn't like Happy to attack one of his brothers. "What the fuck Happy?!" Rat tried to avoid the punches thrown by Happy.

"It's your fucking fault! It's your fault she is gone!" Happy yelled as two sets of strong arms tried to pull him off of Rat. He shoved them off and threw another punch at the defenseless Rat. Happy elicited his punishment on Rat for ignoring the fact that he had one job the day the Liv was sold to Marks again…it was to be sure she was safe. He couldn't even do that, how could he be trusted to watch his brothers' backs?

"That's enough Happy!" Jax's stern voice pulled Happy out of his own regret and pain which he was gladly taking out on Rat and into the present. He looked down at the bloodied face of Rat and it made him feel a little bit better. One asshole down, he thought to himself.

Happy stood up and walked over to the bar, "Prospect. Something stiff now!" He growled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit and no one really wanted to cross him especially after what had just happened with Rat.

Tig was the only one brave enough to deal with Happy, he had lost Liv too. "I take it you got her gift." He couldn't will himself to say his daughter's name not yet when the wound of her leaving was so fresh in his heart; he also didn't dare say it to an already irate Happy. He stared daggers at Tig. "You weren't the only one who she left." Tig pointed out. As he thought about it, it was just as much Happy's fault that Liv was gone as Rat's. "If you would have just made her your old lady this wouldn't have been an issue." Tig turned to walk away from Happy.

"I fucked up." Happy replied quietly to Tig. Regret coursed through his veins like fire.

**Liv**

"Wake up sleepy head." Juice lightly brushed Liv's hair off of her face. She had driven part of the way home and at the last stop when Natalie took over again, she joined Juice in the back seat. She stretched out as much as she could in the back of Natalie's cramped compact car. Her head was on Juice's lap and she looked up at him. "We're home." He said quietly, he had an eagerness about his voice and a warm smile on his tired face. He was so glad to be back in Charlotteville; away from Charming; away from Marks and Cartwright forever and back with Olivia.

Liv sat up slowly rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Home." She said sadly as Natalie pulled into her driveway. "Thanks for taking the last leg of this trip Nat." She squeezed her best friend's shoulder.

"No problem, you looked tired." Natalie smiled as she looked back at Liv in her mirror. She understood Liv was going through a lot, she had just been through hell and back, and found out her dead boyfriend was alive in the process. She was surprised Liv was still functioning after everything she had been through. "First stop Casa-Liv."

"Mmm bed." Liv smirked as the car came to a halt. Liv started to get out, Juice followed suit and where he met her to the back of the car where Natalie had popped her trunk.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Juice's brown eyes studied Liv's tired face just before he grabbed Liv's bag out of the trunk.

She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Go home, enjoy the freedom, you so very much deserve. I think I need to be alone tonight." Liv kissed Juice's cheek and took her bag from him. "Thank you, Juice." She shot him a sleepy smile.

Juice sighed hoping he could spend their first night home with Olivia; he had a hard time understanding her need to be alone especially since they hadn't really been alone since the night they made love in Charming. Juice wanted to know where her heart was, he needed reassurance it was with him and not back in Charming. "Alright. Give me a call when you get up." Juice took Liv into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I need to go get a new cell phone tomorrow." She walked towards Natalie's window which was down in the summer heat. "Thanks a ton, Nat. You really are the best!" She grabbed Natalie's hand which was on the door of her car. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "I'll bring you breakfast and we can talk." She suggested.

"Okay." Liv smiled as she walked up to her house. The memories of her last visit to her home rushed her mind. She blinked back tears as she opened her door and walk over the threshold of her house. Liv didn't bother to turn on any lights as she wandered into her house, she dropped her bag at the foot of the stairs and walked slowly up them. She grabbed her house phone off of the charger and started towards her bedroom. Liv dialed Lyla's number hoping she wouldn't wake her.

"Hello?" Lyla's voice filled up phone. Tears blurred Liv's vision as she heard her friend's voice.

"Hi," Liv said sadly. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Lyla let out a quiet snort, she in fact hadn't woke her; Olivia's phone call was a much needed break from the tediousness of editing movies. She was sick of looking at pussy. "Oh god no. You know me, all work and no sleep. The kids are at Mary's so I am working late."

"I.." Liv tried to form a sentence but it was impossible. She slid down the wall in her hallway as tears fell steadily from her eyes.

Lyla felt useless, "You made it home safe?"

"Yes. I miss you all so much already." Olivia confessed.

"We miss you too. I didn't know if I should tell you or not but I am going to since you are already crying…" Lyla said peaking Liv's interest. "Happy beat the shit out of Rat. He told him he was the reason you left."

Liv let out a quiet sob. "He wasn't the only reason I left. I saw him before I left…when he took me into his arms it felt so right. He kissed me…if he didn't care and didn't want me why did he kiss me?" Liv asked trying to take in everything.

"I don't know Liv. But what I do know is that he loves you even if he says he doesn't. He looked so sad and defeated today. Give it time, maybe the distance will help." Lyla tried to answer Liv's question.

"I don't think time is going to heal anything that has happened between Happy and me. I need to suck it up and move on with Juice. He's my future now." She said unconvincingly. Both of them know that Liv was miserable with the decision she made to leave, it was impulsive and made in the heat of the moment. The more Liv thought about it the more she wanted to be in Charming.

"You never know Liv. I would have loved it if you would have stayed you know that right?"

"I know. I don't think I will be down for a visit for a while but I would love it if you came here to visit me." Liv thought about the life and family she had built for herself in Charming. Granted she had a wonderful family in Charlotteville but Charming felt closer to her heart. Maybe it was because they had proven themselves to her and showed her how much they cared about her. "I should go. I'll call you soon."

"Alright, oh hey…" Lyla paused. "If you need to take a few days to get adjusted to being home please don't worry about the emails. They can wait or I will take a peek at them too."

"Okay, thanks Lyla. I will be in touch." Liv said as tears continued to flow down her face.

"Bye Liv." Lyla said sadly on the other side of the line as she hung up.

A broken Liv walked into her bedroom where she has spent several blissful night with Happy. She didn't bother to take off her clothes or shoes for that matter. She climbed onto her bed and hugged one of the pillow that Happy had used during his stay, taking in the scent that was undeniably him. That was the first night of many that Liv cried herself to sleep.

**Happy**

Happy leaned back against the bed's head board with a naked blonde croweater next to him. He had slept with her a few times, one would have thought he knew her name but he didn't. He never cared to ask her and she never offered it to him. He had left Red Woody not too long after Tig confronted him about not being the only one that Liv left. He was going to go back to his place but he couldn't bring himself to go to his empty house, where Liv's perfume still lingered in the air; the pain he felt was just too much. He turned his bike towards Stockton and to Diosa where he could try to forget his pain and find some solace in a warm pussy.

Happy lit up a cigarette and took a long drag as the blonde snuggled up next to him. What the fuck did she think she was doing? She ran her hands over his chest and down to his snake tattoo, her fingers traced it just as Liv used to do. Liv. His earlier pleasures were forgotten and was again replaced by the twinge of his loss. He tried to push the pain away but he couldn't so he replaced it with anger.

He tensed up as the croweater continued tracing his tattoo, "What the fuck are you doing?" He spit at her.

She smiled up at him lazily but when she saw the look on his face the smile was washed away and she pulled away from him. "I..I think I am going to go." She had heard that Happy could change his moods at the flip of the switch and shit they were right. Just moments before she was indulging in his body and was able to touch wherever she wanted but now he looked as if he could murder her.

"No need. I'm leaving." Happy sat up forcefully in the bed, smashed his half smoked cigarette out in the ashtray and grabbed his clothes from the floor. He dressed quickly and left Diosa.

There wasn't one room in his house that he hadn't had sex with Olivia in, every room reminded him of her. He stood in the doorway of his spare room staring at the bed where Liv had been just days before. She lingered in the air. Happy walked over to the bed and sat down remembering the pitiful girl that he had become the unenthusiastic host of. If someone would have told him that day he was going to fall in love with her, he would have bloodied their nose. Love was never something that was on his radar or something he wanted to deal with and the way he felt was the reason why. He felt vulnerable and broken. As he laid down in the bed and placed his head on the pillow where his sweet Liv laid her he made a vow that he would never love another woman again.

* * *

Both Liv and Happy fell asleep thinking of the other one that evening; both too stubborn and hurt by the other to tell them how they really felt. They both felt the emptiness of their houses…the emptiness of being alone.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me far too long to get this chapter out…it's one of those chapters that not a whole lot happens but it has to because it leads us to where the characters are going. Poor Liv and Happy…I am really putting them through hell. Hopefully their hell will pay off. Please let me know what you thought of the split story…I may continue doing it if it seemed to work out. It's not like Happy or Liv's lives will end because they are not together.  
Enjoy…and thank you for your support **__** Hopefully, the next one will not take me as long…and hopefully some good stuff will happen. **_


	27. The Truth

**Chapter 27: The Truth**

* * *

Liv never would have thought that waking up would be the hardest things she had done in a long time. Liv's sleep was laced with dreams of happier times and the nightmares of her past; she woke up restless and fatigued. Liv longed to have Happy next to her to take away her bad dreams but then again maybe that was the reason she was having the bad dreams… he was gone.

She could do this, she told herself as she climbed out of bed. Liv stretched her sore limbs as she walked to the bathroom to shower; washing away the memories of Happy's touch on her body and how he made her feel. Liv left the shower feeling slightly refreshed and ready to restart her life in Charlotteville but not before making one more phone call.

_**Charming: Happy &amp; Tig**_

Tig's head was throbbing as he walked into Red Woody, he couldn't remember leaving the previous night. Venus must have had to drag him out; he was drinking his to forget. He had to let Olivia go just like he let his angel go all those years ago. It broke him. Tig would have stayed in bed nursing his hang over but Jax wanted them at the clubhouse for a meeting. So there he was hang over and all at Red Woody ready for their meeting.

"Want some of the hair of the dog that bit you, Tiggy?" Chibs held out a glass of brown liquid that Tig could have only guess was whiskey.

"Nah. I'm fine." Tig shook his head. He didn't want to look at another glass of whiskey or liquor for a few days.

"Suit yourself." Chibs brought the cup to his lips and drank the liquid down quickly. "Both of you assholes look like you have seen better days." He directed his glance towards Happy who was sitting at a one of the tables with a stern look on his sleep deprived face.

Tig started to walk over to the table where Happy sat when his phone rang, it was a number he didn't recognize; he answered it anyway.

Happy didn't want to talk to Tig, he didn't want to talk to anyone for that matter. He hadn't slept well and he would have rather have been on his bike where he could forget about everything, everyone and just be. He was grateful Tig's phone rang and interrupted whatever he was going to say to him. Happy glanced up at Tig, who had a smile on his face as he sat down at one of the tables he had been close to. It was immediate to Happy who was on the other line.

Tig couldn't contain his smile when he heard Liv's voice on the other side of the phone. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey Baby girl. You make it home okay?" He asked curiously.

Liv sighed, "Yeah, we got in early this morning. I would have called but I…" she paused for a moment. Tig knew she was searching for the right words. "I was exhausted and just needed to sleep."

"I'm glad you made it safe sweetheart. You happy to be home?" He asked.

Happy waited on baited breath to see Tig's reaction to whatever Liv said on the other line.

"I suppose I am glad I am home. I am far from joyful about the whole thing. I had decided I was going to move to Charming but then Juice came back from the dead. Happy fucked up and then I fucked up so I guess the honest answer is no I am not. I am far from happy about my life right now." Liv said honestly into the phone. The distance between them had made her grow bold so she felt like she could say what she needed to, to Tig.

Tig glared over at Happy, he knew that something had happened between them and the whole reason she was gone was because of him. "What happened?"

Happy caught Tig's glare, he figured that whatever Liv was saying to Tig was about him. He was surprised she hadn't already told Tig about what happened between them. Tig had seen the bright red slap mark on his face the day he had called Liv a whore. He had only said that in anger, Liv cut him deep by sleeping with Juice. It was then he realized that every time he fucked some whore when he was with Liv he was doing that to her. For the first time in his life he felt guilty about having sex, he felt guilt that burned his very soul. He was the reason she left and he had no one else to blame but himself.

"Does it matter, Daddy?" Liv questioned. "It's done now and we have both went our separate ways."

"Baby, it does matter." Tig encouraged her to go on.

Liv let out a deep sigh, "After Juice came back, Happy started to push me away. I know it is because he saw my reaction to Juice being alive. It was a gut reaction, I never thought I would see him again and there he was, alive and in the flesh. After you brought me to see Juice, I realized that I didn't feel the same way about him as I had before. I wasn't the same girl who fell in love with him. I loved Happy." Liv paused, Tig to tell his daughter was on the brink of tears. He was about to tell her, she didn't need to carry on but she started again. "I heard those whores at Red Woody outside my office door, talking about how someone they had slept with has so much stamina and how they couldn't wait to fuck him again. Then I heard them say my name, I knew it was Happy. He always ran when things got rough between us. This time he pushed me too far away. When Quinn brought me to his place I just sat there and considered everything we had been through together and still I wanted to make things work. When he woke up, we fought. I told him I wanted him and that I loved him. He told me he didn't want me. Hearing that…from the man I loved…shattered my heart. I left, I found my way to Juice's house. I slept with him, out of anger and the need to feel wanted by someone. The next morning I felt so guilty not only for what I did to Happy but for using Juice to so I could feel wanted by someone. Daddy…I broke us." Liv was crying at this point.

Happy couldn't take the look on Tig's face as he listened to whatever Liv was saying on the phone. He could see pain and betrayal flash across it and didn't want to deal with the aftermath of the phone call because he knew there would be hell to pay.

"Olivia." It was the first time Tig has said her name since she left, "You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't break anything, he did." Tig finished as Jax started to call everyone into the Chapel. "Baby, I have to go. I love you and I will visit soon."

"I love you too, Daddy. Bye." Liv's voice was sad and it broke Tig's heart that there was nothing he could say or do to fix it. But there was something he could do to make himself feel better.

Tig stood up from where he was sitting just as Happy walked by and he punched him hard in the face. There was enough force behind his punch to make Happy stumble backwards a few feet. Tig braced himself for Happy's onslaught but nothing came.

"I deserve much worse." Happy said with anger on the edge of his voice as he passed Tig on the way to the Chapel.

"Damn right you do. The one thing you don't deserve is the sadness she is feeling over you right now." Tig growled. His daughter didn't deserve to be treated like a croweater or Diosa whore and that is precisely what Happy did.

_**Liv**_

Liv paced her house nervously as she awaited her guests. She had called Big Jim after she got off the phone with Tig. Since she was in the sharing mood she may as well come clean with Jim too; he deserved to know the truth. Liv had also called Natalie and Juice and asked them to come over as well. May as well have them all there for it. Liv hadn't really went into how she ended up back in the grips of Marks and Cartwright. Liv's internalizing of everything was interrupted by the doorbell, she knew it was Big Jim she had asked him to arrive prior to when she told Natalie and Juice. She took a deep breath as she walked to the front door and let him in.

Liv let Jim into the house and turned towards the kitchen before he could get a good glimpse at her face and the fading bruises, they covered the whole left side of her body, with spattering on the right.

"When did you get in, Liv?" Jim called as he walked into the kitchen and sat that the bar. He watched Liv skitter around the kitchen but not look at him, something was going on with her; it was not like her to be so stand-offish.

"Early this morning." Liv had her back to him. "Jim before I turn around I need you to promise me something." She took a deep breath knowing how protective Jim had been over her since her parents had died.

Jim just wanted to know what was going on with Liv so he agreed but not wholeheartedly. He saw the deep breath that Liv took just before she turned slowly to face him. She looked at him with sadness and shame in her eyes as he saw the remainder of the fading bruises. Jim jumped up quickly and crossed behind the island where Liv was standing. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed as he touched Liv's face. "Did Happy do this to you?"

Liv snorted at the thought of Happy laying a hand on her but then again he had hurt her more deeply than Marks and Cartwright ever could had. "No, he didn't do this to me. I will tell you all about it when Nat and Juice get here. But before they get here I need you to promise me you will not mention anything about Happy coming here with me to Juice." Liv maintained eye contact with Big Jim trying to convey how serious she was.

"Juice? Liv you need to give me more than you'll tell me. What the fuck is going on with you?" Liv only heard Jim swear a few times in his life and they were both when he was under great stress, Liv had now heard him say fuck twice in a matter of minutes.

"Please, I will tell you everything when Juice and Natalie get here. For my happiness please just don't say anything about Happy being here. Juice thinks that everything is the same between us as it was before all this happened and I don't think he could handle hearing that I had fallen in love with someone else while he was gone." Liv pleaded with Big Jim, who ran his hands over his face which was covered in stubble.

"Fine Olivia, but if I am not satisfied with the truth then I am telling him." Liv knew it was an empty threat and she knew he wouldn't say a word about Happy to Juice especially if he saw what Liv saw in him, he was fragile.

"Thank you." Liv said just as she heard her front door open, "Hello! I brought muffins and Juice!" Natalie's voice called from the foyer.

"We're in the kitchen, come on in." Liv responded knowing damn well that Natalie would have come in even if she said she was naked and making love to a man on the sofa. It was just the way Nat was, Liv's house was her second home.

"Hey!" Natalie's voice was far too chipper for how Liv felt. Liv desperately wished that some of her perk and zeal would rub off on her.

Juice followed behind Nat, his eyes on Liv. She looked tired, she must not have slept very well. He walked up to her and took her into his arms. "You look sleepy." He kissed her forehead although what he really wanted to do is feel her lips on his again. He wasn't going to push it and would allow them both some time to adjust to being back home.

It was as if Juice knew what Liv needed right at that very moment, someone to hold her. She relaxed in his embrace, the embrace that made her feel safe before all the shit went down. "I didn't sleep well once I got home but I am sure I can work a nap into my day." She gave him a sad smirk as she pulled away. "We need to tell Jim what happened." Liv stared into Juice's brown eyes, she wished at that very moment she could forget everything that had happened and just start where she and Juice had left off. But how was that going to be possible when her heart belonged to someone else even if that person didn't want her heart.

"Are you sure?" Juice asked quietly as he glanced up at Jim who was watching them. Juice was sure his bruises and cuts had not gone unnoticed.

"Yes." Said in a whisper, "Does anyone want coffee?" As she turned her back to everyone.

"Sure, get us all some so we can get the truth out." Jim said impatiently.

* * *

Liv could feel all their eyes on her as she sat down on the couch next to Juice. He instantly interlaced his fingers in hers, she appreciated the support she felt. He was the only other person who knew what it was like to be locked away by August and Moses. Liv took a deep breath as she was drawn back to the night she left Juice's house and her life was sent spiraling out of its safety zone.

"I lied to you when I told you I was visiting family." Liv admitted to Jim. "I had been kidnapped by a man named August Marks, he was a man who wanted to hurt my dad and the men in the SAMCRO with him." Jim frowned at Liv's admission to him.

"I didn't know why I was such an interest to these men, even after I met Bobby." Liv smiled at the thought of Bobby's friendliness and the relief he had brought her. That was something she would never forget about him. "I watched Marks and his man Cartwright, kill Bobby in cold blood. I prayed that they wouldn't play games with me like they had him. I prayed my death would come swiftly. It didn't; instead I found out that my dad was still alive. Cartwright told me that he had killed Juice. That he had shot him in the head when he was trying to save me. I was tortured for days before I met Bobby and raped for days after his death." Liv's voice was cold and detached, it was as if it happened to someone else and she was just the story teller.

"I prayed for death. I prayed that I wouldn't have to deal with another moment of those horrible men touching my body. Trying to make me forget my Puerto Rican rat. But he was the one who got me through those moments." Liv admitted as she looked over at Juice, who had heard this admission for the first time. He smiled warmly at Liv as encouragement to go on. He was glad to hear that he could help her through the tough times like his memories of her did for him.

"One night, I thought the Angel of Death had come for me." Liv bit her lower lip thinking about that night and Happy. Looking back she was scared of Happy when he sat on the bed with her but he was the first person since Bobby's death that had shown her kindness and knew what she needed. "It wasn't the death that came for me, it was SAMCRO. It was Happy, who found me and cut the zip ties from my wrists and lead me to my freedom." Liv's heart hurt thinking about Happy; Juice's hand clutched tighter to Liv's, bringing her back to the moment.

Jim sat silently as he listened to Liv's story. Aria had tried so hard to keep Olivia from the life that her father lived and there it was oozing into her quiet, unassuming life and ripping her peace away from her; replacing it with violence. She never deserved any of it.

"I met someone when I was in Charming." Liv said quietly as she looked over at Juice. Natalie wondered if she was going to tell Juice about Happy. "His name was Jake. He was a beautiful blonde haired boy who reminded me of Adonis."

Juice felt the sting of jealousy when she saw a small smile cross Liv's face as she mentioned Jake. It made him wonder what happened to him.

"Jake worked for Red Woody, he acted in porn movies. I knew there would never be anything between us. He betrayed me to Marks and Cartwright, he lied to me and told me one of my dearest friend was in trouble. So what did I do? I stupidly went with him. I was just so worried about Lyla." Liv bit her lower lip thinking about how all she wanted was for Happy to save her that day. She couldn't hear him on the other end of the phone but just having him on the phone made her feel safer. "Jake sold me to Marks and disappeared. Marks had Cartwright beat the shit out of me, I remember the pain and…" thinking about Happy. "…then I woke up with my dad hovering over me telling me we had to go. When we got out into the parking lot there were men bringing Juice out of the building." Liv smiled over at him, "He was alive."

"What happened to the guys who took you guys?" Jim asked but the look on Liv's face made him wish he hadn't. It was a mixture of pain and relief.

"They won't be bothering us anymore," she said blandly.

Jim shook his head, "How can you be sure Olivia?"

Liv went to open her mouth but Juice interjected, "I saw their bodies on the way out of the building. And before you say anything Jim, these men were the ones who kidnapped us, killed a man in cold blood, tortured us and allowed other men to defile Liv's body without even thinking about it. The world is a far better place without those men." Juice finished. He never saw Cartwright's body but he knew he was somewhere in the warehouse, dead or SAMCRO never would have allowed Liv to leave. She had become much more to them than just some girl who got caught up in the shit storm they left in their wake; she had become their family. He missed what that felt like but he would give it up all over again if it meant he could have Liv in his life.

"And what about you, Juice? What happened to you over those three months?" Jim asked. Liv and Natalie looked at each other because they were equally as curious since neither of them knew what happened while he was being kept by Marks. Liv had seen the scars that were scattered across his chest, nothing good happened to Juice.

Juice took his free hand and ran it through his hair, he knew that this question would come up but he didn't expect it from Jim. "I hadn't heard from Liv for hours and her car was still in my driveway. I was on edge because it wasn't like her to just leave her car." Liv was brought back to the frantic voicemails from Juice.

"I received a call from Marks. I had met his before when I was in SAMCRO; so I was well aware of what he was capable of. When he told me he had Olivia, I never hesitated to go and deal with whatever he had for me." Liv's heart sped up, Juice had risked his life to save hers. Why had her feelings towards this man ever changed? When it was clear, that he loved her more than himself and she selfishly moved on with another man.

Juice paused thinking about how much he just wanted to get Liv out of harm's way the whole time Marks and Cartwright had him in their clutches. He hadn't know she was safe. "I wanted to keep Liv safe." He looked over at Liv who was staring at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I am sorry I couldn't keep you safe. I am sorry I couldn't keep you from the horrible things that happened to you. I tried, I tried every day." He couldn't look at Liv anymore without wanting to cry himself. Her pain and her suffering broke his heart; he believed that everything happened because of him. He turned back to Jim and Natalie, "I gave Marks any intel on SAMCRO, he wanted to keep Liv safe. They taunted me with her bloody shirt the first day and then there was a video of her tied to a chair. I kept telling them I wanted to see her, to see she was safe but they never let me. After the first week, I never got any more videos or proof she was alive, I only had their word that she was safe. So I kept doing what they wanted or demanded of me." Juice said sadly.

Liv sat there as silent tears fell down her face and took in every Juice was saying in. Every decision he had made after he had received the phone call from Marks was for Liv and not for him. She didn't know what to say to him, so she sat there silence as Jim and Natalie took it all in with her.

Jim finally broke the silence, "Thank you for trying your best to keep, Olivia safe and for bringing her back in pretty much one piece." He gave Juice and Liv an encouraging look. He couldn't have been happier that Liv had people who cared and looked out for her. He decided to keep his word to Liv and not mention anything about Happy coming to Charlotteville with her or how much in love she seemed to be with him when they were there.

Liv wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave Natalie a stoic smile. Nat had been awfully quiet during the whole story which was very unlike her. It could have been that she had heard and lived Olivia's story before or maybe she was too engrossed to say anything.

Natalie smiled back at her best friend, she had left out a very important player in the story. Happy. She wanted to know what happened between them but it was obvious enough to Nat that Liv didn't want Juice to know about them. After hearing Juice's story, Natalie knew it would kill him to find out while he was suffering; Liv was in the arms of another man, even if she thought Juice was dead.

Nat knew Liv would tell her about what went down between her and Happy when they had some alone time. And if she didn't she would push her for the truth. Liv owed her that much.

* * *

Liv hugged Jim tightly before he turned to leave. He had stuck around most of the day with Natalie and Juice. He was wanted to be sure that Liv was going to be okay especially after she told him she didn't want to go back to work until after she fully healed and then she only wanted to be part time. Jim understood the healing and finishing mending up but he didn't understand why she didn't want to come back full time. He was sure she would change her mind after she settled back in to her routine.

Natalie left shortly after Jim, she pulled Liv into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Promise me, you will tell me what happened between you and Happy."

Liv pulled back and nodded her head at Natalie whose brown eyes searched her face, "Of course. We'll have lunch tomorrow." Liv promised her Nat. The promise was enough to satiate Natalie's curiosity for a short time.

With Big Jim and Natalie gone, Juice and Olivia were finally alone.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you. I have been struggling to write it and didn't really have a direction for it. I hope you enjoy it and I promise the next one will be more entertaining and hopefully will come out sooner than this one. I am starting back on days soon so maybe I will have more time to write…my schedule has been so wonky lately. :/**_

_**Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Cheers!**_


	28. Revenge

Chapter 28: Revenge

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone woke Happy up from his dreamless sleep. It had been long two months since he had made the decision to let Liv go. He had fallen back into his old pattern of life with one exception, his quest to find and slowly kill Jake. He had, had a few leads that lead him nowhere but he wasn't going to give up. One thing that Happy was when it came to a kill was patient; he knew he would be able to savor the hunt when he got his hands on that asshole.

"What?" Happy answered gruffly. He had been out late at Diosa and had only been asleep for a few hours.

"Hello to you too, Happy. I have a lead for you." Lyla's perky voice came over the line. She knew how much it meant to Happy to find Jake but she also knew how important it would be for Liv as well. Lyla didn't blame him for being so focused on finding him. She was hoping that it would help him get his shit together and realize how much he wanted to be with Liv and go after what he wanted. She missed Liv being around. They still talked daily but it wasn't the same; Lyla wanted Liv back in Charming.

Happy ran his hand over his face trying to wake up a bit more, "what do you mean you have a lead?" He asked. He had heard the, _'I have a lead'_ bit a few too many times to take them too seriously anymore. He remembered the first lead he got, he was actually excited, well as excited as Happy could get and rushed out of town. The lead took him to New York; to nothing more than a ghost. Jake may have been there but he disappeared before Happy got into town. After that it was dead end after dead end; Happy became angrier and more disappointed with each.

Lyla sighed into the phone, "I just got a phone call from a producer friend of mine in Vegas. Grayson said that he had a blonde guy named, Adam, who auditioned for one of his roles. He recognized Adam from _Adon-ass_, it is him, Hap. I told him that he was a good actor and he should give him the role but not say that he had spoken to me or that he even recognized him."

"Why should I trust this friend of yours?" Happy didn't want another dead end lead. He wanted closure.

"He owes me one. I told him that SAMCRO wanted Jake in one piece and that someone would be there to collect him in a day or two." Lyla said confidently, trusting that Grayson wouldn't betray her to someone he had known for a few hours.

"I want proof it, is him. I am not going on another wild goose chase for this bastard." Happy growled into the phone.

"Done." Lyla knew he would have wanted proof so she had sent him a text with a picture of Jake, which she had received from Grayson.

Happy's phone pinged with a text message, "fuck, you're fast." He pulled back his phone to look at the text Lyla had sent him. He glanced at the smiling face of the man on his phone. It was Jake, he had died his hair a darker shade of blonde but he still looked exactly the same. Finally he would be able to close this chapter of his life. He placed his phone back up to his ear. "Lyla, thank you."

Lyla smiled. "You're welcome, Hap. I want you to know though, I didn't do it for you. I did it for Liv." Lyla hung up before Happy could get another word in.

_**LIV**_

"How can you have a problem with this Juice?" Liv questioned him as she got ready to work a shift at the diner. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom slightly annoyed by Juice.

Juice watched Liv cross the bedroom towards him. He could tell she was ready for a fight. It was the polar opposite of what had just happened between them. "Portland is just so far away. When would we see each other?"

Liv rolled her eyes, how could he not want her to follow her dreams and help others along the way. She sat next to him on the bed and gently touched one of the scars on his bare chest. "Do you know how much it would mean for me to start this degree Juice? You know you could come with me to Portland, you can leave the city limits." Since they had been back in Charlotteville, Juice had not wanted to leave the town. It has rubbed Liv the wrong way, the club no longer had any issues with him and they were safe from any repercussions from Marks; Liv just didn't understand.

"Of course, I know how much it means for you to help others but I don't understand why you need to go to Portland to do it. Couldn't you do an online program for a while? I mean we just got back home." Juice climbed out of bed.

Liv glanced up at Juice's naked body. He had spent the last two hours making her life utterly blissful and now her mood was soiled by his lack of support of her decision to go back to school and get a degree in counseling. She wanted to give back to others like her. She wanted to give other women or men a support system like she had in Charming. Liv knew helping others would help her heal as well. "Portland has a great schools for counseling and that is where I want to go. I don't know why, you can't just be happy for me. I need to move on from all of the shit that happened to me, Juice and helping others in similar situations is going to help." Liv stood up and started to walk out of Juice's bedroom.

Juice quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and followed Liv into the living room. He blocked her way to the front door. Liv tried to push past him but Juice wouldn't allow her to leave his house when she was angry with him. "Hey." He took Liv into his arms and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "If this means so much to you, then do it and I will be happy for you but I don't want to move down to Portland. I can't, I need to be in the quiet of Charlotteville for now. We will make it work." Juice conceded. They would find a way to make everything work out.

Liv smiled. "Are you sure?" Juice nodded his head as Liv hugged herself to his bare chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, our relationship made it through 3 months of hell. I am sure we can make it through time apart when we can actually speak to each other. Liv, I love you and I just want to see you happy." Juice kissed Liv's forehead and gazed down at her. He wanted nothing more than to have the girl who he had lost all those months ago back and if making a sacrifice for her brought her back; it would be worth it. The girl who was standing in front of him seemed so sad and had something dark about her. The only time he caught glimpses of _his_ Liv was when they made love and that carefree part of Liv never stuck around long. She faded just as quickly as she came; it broke Juice's heart.

Liv had not told Juice she had loved him since she had been back home. She knew it hurt him when she didn't say in return. She did love him but she just couldn't bring herself to say the three little words that meant so much to her when she uttered them to Happy. Those were three words that she wouldn't say for a long time, it just hurt too much. "Ditto, Juice." She kissed his cheek and left his standing in the doorway of his house, wishing she would have said more.

_**Happy**_

It had been a week since Happy had received the call from Lyla saying that her producer friend had offered Jake a job with his company and that he had accepted it. Happy quickly made arrangements with the Vegas charter; they were keeping an eye on Jake to be sure he didn't skip town before Happy could make it out there. If he tried their job was to keep him there.

Happy and Jax walked out towards the bar together, "you sure you don't want anyone to go with you, Hap?" Jax asked concerned that if Jake were to run again Happy would lose his mind. He had gotten the call from Happy after Jake disappeared the first two times. Hap was full of rage. Jax had to talk his Sargent at Arms off of a very steep ledge which was not an easy task to do. He also knew that when Happy did get his hands on Jake, the man would regret ever setting his sights on Liv and betraying SAMCRO. Jackson couldn't help but wonder if Happy was doing this because he still loved Olivia. He had asked Happy a few times but Happy dodged the question or just told him to leave it. Jax stopped asking.

"I'm sure Prez. This is something I need to take care of on my own." Happy's eyes were filled with a cold determined. He was going to take the porn boy apart limb by limb…Liv could have died because of the bastard. Happy was glad that she hadn't but the fact that Olivia was no longer apart of his life still stung and he was going to take that out on Jake.

Jackson glanced over at Tig who was carrying a large duffle bag towards the door. "Where you going?"

Tig stopped and turned towards the two men. "I'm going to visit my baby girl." Tig smirked when he noticed the slightly sad look on Happy's face. He enjoyed rubbing in that he was still a part of Liv's life and Happy was not. Tig found a bit of joy in Happy's pain; he deserved it.

"Shit man that's right, sorry I forgot." Jax rubbed his head. "Have a safe trip; let Liv know that our trip is set for next month." Jax and the boys were planning on meeting Liv in Portland for the weekend. Abel had been driving him nuts and had been asking non-stop to go see Liv. So he finally set up a time to see her which seemed to work out perfectly for her because she was going to be in Portland visiting some colleges.

"Where are you going?" Tig asked Happy as he picked up his bag and slung it on his back.

Happy debated whether he was going to keep finding Jake a secret from Tig. Happy took a deep breath, "I finally found that porn asshole. I am going to take care of him. You can tell Liv, she is safe, if you want." Happy turned and walked of the club house. This was the last thing he was going to do for Olivia, he was going to close the door on that part of his life after he knew that she would be safe.

* * *

The smell of sex and the sounds of moans filled Happy's ears as he walked into Big Johnsin Studio with Tyson and Riley, members of the Vegas charter. He wanted to go alone but they insisted on going with him; he assumed it was the fact that he was going to be at a porn studio. They were always looking for new sweet butts to mix up thing a bit. When they turned the corner to the studio where the movie was being filmed Happy scanned the room and found Jake immediately.

Jake was fucking the brains out of his newest costar, Mary…or something like that. All he knew was she was one of the sexiest looking brunette's he had ever met. He was too busy enjoying her large breasts to notice the bald biker hovering over him. Grayson had set everything up with Happy earlier in the day. Jake wasn't supposed to be in but Gray called him and asked him to fill in for one of his coworkers. When Jake heard it was Cary…Mary…whatever the fuck her name was, he wasn't going to turn Gray down. Little did he know, it was all a set up to get him to the studio where Happy could get his hands on him.

Happy glared down at Jake who was grinding on the brunette who had a slight resemblance to Liv, although Happy thought Liv was far more attractive. The woman opened her brown eyes mid-moan and saw Happy's scowling face staring down at them. Her startled gasp that had escaped her lips made Jake turn and look straight into the face he had been running from since he had dropped Liv off with August Marks. His stomach dropped as he struggled to get pull out of his partner so he could get away from Happy and the two thick armed men behind him.

"Come here fucker!" Happy's hand was immediately wrapped around Jake's arm. He tightened his grip as Jake struggled to get away. A cold, calculated smile crossed Happy's face, he finally got him. He hauled back and punched Jake as hard as he could in the face. All the frustration and pain Happy had felt over the previous two months came out through that punch. He finally had a feeling of relief wash over him.

"Adam!" Mary yelled out and that was the last thing Jake heard as he subsided to the pain and the darkness. He should have listened to Liv when she said Happy would never stop until he found him.

* * *

Happy paced the room like a predator stalking his prey, he wanted Jake to be awake and aware when he unleashed his vengeance. His punch had packed a lot of force because Jake had been out for about an hour. The time had allowed him to decide how he was going to take his pound of flesh. Happy's body tingled in anticipation, it had been months since he had gotten his hands bloody and he couldn't wait to see the light leave Jake's eyes. He was getting impatient.

Happy's mind wandered to Liv as he continued pacing. He wondered what she was doing at that moment and if she ever thought about him or missed him. Who was he kidding?! He had broken the poor girl's heart; Liv was happy with Juice and living the life she deserved. The life he could have never provided her with; he would do one thing for Liv that Juice was never able to do and that was make sure she was safe. Jake's moans pulled Happy out of his thoughts of Liv. A sadistic smile crossed Happy's face. It was show time.

Jake slowly opened his eyes and tried to orient himself. He tried to move his arms and legs but they were bound to a chair. "What the fuck?" Jake muttered. That is when Happy's face came into view; he was flipping a knife around in his hands impatiently. That is when Jake realized that he would not be leaving the windowless room and he had fucked with the wrong people.

_**A/N: So ends Jake. I am again sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was out of town, celebrating my 2 year wedding anniversary. 3  
I am really looking forward to what is going to happen in the next few chapters. **__** I will actually be starting chapter 29 after publishing this one. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews. Cheers.**_


	29. Betrayal

Chapter 29: Betrayal

* * *

"Liv?" Juice's voice called for her from inside of her house, shattering her silent bliss.

Liv took a sip of her coffee before saying, "I'm out here." She was enjoying one of the last nice fall days. The spring and summer had slipped away so quickly, she had nearly come full circle since she had met Juice. It seemed like so long ago to her. So much had happened in such a short time span, it just wasn't fair that life was moving so quickly.

Juice leaned over the chair and kissed Liv on the cheek. She turned and smiled up at him. "Hi."

"I thought you were working today." Juice had wanted to surprise Liv at work and take her on a picnic for lunch but when he arrived there Liv was not working.

Liv pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head and looked over at Juice who had sat down on the lawn chair next to her. "I am working but I am taking a break." She nodded back towards the house where her computer was sitting on the dining room table. Juice had voiced his opinion on Liv working for Jax and the club still. She never thought of it like that because she worked for Lyla. Since Juice didn't like it, she would just tell him she was working and not where she was working. Liv caught the flash of distain on Juice's face when he realized she was working for Red Woody. "Why aren't you working?"

"I took the afternoon off. I have a surprise for you." Juice stood up and held out his hand for Liv. "Come on, were going to go for a ride." He pulled Liv up from her chair and led her out to the drive way.

Liv liked how spontaneous Juice was being but when she saw what was waiting in the driveway she didn't know how she felt. In front of her sat a black Harley with two helmets sitting on it; her thoughts immediately went to Happy. There wasn't a day that didn't go by where she didn't find something reminded her of him. She swallowed hard trying to push the memory of him away, "Um?" She tentatively stared at the motorcycle that could only be Juice's.

Juice had a huge smile on his face that was wiped away when he saw Liv's hesitance. "I thought you would be excited to be on the back of a bike again." Juice couldn't hide his disappointment. He had wanted to get Olivia on the back of his bike since the day he saw her. It was a part of himself that he wanted to share with her so Liv's hesitance hurt him. She had easily rode with Quinn and Tig; he was sure that she would have happily gotten on the back on of any of the Sons' bikes. So why was she acting so uncertain with him?

Liv glanced from the motorcycle to Juice and saw the sadness in his eyes. She had hurt him without meaning to; she forced a smile to her face. "Juice…are you asking me to go for a ride with you?" She tried to add a hint of humor behind her voice. When the truth was she didn't want to ride on Juice's bike but to make him happy she would pretend to be excited. He had already shown her he could make sacrifices for her when he told her they would figure out a way to work things out when she moved to Portland to go to school. He was letting her spread her wings and heal how she needed to.

Juice's smile returned, "Yes and a picnic." He was so excited it was contagious.

A smile that didn't have to be forced passed Liv's lips. "That sounds lovely. Let me go lock up and send my dad a message." Liv turned and walked towards the house.

_Oh that was right, Tig was going to be in Charlotteville for a WEEK. _Juice thought to himself. He was disappointed he would have to share Liv's attention with someone else for the week. He sucked it up, resolved to not let it spoil his good mood. He was with his beautiful girlfriend and he was about to take her out on his bike for the first time. He was going to share a part of himself that he hadn't shared with anyone since he lived in Charming.

Liv quickly sent Tig a text message.

_Daddy, Juice is taking me on a picnic. If I am not home when you get here please make yourself at home. The key is under the doormat. I love you and I am excited to see you! _

* * *

The ride on the back of Juice's Harley was exhilarating. Liv didn't want it to end when they got to one of the parks just outside of Charlotteville. She released Juice and climbed off of his motorcycle. Liv took off her helmet and placed it where she had been just sitting. Juice followed suit; his adrenaline was rushing, it had been nearly a year since he had taken his bike out for a ride and it made it even better that Liv shared this moment with him. He was thrilled to see Liv smiling broadly as he turned to her. "I take it from your smile, you were not scared of my driving skills."

Liv laughed merrily, it had been ages since Juice had heard her laugh like that. "You're driving was perfect." She threw herself into his arms. "Thank you for the ride." Liv's soft lips met Juice's but as quickly as they met, Liv pulled herself away. The quickness of the kiss caused disappointment to course through Juice.

"What did you pack for lunch?" Olivia's stomach growled impatiently, she had only had coffee that morning and now she was paying for it.

"Well…" Juice pulled a blanket out of the one side of the saddle bag and walked around to the other side. "I didn't really make or pack anything. When I went into the Café, I had Natalie put together a meal for us." It may have been Natalie's idea to surprise Liv with a picnic lunch. He had to put it to the blonde she had good ideas.

"Good! So I won't have to worry about food poisoning." Liv teased.

Juice laughed, "Hey now that was only one time and as I recall I got sick too." He recalled the one time he tried to cook for Liv and they were both sick for days with food poisoning because he didn't realize the meat he was cooking was spoiled.

The rest of Juice and Liv's day was light and peaceful; one could say it was almost how they were before August Marks and Moses Cartwright destroyed their happy, sheltered lives. The ride home was just as adrenaline-charged as the one to the park, again Liv didn't want it to end but she realized all good things have an end. Sadness began to wash over her, their serene bubble had been broken.

As they pulled into the driveway there was a Harley parked in front of the garage…_Daddy. _ Liv thought to herself. The cloud of sadness that had begun to hover over her lifted. She couldn't wait to have her dad stay with her for a week and then have him bring her down to Portland where she would be staying for a few weeks getting acquainted with her new roommates and town where she would be spending a large majority of her time.

"Looks like Tig found your place okay." Juice said in quiet displeasure, he wanted to show Liv how much he loved her by making love to her. Now he wouldn't be able to have Liv to himself for several weeks.

Olivia beamed as she pulled her helmet off and pulled her hair out of the low ponytail she had put it in for the ride. "You want to come in?" Liv asked Juice.

"Nah. I think I am going to head home and shower but how about I come over for dinner tonight?" He suggested. He wasn't really looking forward to spending a large amount of time with a man who knew the man he used to be. A man who could unravel everything he was trying to build for himself. Tig knew some of Juice's darkest secrets and was one person who could reveal them to Liv. But then again if he was going to do that he probably would have done it in Charming so he could keep Liv there. Juice decided he need to keep his guard up but he was going to give Tig the benefit of the doubt.

Liv rocked impatiently on her feet, she really wanted to see her dad. She had really missed him and couldn't wait to spend time with him. "Alright. Just come on over around 6." Liv leaned in and gave Juice a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for the wonderful day. I had a really good time. I think we should do it again soon!" Liv smiled at him before walking away.

"Daddy?" Liv called as she walked into her house, knowing that Tig was more than likely making himself at home.

"Olivia Grace!" Tig appeared in the hallway with a large smile on his face.

Liv ran and leaped into his arms. Tig wrapped his arms around her tightly. It felt good to be in her father's embrace again. His smell reminded her of Charming and it made her feel safe and it comforted Liv immediately. "I've missed you!" She managed to say in barely a whisper.

Tig pushed Liv out at arms-length and inspected her. She was thinner and slightly paler but he assumed the paleness was from living back in Washington. He noticed a light scar just along her collar bone, it was most likely an unwelcome reminder of what happened to her when Cartwright nearly beat her to death. Tig wished he could have taken away all the pain and memories from Liv's kidnapping away from her. "I've missed you too, baby girl. So this is quite the place you have here." Tig whistled as he looked around Liv's house. He had done the right thing when he signed his parental rights away to Sasha and Tom. They had provided her with everything she ever needed and never left her wanting; well at least from what he could tell from the photos on the walls. Liv had a wonderful childhood with loving and caring parents.

"Yeah. It's a nice place. To think at one point I was ready to just give it all up." Liv said sadly as she walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want a beer or something?" She asked as she pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge for herself.

"A beer would be great." Liv's unhappy nature didn't go unnoticed by Tig. "So how did your date with Juice?" Tig inquired.

Liv handed Tig the beer, "It was actually really nice. He surprised me with a motorcycle ride, followed by a picnic. It was good to see some spontaneity in him again." Liv wanted more of that from Juice. She wanted him to be like he was before everything had happened. Then again she was sure he wanted her to be someone she wasn't too; he wanted the old Olivia back but she was gone. They were intimate with each other but they were also getting to know each other again. There were parts of the other's life they were just learning about.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart." Tig took a drink of the golden colored beer, it was just what he needed. "Will I be seeing the boy anytime soon?" There was still something that rubbed him the wrong way about Liv and Juice being together but if Juice made Liv content and happy then he would let it be.

"Yes. He is coming for dinner tonight. Are you up for that old man?" Liv smirked.

Tig rubbed his goatee and started to talk in the voice of an old man, "Well I don't know if I can stay up with you whipper-snappers but I'll surely try." Liv laughed at her father. It felt good to laugh. It had been a good day.

* * *

Liv was cooking dinner when her dad joined her in the kitchen. "Smells good, what are you cooking?"

"Italian. Okay spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread and for dessert cupcakes." Liv smiled.

"You know if you cook like this all the time, you are going to have a hard time getting rid of me." Tig joked.

Liv laughed. "Maybe that is the point." There was truth behind her words, it was nice to have her dad around. That little piece of her second home.

"How are things really going baby girl?" Tig asked.

Juice walked into Liv's house and heard the voices in the kitchen. He stopped where he was and listened before going any further. He would hate to interrupt something important.

"I thought I would be glad to be home, to be back to the things that were familiar before everything that happened but I'm not. I miss Charming and everyone there." Liv said, Juice could hear the sorrow in her voice. He wanted her to be content with him in Charlotteville but it was obvious she wasn't.

"Everyone?" Tig asked. Juice thought his voice had something strange about it. Maybe he was about to get his answer to why Liv was so distant since they had come home. Why she had been half in, half out of their relationship.

"YES, EVERYONE!" Liv said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "How is he?"

_He? Who is he? _ Juice wondered. He continued to eavesdrop on their conversation, especially since he knew that there was someone in Charming that Liv cared about.

"Oh you know, he acts like nothing bothers him but of course I know it does. He wanted me to let you know that you are safe. He took care of Jake." Tig said the last part quietly. "He wouldn't have done that if he didn't love you still."

_There was someone else! _Juice listen hard to hear Liv's reaction but there was nothing but silence. Finally, a quiet sob from Liv as she said, "I still love him, Daddy. It hurts so much." Juice had heard enough. He didn't need to hear any more, Liv loved someone else and he was going to find out who. He soundlessly turned and left Liv's place and went to the café where he would get his answers.

A hurt and angry Juice was about to walk into the café as Natalie came walking out. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be spending time with Liv and Tig?" She smirked at him. Natalie would have been lying if she said she didn't find Juice attractive. He really had grown on her over the time he had lived in Charlotteville.

Juice didn't know how to answer the inquisitive blonde. "Let's get a drink, we need to talk." Juice stood stone faced next to his motorcycle.

Natalie frowned, "Um…" She knew nothing was coming from the conversation he wanted to have with her. "I don't think I am the person you need to talk to Juice." She said quietly.

"You are exactly the person I need to talk to Nat. Let's go." He shoved his helmet at her. Juice was not going to take 'no' for an answer and Natalie saw that too.

When they got to the bar Juice bought them each a drink, he went for whiskey and bought Natalie a Long Island. If he was going to get answers he needed Nat to be slightly inebriated, which would happen since it was two for ones. Juice knew that Natalie was a lightweight and would be loose lipped after her two drinks.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about Juice?" Natalie sipped her first drink.

"Who was Liv with in Charming?" Juice didn't beat around the bush as he looked down at his phone that was ringing. Liv. He hit ignore.

Natalie tucked her hair behind her ear and wondered what had brought that about. "I don't know what you are talking about." This time she took a longer drink.

Juice knew she was lying, he knew that Liv told Natalie everything. "You're lying to me." There was a bit of irritation to his voice.

"Like I said before, I am not person you should be asking this question to." Natalie downed the rest of her first drink and moved on to her next one.

"So there was someone in Charming. You can't deny it now." Heartbreak oozed from Juice.

"Fuck." Natalie said under her breath. How could Liv put her in this situation? She had told her several times over the course of being home and having Juice back in the picture that she needed to tell him about Happy. But Liv still hadn't; she kept Happy her dirty little secret from Juice. Liv had changed since everything had happened and Natalie didn't blame her after everything she had been through. But she didn't like that Olivia was not thinking about Juice's feelings in all of this and everything he had been through.

Juice looked slowly up at Natalie, who was contemplating telling him the truth. The truth was a good thing, it wouldn't hurt as bad if he found out now verses finding out down the line some time. "Come on, Nats…tell me." He said sadly.

Natalie bit her lower lip, "I…" She stuttered. Could she betray her best friend in this way? "I'm sorry."

"Nat, I heard Liv say she loved someone. Who is he?" Juice pushed.

She looked up at Juice and stared into his brown puppy dog eyes. "God, why are you putting me in this position?" She pushed back.

"Come on, Natalie. Liv has been keeping this from me, do you think it's fair to me?" Juice ran his hands over his face and hair. "Who does she love?" Juice ignored another call from Liv. He knew he would have hell to pay but he was going to get the answer he so badly wanted and needed.

Natalie thought Juice deserved the truth but just not from her. But could she trust Liv to actually tell him? "Fine…but I will new a few more of these." Natalie shook her empty glass at Juice, who smiled softy and quickly got up to get her a few more drinks.

After Nat had finished her third Long Island, she was feeling emboldened and took a deep breath, "Does it really matter who she was in love with in Charming? I mean, Olivia came back here with you."

Juice shook his head, he was on his third whiskey and was feeling the effects. "She keeps me at a distance. She is like a stranger at times. She might have come back with me but her heart is somewhere else."

Natalie chewed on her lower lip for a second. "It's Happy." She had just spilled Liv's secret, the one she had promised to hold close to her. It wasn't fair of Liv to put her in that position when she knew that Juice had become her friend as well. Natalie cared about him too. He deserved to know the truth is how she justified betraying her best friend.

A darkness flashed across the now tipsy, Juice's face. "Fucking Happy." How could she have had feelings for Happy? He should have guessed that it was him, especially after her display in the car when they were leaving. She was a mess when she came back to the car. He was so fucking stupid!

"Yep, that is what she was doing." Nat raised her glass sloppily. That was when she realized she may have had a bit too much to drink.

Juice stood up. "Let's go." He said with force in his voice. While he was being tortured Liv was fucking another man. He had shared the woman he loved with someone who had no respect for women and treated them like they were there for his use. His Liv was in love with Happy; Juice just couldn't comprehend why or how.

Natalie stood up reluctantly and followed a fuming Juice out of the bar. When they got outside he turned to her and kissed her hard. He needed validation. Natalie tried to push him away at first but the drunken, horny part of her gave into him. Any thoughts of Liv pushed for both of their minds. Juice and Natalie fumbled their way into the alleyway of the bar and continued making out. One thing led to another and Juice end up having his way with a woman, who was not his girlfriend but her best friend and he was okay with it. Olivia had betrayed him, while he was trying to find his way back to her.

The motorcycle ride back to the café was quiet and awkward for both Juice and Natalie. They had just betrayed the one person they both cared most about in the world. "Juice?" Natalie whispered as she got off of his bike. He glanced back at her, he could barely look at her. "We can't tell Olivia about what happened at the bar." She radiated shame and embarrassment. How could she have allowed herself to do something like that to Liv? She had been there with her when Liv had found out about Matt and Miranda. Natalie had been there when Liv cried herself to sleep for weeks. Liv never needed to know about her and Juice and their slip up. Natalie would never forgive herself for that.

"You're right." He said sharply before driving away to confront Liv.

_**A/N: Well there you be…I hope you enjoyed the chapter and another one will be coming VERY soon. **__** I am getting to parts where I am SUPER excited about writing. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.  
**_


	30. Times, They are a Changin'

Chapter 30: Times, They are a Changin'

* * *

Tig had went to bed, leaving an annoyed and worried Liv to fend for herself. It was so unlike Juice to show up and to not return her phone calls especially when he said he was going to do something. Tig told Liv she was worrying about nothing and that Juice probably just fell asleep…he then went into a story about how they all used to sleep when the original club house was around so the boy could sleep through pretty much anything. It really didn't help but Liv humored her father and let the poor man go to bed, he was exhausted from his ride.

Liv tried to make herself busy with work from Red Woody, but she of course couldn't focus on anything so she decided to make a cup of chamomile tea and sit on the porch swing for a while. She had just finished her second cup of tea when she heard a motorcycle coming down the road. The motor finally cut off when it reached her driveway. She glanced up and saw Juice get off of his bike and amble his way over to her on the swing. Liv didn't bother to get up or greet him. She just watched him, he had a sway in his walk that he only got when he had been drinking, she could also smell it on him from several feet away where he had stopped and stared back at her.

Juice could barely contain his rage, all he could think about when he looked at Liv was how she had slept with Happy. How she loved Happy. It hurt him. "Waiting up for me?" Juice said with a slur as he stumbled forward slightly.

"No, Juice the world doesn't revolve around you. Why are you here?" Liv bit back as she stood up to go inside, her neighbors didn't need to be privy to this fight that was about to happen. She was of course waiting up because she had hoped he would show up but she was not going to tell him that.

"Why not? You are _my_ girlfriend aren't you?" His tone was harsh as Liv walked passed him, he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Juice and come inside before you wake the neighbors." Liv said with a calm sharpness. She was surprised when Juice had actually let go of her arm and followed her into the house.

"Why did you fuck him?" Juice blatantly said as they got inside.

Liv whipped around and stared at Juice. "What are you talking about Juice?" She knew what she was talking about but she didn't know how he knew or why brought it up for that matter.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me, Olivia!" Juice yelled. Juice's anger was thick in the air and it made Liv flinch. "Why did you have sex with Happy when you were in Charming?"

Hearing Juice say Happy's name with such venom made Liv's heart hurt. "What makes you think we had sex?"

Juice slammed his hand against the wall next to Liv's head, the tea cup she was holding slipped out of her hands and shattered across the floor. "Stop answer questions with question!" Juice spit out. She had never seen this side of Juice before, it actually scared her but if Liv had learned one thing from her kidnapping you don't show your fear.

"Fine you want to know that answer, yes. Yes, I slept with Happy when I was in Charming!" Liv yelled back at Juice. "It happened. I thought you were dead!"

"Did you love him?" He was still angry it made it worse now that he had heard from Liv that she had slept with Happy. Olivia didn't answer him, tears just filled her eyes. "It's not a hard question to answer." Juice's brown eyes bore into Liv's, she could see all his irritation and pain. "ANSWER ME!"

Juice had never yelled at her like that before. Liv tried to walk away, but Juice grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back to him. "Yes, Juice I loved him…I still do." Liv shamefully admitted to him.

"So when you showed up in my house in Charming sobbing, you were crying because of Happy weren't you? Did you use me that night to feel wanted?" Juice had a quiet venom in his voice as he stared at that woman who he had loved so much but at that moment he felt nothing but contempt for her. There he was that night an idiot who was so in love with this girl but she just wanted someone else. He was such a moron.

Tears fell freely from Liv's eyes as she tried to block out everything that was going on. Juice was the man who got her through the torture and the rapes. His face was the one that came to mind when she wanted to die and kept her going. This was not the face that was staring back at her. "We are such different people Juice. After everything we had been through how can we be the same people?" Liv asked. "How can you expect everything to be the same between us and pick up where we left?"

"You are not answering my question." Juice hissed tightening his grip on Liv's arm.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." She squeaked out as she struggled to get free but Juice's grip didn't let up; he continued staring at her with his furious brown eyes. "That night I ended up at your house in Charming, Happy told me he didn't want me. I never meant to hurt you…I never meant to use you." Liv cried releasing all the secrets she had left.

Juice snapped and threw Liv against the wall roughly, where she crumbled to the floor waiting for his next shot but nothing came because Tig had shoved him hard the other way. "Leave Ortiz because I would like nothing better than to have your blood on my hands." Tig threatened as he stood defensively in front of Liv who was starting to stand up. Juice didn't say anything he just stormed out of the house slamming Liv's door hard on his way out. Tig turned to Liv, who was trying to compose herself but she couldn't. She slid down the wall and cried loudly.

"You okay baby girl?" Tig asked as he sat on the floor next to Liv and took her into his arms.

"No. I am not okay." It was the first time, Tig had heard Liv say that. After everything she had been through she had been so stoic but his daughter was truly broken. He was about to say something to her but Liv started, "I never thought Juice would lay a hand on me."

Liv was stunned. Juice never showed his anger in that way before, nor would have ever expected him to. They had, had such a good day why had he snapped?

"Sweet heart there is a lot about Juice you don't know. I am glad I was here tonight." Tig held his daughter tightly. Liv very briefly made a note to find out what that "a lot" was.

"So am I, Daddy." The truth was she didn't know how far Juice would have taken his anger that night. He was tipsy and angry which doesn't make a good combination. She could deal with the anger because she had dealt with Happy's wrath but having Juice lay hands on her was far worse. It left her feeling defeated and broken. "Do you think he would have hurt me?" Liv asked.

Tig didn't know how to answer that question, he knew the violence that Juice was capable of but he never thought he would act against Liv. "I don't know baby. Let's just be glad you don't have to find out."

Liv let out a snort. She was glad she didn't find out how far Juice would have taken his anger. Olivia was glad she would be out of town for a while; it would give her time to think about everything that had happened between them and with Happy. She needed space. Okay what she really needed was to be single for a while. Liv had went from Juice to Happy and back to Juice again…she hadn't given herself time to get to know who she was after Marks.

"I am going to break up with him." Liv said quietly as she laid her head on Tig's shoulder. "It was unfair of me to not tell him about what happened in Charming between Happy and me. But then again how do you tell someone who went through so much thinking they were keeping you safe that you fell in love someone else?" Liv realized how selfish she had been.

"I think that is a good idea sweetheart." Tig smoothed Liv's hair down. "Do you want me to tell anyone about what happened here?"

Liv knew Tig meant Happy. "No. Just keep this between us for now. I don't want Happy…or any of the Sons to feel like they need to rush in and save me. Right now I just need to…" Liv didn't know what she needed to do, so she focused on something other than what had just happened between her and Juice. "How about we go for a ride in the morning dad? Maybe we could visit my mom's grave, I am sure that you haven't been there in a long time." Liv tried to change the subject.

Tig hadn't visited Aria's grave since her funeral. He wanted to remember his angel as vibrant and happy; not the woman that he read about in the diary Liv gave him. It broke his heart she went through so much pain and suffering because of him. His broken angel. "Of course, I would like that Liv." Tig stood up and held out his hand for Olivia. She was one of his greatest accomplishments, he was floored by her bravery, strength and perseverance. He knew that this Juice thing was just a little bump in the road for her and she would move on.

Liv stood up next to her dad, this was certainly not how she saw her day ending especially since it had started out so nice. Things between her and Juice seemed to be falling into place; it felt like they were the old Juice and Liv. She didn't blame Juice for his anger; he had every right to be fumingly mad at her, she had betrayed and lied to him. She was using him. Deep in the depths of her heart she knew she would never love Juice like she loved Happy. Happy was her freedom, her peace and her escape. Liv shook her head how could she still think about Happy like that? He had treated her so poorly her last week in Charming. But their last few moments together, his kiss… Liv tried not to think about it, she was already too emotional about what was going on in her life. She bent down to pick up the cup the broken pieces of the shattered glass.

"Leave it. I'll take care of it." Tig said quietly. "You should get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up and if not I can always beat the shit out of Juice for you."

Liv let out a small laugh. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. We can go to the café and surprise Natalie. She is super excited to see you."

"Sounds good, baby girl." Tig kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

What the difference a goodish night's sleep could make. To her surprise, Liv woke up feeling relieved and refreshed. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; it was just what she needed. Liv still felt the heartbreak of what happened the nice before but her sleep had dulled the pain. She had so much to look forward to and to keep her busy that she would find little time to dwell on what had happened. Plan number one, keep oneself as busy as possible.

"Hey kid." Tig smiled at Liv as he came down the stairs and sat at the bar. The smell of coffee had lured him from his sleep. He went to bed angry for Liv and woke up just as mad but when he saw her bright eyes that morning his attitude changed.

"Good morning." Liv pushed a mug of steaming hot coffee towards Tig. "Want to get breakfast at the café?"

Tig nodded as he was taking a sip of his coffee. "Sounds good." He said after swallowing his coffee down. "We can go for a ride afterwards. We can enjoy the beautiful scenery together." Tig treasured the idea of spending the day with Liv.

Tig and Liv pulled into the café; for Liv it was even stranger having Tig there with her than Happy. Happy had always given her such a sense of calm, nothing seemed to faze her when she was with him…well other than the man himself.

"So this is where you work?" Tig asked getting off of his bike, looking at the small building that looked as if it would fit into the town of Charming nicely. He liked its small town appeal already.

Olivia smiled proudly, she loved the people who had become her second family over the years€. They meant the world to her. "Yes, well part time now, thanks to Red Woody."

Tig had almost forgotten that Liv was still on the Red Woody payroll. "Oh that's right, still answering emails and stuff." He muttered.

"Yes. Come on." Liv pulled Tig by the arm into the café, where the familiar smell of grease and coffee hit Liv hard. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Liv made her way to Natalie's section and sat in a booth. "Big Jim makes great food, you can thank him for my cooking skills." Liv pulled one of the menus out from the holder and handed to Tig.

"Is there anything you would recommend for breakfast, Baby Girl?" Tig raised an eyebrow at Liv. The fact she hadn't grabbed a menu didn't go unnoticed by Tig, who though she was going to skip another meal.

"Hmm. The Highway Breakfast is really good, I think you would like it. And please don't look at me that way, I am getting the pancakes." Liv read Tig's face.

He smirked at her, she was just like her mother.

"What can I get you guys?" Natalie walked up to the table. Liv smiled up at her but the smile was returned. Natalie, wouldn't even look at her she was looking at Tig or the table. Liv's smile wiped from her face, something was going on with her best friend.

"Hey Natalie. How have you been?" Tig smiled at the blonde, who blushed slightly.

"I've been pretty good." Natalie tapped on her note pad and then looked up at Tig.

"I bet you are happy to have this one back home." Tig gestured his thumb towards Liv, who was staring down her friend who hadn't even glanced at her.

A slow and deliberate smile crossed Natalie's lips but didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah, I am."

"We'll have coffee and my dad will have the Highway and I'll have pancakes." Liv interjected with irritation in her voice. That is when Natalie looked over at Olivia. "Yeah, I am here too. Nice of you noticed." What the hell was going on with her? Liv wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry, Liv…I am just having an off day." Natalie gave Liv a weak smile as she turned to go put the orders in and get their coffees. When Natalie saw Liv and Tig walked in she prayed they wouldn't sit in her section but of course they did. How could she face her best friend after what she had done with Juice the night before? She had betrayed Olivia in the worse way possible and she couldn't forgive herself. Natalie didn't know how to act around Liv. She felt like if she looked at Liv the wrong way, she would know that she had, had sex with Juice. As great as it was at the time it was already eating Natalie's insides. How could she live with such a secret?

"What's going on Natalie?" Liv's voice was full of concern for her friend. She had followed Natalie into the kitchen area.

Natalie was startled by the sound of Liv's voice. She thought she was in the clear, that Liv would be too busy talking with Tig to want to talk to her. She turned around slowly.

"Listen, if this is about you telling Juice about Happy…I guess it was for the best." Liv said with tension in her voice. It hurt her that Natalie told Juice about it but the truth was bound to come out.

Nat chewed on her lower lip, "Um…"

Olivia rolled her blue eyes at her friend, "Please he didn't have to tell me. You were the only one in Charlotteville, who knew other than Big Jim and I don't see him telling Juice."

"I am really sorry Liv." Natalie spit out quickly, "He fed me drink and you know how I can get." She didn't know how Liv would react.

Liv let out an indignant laugh, "Yeah. Thanks for warning me. If my dad wasn't at my house, I don't know how far he would have taken his anger. Nat, I have never seen him so angry. It scared me. We are just so different than we used to be and because of that I am going to end things with him today." Liv confided in Natalie.

"I am sorry I didn't warn you. I mean I didn't…I'm sorry." Nat had tears filling her brown eyes.

"Oh god Nat. The truth was going to come out sooner or later. I guess I was just lying to myself when I thought that time away from Charming would make me forget Happy and stop loving him. The truth of the matter is, I still love him. I love him more than I love Juice." Liv shrugged at her admission. "I should get back to my dad." Liv looked over her shoulder. "We were thinking about grilling tonight if you want to come over." Liv offered.

"I'll see how I feel after I get off my shift." Natalie smiled at Liv. She was glad that Olivia wasn't upset with her for telling Juice about Happy but how could she ever be okay with what happened in the alleyway?

After breakfast Tig and Liv took a nice ride through the winding roads of Charlotteville and the surrounding area. They were gone all of the morning and most of the afternoon. When they pulled into Liv's driveway Juice's bike was parked in the driveway and he was sitting on the porch swing. Liv got off of the motorcycle and she could feel Tig's presence tense next to her. He was going to his overprotective father mode.

"Give me a second, Daddy." She turned to him and placed her hand on his chest, patting it.

"If he tries anything…." Tig said and continued but Liv couldn't hear him because she was already walking up the stairs to the front porch.

She gazed over at Juice and tried to read him. His face was blank and unemotional as he stood up from where he was seated. "What do you want Juice?" Liv asked.

"I just wanted to come over and apologize to you." Juice took a step closer to Liv, who intern took a step back. Trying to keep distance between them.

Liv raised her eyebrow at him, "Really? Maybe you should have thought about what you were doing last night before you got my best friend drunk and manipulated the truth from her lips." Juice's skin was crawling as he thought about how he had betrayed Liv in his anger. But Liv had lied to him, she had been lying to him every time he made love to her. He now had his answer to why she never told him she loved him, because she loved someone else.

"Liv." Juice closed the gap between them and tried to touch Liv but she shoved him back quickly.

"Don't touch me." Her body tensed and her voice was strained. "You lost your right to touch me when you threw me against the wall last night." She glanced back at Tig, who was moving towards them stairs and shook her head at him. He stopped.

"Please Liv, I am so sorry. I was just so angry." Juice was starting to plead with her. "We can work it out."

Liv frowned, "can we really Juice? How? I love Happy. He would have been the one I chose, if I had to choose. I am sorry Juice, I am just not the same girl you fell in love with."

"Olivia, please…I love you." Juice felt panicked, he couldn't see his future without Liv.

"I love you too, Juice." The truth was she didn't love him enough. "But I need to work on me…I need to go to Portland and find myself. I need to find the girl I have become. You never know, if it leads me back to you then so be it, but right now I think our paths need to separate." Liv stepped forward and kissed Juice's cheek. "Goodbye Juice." She said in a whisper as she stepped away from him and glanced up at Tig, who took the stairs quickly hoping he could get one punch in. He was aching for Juice to just give him a reason but he didn't.

Juice left Olivia's house feeling defeated. He had stewed over what had happened between them all night and wanted to work on things with Liv; he never thought he would get the answer he got from her. He had always thought they would be together but things were over between them, he had let his anger get in the way of the love that got him through so much. He hoped Liv was being truthful about seeing how things went between them down the road. Juice truly hoped that the distance between them would give them time to grow back together.

* * *

_**A/N: Jax is going to make an appearance in the next chapter! **__** As will some other OCs that I am adding in. For all you Liv/Happy lovers out there….Juice is out of the picture for now…and Happy maybe making an appearance in an upcoming chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **_


	31. You're Dead!

Chapter 31: You're dead!

* * *

The sun was setting as Liv walked up the driveway to the little brick house in Portland that she was going to call home along with three other students. From what she understood from the Admissions Office the people that she would be living with were all in different programs in the school and were also from out of town. It made her feel a little less apprehensive about starting over. She was a bundle of nerves and had a hard time comprehending why; she had been through hell and back so meeting new people should have scared her so much. Liv took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell; she stood there fiddling with her hair when a tall, muscular brunette with cream linen pants clinging to his waist and no shirt on answered the door.

"Hey." He raised his eyebrows at Liv as he studied her with his dark green eyes. "You must be Olivia?" He smiled as he stepped aside letting her in.

Liv walked in and then turned back to the brunette, "Please call me, Liv." She held her hand out to the man.

"Chase." He shook her hand, he had a firm grip and charismatic nature instantly made Liv feel a sense of relief. "Let me show you to your room." He smiled and led the way up the stair case and down a hallway. "So what program are you going into?"

Liv enjoyed the ease of Chase's conversation, "I'm going into counseling; I'd particularly like to help battered women." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Psychology and Drama. If one doesn't work out I will have the other to fall back on." Chase gave Liv a cheesy grin as they reached the end of the hallway and to a closed door. "This is you." He pushed open the door revealing a small room with a bed and a desk the only redeeming factor of the room was the two windows that would allow in natural like during the day. "I thought about moving in here after Madi moved out because of the natural light but decided that it would be far too much work. So this room is all yours! Well I better go and let you get situated." Chase stopped in the doorway and turned back to Liv. "We usually have dinner once a week as a group and it happens to be tonight so don't be late we'll be eating in about an hour or so after Brianne and Sam get home."

"Thanks Chase. I will definitely take you up on that." Liv smiled at him as he left her room alone, it was the silence she needed.

Her week had been filled with the aftermath of her confession to Juice. He couldn't comprehend the meaning of 'I need space'; he had called and texted her daily. The calls were left unanswered and most of the text without replies. It made her heartache for Happy, why couldn't he have at least sent her a text or a message through one of the Sons or even Lyla. But then again she could have done the same thing but she wasn't the one who said she didn't want him. He didn't want her at least that was what he said but his goodbye to her didn't say that…it said stay. It wasn't worth dwelling anymore, their paths went different ways.

The one thing she did dwell on was the strain in her relationship with Natalie that hadn't been there before. She couldn't get it out of her why she was pushing her away but Natalie was putting distance between them. Liv wondered if it was because Nat thought she was leaving her behind, she would never do that to her. Natalie meant more to her than anyone else in the world and she didn't want her to think she was running from her because that was the furthest thing from the truth. Liv picked up her phone and sent Natalie a text letting her know that she missed her and she couldn't wait to see her in three weeks when she gets back home, they needed to plan a girls' night. For so long it had been Liv and Juice, Liv and Happy or Natalie and her latest boyfriend….it hadn't been just them. Now that they were both single again, it could be just them and she couldn't wait.

Liv walked out of her room and heard laughter coming from the first floor, it must have been her other housemates, Brianne and Sam. She made her way to the dining room where the smell of pizza made her stomach rumble loudly. She couldn't remember the last thing she had anything to eat, it might have been breakfast with Tig at one of the local restaurants before he left to go back to Charming. Liv asked him to send her love to everyone. Tig smirked at her and asked if she had any special messages for Happy now that she was unattached again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought about it. She knew what her father was doing and it wasn't going to work so she teased him and told him to go and give him a nice juicy kiss for her. He laughed and said there was no way in hell, he was going to do that. Liv got her point across.

"Hey, you must be Olivia," a female voice pulled Liv out of her thoughts. She looked up into the face of a girl who was equally as pale as she was but she had thick auburn hair and brown eyes.

"I am and you must be Brianne," Liv smiled warmly at her housemate.

"Call me Bri." She smirked as she pulled out the chair next to her, Liv sat down.

"I'm Sam." A Native American man sitting across the table from her introduced himself just before he shoveled a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind cheese pizza too much." Bri pulled the box away from Sam, who was grabbing his second piece. "Hey…save some for the rest of us." Bri scolded at him. Sam mumbled something that was not distinguishable due to his mouth full of food.

"Liv!" Chase's boisterous voice called out from behind her. He was carrying four glasses of a liquid that looked like a light beer. "I have the beer!" Liv gladly took the glass from Chase; she like him. He had an easiness about him that made her just relax and enjoy herself.

That was the start of Liv's new living situation. In the weeks following Liv became close friends with her roommates. She found so many things about them, like Sam and Bri were dating, that Chase had the most beautiful boyfriend it made Liv jealous. At first she didn't know how she felt about being surrounded by couples but soon found that her housemates didn't treat her like a third wheel, which was a very welcome feeling. It felt as if she had always been there. It was getting close to the start of classes so Liv decided she should head she was going to head back to Charlotteville for a few weeks; she needed her car and some more things before things got to hectic. Jax had graciously offered to take her home after his visit to Portland with Wendy and the boys.

Liv was so excited to see Abel and Thomas, she felt as if it were ages since she had seen them. She was of course looking forward to seeing Jax and Wendy as well. She was going to meet them at one of the local play areas so the boys could run off their pent up energy from the drive. Liv pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue sweater, she slipped on a pair of flats and made her way down stairs where she heard the chatter of Chase and Bri.

"Hey guys!" Liv smiled as she walked into the kitchen in and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Chase whistled at her, "And where are you going looking that good?"

Liv blushed, "I am just meeting my friends and their kids." She hadn't realized she looked better than normal but it made sense she was actually sporting some make up and her hair wasn't up in its normal messy bun.

"Friends? Or _Friend_?" Chase air quoted the last friend.

Liv almost spit out her coffee but she managed to choke it down, "Friends…Jax and Wendy."

"Oh sweetheart, we will end your dry spell someday soon." Chase smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

Liv shook her head at him, "I am perfectly happy being single and dry."

"And is that why your phone is blowing up from texts from that Juice guy?" Chase happened to be around one night when Juice had sent Liv about ten text messages in a row, she vented to him and told him about her Juice drama. Chase had made it his new mission to find Liv a rebound guy. Liv humored him for the time being.

"Like I told you before he doesn't get that I need space. I feel like he is clinging to what we used to have and doesn't understand that we will never have that again. I need to go, I don't want to have them wait for me after they came all this way to see me." Liv made her way out of the house and to the park to meet Jax and his family.

The air had a crisp bite of the upcoming fall, Liv loved it and invited it happily. She arrived at the park just as Jax was pulling Abel out of the back of Wendy's SUV.

"Liv!" Abel squealed as he ran to her.

Liv lifted him up into her arms and embraced him, "Hey, little man!"

"I've missed you! I never thought I would see you again." Abel said sadly into her ear.

Liv placed him down on the ground and knelt in front of him. "Listen here mister, just because I don't live in Charming doesn't mean you won't see me ever again." Liv ruffled his hair as she stood up; Abel placed his hand into hers and pulled her towards the rest of his family. Seeing Jax and Wendy made her miss, Charming more than ever; she missed her home and her family she had built there.

* * *

Chase and Liv were sitting in the dining room enjoying their coffee, it would be their last coffee together for a few weeks while Liv was in Charlotteville situating things before classes started. There was a loud knock on the front door; Chase grinned from ear to ear knowing it was a man for Liv. He bounced out his chair and went to the door. Liv rolled her eyes, it was just Jackson; he was there to take her back to Washington. She was pretty sure Chase thought that she had something with Jax but it couldn't be further from the truth. Jax was really a big brother figure to her, even if she couldn't deny his beauty.

Chase returned to the dining room followed by Jackson. Liv smiled, "Hey Jax. Care for a coffee before we hit the road?" She asked.

"Sure, hopefully it's better than the stuff at the hotel, could have tarred a road with it." Jax smirked.

Liv started to get us to get the coffee when Chase interjected, "I've got it." He passed behind Jax and turned back to Liv and silently mouthed…_He's HOT!_ Liv laughed at her enthusiastic friend.

Chase turned and head towards the kitchen just as Jax turned to see what Liv was laughing at. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I want to know?"

Liv shook her head, "No, you don't. Thank you so much for bringing me back up to Charlotteville. You really didn't have to do it."

Liv watched as Jax smiled, his blue eyes gazed at her, "I know I don't have to, but your family and we take care of our own. Plus I have some business with Tacoma, I can take care of at the same time. How are things going between you and Juice?" The one question she didn't want to have him ask her. Jax was hoping Liv would say they weren't because he was still hoping that she would eventually find her way back to Happy. He was just not the same man that he was when Liv was around; he was more irritable than he had been prior and seemed to be making his way through the girls from Red Woody and Diosa quickly. Jax had tried to tell him to go after Liv but he ignored his advice.

"I am surprised my dad didn't tell you." Liv frowned but was grateful that Tig had not told any of SAMCRO about what happened between Juice and her. Jax furrowed his brow and looked like he was about to say something but didn't because Liv continued, "Juice and I are no longer an item…even though he doesn't seem to understand that. I miss Happy." Liv confessed, "I wanted him, not Juice."

"Give it time, maybe he'll come around. He's such a stubborn bastard; he won't admit he misses you but he did hunt down Jake for months." Jax said as Chase gave him his coffee. "Thanks, man." Jax nodded at Chase, who would have worshiped at his very feet if he asked him to.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Chase asked after some brief, idle chatter between the three of them.

"It takes about four hours to get to my home town so probably soon. It's hard to believe that I have already been here almost a month. I am going to miss it here…but thankfully when I get back I won't have to rely on the bus or taxi to get me around." Liv couldn't wait for the freedom of having her car again. This way if she wanted to head down to Charming or back home for a long weekend she could.

"I'll miss you, Oliver." Chase called her by his pet name for her. It came up one night when the roommates were all drinking. Chase kept trying to say Olivia but it came out Oliver. Olivia adored her new roommates, they took the sting of being away from her families away.

* * *

It was close to six o'clock in the evening when Liv and Jax pulled into the roadside café where Liv has spent most of her teen and adult life working at. Before they had left Portland, Liv had offered to buy Jax dinner at the café and a place to stay for the night if he didn't want to go straight to Tacoma. He had taken her up on dinner but they were expecting him in Tacoma later that evening. Liv didn't say anything as they pulled up and she saw Juice's Harley was sitting in the parking lot.

"Looks like Juice is here, you okay with that sweetheart?" Jackson asked he got off his bike. Jax recognized Juice's bike immediately, he would have known any of his brothers or ex brothers' bikes. He was okay with seeing Juice but by no means had he made his peace with him, fuck he would never make peace with the man who knew how his wife had been murdered and could have prevented the actions Jax and his club took thinking it was the Asians, who betrayed them. He could have prevented the backlash; he could have prevented his own misery and most of all he could have prevented Olivia's pain.

"I'm fine as long as you are." Liv glanced over at Juice's bike and saw Nat's car was there as well. Good she would be able to set a time to get together with her, she was not getting out of hanging out with Liv.

"Perfectly fine with it." Jax placed his hand on the small of Liv's back and as they walked through the doorway.

"Hello welcome…oh it's just…" Dani stuttered as her eyes wandered from Liv to Jax. He was the most beautiful man that Dani had ever set her eyes on. "Hi Handsome." She smiled at him.

"Hello, darlin'," Jax humored Dani. He had a way of charming women.

Liv snorted, she knew exactly what Dani was thinking and it wasn't going to happen. "Where's Nat?" Liv asked in annoyance. Dani had never been her favorite person and she only tolerated her because they were coworkers.

Dani couldn't believe how impeccable Liv's timing was. Dani had just seen Natalie pull Juice back to their locker area. She knew something was going on between the two of them but she wasn't sure what. Dani couldn't wait for the drama to unfold when Liv found out. "Um, I think she went back to the lockers." She said with a fake innocence and sly smile.

"Jax, go ahead and have a seat; I need to go find Nat." Liv said. She wondering briefly where Juice was but didn't really care at that moment because she couldn't wait to see her best friend.

Liv heard hushed voices as she walked back towards the lockers. One of the voices was Natalie's, Liv smiled thinking about how much she missed her best friend and now she would have two weeks to spend time with her. They hadn't had much time together since all the stuff went down with Marks and Cartwright; she needed to reconnect with Nat.

Olivia was about to turn the corner but Natalie yelled, "I am pregnant, Juice! What am I going to do?" Liv stopped dead in her tracks, why would it matter to Juice, Liv took a deep breath and turned the corner only to see both Natalie and Juice pale when they saw her. That is when it hit her, Natalie was pregnant with Juice's baby.

"Fuck, Liv…what are you doing here?" Juice asked in shock. He had just got a huge shock to his system. Natalie had just told him she was pregnant and Olivia had overheard.

Liv took slow deliberate breaths as she tried to control her anger that was sizzling just under the surface. She didn't look at Juice she just stared at Natalie and her look of guilt and disloyalty was all she needed to see. Tears started to fall freely from Natalie's eyes. "Don't you dare cry!" Liv snapped at her best friend, "It's not going to work this time Natalie." Knowing Natalie tried to cry her way out of things and Liv's bleeding heart always forgave her. "When did you two have sex?" It had to have been with in the month for Natalie to be getting a positive test and just now telling Juice.

Neither of them said anything. "Listen Liv…" Juice started and he tried to touch Liv.

"NO!" She yanked her arm away from him. "You listen to me…I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Liv barked at him.

"God, I am so sorry Liv. It was…" Natalie cried, Juice glared at her. He still wanted to have a change with Liv but his future he saw with her was quickly slipping from his fingers because he made one bad decision in anger and fucked Natalie. "No, she deserves to know…it was when I told him about Happy." It all made sense to Liv, why Natalie was pushing her away. She felt guilty. "Please forgive me!" Nat pleaded, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I can't…" Liv said with an uneasy calm and she turned to walk away before they saw her tears.

"Please…" Natalie begged and tried to grab Liv before she left.

Liv turned and glared with such anger, "I will never forgive either of you for what you did. You are probably thinking, I love Happy so why does it matter…what matters is you betrayed me. I don't have time for cheaters and betrayers. You are both dead to me." She turned to go again but another set of arms grabbed on to her. "Let go of me, Juice."

"How can you treat your best friend that way?" Juice asked her earnestly. The man who she had loved so deeply at one point in her life was now an ugly mistake.

"How dare you fuck her?" Liv hauled back and slapped him. "Both of you stay the fuck away from me." She stormed out of the back and towards the front door. She didn't even stop to tell Jax.

He must have sensed it though, because he was next to her within seconds of her reaching his bike. "What's going on?"

Liv gasped for air as she sobbed, the one person in the world she would have given up everything for just betrayed her. How could Natalie have slept with Juice when they were still dating? Natalie knew how she felt about being cheated on and there she was being the other woman. The one person she never thought would deceive her did. "Nat…Juice…baby." Was all she managed to get out, as Jax let Olivia sob into his chest. He smoothed her hair down and tried to sooth her, she was one giant leap closer to making her way back to Happy. Liv pulled back from Jax and said with a bit of panic in her sad voice, "Get me out of here."

_**A/N: So Natalie is having Juice's baby and Liv is hurt. There may be a considerably time gap in the next chapter but not sure quite yet…if there is Happy will be making a welcome appearance. **__** I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think…PS I am sure you think it unfair of Liv to be pissed that Natalie and Juice slept together when Olivia really wants to be with Happy. But think about it how would you feel in the heat of the moment if you found out your best friend had slept with the guy you were seeing? **_


	32. Reunions

Chapter 32: Reunions

* * *

It was the first time in 7 months, Liv had set foot in her house in Charlotteville. Hell, it was the first time she had been back since the day after she found out about Juice and Natalie. She had Jax take her home and she packed the things she needed and that very evening she turned around and went back to Portland. The pain of losing her best friend still burned deep within her, how could she forgive Nat for such a deep betrayal? She was so angry with Nat; Olivia couldn't wrap her head around why she would have slept with Juice when she knew they were still together; especially after she knew what happened with Matt.  
For the first few months Natalie tried calling Liv daily but Liv let her calls go to voicemail and never thought twice about it; Chase graciously deleted the emails for Liv. Eventually the calls started to become fewer and fewer between until eventually the ceased all together. Liv had just moved on with her life, pushing forward; she was grateful she had classes to distract her and her roommates to make her laugh. But none of them were Natalie; the only person who had been with her through the hardest times in her life.

Liv's first 'year' of school had just come to a close which meant summer break. Chase offered to let her come home with him and Reese but she felt like a burden to them. Bri and Sam were off planning their wedding; Liv was looking forward to their bachelor/bachelorette party that was a few weeks away. She couldn't wait to get out and just let go. When was the last time she had actually let go? It was long before Juice walked into her life and it was flipped upside down. Chase made her promise she would end her Sahara desert dry spell when they went out. Liv told him if she found someone who fit the bill, she would be all about it. That was still two weeks away, so for now she was in Charlotteville to close that chapter of her life; she was going to move her stuff to storage and sell her parents' house. Charlotteville held nothing for her anymore other than heartache. Liv had talked to Big Jim and he agreed that if Liv wasn't happy at home anymore she should move on and make a life for herself in Portland or anywhere else her heart desired. Liv's heart desired Charming…but that was out of the question.

Liv's phone rang pulling her out of her head, "Hello?" She answered without looking at the number.

"Liv?" It was Natalie. Pain surged through Liv's body. It had been so long since she had heard Natalie's voice; she had spent the last seven months without her. "Please don't hang up." Natalie sounded slightly panicked. Liv didn't hang up, hearing Nat made her realize how much she missed her. Was a guy really worth their friendship? Especially one who no longer meant anything to Liv.

She was brought to the moment that she found out why Juice had run away from Charming, to the reason why her life had become a mess.

_ It was the night she found out about Natalie and Juice. Jax didn't want to leave her when she was so torn up and he thought that hearing the truth about Juice might help her. _

_ "Liv?" Jackson followed a silent Liv into her house. "There is something you should know. It might make things a little easier on you." _

_ Liv whipped around, "What is it Jackson? What do I need to know?" Her voice was angry and full of venom. Liv didn't mean for her hurt and irritation to be directed at Jax. If she had been thinking clearly she would have seen he was trying to help. _

_ "I know you have had a shitty night but listen…" His voice showed his exasperation with her. Liv took a deep breath and sat down on the couch waiting for Jax tell her what he needed to. For the first time in her life she wanted to leave her home and never return. "You need to know why Juice ran from Charming and why he was excommunicated."_

_ Liv rolled her eyes, after all this she was finally going to get some truth from someone but it was too late she already knew why. "I already know Jax, my dad told me why he left Charming."_

_ Jax shook his head, "No, you only know part of the truth Liv. Juice started all of this. He could have prevented everything you have been through. It all started because of him and the lie he set in motion. My wife, Tara was murdered and we believed it was the Triads because of the lie that Juice and my mother came up with. That wasn't the truth but I believed it because it was such a brutal murder. Tara's death was ruthless which lead me to believe, it could have only been retaliation. The reality was my own mother murdered my wife. I don't know why Juice helped her out but he ran after that. That set into motion everything that has happened to the club, to Bobby, to you and to Juice." _

_ Liv sat in silence, stunned and shocked but glad the truth finally came out and even if wasn't from the person who should have told her. "Thank you, Jax. All I ever wanted from him was the truth…" _

"Liv are you there?" Natalie's frightened voice called out to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Olivia swallowed hard before answering, "Yes."

Natalie stifled a cry, "I overheard Big Jim and Mia talking about you coming back into town…I…Ju…I can't get ahold of anyone else…my water broke and I am in labor."

"Where is Juice?" Liv asked coldly, wondering if they were still together or if he had cheated on her as well.

"He's on a…" Natalie gritted her way through another contraction. Liv's cold heart melted a little bit when she heard Natalie's pain. "…he's out of town at a conference. I am a month early…God this can't be happening. I wouldn't have called..." Another contraction riddled Natalie's body.

Olivia took a deep breath, the time away from Natalie had been the hardest in her life. She often found herself found holding her cell phone wanting to call Natalie but never did. She was too stubborn, too unwilling to forgive her. Now Natalie needed her, she couldn't turn her back on Natalie even if she was going to have Juice's baby. "Okay, Natalie. I'll be there in a few." Liv grabbed her keys off the table where she had thrown them and started towards the door.

Natalie sobbed on the other side of the phone, she never thought Liv would be willing to help her. She had tried to reconcile with Liv since the night she walked out of her life. "Thank you."

"Of course." Liv had tears falling from her face. "Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at our house…Juice's house." Natalie said quietly.

* * *

Natalie was in labor for 10 long hours, all of which Olivia spent by her side. Liv was shocked when she went to pick of Natalie. Natalie had let her hair grow out and it was cut in a choppy bob which suited her high cheek bones and she was extremely swollen with a baby. Liv didn't know why but she had expected to see Natalie her normal slim self so it was a shock to her system when she looked so different.

"Hello?" Juice's voice was on the other line finally. Liv had been trying to get a hold of him for at least 5 hours.

"It's about time you answer your phone." Liv scowled him.

"Liv?" Juice sounded confused.

"How dare you leave Natalie alone when she was just about to give birth." Liv growled into the phone. He should have been home where he belonged, with Natalie. However if he would have been Liv wouldn't have been there for Natalie and they wouldn't have reconciled to a point and she would have gotten to witness the birth of the most beautiful baby in all the world.

"Why is that any of your business? You haven't been around for the past seven months." Juice bit back.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore because I was here for Natalie when she needed me the most and you were not."

"What do you mean by that Olivia?" Annoyance oozed from Juice's voice.

Was he really that dense? "Natalie just gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen." Liv's mood lightened and she smiled at the thought of the sweet little baby. How could she hate either of them after seeing Avery?

The other line was silent, "I missed Avery's birth?" Juice was disappointed but glad that Liv was there to take care of Natalie.

"Yes, hurry home so you can see your daughter. She is perfect especially since she has my name." Liv gushed.

"That was all Natalie's idea. She still loves you even though you haven't talked to her for months. She was devastated over the idea that you wouldn't be a part of Avery's life." He couldn't believe that Liv was actually talking to him, he had hoped that she would at least speak to Natalie someday but never thought she would utter another word to him.

"I will always be a part of her life, even if I have a problem with how she was conceived and who her father." Liv said sharply.

"Listen, Liv I don't blame you for hating me but don't hate Nat." He plead Natalie's case to her.

Liv let out an annoyed laugh, "I don't hate Natalie. I could never hate her, I realized that today when she needed me. I don't hate you either Juice but I don't really like you either. Jax told me everything…how could you hide his wife's murder?" She had to ask, she needed to know that Natalie was going to be in good hands. She needed to know for closure, that everything she went through over the past year was not for nothing.

"Fuck…" Juice muttered under his breath. He knew Liv would find out the truth from SAMCRO sooner or later but he was hoping it was down the road years from now when the pain wasn't so fresh. "I did it to help Gemma. She saved my life and I saw her there after she had killed Tara and I knew I needed to help her." He remembered the look of helplessness and confusion on Gemma's face that day. She was rambling in coherently; he knew he needed to help her.

"Finally some truth from you." Liv said quietly. "Natalie and Avery are in room 145 when you get back into town."

Liv took the picture that the nurse took of her and Avery and texted it to Chase Lyla and her dad.

_Avery Olivia Ortiz  
5 lbs 8 oz  
18 ½ inches long_

They all knew what was going on between her and Natalie, so the photo of her and Avery would be a shock, but Liv was a proud auntie and she couldn't help it. Liv's phone pinged immediately.

Chase responded: _Scared the girl into labor? You bitch. Kidding that is one cute kid. Glad you made your peace Oliver. See you in a few weeks can't wait for you to get your freak on. ;) xx_

Liv laughed loudly at Chase's text. She missed him already so much, in so many ways he had taken Natalie's place in Liv's life. He had become one of her very best friends and she couldn't see her life without him, just like she couldn't see her life without Natalie again. She knew their relationship would never be the same but her friendship with Natalie was something worth saving.

* * *

Avery was a breathtaking little miracle, Liv thought to herself. She looked like the perfect mixture of Natalie and Juice. Liv couldn't help but wondered what her child would have looked like if Happy would have knocked her up. It would have probably had his dark chocolate brown eyes, his tan complexion and of course it would have had his temper. She didn't know if she could have dealt with two people with that temper. Liv would have been lying if she said she didn't miss Happy still, and at times she longed for him, especially when nightmares ravaged her sleep. How could she have let such an important person in her life go? And how could she just go back to Charming and expect him to still miss her after all that time? Happy was not the kind of guy who allowed his feelings to linger; to care for too long.

Liv smiled sadly at Avery, "If you ever need boy advice don't come to me little love. I have the worse luck in men. I want you to know you deserve the very best in life. God I am going to miss your cute little face."

Natalie had been listening outside of the door of Avery's nursery to Liv talk to her. Liv had come over to help her out during the day while Juice was at work. The fact that the child who tore them apart had brought them back together warmed Nat's heart. "You know she is going to miss you too." Natalie walked through the door.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to Portland so soon but I cannot miss that party. Chase would hunt me down and pull back to Portland by my hair." Liv smirked at the thought as she stood and handed Avery over to her Natalie. "There's your mama." She planted a kiss on the top of Avery's head. "I'll talk to you soon Nat." She gave Natalie as much of a hug as she could because the baby was in Nat's arms. Their relationship was nowhere close to what it used to be but both girls were making an effort to work things out. They knew from their time apart they needed the other just as much as the other needed her.

* * *

_**Happy**_

The music was too loud but the go-go dancers were decent to look at. He was on his way up to Tacoma with Montez and some of the members of Rogue River and Joliette charters. They had some business to take care of with Tacoma and some of the other local clubs which seem to have some issues with SAMCRO. The club they were at was owned by one of the members of Rogue River and his ex-old lady; he needed to stop by and assess his assets. A majority of the members decided it was a good place to stop for the night; Happy just wanted to keep pushing through to Tacoma. However since he was stuck in the god forsaken city he would make the best of it and at least fine some whore to give him a blow job.

"You want another beer Hap?" Montez yelled over the music as he rose from the table.

Happy nodded his response, it got the same answer across whether he said it or not. With Montez gone it gave him a good view of the dance floor and what options were out there. He watched the bodies moving with the beat of the music, there were plenty of attractive women out there but most were with guys. Happy allowed his eyes to wander lazily across the crowd when he saw a dress that caught his eye. It brought back memories instantly. It was short, strapless and black sequenced; it caught the light from time to time making it shine almost blindingly. Happy's heart jumped, it was the same dress Liv wore on her birthday. The girl had her back to him, as his eyes slowly traveled up the girl's body to her shoulders which were bare, then moved to her neck which donned a necklace of some sort. He took a deep breath, could it really be Liv? He had heard that she was in Portland for school but that was about the extent of it. He was actually nervous about looking at the girl's hair. He had missed Olivia more than he let on and often thought about her even after being apart from her for almost a year. But she had Juice and he thought he had heard something about a baby. She had the family she deserved, even if he wasn't okay with her having a kid with Juice or being in a relationship with him for that matter but, she deserved her bit of happiness.

Happy took a sharp breath as he willed his eyes to travel up the girl's neck to her hair; it was a lovely shade of deep, dark brown and curls cascaded around where they were pinned up. It had to be Liv. He willed the girl to turn around but she looked like she was having a conversation with guy with light brown hair. Happy felt a twinge of jealousy from deep within his gut. The guy took her by the shoulders and turned her to face the dance floor. Those piercing blue eyes, the eyes that haunted his dreams. Liv.

"Here's your beer, brother." Montez placed Happy's beer in front of him but he seemed preoccupied with watching someone on the dance floor. Montez turned in the direction that Happy was looking, "Is that Olivia?" He was surprised and relieved to see her moving towards the dance floor with guy who was obviously not Juice. He wouldn't want to be around if Happy had seen Liv with Juice. He was sure that was still a sore spot with Happy.

"Yeah, it's her." Happy said as he watched Liv and the guy out on the dance floor. She smiled happily at the guy, Happy wondered who the guy was and why she was out with him and not at home with Juice and the baby. More people gathered around the couple, Liv laughed gleefully as a red head hip bumped her. She had made a new life for herself, Happy was glad to see that. He felt like such an outsider in her life now but he was glad he had been able to be a part of it, even if it was a short time. Happy was sure this was the first time he had ever seen her look so carefree and relaxed. No….his mind was immediately brought to the times they spend together when Marks and Juice were not on either of their minds; that was the Liv who was the most carefree about life. The Olivia that loved his hard to live with ass. It was then Happy realized how much he had missed Liv. It had been almost a year and Happy still felt the same way about Olivia…he loved her.

_**A/N: Note I do not own any of the rights to the original SOA characters, I only claim my o/c s.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Liv and Natalie have reconciled…and maybe Liv and Happy will in the next chapter ;p I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think….Cheers! **_


	33. Wait!

Chapter 33: Wait!

By the time she left the dance floor, Liv was flushed, sweaty and parched. She needed a beer or some other form of liquid. She had not been out dancing for ages, the last time had been when Natalie had made her go to one in Seattle. Things hadn't changed much, they were still crowded and the men got handsy, if you didn't surround yourself with your friends. Liv fanned herself with her hand as she walked towards the table; she was glad she had listen to Chase when he told her to wear her hair up with her dress. The little black dress that brought back so many memories when she pulled it out of her closet. She knew that she needed to wear it again so the memories with the dress were not just associated with Happy. Happy. Why couldn't she get him push him out of her head? There wasn't a day that didn't go by when she didn't think about him. Maybe Chase was right, she needed to have a meaningless night of sex with someone.

"Hey Liv…I want you to meet Glen, he's in a few of my classes." Chase introduced Liv to a guy who was close to her height with warm hazel eyes, brown hair and an athletic build "Glen, this is my favorite roommate, Liv…shhh don't tell the other two." Chase winked at Liv.

Liv smiled kindly at Glen. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." So that was who Chase wanted Liv to romp around with. He was attractive enough but she wanted to know there was at least some spark of chemistry between them before she made any decisions. Wait she had seen him around before…he may have been over one night studying with Chase. Liv recognized his face but couldn't rightly place it since she was so caught up in her own studies. She had taken a double load of classes to keep her mind off of everything that had happened. She barely had time to keep up with the Red Woody emails.

"Nice to meet you as well. How do you put up with this one?" Glen grinned at Liv as he shoved Chase lightly. It was nice to see someone treat Chase like one of the guys, Liv thought to herself.

"Oh believe me, it is hard. He is a huge diva." Liv wrinkled her nose as she joked.

Chase gave them both a look of distain. "Oh please both of you, continue on my expense." He threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

Liv laughed at her dramatic roommate who she adored, "Now, now Chase, you know I am only joking." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. "I love you, Chaser."

He glanced down at her, "I love you too Oliver. I should go find Reese before some guy gets his grubby mitts on my man." He kissed the top of Liv's head as she let go of him and he wandered back on to the dance floor leaving Liv and Glen alone.

"So, you two are pretty tight?" He asked, he knew the answer to that question but wanted to make conversation with Liv. From the amount Chase talked about Liv, Glen would have believe that they were dating but he knew better than that.

Liv nodded, "Yeah like siblings." She smiled thinking about how much Chase meant to her and how she wouldn't have survived her first year at school and in Portland without him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Glen's eyed Liv's curves as she stood next to him. The dress she was wearing suited her and showed off her body just enough to leave the rest to Glen's imagination. He had been asking Chase for months to introduce him to Olivia and now he finally got his chance to talk with her. He was a buddle of nerves.

Liv laughed merrily, "I thought you would never ask, I am thirsty." Glen took her hand into his and guided her towards the bar. His hand was clammy and was shaking slightly. Liv held back a smirk as she followed Glen through the crowd.

"What would you like?" Glen asked Liv his voice full of gusto. He couldn't believe he was this close to Liv. He thought she was an exotic beauty. Even if she wasn't exactly exotic.

"I'll have a beer. A brown ale, please." Liv turned her back and leaned her back against the bar. She gazed out at the dance floor at the people dancing to pulsating music. She saw something that caught her eye, a guy with a SOA cut on. He was out on the dance floor grinding against a slutty looking blonde girl. No surprise there. Liv was stiffened as she slowly turned back around. What were members of the Sons doing there?

Glen turned to Liv and saw her change in temperament and she had paled some if that was even possible. "You okay?" He asked as he handed her, her pint of beer.

Liv nodded. "Yeah, sorry I'm fine. I just think I need some fresh air. Will you give me a minute?" She mindlessly handed her beer to Glen and walked towards the door without even hearing his answer. On her way out she noticed a few more Sons members. Liv's breathing picked up slightly. What was going on? There wasn't even a club in Portland. If something bad had happened her dad would have called her…right?! She should just calm down.

The fresh cool air felt good out Liv's sweaty skin. She took a deep breath and leaned up against the closest wall. She didn't know what made her panic when she saw the leather cuts that both her dad and Jax wore when they were in Portland visiting her and it never bothered her like that. It felt weird to have members of the Sons around when she didn't know why. She contemplated calling her dad, but it was far too late for that without causing him to panic. Olivia glanced down the side walk which was lined with people waiting to get into the club. It was also lined with motorcycles. Liv bit her lip, the club was just probably passing through on their way to Tacoma. She took one more deep cleansing breath before she turned to walk back into the club, she was being rude to Glen, Liv's mind was on everything but paying attention to where she was walking. She walked right into person who was walking out of the club.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Liv said meekly as she gently pushed herself away from the body. A familiar feeling washed over her, it was like relief and anxiety all at once. She glanced up at the man who she ran into and her stomach reeled when she gazed up at the tall bald man wearing a SAMCRO cut, "Happy?"

Happy looked down at Liv; he had often wondered what he would do if he ever saw her again now that she was in front of him he didn't know. She looked up at him with such shock, her blue eyes wide and lips parted slightly. He just wanted to hold her, but he didn't, he took a step back from her. It was spot of luck that he happened to run into her; Happy had been watching Liv on the dance floor, enjoying the way she moved, remembering how she was in bed, but then she wandered off the floor. Happy wondered if he should go talk to her or if he should just leave it. He was about to go over and talk to her when he saw the brunette bring another guy over to the table to talk to Liv. By then he was aware the brunette was not a threat, he had seen him on the dance floor with another guy they looked cozy. This new guy was certainly a threat, Happy watched how he stared hungrily at Liv. He lost sight of Liv when the guy pulled her away into the crowd. Happy needed a break and a cigarette so he went outside to clear his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked quietly as she looked through her lashes at Happy. Her body was very aware of how close together they were. Every fiber of her being was on high alert. She bit her lower lip nervously. He still made her feel alive, that was something nobody else had ever been able to do.

Happy wondered if he should put the poor girl out of her misery or would it be fun to play? He decided that he wasn't really in a position to play and Liv still looked too shocked, "Montez and I are on a run with Rogue River and Joliette. Were on our way to Tacoma but had to stop off here because one of the member's old lady owns this club…something about check in on his assets." Happy was sure one of the reasons why they were staying in Portland was so Mikey could dip into his old lady's pants. Happy couldn't blame him Cleo was a piece of work.

"Montez is here too?" Liv smiled, she had always liked him; he knew how to keep the peace in not so peaceful situations. She had always been grateful for his silence in the van when SAMCRO first found her.

"Yeah, that is what I said Olivia." Her name lingered on his lips. "So who was the guy you were with this evening?" Happy asked boldly. He couldn't understand why she was with other guys when Juice had stolen her heart from him.

"Which guy?" As if there had been many….just Chase and Glen.

Happy let out a snorting laugh as he lit his cigarette. "Were there a lot tonight?" He wouldn't have doubted it, Liv looked breath-taking like the first time she wore the dress. She was still wearing the necklace he gave her. "You're still wearing the necklace I gave you." He noted. He thought she would have taken it off and thrown it in a jewelry box or some long forgotten corner of a drawer.

Liv's hand went up to the pendant protectively. "Of course. It means a lot to me, Happy." Liv hadn't removed it since Happy put it on her. Chase tried to get her to take it off so she could wear a necklace that actually looked better with her dress but she refused…it was her little piece of Happy. "As for the guys...it was just Chase, my roommate and one of his friends, Glen." Liv gazed at Happy as he smoked his cigarette. She had missed him so much it hurt and being so close to him made her heart beat in double time.

"Oliver?" Chase's voice called as he walked towards her and Happy.

Happy turned to see one of the guys that Liv had been with approaching them. He didn't want him to take Liv away now that he had her so close to him. "Oliver?" Happy rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath.

"Be nice, he's my roommate." Liv gave Happy a sideways look. "Hey Chase." Liv smiled at Chase as he walked up to them.

"Glen said you weren't feeling well. I just wanted to be sure." Chase eyed Happy quickly before raising his eyebrows at Liv. "You look fine. Is everything okay?" He noticed that the man that Liv was standing with wore the same leather vest as her dad and Jax the gorgeous blonde. His appearance was daunting; Chase assumed Liv wouldn't have just approached this man, so she must have known him.

"Oh…yeah. I needed some fresh air. I was too hot." Liv gave Chase a reassuring smile. "I happened to literally run in to my old friend, Happy." Liv smiled up at Happy and then back at Chase. Chase raised his eyebrows at her again, he smiled back at her. What was with all his eyebrow raising…if he did it one more time she was going to shave them off in his sleep.

Was that what he was to her, just an old friend? He was far more that to her at one point or at least he thought he was. He was going to say something but then it occurred to him that maybe she didn't want her friend to know about them because he would tell Juice. Hell, for all Happy knew, he was going to go back into the club and text him. He didn't want to cause problems for Liv, even if the thought of Juice finding out gave him some form of satisfaction. Happy took a long drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and snuffing it out with his boot.

"It was good to see you, Liv." He said as he started in leaving Liv and her roommate. It was good for him to see she was at a good place in her life. It was nice to see her smile again.

"Wait Happy!" Liv called after him; she couldn't just let him walk away from her, not again. He turned to face her and before she could consciously stop herself she wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you." She whispered into his chest.

Happy's body responded to the proximity of Liv's body. He held her in his arms, this was where she was meant to be. He regretted that he had hurt her so badly, that it pushed her away. Her face when he told her, he didn't want her anymore was seared into his mind. "I've missed you too, more than you know." He kissed the top of her head.

Liv pulled back and gazed up at him. There was so much she wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to. She had missed how she felt in his arms; her whole being just relaxed. "How about you let me buy you a beer, killer; as a thanks for taking care of Jake." Liv suggested. She wanted to spend more time with him.

"I think I can let you do that." Happy smirked at her. He was glad that she wanted to spend more time with him, he wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

Chase watched at Happy placed his hand on the small of Liv's back and guide her back into the club. So that was Happy, the name Liv called out for in her dreams, asking him not to go or not to leave her. There was one time she was sobbing so loudly for him, she was promising him she would never see Juice again. That was the night the whole house found out about how realistic and bad Liv's nightmares could get.

It looked to him like Liv's dry spell was going to end that evening. He saw the way Happy looked at her, there was something there that was more than friendship. Maybe he was just what Liv needed. Chase smiled as he walked back into the club to go and smooth things over with Glen. He would be disappointed but Chase wanted Liv to have her little slice of paradise and that seemed to be with the scary looking biker with the snake tattoo on his head.


	34. Second Chances

Chapter 34:

Happy lead Liv to a table filled with Sons and the girls that they were able to pick up at the club. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed them sooner, they were pretty much directly across the club from where she had been sitting and they were not exactly an inconspicuous group of men. Liv smiled as she spotted Montez who was talking with a man who was heavier set, he had light brown hair and a goatee. Liv noticed his President flash across his right breast pocket of his cut. She would wait until Montez wasn't busy to speak with him, she knew better than to interfere with club business…well unless it came to saving someone she cared about and then it was no-holds-barred.

"I know I told you I would let you buy me a drink but I am getting you one. Count it as me making up for being such an ass." Happy said into Liv's ear. She hadn't even noticed his close proximity and it made her stomach leap wildly. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit the corner of it and nodded at Happy. Was he apologizing to her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"I'll take that as a yes." Happy chuckled as he walked towards the bar leaving Liv with the rest of the club members.

Liv watched Happy at the bar admiring his body but it wasn't long before a muscularly build man with short shaved gray hair and a trimmed beard was in front of Olivia blocking her view. "Well hello there, beautiful." He ran his hand down her arm. She flinched and pulled her arm away from. "Whoa, sweetheart easy. I just wanted to see if you wanted a drink or maybe a dance." His gaze traveled down her body and back up lingering on her chest a little longer than he should have.

"No, thank you. I already have one coming." Liv tried to glance around his large body to see if Happy was coming back but she couldn't see him.

"Oh yeah? And who happens to be doing that?" He asked being more nosy than he needed to be.

"Me." Happy's voice came from behind the man. "Beat it." Happy walked around the man and handed Liv her beer and then put his arm around Liv's waist possessively. Liv tried to hold back her smile but was failing miserably at it. "Let's go sit down." He led Liv to a table located behind the group of men that were standing around.

"Thanks for the beer, Happy." Liv sat down in the half moon booth, Happy sat down next to her, his brown eyes taking every inch of her in. He had missed her.

"No problem. So how is life treating you?" Happy asked.

Well, he wasn't beating around the bush. Liv took a drink of her beer and placed it on the table before answering him. "It's been pretty good. I love it here in Portland and thinking about moving here permanently. School went well over the year, I should be finished next summer if I take another double class load."

Happy noticed there was no mention of Juice. "What are you going to school for?" He had heard Tig talking to Lyla about Liv one day and how she was running herself ragged, with work and classes.

"Counseling, specifically battered women. I want to use my experiences to help others." Liv shuttered a bit thinking about what she had sent through and hoped that no other woman has gone through what she had.

Happy's hand traveled to Liv's. "You okay?" Her reaction did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, yeah, I am fine. I just hope that no other woman has to go through what I did." She gave Happy a small smile. "I mean the best things that came out of it are my dad and you."

Was Happy hearing things? "Even after everything that happened between us?"

Liv snorted, "Yes, even after everything that happened between us, Happy." She had never loved anyone like she had loved him. Happy studied her face, "you may as well ask what you are thinking." Liv knew he was wondering about her and Juice.

"What about the r…Juice?" He wanted to know if he was okay to move forward, although with how his body felt when he was near Olivia he probably wouldn't care if she was still with the rat.

"Things didn't work out between Juice and me. We were just too different and my heart was somewhere else." Liv confessed; at that very moment she had not regretted anything more than every moment she was away from Happy. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she swallowed hard as she waited for Happy's response.

_She isn't with Juice anymore! _Ran rapidly on repetition through Happy's head. He couldn't have felt more delighted. "So things didn't work out." Was all he managed to say in response. '_My heart was somewhere else…'_ Liv's voice echoed. Where was it? If it was still with him he didn't deserve it. Of course he could hope; he strived to be worthy of her.

Liv let out a quiet laugh, it was almost as if she could see the gears in Happy's head turning. "Happy?" He turned and looked at her, "There isn't anyone else; there has been anyone else for almost a year." Okay well 8 months but still it was long enough. Here she was confessing to Happy that she had missed him and hadn't been with anyone because of him and he just stared at her. "Seriously Happy say something!" Liv shifted nervously under his gaze. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? He did let her leave Charming and never came after her.

He had always been a man of few words but now when he wanted them he didn't have any. Olivia still cared, her heart still belonged to him. He had always been a man of action he thought to himself as he took Liv's face into his hands and gazed into the fathomless icy blue eyes that stared back. Happy took his chance and moved his lips to Liv's. The soft full lips he had dreamt about kissing almost nightly.

Liv's breathing hitched as Happy's lips met hers. She was pretty sure she would melt into a puddle. Happy's tongue moved into Liv's mouth, he tasted like alcohol; her body felt like it was on fire. She moaned quietly against his mouth as she adjusted her body so she could wrap her arms around him. It felt so good to have him so close again, she didn't care how many people were around and who was watching them. She was in Happy's arms once more.

A voice clearing at the table pulled Liv and Happy from their kiss. The kiss that let Liv panting and wanting for more. A grim look passed over Happy's face as he glared over at the person who was standing on the other side of the table.

"Montez!" Liv smiled broadly as she scooted away from Happy and scurried around that table to embrace him. "How are you?" She asked as they parted.

"I'm good but not as good as you two." He smirked as he looked over at an annoyed Happy. "How are you and why are you here?" He asked out of politeness towards Liv and the look that Happy was giving him was telling him to get lost.

Olivia's cheeks flushed slightly, "I'm doing good. I live in Portland now, I go to school here. My roommates are getting married in a few weeks and we're here celebrating their bachelor/bachelorette party."

Montez raised one of his eyebrows, what a stroke of luck on Happy's behalf. "Have any hot friends?" He smirked.

"Um…if you're into guys I do." Liv teased glancing back at Happy who was gazing at her. He had an undertone of lust in his eyes, it was subtle enough that only someone who knew him well enough would catch on. She flashed him a coy smiled and turned back to Montez.

"Well I am not into men so that would be a no." Montez smiled. "I should let you get back to Happy. It's good to see you, Liv. Don't be a stranger, we miss you in Charming." He turned and head back towards another group of bikers.

Liv leaned over the table towards Happy, giving him an eye full of her cleavage. "You want to get out of here?" She questioned.

"Fuck yeah." He said gruffly. He wanted to finally peel Liv out of that dress. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the first time he had seen Liv in the dress and how it made him feel. He needed to stay sitting for a little longer.

"I have to go get my stuff from where my friends are sitting. I'll be right back." She grabbed her beer from the table and took one long drink from what was left, placed back on the table and walked to the other side of the club.

Liv smiled at Chase, who was snuggled close to Reese on a bench. "Back so soon?" He questioned as Liv leaned over him to grab her clutch she had brought.

"You should have asked if I was leaving so soon." She winked at him. "How did Glen take it?"

Chase smirked, "Glen was okay. He still thinks you're hot so there is that. BTWs…I am glad that I am not the only one who is going to get lucky tonight. The house is going to be bangin' tonight." He poked Reese, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We'll go to my house tonight, Liv…you don't need my nosey boyfriend standing outside your door." Reese gave Chase a grim look.

Chase waved his hand in the air, "This is a momentous occasion Reese. Sister might need some help with her moves."

Liv scoffed at him, "Oh my god, you are acting like I am about to lose my virginity. It has only been eightish months since I have had sex. I had a longer dry spell than that before I met Juice. Not that big of a deal. And don't worry this sister hasn't forgot her moves." A night with Happy was worth the wait but she wasn't going to tell Chase that.

"Well if things don't work out with tall, dark and dangerous…Glen is still available." Liv stuck her tongue out at him. Chase patted her ass as she turned to walk away. "Have fun…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chase yelled after her, she flipped her middle finger at him as she shook her head.

Happy was talking to Montez and Monroe when Liv walked up from behind him and ran her hand up his back under his cut. He regarded with a small smile. "Monroe, want you to meet, Liv."

Liv smiled and took the man's hand, he was the same one that Montez had been talking to when she walked up with Happy. "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You're Tig's daughter?" He asked. He would have recognized those blue eyes anywhere. He had heard he had a kid with Arya before she fell off the face of Earth.

"I am. It's official and everything." Liv smiled. Happy gave her a confused look. "Oh I thought my dad would have told the whole club, he was so excited…I changed my last name to Trager when I started classes." Tig was thrilled when Olivia had asked if she could take his last name. She wanted to start new and a name change seemed like the perfect way to start. She figured if it was that easy for the clubs enemies to find her; it was easy enough for Marks and Cartwright to find her so why not change her name. She was after all a Trager.

"We'll good thing you don't have your dad's ugly mug." Monroe joked. "Feel free to let us know if you need anything while you are in Oregon."

Liv smiled at him, "I will. Thank you." It was true once you were family of one charter, you became family to them all. Well at least when it came to the mother charter. "You ready to go?" Liv glanced up at Happy who nodded and took her hand into his. What a contrast it was from Glen's clammy nervous hand to Happy's confident grasp. She couldn't wait to get onto the back on Happy's bike, she felt thrilled to the core.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked as they walked out into the quiet of the street.

"My house isn't too far from here, unless you have a better place?" Liv raised her eye brow as if to challenge Happy.

"Woman don't test me because I would fuck you right here in the street but I respect you far too much to do that." If it was anyone else other that Olivia he would have bent her over a car and fucked but this was the woman he dreamed about. "Let's go to your place."

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your continued support. You're FABULOUS! I know I tell you that all the time but seriously you are. Be prepared for some smuttiness in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! 3**_


	35. A Sweet Prelude

**_A/N: this chapter is dirty._**

Chapter 35: A Sweet Prelude

* * *

Happy handed Liv his helmet, he would rather have her safe than himself. Plus he could handle his bike and himself well enough that there wouldn't be any accidents. He climbed onto his bike and held his hand out to help Liv on the back after she finished strapping the helmet to her head. Liv took his hand and carefully climbed onto the motorcycle; she shivered in excitement.

"You ready?" Happy turned back to look at Liv, who wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes! Take this road until you hit, Upshire, where you'll turn left. Then turn right at the fourth light which is Wilhelm Road. My house is the eighth house on the left." Liv pointed down the street. She enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. It was something that she thought about often and now it was happening.

Happy started his Harley and took off in the direction that Liv told him to go. He maneuvered his bike through the streets and finally arrived at Liv's house. "School housing." Liv said quietly. "I cannot complain, my roommates have been the best." She reluctantly climbed off of Happy's Harley and undid the strap to the helmet and placed it on the seat where she had been sitting.

"It's nice." Happy looked up at the two story brick house, it didn't really look like student housing, it was in a nice neighborhood that seemed quiet and safe. He was sure Tig wanted for his daughter….hell he wanted that for Liv. What he wanted most of all was for Liv to move back to Charming but he wasn't going to tell her what he thought she needed to do especially now when he really wasn't a part of her life, he didn't have a right. Plus if she moved she would have to bring her baby she had with Juice with her and that meant he would be around from time to time. "How many roommates do you have?" Happy asked as they went to the door of the dark house.

"Three, Chase, who you met. Then there is Bri and Sam, they are getting married in a few weeks. I am one of the bridesmaid; I am super grateful that she picked out cute dresses." She rambled on as they walked into the entry way of the house. "Welcome."

"I think you would look great in anything," Happy ran his hand down Liv's bare arm. Liv blushed as she turned to face Happy. "Or nothing for that matter." Happy was pleased with himself, he still had it when it came to Liv. She flushed a darker shade of pink and inhaled sharply as she gazed at him through her eyelashes.

"Do you want a drink?" Olivia felt nervous, she had never felt nervous with Happy. He had always been her safe place. She started to walk towards the back of the house but Happy grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I have a better idea." Happy swooped her up over his shoulder, "Where's your room?" He asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Upstairs, end of the hall." Liv giggled, this was a first to be thrown over Happy's shoulder. She took advantage of her position and smacked him lightly on the ass which he returned with his own light swat across hers.

As they entered the thresholds of Liv's room, Happy set her on the floor so she was facing him. She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his. Liv lips melted against his expertise, this was what she yearned for when she had went back home and was with Juice. She wanted this passion that she hadn't known until she met Happy.

Happy ran his hands down Liv's bare back and his fingers found the zipper to the dress, he slowly unzipped it. He could feel Liv smile against his mouth so he deepened his kiss slightly before pulling away from her abruptly so he could watch her dress fall to a shiny black puddle at Olivia's feet. Liv stepped out of the dress and stood in front of Happy in her black heels, black strapless bra and matching lacy black underwear. Happy gazed at the body he knew so well better than any of the crow eaters, Diosa women or Red Woody girls. This was the body he craved so desperately and fantasized of while he was fucking the others. Happy ran his hand over the top of Liv's breasts.

Liv watched Happy as he took in her body, she thought she caught a look of confusion flash across his face but it was so brief that she thought she might have imagined it. She never felt so beautiful, her scars were forgotten under Happy's gaze.

"I've missed you." Happy muttered as his face went to Liv's cleavage. Liv let out a giggle as Happy nibbled across the top of her breasts.

"Have you missed me or my body?" Liv pulled back from the sexy bald biker.

Happy raised his eyebrow, "Both." He yanked her back to him so she was flush against his body. "Feel what you do to me?" He took her hand and placed it on the bulge that had grown in his pants.

Liv smirked as she ran her hand over the lump in Happy's pants. He moaned quietly as Liv undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She ran her hands under Happy's shirt, his muscles rippled as she ran her nails up his chest. Happy started to pull off his kutt and then his shirt. He stood in front of Liv in nothing but his boxers. Liv smiled broadly at Happy, who gazed down at her with lust burning deep within him.

"Seems like you have more clothing that I do." Happy reached around Liv's back and undid her bra. He regarded her naked chest, her scars had faded to pale white lines, they were still noticeable but less so than when they were angry and pink. His hand grazed them before he cupped Liv's breasts into his hands. He wondered how she looked so amazing after having a baby. Juice's baby. Anger flashed through him but was quickly remedied when he heard Liv moan softly. That was the moan he ached to hear but he often heard the practiced and fake moans of the whores he enjoyed fucking. He would often visualize Liv while fucking some of those whores; although that was his own dirty little secret.

"Happy?" Liv pulled him out of his thoughts; she stared up with desire in her eyes. "Go easy on me, it's been nearly a year since…" He didn't let her finish her sentence he covered her mouth with his and roughly entangled his hands in her hair. She hadn't with anyone in almost a year, he would make it so her body remembered where he had been.

Liv's body was on fire as their tongues entwined. She hadn't felt that alive in such a long time. She had been just going through the motions of life and now…how could she turn back to that? She held tight to Happy's body running her nails down his back to his ass and she dug them in. Happy responded by biting her lower lip, she cried out in response. Her body sang, it was hypersensitive to his touch. She enjoyed the pleasure he made her feel with the small amount of pain he caused her.

Happy grabbed Liv's ass hoisted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed before dropping her gently on it. He liked that she hadn't taken off her heels. She had been using them to her advantage to gain a little height against Happy's 6 feet. He had always dwarfed her five-three height but adding on an extra three inches helped. "Your shoes are sexy! Leave them on." He hummed as he ran his hands up Liv's calf, to her thigh where he stopped just before he reached the apex of her thigh. He left her wanting, just like he wanted. He wanted to cherish this little moment in time he had with her even if he hurt with need. Liv whimpered softly.

"Happy…" Liv pleaded with him. She loved to hate the games he played leaving her wanting so badly. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Tell me what you want from me Olivia." Happy's voice was raspy with want.

"I want you…I want you all over me. Make me feel the way I used to." She moved herself up her bed so she was leaning against her pillows.

How could he resist? He watched Liv lounge in just her underwear and heels. She was like the sun, blinding him with her beauty. How could he have ever thought any woman could ever compare to her? He had fucked things up so badly in Charming he never thought he would be able to bask in her light again. He smiled broadly as he crawled up the bed so he was hovering over her. A smile spread across Liv's face as she reached up and caressed Happy's face. He grabbed her wrist and held it mouth he kissed it and inhaled deeply. She smelled exactly the same, like lavender and a hint of roses.

With her free hand Liv ran her hand under the elastic of Happy's boxers. Ran her hand along the soft skin of his erection. Happy moaned as she began to stroke him. He was already so rock hard, she knew she was playing a dangerous game…but then again Liv also knew he could go all night long. "Liv…"Happy muttered as he laid back in the bed. Liv placed kisses on his neck and slowly made her way to his adam's apple. Happy swallowed hard as she placed her warm mouth against him. She made her way down his chest kissing and licking along the way. She paused at his smiley face tattoos there had been several more added to his hip since the last time she had seen him. One of those newer ones, was Jake, she thought to herself before kissing Happy's hip bone. Liv pulled Happy's boxers down, releasing his erection. She smiled up at him with a hint of wildness in her eyes. Olivia placed lips around the head of his member and started sucking.

Happy's hands instantly went into her hear as he groaned. She was just as good at giving blow jobs as he had remembered. He was going to explode if she kept up what she was doing. He tried to slow her down and pull her off of him but Liv grazed her teeth against him as a warning. She was not going to stop, she wanted to taste him. Happy sighed and laid back. He wouldn't have allowed any of the other women he slept with to dominate what was going on like he did with Liv. If he wanted a woman to stop what she was doing he made it happen…but not with her, never with her.

She continued her rhythmic assault on Happy. Liv felt a warm ooze shoot into her mouth she swallowed it down quickly as his hand tightened on her head and took control of the motion of her mouth. She sucked a bit hard as Happy controlled the rhythm, finally he grunted loudly as Liv's mouth filled with his cum. She swiftly swallowed it the way Happy liked it and tried not to think about the warm ooze in her mouth.

"Fuck." Happy muttered as Liv kneeled next to him wiping her lips with her fingers. She was so god damn sexy, Happy thought to himself.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Enjoy yourself?"

"The things you can do with your mouth…fuck woman." Happy grabbed her around the waist and flipped her under him. He placed his mouth over her and allowed his tongue to dip into her mouth. She tasted tangy and salty, no surprise to him she had just swallowed his load. Happy ran his hand down Liv's body which trembled gently under him. He stopped at the top of her underwear and lazily ran his hands just under the elastic. He looked up at Liv, was laying back with her eyes closed, she moistened her lips with her tongue and her breathing had picked up to quick short breaths of anticipation. He watched her a moment longer before plunging his hand down between her legs. She was so wet as he played with her clit and then placed a few fingers inside of her.

Liv sighed loudly as Happy steadily moved his fingers in and out of her as he placed his mouth on her breast. Happy was sort of excited at the thought of potentially getting breast milk from Liv's breast, they didn't look engorged but he could hope. Nothing. He couldn't believe how small her body had become after having Juice's kid. He might have snuck a peak at Lyla's phone the night she received a text from Olivia saying the kid had been born. The baby looked just like Juice, he couldn't see a piece of Liv in it. He thought about it and it made him angry, he bit Liv's nipple hard.

"Ow! Happy!" Liv cried out. Looking up at him with pain coursing through her blue eyes.

He needed to fuck her, he needed to reclaim what was his. He pulled his fingers out of her and roughly yanked down her underwear. He positioned himself so he was between her legs. Liv looked up at him wide eyed with a seductive smile across her face.

She needed him so badly, she could tell he was somewhere inside of his head. Before he entered her she grabbed his face in her hands and gazed into Happy's eyes. "Come back to me." She whispered as the shadow left his eyes. Happy gently eased himself into her. After over eleven months, Liv finally felt alive again. Happy allowed Liv to adjust to his size before he began to grind himself into her. She could feel every inch of him and he moved in and out of her, stretching her to her limit.

"Oh God, Happy." She moaned as she lay back against the pillows, Happy hovered over her as he gently nibbled on her nipple feeling bad that he had bit her so hard earlier.

Liv took in how her body felt with Happy, it was nothing she had felt with any before him or after him with Juice. He set her whole being on fire. She could feel herself growing close to an orgasm as she sped up Happy's motion. Finally the release she had been looking for happened. She cried as she toppled over the edge and ecstasy washed over her.

Happy continued his fast, repetitive motion as Liv's body tensed around him in an orgasm. He pushed himself further and hard into her as she clenched tightly around him. Soon he felt himself release and came hard. "I love you, Olivia." He mumbled incoherently as he fell on the bed next Liv.

Liv smiled broadly at him as he kissed her on the nose. She didn't bring any attention to the fact that Happy had just said he loved her. She snuggled up next to his relaxed body. "I've missed this feeling." She smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

"Just this feeling?" Happy asked as he stuck a thumb under Liv's face and turned it so she was facing him.

"No…" Liv said breathlessly. "I've missed you so much, Happy Lowman. My life has been so completely unbearable without you in it." She confessed as she stared back into his brown eyes. "You should have never let me leave Charming. What a mistake that was."

Happy nodded. "I've missed you too, more than you will ever know." He kissed the top of Liv's head and wondered if she was ready for another round with him.

* * *

Happy woke up just as the sun was peaking above the horizon, he watched Liv sleep for a while. She took his breath away. Happy rose from the bed and made his way to Liv's on-suite bathroom. He smiled thinking about how he lucky he had gotten when Mikey said he wanted to stop in Portland. For the first time in a year Happy felt content and like everything was falling into place. He had just spend all night making love to Olivia. As he was walking back into the bedroom Liv's phone lit up, he glanced at it. It was from Juice. His curiosity peeked since Liv said she didn't talk with him anymore.

There was a picture of the baby that he had seen on Lyla's phone. It was slightly bigger. The photo was accompanied by a text…

_Miss you already. Thank you for everything you have done for us. Xoxo J._

Happy's anger surged. Liv had lied to him, she was still with Juice and they had a kid together. Why hadn't she told him? Then again would he have accepted that? He glanced over at Liv who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her on the pillow. He shook his head. It was fun while he had it but he couldn't play second fiddle. He quickly and quietly dressed and left. Leaving Olivia behind him, in his past. He was done.

* * *

_**A/N: just wait for it, is all I have to say about Liv and Happy…Hope you enjoyed the smut riddled chapter, I almost thought I forgot how to write it…I guess not. I think I topped myself in this chapter. Sheesh. I will hopefully get my next chapter out in a few days but I can not promise anything. Please review and let me know what you think! xoxo**_


	36. Crescendo

Chapter 36: Crescendo

_"You can't be wise and in love at the same time." ~ Bob Dylan_

* * *

The sun flooded in the windows of Liv's room; she stretched out in her bed and she smiled as she felt her body ache of where Happy had been. She rolled over ran her hand over where she expected Happy to be. Her bed was empty. Liv sat up and gazed sleepily around her room, was it all just a dream? No, she could still smell Happy on her skin.

"Happy?" She said quietly, hoping he would walk out of the bathroom. No answer.

Liv climbed out of her bed and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt from her dresser. She gazed around her room, there was no sign that Happy had been there. His cut and clothes were gone. Her heart thudded hard in her chest, did he just up and leave her? Why would he do something like that after the night that they had shared? She wandered down stairs where the laugher of her roommates filled the silence. Maybe he was with them, she doubted it but maybe. Olivia walked into the dining room where: Chase, Reese, Bri and Sam were all eating bagels. Her eyes filled with tears, he wasn't there. Happy had left her without a word. She felt used and it broke her heart.

"Hey, sex machine! Where's your boy toy?" Chase teased but then saw the look of despair on Liv's face.

"He's not here…" Liv wiped the tears from her eyes. She was so hurt but she was also extremely angry. Had Happy just said what he thought she wanted to hear so he could get into her pants? Truth be told she probably would have slept with him no matter what he said to her, she missed him that much. "Excuse me." Liv said sadly as she wandered back to up to her room and crawled into her bed and hugged the pillow that Happy had slept on against her and sobbed.

There was a small knock on her door and Chase came in and crawled into bed with Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and spooned her. "Shh, darling. What happened?" He knew that Happy meant a lot to Liv but he hadn't realized how much he truly mean to her.

Liv sniffled as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand before turning to face Chase. "He said he loved me…if he loved me why would he leave me like that? Why would he just leave me like one of his whores?"

Chase's green eyes studied Liv, "Do you love him?" He asked very matter-of-factually.

"Yes." Liv barely whispered.

"Then you need to go after him girl, at least to get an answer and some closure." Chase sat up and pulled Liv with him.

Liv never thought that going after Happy was an option. "What if he doesn't want me?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If he doesn't want you then it is his loss. If I was straight I would have tried to get into your pants ages ago. You are beautiful, intelligent, caring and one of the sweetest people I know, baby girl you are a catch. If Happy doesn't realize that then he is a fucking idiot and it is his loss." Chase smiled at her Liv, who gave him a small sad smile in return. "Do you know where he is?"

"Tacoma…I think." She thought back to the previous night and tried to remember what he had told her, she thought she had remembered him saying something about Tacoma. Liv had just been in shock that Happy was standing in front of her, she really didn't hear anything he had said.

"Why not call your dad or that tasty morsel, Jax?" Chase smiled as he thought about Jax.

"I'm not calling either of them." Liv climbed out of bed, and grabbed her phone. She glanced at it, before calling Lyla.

"Liv!" Lyla answered the phone happily, it had been a few weeks since they had talked.

"Hey, Ly. I need your help." Liv confessed.

"Anything, what do you need?" Lyla had always been willing to help Olivia. She had been her friend from day one.

"Last night, I ran into Happy and Montez. Things happened between Hap and me…I woke up alone this morning Lyla. I am not one of his whores and I need answers. I thought he had mentioned going to Tacoma but I can't remember." Liv ran her hand through her tangled hair.

"What? You and Happy hooked up?" Lyla mused much to Liv's chagrin. "Oh sorry just excited. Yeah, they went to Tacoma to help with a patch over."

Liv was glad that she hadn't just imagined what Happy had told her; plus he was a lot closer than Charming even though she would have been willing to drive down there if that showed him she wanted him. "Yes, Lyla we hooked up. But he told me he missed me and he loved me. It was such a mind fuck to wake up and not have him here or at least a message from him. I don't know what went wrong."

Lyla felt horrible for her friend, "Liv he loves you, you need to go and tell him everything…unless you already did and then I have no idea what happened."

"I told him that I wasn't with Juice anymore. I didn't tell him why, there was just never a good time. One minute we were talking and the next we were making out and having sex." Liv's body rang as she thought about how fabulous Happy made her body feel.

"If you want him go after him Liv. I think that is the only way you are going to be able to show him what you want." Lyla said. "I have to go I have a shoot in a few minutes. Let me know how everything turns out. Oh, hey did you know your dad's birthday is coming up?"

What her dad's birthday? She hadn't a clue. "No. Are you doing anything for him?" Liv asked. She had been such a crappy daughter over the past year, she hadn't even realized it was close to the one year anniversary of her kidnapping.

"We usually have a big party at Red Woody. Please tell me you'll come." Lyla pleaded in the phone, she wanted to see her friend so badly.

Liv nodded, "Let's see how things go with Happy, first." Liv said quietly. "But don't say anything to my dad. If I come I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Deal. Promise me, you'll at least text me and let me know what happens in Tacoma." Lyla was rooting for Happy and Liv. She wanted them together so badly. She missed having Liv around even if they had talked almost daily until lately.

"Of course. Thanks Lyla." Olivia smiled as she pressed end on her cell and glanced over at Chase. "I guess I am road tripping it to Tacoma."

Chase smiled broadly. Liv wondered how she had been so lucky to have been blessed with such amazing friends. Chase had quickly taken Natalie's spot in her life after they became estranged. He one of her nearest and dearest but he still didn't know the horrors she had been through like her family did.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Chase offered freely as Liv dug in her closet for clothes.

"Nah. I'm good, it's only about a two-ish hour drive." Liv pulled her shirt off, and pulled on a new one. She had changed in front of Chase enough that it didn't matter anymore. She pulled off her yoga pants and walked over to grab a pair of jeans from her chair. She had thrown a pair there the previous day that she decided not to wear.

"Holy shit girl." She said quietly as he saw a dark bruise that looked like bite mark on her hip bone. "That is one hell of a love bite."

Liv looked down at her hip and saw the mark Happy had left on her. She ran her hand over it and smirked as her stomach clenched tightly. "Yeah. We got a little rough." She trusted him enough to allow that, she had never trusted anyone with her body the way she did Happy.

"Obviously. You're totally closet kinky aren't you?" Chase smirked as if he knew a secret.

Liv let out an indignant laugh, "Only with Happy. I trust him and how far he pushes me." Liv sighed as she pulled on her pants. "Chase we need to chat about something. Something I should have told you ages ago." Liv sat down and gave Chase the quick and abbreviated version of what happened to her.

Chase sat in silence for a moment, "Please say something, Chase. I am the same girl, I have always been."

Chase had tears in his eyes. "No, you aren't. You are so much more; you are by far the strongest and bravest person I know." Chase's voice was full of pride.

"Don't cry Chaser. I am using my experience to help others. I only hope that I can help just one person to leave a bad situation or relationship." Liv moved to grab her purse and phone. "Look at me, Chase. I don't need you to feel sorry for me or pity me for what happened to me. I just need you to be the same overly dramatic, best friend that I have."

"Of course…wait! I am your best friend?" Chase stopped mid-thought.

"Um yes. Now if I don't run now Happy might do something stupid and I don't know if I could handle too much more of his stupid." Liv smirked as she kissed Chase's cheek and ran out of the room.

* * *

The drive to Tacoma seemed like it took forever, Liv kept running through what she might say to Happy but in the end she kept ending up angry. He was such a fucking idiot. Was he ready to throw away what they had? If he was, then he really wasn't the right man for her. She needed to prepare herself for that but she just couldn't. She wanted Happy more than any other person in world, she was willing to forgive him for his mistakes move forward with him. She had not done that with Matt or Juice but with Happy she had, she was wanted him and was willing to forgive.

Liv took a deep breath as she pulled her black Toyota Pries into the parking lot of the SAMTAC club house. The Pries had been a gift from Tig and Venus in hopes she would use it to visit more often, she had not. Tig had understood, he didn't want his daughter to be uncomfortable in the place he wanted to call home one day. The clubhouse was lined with bikes and several men stood outside drinking beers and smoking cigarettes. She spotted Montez before she got out of her car and took another deep breath, all the while wondering what she was doing. She stepped out of the car. She was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a gray and white striped tank top, she was showing just enough cleavage. Her black kitten heels clicked as she walked towards Montez, who turned to look at her with some of the other members.

_You can do this, Olivia._ She repeated over and over in her head.

Montez gave her a confused look. "Liv what are you doing here?" He knew it had something to with Happy, who was far from in a good mood when he arrived in Tacoma. It surprised him to have Hap arrive in such a foul mood after he had spent a night with Liv. And then there was Liv who drove over two hours to get there.

"Where is he?" She asked calmly but there was a white hot fire burning below her composed façade.

Montez frowned. They must have fought, he did not want to be in the middle of that battle. "I think he's in his dorm room. Last door on the left." Liv knew that room well it was the one that they had stayed in when they were in Tacoma. Montez would have readily admitted that Liv was becoming a force to be reckoned with and it was good for Happy to have that.

"Thanks." She said without smiling and started in to the club house. It was just as she remembered it. However, this time there were double the amount of people in it. It was to her advantage as she made her way back to the dorms without being questioned. As she turned the corner to the room she saw a girl with barely any clothes on enter the last door on the left…Happy's room. "Oh hell no" she said to herself.

Liv got to the door and started to turn the knob, "Come on Hap. I can tell you need a release." The woman's silky smooth voice came from the other side of the door.

"Beat it, not today." Happy's voice was full of venom.

"I'm sure I can boost your moral." She pushed. Liv pushed open the door forcefully and stared daggers at the whore who was really not wearing much of anything she looked like she was wearing a tube shirt for a skirt and another for her top. "Excuse me this is a private party." The blonde who had been hovering over Happy who was lying down on the bed stood up to push Liv out of the room.

Liv raised her eyebrow at the girl. "Really? I believe I heard him tell you to beat it. Get lost whore."

The blonde turned to say something to Happy but he surprisingly back up Liv, "Get the fuck out!" He said sternly. She listened and closed the door behind her, leaving Liv and Happy alone. Happy stared at Liv, her chest raised in fast breaths, she was nervous. "What are you doing here?" He asked his voice still harsh but there was a soft tone to it. Happy stood up and face Liv.

"Why did you just go? Am I just one of your many sluts Happy?" Liv yelled at him as she shoved him hard in the chest.

"I had my reasons for leaving." Happy said with fury that matched Liv's. He didn't want to do deal with Liv when he was angry. The last time he had, he had shoved her into Juice's arms and pushed her away.

Liv put her hand on her hip and glared at him, "And what were those? You got what you wanted from me and shit why not just leave…right?!"

"You lied!" Happy snapped, his brown eyes flashed with rage.

"About what?" Liv glared.

"Juice. You said things were over but from the text you got this morning it is obvious that you two were still together." Happy clenched his jaw in frustration. "Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

Liv pulled her cell phone out, she had never seen a text from Juice. "What text Happy? I am here for an answer, I do not appreciate being treated like a piece of shit after you said you loved me." Liv found the text that Happy was talking about and looked up at him. "Oh my god." She let out an indignant laugh. "You think…tell me what you think." Liv's voice was calmer.

Happy glowered at Olivia, "You are still with Juice and you two have a kid together. I saw her picture."

Olivia snorted, "Oh my fucking god, why do you jump to fucking conclusions. Do you realize most of our problems happen because you either run or you jump to conclusion? You are so damn frustrating!" Liv shook her head.

"What the hell do you mean?" Happy growled, he was ready to pick Liv up and carry her out to her car and send her on her way back to Portland.

"The baby in the text is Avery." Happy didn't care what the fuck they had named their kid. "She is Juice's but she isn't mine." Liv stared into Happy's face, which seemed to relax at the revelation. Liv walked to the bed and sat down and patted it for Happy to sit next to her, he did. "She is Juice and Natalie's. They slept together when Juice and I were still together. He had found out about us and it happened. I told him I loved you and he shoved me against a wall. Thankfully my dad was there and he stopped him. I ended things before I found out about Juice and Nat." Liv confessed. "I thought I hated Natalie after the betrayal, we didn't talk for seven months. I realized when Natalie needed me I didn't hate her and that she saved me from my own misery. I was there when Nat had Avery, Juice was out of town on business. He was just thanking me for being there for them." It felt great to finally get that off of her chest. "You asked me why I was here today Happy, I am here because I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

Happy relaxed and looked over at Liv, who was willing to fight for them. He had been a fool for not just waking her up and stopping this from happening. He touched Liv's face gently. "Thank you, Liv." Happy said quietly

Liv frowned, "For what?" She searched his dark brown eyes for answers.

"For stopping me from making another shitty decision." He loved this firery woman with all his heart.

"You should really stop jumping to conclusions Happy, especially when it comes to me. I want to be with you, Happy Lowman and no one else." Liv waited for his response on bated breath.

"Olivia, I was going to ask you this before Jake traded you to Marks…but" Happy couldn't formulate the words. "Be my old lady." He sputtered out.

Liv smiled broadly at him, she never thought that the trip to Tacoma would have ended with such a commitment from Happy. She had assumed it would lead to more heartache. "Yes." She whispered as she placed her mouth against his.

_**A/N: I told you to wait. Just so you know it was going to be a longer wait but Liv had other ideas. **__** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…it will be interesting how Happy and Liv handle the long distance thing. Let me know what you think about this chapter….cheers for now. **_


	37. Rising From Ashes

Chapter 37: Rising from Ashes

* * *

"_As the legend goes, when the phoenix resurrects from the flames, she is even more beautiful than before." ~Danielle LaPorte_

* * *

Their naked bodies were intertwined when Liv awoke, she didn't even remember falling asleep. She felt like she was on fire, she was so hot; Happy's body let off more heat than anyone else she had ever met. She smiled as she thought about how their reunion had gone far better, than she imagined it would. Liv was now Happy's old lady. They hadn't really talked about the logistics of how it was going to work especially since she was going to live in Portland for another school year. Hell, they didn't talk a lot after she said she would be his old lady. Happy mauled her and made love to her on and off, for several glorious hours. Liv's stomach clenched with desire as she thought about their late morning romp. She turned and glanced at the clock that hung on the bare white wall. The room was so stark, made sense Happy chose that as his room of choice when was in Tacoma. It was nearly two in the afternoon; they may have slept for an hour.

Olivia turned back to Happy and ran her hand down his chest, tracing his snake tattoo; Happy moaned quietly as he stirred from his sleep. She smirked as she ran her hand down his tattoo which looped around his belly button. Her hand continued the path until she was holding his soft cock in her hand. Liv ran her hand up and down it, he became hard in her hand, sending a thrill through her. Happy moaned as he stretched out his body.

"Fuck, Liv." He muttered. He would be okay waking up to Liv's hands wrapped around his cock every day; he thought to himself as he gazed over at his blue eyed beauty. "Are you really ready for another round?" Realizing he may have created a monster when he started sleeping with Liv. Even though he couldn't get enough of her.

"Maybe a quick one." She smiled seductively at Happy as she climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Liv rotated her hips against Happy. "I mean if you don't want to…"

Happy growled as he roughly grabbed Liv's face between his hands and pulled her towards him, "You are insatiable woman!" He placed his mouth on hers and took possession of her.

As they parted Liv, lifted herself up and slid Happy's erection inside of her. She sighed loudly as she adjusted to his size, then slowly started to move herself up and down on him, her hands on his chest for leverage. Liv loved how Happy felt inside of her, his skin on hers; filling her up.

Happy placed his hands on Liv's hips and started to control her pace. He left one hand in place as the other slid up her flat stomach to her breast. He pinched her nipple, Liv gasped in pleasure and pain. Happy smiled, he had gotten the reaction he wanted. He gazed up at Liv, who looked down at him and bit her lower lip as she continued riding him. Happy loved how tight she felt; how he stretched her.

Liv moved faster as she felt herself release. "Oh my god, Happy!" She managed to moan out as Happy flipped her so she was under him. He started to move in and out of her in a fast motion until he too released.

Happy stayed inside of Liv as waves of ecstasy flooded over him. He smiled down at Liv, who was still recovering from her own orgasm. How had he gone nearly a year without her? "I love you, so much Olivia." He leaned down and kissed Liv as he pulled himself out of her. "We should really get cleaned up and head out to the party. Even though I would like to spend all afternoon fucking you, until you can't walk straight."

Liv smiled lazily at him. "Mmm that sounds lovely! But I think you're right. I am going to take you up on that challenge one day."

* * *

The patch over went over without a hitch and the party commenced. Liv felt slightly out of place, she was certainly not in Charming but they treated her with respect because she was Happy's old lady. It was nothing like her previous visit to Tacoma where the sweet butts were stand-offish and treated her like she was some whore Happy was fucking. They looked at her differently and spoke respectfully to her.

She was sitting outside in the cool evening air with Happy when he stood up and started to walk away. Liv frowned at him when he turned back to look at her. "I'll be right back, I have a surprise." He walked into the building.

Liv sat at the picnic table and watched the people who were at the party. She was getting good at being able to tell who an old lady was verse a sweet butt or a croweater. SAMTAC was a lively group of men, who seemed to love their women, slutty. But then again it seemed to be that way with most of the Sons. Liv caught sight of Montez and a petite blonde make out against brick building. She smirked and turned away giving them, their privacy. Olivia was glad to see he had found someone to keep him company; he deserved it even if it was just a fleeting moment but then again maybe that was what he liked.

"Shit!" Olivia muttered to herself as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She hadn't texted Chase or Lyla. She sent the same text to each of them:

-_Things went great. Fighting for what you want seems to work. I will call later…probably much later. ;) xoxo _

There were two pings on her phone alerting her that she had messages; they both responded quickly. Lyla had responded, almost immediately. It was as if she was holding her phone in her hands waiting to reply.

_\- I knew things would work out. I can't wait to see you…it's been far too long. ~L_

_\- Oh, Oliver. I expect to hear every last detail when you get home. _

Liv laughed, if she shared all of the details with Chase, he would be jealous of her sex life, which would be a first. She took another long drink of her beer, she was beginning to wonder if Happy had forgotten about her. But it was as if he had known she was getting lonely because he appeared carrying a black case. Liv furrowed her brow when he set it on the table. "You got me a box?" She smirked at him.

"Oh if it were only a box." Happy unlatched the box and opened it. Liv looked into the box and saw a tattoo machine.

Liv looked Happy with uncertainty, "Um…what is that for?"

Happy grinned, "I am going to ink you." He thought about how Olivia only had the one tattoo on the inside of her arm, her mother's name in a lovely script but this time he had a far more intricate tattoo planned for her.

Liv had never thought about getting another tattoo, it took her far too long to choose the font for the one that she had and now Happy just wanted to tattoo her? "You want to ink me?" Her voice full of trepidation.

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I had a friend who is here design it." He held up the stencil. He had spoken with Angelo who was a fellow tattoo artist and he had drawn up Happy's idea and made it even better. "It a phoenix rising from ashes and flying into a crow." Happy saw Liv as a phoenix, she had risen from the ashes and become a different woman after her attack. She was a strong and brave woman.

Liv studied the tattoo, it was stunning, the phoenix and crow, both had their wings extended and stretched out fully as if in flight. "It is beautiful Happy." Olivia leaned over the table and kissed him. "But why do you want me to have it?" It wasn't Liv's fault she didn't know that when she became Happy's old lady she would get some more ink.

"All old ladies have ink. It shows how much you mean to me and that you belong to me." Happy's brown eyes gazed into Liv's icy blue orbs.

"Why the phoenix and not just the crow then?" She questioned. She had seen Lyla's crow she had gotten when she was married to Opie. It was a sassy looking thing, kind of like her. Lyla was the only other old lady that she had met so she didn't really know what her place was in the club or how to function as an official old lady.

"You have overcome so much Liv, I admire that in you. I wanted it to represent you and me together." He said quietly as he closed his tattoo machine box. Happy needed to tattoo Liv where there was better lighting, even if he enjoyed watching how her dark hair blew in the moon light; he wanted her to wear his ink more.

Liv was impressed that he had thought so thoroughly about her tattoo. Happy held out his hand to her, she took it and stood up, following him into the club house. "Sit." He held a chair out for Liv, she started to sit, "straddle it." He had the perfect location for her tattoo.

She did as she was told and sat down on the chair backwards. A thrill went through her as Happy lifted up the back of her shirt and ran his hand along her smooth skin. Liv let out a quiet sigh and her belly clenched tightly.

"Unzip your pants." Happy said quietly in her ear. Liv gazed up at him and raised her eye brow.

"Trying to get me out of my pants so soon Mr. Lowman?" She smirked.

"Why can't you just be a good girl and do as you're told? No, instead you make my life difficult." Happy teased.

"What can I say? I am my father's daughter." Liv shrugged her shoulders as Happy hovered over her. He was overwhelming. His being crowded all of Olivia's sense at one when he placed his mouth on hers. He reached around and undid her button and zipper, he rolled down her pants slightly so he could have more access to her back. Liv's body responded eagerly to his touch.

Happy pulled away and wet down Liv's lower back where he wanted the tattoo and meticulously placed the stencil on her. When he got the tattoo exactly where he wanted it he grabbed his machine that one of the prospects from SAMTAC set up for him while he was placing the stencil. His reward would be a tattoo, someday. He put on gloves and wiped some salve on the part of the tattoo he was going to start on.

"You ready?" Happy asked as Liv turned and looked at him and nodded. He didn't start until she had turned back around and rested her head on her arms that were placed on the back of the chair.

The sound of the tattoo machine made Liv squeeze her eyes shut tightly. She knew the pain of the machine, would turn out to be a perfect tattoo. None the less, she wasn't looking forward to the pain she was about to endure at the hands of the man she loved.

Happy made his line and Liv tensed, he stopped. "You okay?" He grinned at back of her head. His old lady had been through so much pain and this tattoo was nothing compared to that. But there she was still wincing through the first line.

"I'm fine." Liv said quietly into her arms.

For nearly five hours, Olivia tolerated the relentless buzzing and hammering of the tattoo machine on her lower back. As the hours wore on the pain dulled and her lower back just became numb. Montez had stopped by and told Liv he had overheard some of the members of SAMTAC saying that she was one tough girl for sitting like she was for as long as she was for that tattoo. They were impressed. Liv was encouraged by that.

"There all done." Happy said as he smoothed salve all over Olivia's tattoo and stood her up. They walked together towards the stripper pole that had a full length mirror behind it. He turned Liv so she was facing him with her back to the mirror. She turned her head and gazed at the tattoo. Tears filled her eyes, it was perfect. The phoenix took up her whole lower back; it was on fire as it rose towards the crow whose wings covered it protectively.

"You like it?" Happy asked. He was nervous, he had never inked his own old lady. Shit he had never had a woman he wanted to be his old lady until then. He waited on baited breath for Liv's answer. Her tears were either sadness because he did such a shitty job or she loved it; he couldn't tell because her face wasn't giving anything away. "Liv?"

Liv turned her head back towards Happy and grabbed onto his kutte tightly and placed her lips needily on his. "I love it." She said breathlessly as she pulled back from the kiss.

* * *

It was late when Liv finally pulled into her driveway in Portland. She had spent the night and all of the next day with Happy in Tacoma. She hated that she had to head back to Portland. Olivia said her tearful goodbye to him and promised she would visit Charming soon. She had to be home for a school event, welcoming prospective students that Monday; there was no getting out of that commitment even though she wanted to spend every waking moment with Happy. Liv sighed deeply as she stepped out of her car and walked towards the house.

The house was dark and quiet, everyone had to have been sleeping; it was nearly one am. Liv made her way up to her bedroom and when she reached it she gently closed her door and got ready for bed. She hadn't slept much over the past twenty four hours; Happy kept her pretty busy. Liv slowly climbed into bed with her phone and sent a text to Happy.

_Made it home safely. Miss you already. _

It wasn't long until Liv's phone rang. She frowned as she glanced at it but saw it was Happy.

"Hi." Olivia said with a smile.

"Wanted to hear your voice." Happy's raspy voice came across the line.

"Hmmm. I would have thought you would have been sick of me already. I mean we spent nearly every moment together for a whole day and a half." Liv teased.

Happy groaned on the other side of the phone. "Sick of you, maybe. Your body, never."

Liv laughed. Happy loved the sound of her laughter, he wished he would have heard more of it when they were together the first time. It actually made him feel, well happy. "I knew you were just keeping me around for you sex slave." She smirked.

"Shit, who told you? Was it Montez? I'll kill him." Happy teased. Liv liked this cheeky Happy. She enjoyed his light-heartedness, it was a part of him she had never seen before. Liv was glad he felt like he could relax now that she said she would be his old lady.

"I love you, Happy." Liv blurted out.

"I love you too, Olivia." Happy said contently. He never thought he would feel content in his whole life. That was not something he felt. He always wanted to go and now for the first time in his life he wanted to settle down with his old lady. "Come home soon, love." His voice was quiet.

"After this week is done, I will come down and stay for a week or so. I just have to be back up in Portland for the week of Bri and Sam's wedding. That is if you want me to visit you." Liv threw the ball in his court because all she wanted to do was to go home to Charming. She missed her dad and Lyla, okay she missed all of her dysfunctional family that she had built for herself there.

"I wish you were there right now waiting for me in my bed…naked." Happy said with a seductive gruff to his voice.

"Yeah?" Liv's body responded to Happy. The things he could do to her with just his voice amazed her. "And what exactly would you do to me?"

Happy chuckled, "Olivia like I said, you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Oh really? I though you said I just wouldn't be able to walk straight, now I won't be able to walk for a week?!" Liv said in fake exasperation. In truth it thrilled her, she wanted to spend a day in Happy just marveling in each other's bodies.

"I am going to leave you with that thought." Liv could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone. "Good night Liv."

"Good night Happy." She said softly. Liv's body ached for Happy's touch; it was going to be a long week.

As they both fell asleep apart, it was the first time in a long time either of them felt absolutely peaceful and pleased with where their lives were taking them. It also marked the one year anniversary of Liv's abduction. It wouldn't be until Liv woke up the next morning she realized it, so for that moment she was utterly blissed out in love with Happy and didn't see her life moving in any other direction except for forward with him. Her savior, her protector and her hero.


	38. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 38: Home Sweet Home

* * *

"Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny." -C.S. Lewis

* * *

The sting of Liv's new tattoo woke her up before her alarm did. She stretched out on her bed and rolled to her side and gazed over at the place where Happy had slept when he spent the night with her. Liv had never been so pleased about having a chance meeting; she was beginning to believe in fate. And her fate was Happy. As she thought about it, a smile spread across her face. Liv got out of bed, her body ached but in a good way, she was reminded of where Happy had been. She wanted nothing more at that very moment than to be with him but she had a prior commitment with her department at school. She was meeting with incoming students, who were interested in the counseling program. Liv put on some make up and left her hair down and flowing around her shoulders. Her professors requested a business casual dress code so she pulled on a pair of gray wide legged dress pants and a jewel toned blue blouse. Liv grabbed a pair of gray t-strap open toed heels and started out of her bedroom.

She wandered downstairs and was greeted by the grinning face of Chase. "SO?" He asked eagerly.

Liv smirked as she walked right past Chase and into the kitchen, as if she didn't hear him. She was going to make him wait; he would hate the slow, sweet torture but she was enjoying it. Liv made her way back out into the dining room with her coffee and sat at the table next to Chase, who glared at her. She gave a lazy smile when he raised his eyebrow at her. "What?" Liv raised her eyebrows in return and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh my god, you know the suspense is killing me." Chase stared Liv down, "You bitch." He said as he watched her smirk at him.

Liv shook her head, "Things went well." Her face flushed, "Really well. I would tell you all about it but I am sure that you would be jealous of my sex life, so I won't make you green with envy."

"Girl…deets, I need details! Reese could barely stand to be around me for the last 12 hours." Chase bounced in his chair. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"What is there to tell, I showed up and I told Happy how I felt. Oh…there is the bit about him thinking I had a baby with Juice." Liv rolled her eyes as she thought about how Happy liked to jump to conclusions. "That was why he left, he thought I lied to him about things being done with Juice."

Chase frowned, "Why would he think that?"

"He saw a text Juice sent me with a picture of Avery. I could see where it would have been misleading but he should have woke me and asked me about it. The thing about Happy is he jumps to conclusions or just assumes things. That is something he needs to work on…especially now since we made it official." Liv smiled from ear to ear.

"Seriously?" Chase jumped out of his chair and embraced Olivia. "Shit, I am super excited for you. Do you think that you'll bring him to Bri and Sam's wedding?"

Liv chewed on her lower lip, she hadn't even thought about it, "Probably not. It really isn't his scene." She knew how uncomfortable he would be there so she probably wouldn't even ask. Olivia glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Shit, I have to go or I am going to be late." She stood up quickly. "What time is your meeting?"

Chase smiled, "Oh you know us artist; we wake up late so our meeting isn't until noon. You look really nice by the way." Chase added, he had noticed the Liv's dewy glow that she had about her.

"Thanks, Chaser. I'll see you tonight." She smiled and placed a quick peck on his cheek before bolting out the door.

* * *

The old brick building had become Liv's home away from home over the past school year. It was bound to be even more over the next year since she was planning on finishing her degree by the following summer, so she could go back to Charming. Originally, moving back to Charming wasn't her plan, she wanted to stay in Portland. Either way now she would finish her schooling and find a job with battered women. Liv would be helping others in the best way she knew possible.

Liv didn't know what to expect when she walked into her stout advisors office. Professor Miller was speaking with another faculty member when Liv walked in. They paused as she entered and Miller smiled at Liv. He extended his hand to the chair next to the female faculty member.

"Olivia, this is Professor Thomas, she is the head of our science department." Professor Thomas, had a welcoming smile and a firm handshake. Her hair was an icy shade of silver and it seemed to match her gray eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Olivia." She let go of Liv's hand. "It's wonderful to finally meet Hank's prize student!"

Olivia's face flushed red at the mention of prize student, "It is nice to meet you as well. I can leave if you are busy." Liv started to stand.

"Oh nonsense. I was just coming here to let Hank know that we are still on again this year. My science department wins every year in getting the largest group to come to their talks on Wednesday." Professor Thomas rose from her chair and started out of the room.

"Not this year, Bev. I have a secret weapon if she will agree to it." Professor Miller's hazel eyes gazed at Liv. "What do you say, Liv?" He smiled at her. He had heard her story and why she wanted to join the counseling program. Hank Miller admired Liv's strength and perseverance; she was truly remarkable.

Liv's brow furrowed in response, "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Miller smiled, "I would like to share your story and why you wanted to go into counseling."

Liv let out a sharp breath, "I don't know, Professor Miller. My story is so personal."

Hank's hazel eyes shone brightly with eagerness. "Just think about how your story could help just one person change their career choice. How many lives would that one person touch?"

His words rang true to Liv but she didn't know if she was ready to share her story with a room full of strangers. Then it hit her, it was the one year anniversary of her kidnapping. Her stomach rolled briefly but she calmed it quickly with a few cleansing breaths. "Can I think about it?"

Professor Miller nodded, "I will need to know before the students come back from their lunch breaks this afternoon."

Nothing like feeling pressure. "Okay." Liv said quietly. She wanted to call Happy and see what he thought about it. She would probably do it even if he thought it was a bad idea; what if she was able to change one person's life because of what she went through? "How much time do I have before the students start showing up?"

"You have about 15 minutes before the groups break up." Hank smiled at his prize student. Liv had been nothing but a joy to have as his student and advisee. She threw herself into her work at 110 percent. "Take some time, think about it and meet me in the large lecture hall we use for classes in ten."

Liv nodded as she rose and started out of the office. She pulled her phone out of her bag while she was walking out of the building. She sat on one of the stairs and took a deep breath before calling Happy.

"Hello?" Happy answered sleep still thick in his voice.

"Hi." Liv said in barely a whisper.

"Mmm. How's my favorite old lady?" She could hear Happy's smile on his voice.

"Your favorite old lady? I am not the only one?" She smirked; her foul mood forgotten. Olivia loved the effect his mood had over her; it was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day, washing away all her worries.

"Well…I mean I like to keep my options open." Happy teased.

"I guess you need someone around when I am not." A twinge of jealous hit Liv hard. She knew what Happy was capable of when it came to other women but making her his old lady would hopefully change that because Liv knew she would not tolerate that from him ever again. She was broken after he slept with the two porn stars; but it was the past and they were trying to move on into the future. Their future together.

"You know, you are more than enough for me." Happy admitted quietly.

"I better be, Happy Lowman." Olivia ran her free hand through her hair. "I need to talk to you about something."

Happy didn't know what to expect. They had, had an amazing few days together and he wondered if time away had made her change her mind. "What is it?" He questioned with some weariness in his voice.

Liv took a deep breath, "My advisor wants me to talk about the reason why I wanted to get into counseling, which means me reliving my kidnapping and rape." Her heart raced waiting to see what Happy had to say.

He was relieved to hear that it was just that; of course there were things about her kidnapping that public shouldn't know about but he knew Liv was smart enough not to tell. "It's up to you. I mean obviously there are things that you know can't be told. But if you feel like you can do some good with your story then what could it hurt. Unless of course it upsets you too much, I wouldn't want you to do it. "

Liv sighed, "Oh, believe me I have tamed it down, I had to share it with my professor and that is why he is encouraging me to tell my story. He doesn't know about all the messy stuff in between. The men are rotting in jail for all he knows."

That was his girl, she kept her mouth shut with what mattered. "Baby, whatever you need to do, I will support you."

Olivia smiled when Happy called her 'baby'. "Thanks Hap. I love you." She was hoping Happy would support her in talking about her reason why she wanted to go into counseling. She wanted to possibly change one persons' major, it would make talking about her experience all worth it. Because that one person could help at least one person.

"I love you, Liv. I need to go, we have church soon." Happy voice was gruff on the other side of the phone. "I am looking forward to having you in my bed again."

Liv felt the familiar burning between her legs, Happy had such an effect over her. "I can't wait to be in your bed again. Oh and Hap don't tell my dad I am coming. I want to surprise him."

"I won't tell him. I'll talk to you soon, Liv." Happy said quietly before hanging up the phone. He smiled to himself, if someone would have asked a week before that he would be would Liv he would have either laughed in their face or murdered them. He never saw his path leading back to her, he thought he was meant to be miserable and alone with a random strings of croweaters, sweet butts and porn stars left in his wake. Now he had an old lady, that thought alone scared the shit out of Happy but at least he knew that he had made the right choice with Olivia. She had always been right for him, he never scared her enough to let him push her away and she challenged him; and he loved that.

Liv sat on the steps with her phone pressed to her lips as she thought about what Happy had said. Sharing her story with one or two people had never been an issue but she could be sharing it with the whole of the student body population; that was a big deal. Olivia did not want to be seen as the girl who was raped and tortured, she wanted to be seen as the girl who conquered her demons and rose above them to carry on. She hope that is what her story would show them, as she stood up and made her way to the large lecture hall.

Liv reached the door not knowing what to expect; she had already made her choice in majors when she chose the school. This week was to help those who were undecided in their major. She walked into the hall that was about a third of the way filled. Liv made her way down to the lecture floor where Professor Miller was waiting with a tall blonde who was one of her fellow classmates.

"Ah Liv, welcome." Professor Miller smiled. "What do you think of all this?" He turned to face the group of students.

Liv gazed across the room, did she even have it in her to tell her story to a room that full? "There are a lot of people, it's crazy but I am looking forward to hopefully helping at least one student decide on their major."

Hank Miller stared at Liv for a second with eyes full of hope. "Does this mean you'll tell your story?"

She couldn't understand his obsession with what had happened to her. Liv nodded her head slowly, hoping she wouldn't regret it. No matter how many time she told the story, she always relived it; she always felt the anxiety and pain it brought. Hopefully this time it would be different. Ah, who was she kidding it wouldn't be.

"Perfect!" Professor Miller clapped his large hands together. "Hello Students and welcome." He said his deep booming voice, demanding their attention.

* * *

The week went by quickly but still not fast enough. Liv was stressed and wanted nothing more than to lose herself in Happy. Sure, they had talked almost every day but it wasn't enough at that point. Juice had called Olivia during the week; he had remembered that it had been one year since they were separated and he wanted to check in her and see how she was doing. As much as she disliked Juice for his betrayal; he truly was the only person who knew what Liv had gone through in while in the grasp of August Marks and Moses Cartwright. They had actually talked on the phone for a while about everything before Liv let him go. She could tell he was trying to grasp on to what they had, had before they were taken from Charlotteville. Olivia had made her decision and Juice had made his, they weren't meant for each other anymore.

"You ready for tonight?" Chase asked with concern. He had watched the normally bubbly and social Liv, become introverted and quiet; it worried him. Her body language screamed anything but confidence.

"I just want to get it done with." She had struggled all week with how she was going to tell her story to people. There was so much that happened that couldn't be told; she would never be able to tell them about Bobby and how he gave her hope, she would never be able to tell them about how her family saved not only once but twice. She was going to keep it as vague and basic as possible. The kidnapping, the torture and the rape. The men that did this all to her would have disappeared or in have to be in prison…then she would have to lie about what happened to them…if anyone asked she would just say that it was still under investigation. No one needed to know that she knew they had all been murdered by the people who were trying to keep her safe. Liv instantly regretted saying she would tell her story.

"Just look at me when you are telling them your story. Reese and I will be there the whole time." Chase squeezed Liv's bare shoulder before holding up her black blazer. Liv shrugged into it; she quickly turned and hugged Chase.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You have been my rock this week and I really appreciate it. You are amazing Chasers!" Liv released him and stepped back and smiled at him and did a quick spin, "how do I look?"

Chase gazed at Olivia, she had her hair pulled up in loose bun and a light amount of make up on. She wore a white and gray bandage wrap pencil skirt that hugged her curves and a billowy gray spaghetti strap top with flowers along one of the shoulders and across the collar. She looked just the right amount of sexy and professional. "You are breathtaking, if I liked girls I would definitely pursue you."

Liv flashed Chase a smile and took his hand into hers. "If I wasn't in to bad boys, I would be all over you, even though you love boys."

Chase laughed at Liv as they exited the house hand in hand.

* * *

Liv fought back the tears as she reached her car; the group of people who had come to her talk was larger than she expected. The large hall was packed with potential students, who wanted to hear her story. She knew that Professor Miller had put out the word about her story and how it wasn't one to be missed. Liv sat there nervously in the front row with Chase and Reese at her side.

Hank Miller knew his star student was up for the challenge of speaking to all these people and she had not let him down with the people she was able to pull with the idea of a heart wrenching story. He was pretty sure that wasn't a dry eye in the room when Olivia had finished telling her story. Hank would win this year's contest by pulling the most amount of people to his end of the week talk. Little did he know he was winning at Liv's emotional expense.

Liv dialed her phone, and it rang…and rang…and rang. The voicemail finally picked up, "You've reached Happy leave a message." Tears spilled out of her eyes, Liv just needed to hear Happy's soothing voice. She was falling to pieces that she desperately held together during her talk.

"Hap…" Olivia couldn't hold back the sadness in her voice. "I need you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and started towards her house. The only thing she could think about is how she had just relived one of the most horrible times of her life with at least 100 people.

Liv had done as Chase had said and looked at him for most of the talk. She told her story about how she had been kidnapped my some men, who had tortured her and allowed men to rape her. She was saved by her bald headed, tattooed knight and the rest was well history. Olivia was grateful that Hank didn't open it up for questions afterwards and allowed her to leave out the back before everything was done. Chase and Reese followed closely behind her making sure she got home safely. It wasn't until she was in her car on her own, she fell into a million tiny pieces. Liv didn't know why, she had told her story a dozen different times but this time is was different and it left her feeling raw and exposed. Olivia knew what she needed and it was not to be found in Portland. She started her car south towards California, she knew the drive would take her nine hours but it was well worth the it; she would be in Happy's arms in over 600 miles. Only nine short hours. Well at least she hoped she would be.

Liv drove straight through to Charming, when she was nearly an hour out, she still hadn't heard from Happy. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lyla's number.

"Hello Beautiful friend!" Lyla's happy voice came over the phone.

Liv couldn't help but smile, "Hi, Lyla."

"Please tell me you are coming home soon. There is far too much testosterone in this clubhouse." Lyla's words slurred together slightly.

"I am actually going to be there in about an hour." Liv said quietly, wishing she had, a drinking in one hand and Happy in the other.

"Well we are all at Red Woody." Lyla replied. "I will make sure no one leaves…I am sure I can figure out a way to keep those guys entertained."

Olivia let out a small laugh, "Is Happy there?"

"Um…"Liv could tell Lyla was looking around the room. "Yeah, he's currently talking to Quinn and your dad."

A frown crossed Liv's face, "Alright well I should be to Red Woody in about 45 minutes. Keep him there."

"Will, do buttercup!" Lyla giggled.

Olivia loved drunk Lyla.

* * *

The parking lot of Red Woody was still riddled with bikes and people lounging around outside, when Liv pulled in. It was just past midnight, she had just driven more than 600 miles to get to Charming and she was in the mood for a beer. Liv stepped out of her car and she was still wearing the same clothes, she had on earlier in the day, she was wishing she would have changed, the skirt was restricting and it made the last half of her drive uncomfortable. When Chase got her home she went up to her room and packed a bag and left.

The only sound she heard was the clicking of her heels on the pavement and her heart pounding hard against her chest. People could have been talking to her but she wouldn't have noticed, her soul purpose at that moment was to see Happy. Nobody else existed.

Liv pulled open the door to Red Woody and she was assaulted by the familiar smell of sex, stale cigarettes and liquor. She walked slowly into the porn set turned club house, it looked pretty much the same as the other than the set was currently a classroom. _Hmm, classroom porn._ The irony of it was not lost on her.

Her eyes searched the room until she found Happy. He was sitting at a table with Quinn and Jax. Liv's heart jumped into high gear as she gazed longingly at Happy. It was then she realized it was the first time she had been to Red Woody and Charming as Happy's old lady.

Happy sensed that he was being watched so he looked up from his glass of beer and saw her. Liv was staring him down from across the room. The look on her face was a mixture between relief and irritation. Happy stood up and made his way across the room towards the woman he hadn't expect to see until the following day. His steps were quick and deliberate to get to Liv.

"I didn't think you were going to head here until tomorrow." Happy searched Liv's face. "You should have called."

A small snort came out of Liv, "I tried; I left you a message. I just…" The overwhelming need to cry washed over Liv. Before Happy could see her tears Liv threw herself into his arms and drank in his scent. She was safe and she was home.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you all for your continued support! I apologize that it took me some time to get this out to you. I promise it will not take me that long next time. I am already planning the next chapter and will probably start it this evening. I appreciate all the reviews and please keep them coming! Here is a hint the more I get the more I tend to write! :* _**

**_Cheers and until next time..._**


	39. Surprise

**Chapter 39: Surprise**

* * *

_"She knew she loved him when 'home' went from being a place to being a person." E. Leventhal_

* * *

Happy stroked Liv's back as she sobbed into his chest. He held her away from him and quietly said, "Hey now, this is not the sort of hello I thought I would get from you." He couldn't comprehend why Liv was so upset, he knew she had spoken about her kidnapping but hadn't realized would affect her in such a way.

Liv wiped her face on the sleeve of her blazer. "I had a horrible week and I couldn't wait to get here. I left right after I spoke to the in-coming students; there were just so many of them. I tried calling you but you didn't answer or call me back." Liv sniffled.

Happy gazed at Liv even with her tear stained face, she was a sight for sore eyes. "I lost my phone today. I got into a little tussle with a Triad." He brushed a stray hair off of her face. "Let me grab my stuff and we can head out."

Liv nodded; her body hummed in anticipation; the drink she had wanted was quickly forgotten. All she needed was Happy, she could get drunk on him. She wanted to forget the last week and she couldn't think of a better way.

"Oh no, you don't!" a wobbly Lyla made her way over to them. "She is shtaying for at leas' one drink with me." Her hair was a snarled mess upon her head and she was not wearing her signature heels but instead had bare feet.

Happy glared at her, "I think you have had enough to drink." Lyla had been making a fool of herself all night. He understood that, that night of all nights she deserved to drink herself into a stupor but she did not need to involve his old lady in her drunkenness.

"Shup Hap-Pee." Lyla pulled Liv into her arms and embraced her. "I've mished you."

Liv looked over Lyla's shoulder and flashed Happy an apologetic smile. "I've missed you too. What is with the drunken Lyla show tonight?" Olivia questioned as she pulled out of the hug and studied Lyla. Her face was just as tear stained as her own and her eyes were puffy and blood shot; a tell-tale sign that she had been crying all day.

"Op." Was all that Lyla managed to get out, before placing herself at in a chair at the closest table.

From the pain that she radiated, it was obvious to Liv what was going on. It was the anniversary of something that involved Opie. "Do you want to talk about it?" Liv asked softly. Her blue eyes taking in her dear friend.

Lyla sniffled a bit before shaking her head no. "I jush wan' to shpend time wit you."

A smile crossed Liv's face, "Oh Ly. Of course we can spend time together. How about you let me drive you home and get you into bed. I will be here for a few weeks, so we can spend plenty of time together."

Happy placed his back against the bar and watched Olivia and Lyla's interactions. It has been three years since Opie had given his life for the club, they all mourned him but Lyla always took it the hardest. It wasn't until that exact moment he finally understood why. He had experienced loss in a similar way when Liv walked out of his life. Happy turned towards the bar, "Get me two beers." The blonde crow eater behind the bar did as he told. Happy brought the two beers to the table where Liv and Lyla were talking and placed one in front of each of them.

Olivia glanced up at Happy when he placed the beer in front of her. She smiled graciously at him. "Thanks, Hap." She turned to Lyla and said, "One drink then I am driving you home."

Lyla nodded, "Okay." She took a long drink from the beer. "Thanks you, Hap." She looked up at Happy and gave him a small smile.

He nodded in return as he walked back towards the table he had been sitting at before with Jax and Quinn. Happy understood Lyla needed Liv more than he did at that moment. Jax raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, last time he had heard he hadn't spoken to Liv in nearly a year.

"What?" Happy barked, annoyance oozing from his voice.

"Um, do you have something you want to tell us?" Jax asked. He had noted a change in Happy's demeanor but couldn't place it, now it made sense. Jax, however, was not surprised he hadn't mentioned anything to any of them. He liked his privacy.

Happy stared at his President for a moment before saying, "Liv's my old lady." The way he said it was so nonchalant as if it wasn't a big deal. But it really was a huge deal for Happy to have an old lady.

Quinn grinned, "Well it's about damn time you got your shit together." He planned a congratulatory smack on Happy's shoulder. "You kill Juice?"

"Nope." Happy shook his head as much as he wanted to he hadn't. Jax gave him a concerned look. "You got something you want to share Prez?"

Jackson looked over at Liv, who was smiling broadly at Lyla. He remembered that sad and broken girl, who was in front of him the evening she had found out about Natalie and Juice. "You may not like that I know this and I want you to think about what is best for Liv and not for you." Happy tensed up a bit as Jax continued, "Juice cheated on Liv with Natalie."

Happy relaxed immediately. "I know. Liv told me all about what happened with that prick. I will admit that I thought Liv had a baby with Juice and had been willing to walk away from her again. She fought for us, shit, she fought for me." Happy admitted.

"She's a keeper brother." Jax said quietly as Tara's face popped into his head. He missed her more than any other person in all the world. He saw her face each time he looked at Thomas, the old her got the more he resembled Tara.

"I am learning that more and more." Happy nodded.

He sensed Liv before she said anything, "Hey Jax. Quinn." She gave them both a smile. Jax nodded at Liv, he wasn't much in the mood for small talk.

"Pipsqueak." Quinn stood up and embraced Liv. He dwarfed her with his immense size. "Glad you're back."

"Thanks. Me too. Do you mind if I borrow Happy for a second?" She smiled at Happy. He stood up and walked over to her, "I am going to bring Lyla home, do you want to meet me at your place?" Olivia ran her hand over his cut.

"Yeah. Give me a half hour or so?" Happy kissed her gently and handed her his house keys.

"Of course." Liv smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning her back to him and helping a sloppy drunk Lyla up from the table.

* * *

Liv pulled her car into Happy's driveway, she thought about the last time she was there and how she never thought she would step foot inside of it again. She felt like she had come full circle and was moving forward from it. As she walked through the front door and Happy's scent hit her hard, she smiled. Olivia immediately felt safe and her stress washed away. She felt as if she had come home after a long vacation. She was meant to be with Happy in Charming and couldn't believe that she had ever doubted that. Liv's mind wandered to the next school year, she would have to be away from him so she could finish her classes. She pushed the worry to the back of her mind, as she made her way into the kitchen for a beer. A smile spread across her face when she opened the fridge to see Happy had stocked her favorite beer. Liv pulled one out and opened the bottle and took a long drink of the cool brown liquid. She wandered out the back door and sat down on the stairs, she placed her beer next to her and she called Chase.

"Hey, it's about time you call." Chase answered the phone.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Yeah sorry I would have called sooner but I had to take care of a drunk Lyla. Today is the anniversary of her husband's death."

Chase was silent for a minute before he answered, "Well that make's sense then. How are you doing?"

Olivia knew what Chase meant when he asked that question and it wasn't just to shoot the shit. "I'm doing better than I was when I left Portland. I will not be telling my story for a group like that ever again." Liv sighed. "I am sure I left them all wondering what happened to the guys who had kidnapped me but you know what, I don't really care. My life was already an open book to them and honestly I know Miller didn't do it so he could potentially interest more students in the program. He did it because he wanted to win that fucking bet he had with the Science department. I don't think he cared at all that I was a fucking wreck."

"I'm sure that he cared that you were upset. He saw how hard it was for you as you told your story and how he held off any questions afterwards. I don't think he had realized that it would have affected you like it did because it didn't when you told him." Chase said quietly into the phone.

"Either way I will not be his pawn. I hope he enjoys his fucking prize because I cannot wait to be out of there." She confessed to Chase before taking a drink out of her bottle of beer.

"Oh Livers. I hope you don't mean that. I will miss you so much!"

Liv was too busy thinking about herself and being in Charming, she hadn't thought about how it would affect Chase. "I think you and Reese should move to California after you finish school. I mean L.A. is only 5 hours from where I am and San Francisco is only an hour and a half." They had spoken about it before and Chase dismissed the idea, thinking that Reese wouldn't want to move away from his family. But what he didn't know was Liv had talked to Reese about it and he wanted to be away from his family, more than he let on.

"I don't know Liv. That is a huge step for Reese and me. Let's just get through this school year and think about it." Chase exhaled loudly.

"At least that isn't a no." Liv smiled. She couldn't imagine her life without Chase in it. "If you stay in Portland I can always hop on a city jumper plane and visit."

"True. Well Oliver…I need my beauty sleep for my audition in the morning. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye Chase." Liv said gently, as he said his goodbye and phone call ended on her phone. She blew a loose piece of hair out her face. It had been a long day and Olivia was getting tired. She made her way back into the house and quickly finished off her beer before making her way to Happy's bedroom with her luggage. She pulled off her shirt and skirt and crawled into his bed.

Olivia woke to the bed bowing to one side. She rolled over to see Happy's bare tattooed back. Liv reached her hand over and ran it along one of his tattoos; Happy looked over his shoulder at her. He looked tired, it had been a long day for both of them.

"I didn't mean to wake you." His voice oozed with sleepiness as he gazed at Liv laying in her lacy black bra and underwear.

"Mmm. It's okay. Can you just hold me?" She asked sheepishly; they had time to get reacquainted with each other's bodies and right then she just wanted so be held.

Happy stood quickly and pulled his pants off and threw them on the chair that sat in the corner of his room. He made his way back to his bed and climbed in next to Liv and pulled her into him. Happy sighed heavily, he was glad his old lady was in his arms once again. It had been a long week having her so far away from him. He kissed the top of her head, she smelled of shampoo and lavender. "I've missed you." He muttered.

Liv pulled her head up from Happy's chest and looked into his brown eyes that reflected the same love and peace, hers did. "I've missed you too." A sleepy smile crossed her face. She felt relaxed for the first time in a week and it was all because she was in the arms of the man who had always made her feel safe. Liv placed her head back on Happy's chest and was lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat. This was home, Happy was her home.

* * *

Happy was vaguely aware of the other body in his bed when he woke the following morning. He turned to his side and he was face to face with a sleeping Liv. He took in the sight of her, her eyelids fluttered lightly as if she were dreaming; Olivia's plump pink lips were slightly parted as she in took slow and steady breaths making her breast rise and fall; her hair framed her face and fanned out across the pillow. Happy touched her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. How had this beautiful creature become his?

"Mmm." Liv muttered as she rolled away from him to her other side.

Her movement gave Happy a chance to take a look at his handy work on her lower back. Her tattoo looked good, it was still healing and so far he couldn't see any spots he would need to touch up. He had really done a good job with her ink; he was surprised how much he liked seeing his ink on her. Happy smiled to himself as he thought about how she didn't even hesitate when he asked her to be his old lady.

Liv rolled back over and faced Happy, this time she was awake. "Morning." She mumbled her voice thickly laced with sleep.

Happy kissed Liv before she could say anything else. He wanted to make up for showing up after she had fallen asleep and the time that they had been away from each other. He deepened his kiss and his tongue lazily teased hers. Liv moaned against his mouth and grasped him closer to her. Just the reaction he wanted from her.

Liv pulled back from Happy's kiss and smirked at him as she climbed on top of him and straddled his torso. She gazed down at him with lust burning in her eyes; she ran her nails along his chest and down his abdomen. Happy's body tense up as Liv moved her hands back up his chest. He let out a quiet groan and Liv felt his excitement growing between her legs. She bit her lower lip and moved her hips in a rhythmic motion over the bulge in his boxers.

"God woman, you are going to kill me." Happy's voice was dripping with lust. He couldn't take Liv's teasing anymore; in one quick fluid motion he flipped her over so she was under him. Olivia squealed with delight, a sound Happy enjoyed just about as much as her moans.

Happy buried his face in Liv's cleavage as he kissed to top of each of her breasts. God, he had missed them. He unlatched the front latch of Olivia's bra and allowed her breast to spring free. Happy captured one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger and rolled it between them. His mouth moved to her other breast, where he nibbled and sucked.

Liv gasped at the feeling Happy was creating inside of her. She felt as if she was going to explode by just feeling his touch. "Happy." She whispered as she raked her nails over his bald head and down his upper back.

Happy took her response as a sign he was doing a good job. He moved himself down Olivia's body until he his mouth hovered over her sweet spot before he buried himself between her legs. Happy slipped two fingers inside of her as his tongue teased her clit. Liv's body reacted so well to him, she was already clenching tight around his fingers. He smiled against her knowing he could

"Happy!" Liv sighed deeply as he continued his assault of on her. His tongue flicked rapidly against her and fingers slipped in and out of her causing body to hum. Happy continued, he wanted to feel her climax that way, shit he needed to feel her release just about as much as she needed it. Happy looked up at Liv, who was beginning to writhe under him; her hands were knotted in the blanket next to her and her face was flushed a lovely pink color. He watched her breasts rise and fall quickly, he stopped flicking her with his tongue and just began to suck. She tasted so good.

"Oh my GOD!" Liv moaned loudly as she slipped over the edge into an amazing orgasm. She squeezed her eyes so tightly that she saw stars. All the tension she had been holding over the previous week was released. Liv opened her eyes to see Happy staring down at her, she smiled up at him lazily.

"You doin' okay?" Happy smirked at her.

"Mmm. Perfect. Great. Marvelous." Liv propped herself up on her elbows and stared at his throbbing erection. He was a very well-endowed man, Liv couldn't help but feel marveled that he was all hers.

Happy was now going to get his; he settled between her legs and entered her excruciatingly slowly. He wanted to feel every inch of her as he filled her up. He started to drive himself in and out of Liv. This wasn't for her it was for him and he was damn well going to be selfish about it. Liv looked up at him with lush in her eyes; he was reminded of the first time they had sex. She needed him so badly and he gave her back the one thing that no one else could give her, that night. Happy could feel himself slipping over the edge to an orgasm himself. He moved his hips faster and harder. Liv let out a quiet moan. "Fuck!" Happy groaned as he felt his own release.

Liv pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Happy Lowman." She smiled broadly at him.

"I love you too." Happy brushed a stray hair from Liv's face. "What do you want to do today?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment and then pushed him over on the bed and crawled on top of him. "You." She smirked before kissing him roughly.

And that is how Liv and Happy spent most of their day in naked and in each other's arms.

* * *

Liv sat in the office with Lyla waiting for Happy to text her and let her know that it was time to come out. They had planned on surprising her dad since it was his birthday. Astonishingly it had been Happy's idea; Liv thought it must have been Happy's way trying to make up from the time Tig had lost with her. She didn't care, she was excited to be the surprise.

"How you feeling today?" Liv studied Lyla's face, her eyes were no longer blood shot and puffy. She looked tired but hid it well under her make up. If Liv hadn't known her as well as she did she would have thought Lyla looked perfect.

Lyla shrugged her shoulders, "I am feeling better than I deserve." When she woke up in her bed, she had no clue how she had gotten there. It wasn't until she got down stairs and found the note from Liv with a glass of water and bottle of ibuprofen for her, she realized what had happened. Her dear friend had brought her home and put her drunk ass to bed. She couldn't have asked for a better friend than Olivia.

"Seriously? You deserve to have nights where you drown your sorrows in any way you choose." Liv said. She had, had plenty of those nights with Chase and Reese and occasionally Bri and Sam. There were mornings when she woke up and her head throbbed so badly she couldn't get out of bed until the following day. She had found out that tequila was not her friend.

Lyla raised an eyebrow at her, "Did they teach you that in school?" She teased.

"No. I've learned that myself." Liv laughed at her dear friend. If she only knew what she learned in school; like how to break peoples' problems down to find the reason they are allowing things to happen. Something that she probably wouldn't use ever. She wanted to help people by giving them a way out of their relationships that are harmful.

Lyla flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "And how did you drown your sorrows might I ask?" She vaguely remembered Liv sobbing into Happy when Lyla saw her walk into Red Woody.

"Oh you know…" Liv was going to continue by telling her Happy helped but her phone vibrated on the desk. She picked it up it was a text from Happy saying it was time for her to come out of the office. "My daughterly duty calls." She held up her phone before she stood and walked out of the office.

Olivia heard Tig's rough voice before she saw him, "What did you guys get me? Oh please tell me, it's twins or triplets…is it triplets?" He laughed joyfully with his brothers.

Liv reached the bar area and Tig had his back to her. "I think I am far better than triplets." She said as she got closer to her old man. Tig turned and looked at her with utter shock on his face, for the first time in Tig's life he was speechless. "Hi, Daddy." Liv smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. Damn, it felt good to be home and surrounded by those she loved.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. My husband and I just searched for and purchased our first home! Lucky number three! So please bear with me over the next month since I will be packing up all of our belongings and then unpacking them. **__** A huge shout out to my bestie, Bridget for pushing me to get this chapter done. You beyotch. ;) **_

_**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter…I know not a lot happened but it was just nice to see Liv and Happy together again. I wonder what Tig will think when he finds out that Liv is Happy's old lady…**_


	40. Forgiveness

Chapter 40: Forgiveness

"_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong." ~Gandhi_

It was the best surprise Tig could have asked for, he had his baby girl in his arms once more. It was way better than twins and triplets combined. Olivia was by far the best birthday present he had ever received.

"What are you doing here?" Tig held Liv out at arm's length and his blue eyes took her in. She looked good, he had never seen her look as radiant as she did at that moment. She was no longer the broken girl that had entered his life just short of a year before. This girl standing before him was strong and resilient. Olivia was finally happy.

"I'm here for your birthday." Liv beamed. "I mean I can go if you want." She teased as she started to turn away from her father.

Tig grabbed Liv's shoulder and turned her back towards him. He understood that but he was surprised that she was in the same room with Happy. He had hurt his daughter so badly and left her feeling like she needed to stay with someone she didn't love. In the end it left them both miserable. "I understand that you are here for my birthday baby girl. And no I don't want you to go! I want you to stay right here, have a beer with me and tell me how everything is going in your life." Tig pulled Liv up to the bar and told the croweater, who was a brunette with bleach blonde streaks in her hair, to grab them each a beer.

Liv glanced back at Happy, who raised an eye brow at her as if to challenge her to tell Tig about them. She knew she needed to ease her dad into the fact that she was now Happy's old lady. For all he knew she was still in love with Happy but couldn't forgive him for what he did to her. Liv turned back to the bar where Tig was sliding a light colored beer towards her and looked at her expectantly.

"Life has been pretty good, Daddy." Liv didn't give too much away.

"How is school?" Tig asked.

"School went well. I am prepped for fall when classes start again, on the road to graduate in the summer. I am thinking about moving back to California when I am done with school." Liv admitted. This was something she hadn't even told Happy. She was sure that he was just assuming it since things were progressing with them.

"What?" Tig frowned briefly, "What about Washington?"

"What about it?" Olivia was short, with Tig. She didn't really want to live in Washington. She wanted to be close to dad and most of all Happy.

"Your family is there." Tig said something he never expected to pass his lips. He wanted Liv close to him, he wanted to be a part of her life.

Liv blew a stray hair out of her face with a strong huff and let out a snorted laugh. "You're kidding me right? My family is right here." She cupped her father's scruffy face gently.

"What about Natalie and Jim and his family?" Tig asked.

"Seriously Daddy. Nat and I aren't really on the best terms anymore. I mean we are still friends but we will never be as close as we use to be after what she did." Liv shook her head. Had Jax not told anyone about what happened between Juice and Nat? She was grateful Jax had kept what occurred to himself; it reinforced her trust in him.

"What happened, baby girl?" Tig searched Liv's face which now held a frown.

"God I cannot believe Jackson didn't tell you anything. He really knows how to keep his trap shut, doesn't he?" Liv winked at Jax, who smirked and nodded at her. "Listen Daddy. The night that Juice came over when you at my place, there was something that happened before he got back to my place." Liv stopped for a moment as she felt the betrayal all over again. Tig gave her an encouraging look. "Juice and Nat had sex. Juice is the father of her baby."

Tig wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Juice's neck and choke the life out of him. Not only did he lay hands on Liv that night but he also fucking her best friend and knocked her up. He was pissed that Olivia had been hurt by those who she trusted and loved the most. Tig drank down the rest of his beer before saying anything, "Tina get me something stronger than a beer!" He barked.

Liv smiled at him; he was angry for her. "Daddy…please don't let it ruin your birthday. I have come to terms with what happened, I am at a good place in my life. Plus Juice wasn't the right person for me." Liv said quietly as she stole a glance at Happy, who was sitting with Rat and an African American man she didn't recognize. The man was all but bald except for the nicely trimmed goatee on his face and he wore a SAMCRO kutt; he must have been a new member.

Tig drank down the shot of whiskey that Tina gave him and pounded the empty shot glass to signify he wanted another one. "I wish I could have done something baby girl." Tig finally said to Liv. He felt helpless when it came to his daughters. He wanted them to be safe and unmarred by his club. He had already failed them especially Dawn; his sweet Dawny. He wanted to protect his daughters in every way possible.

"You couldn't have done anything Daddy. It happened and I have to move on. There is a beautiful, innocent baby that came into this world because of what happened so it wasn't all bad." Liv thought of sweet Avery. She stood up and took her glass from the bar, "Don't let this ruin your birthday, old man. I haven't let it ruin my life." Liv kissed his cheek and started towards the front door. She need a bit of fresh air. She gazed back at Happy hoping he would follow.

The air smelt clean and dry which was a nice change from the dampness of Portland; where it rained ninety percent of the time. Liv leaned up against the building and took a drink of her beer. It felt good to be home, she had really missed Charming and everything it held. Liv closed her eyes and her whole being relaxed, the stress of the week was pushed away like a bad dream. Her heart felt so much lighter than it had in the past year. She never thought she would have said that she was glad where life had brought her to but truly at that moment she was.

"There you are." Happy's voice pulled Liv out of her thoughts. He stepped in front of her and boxed her in against the wall. "Whatever you told your old man he is in quite the mood now."

Liv rolled her eyes, "God. He needs to simmer down and realize that I am in a better place because of what Juice and Nat did. They saved me from continuing to make the wrong decision over and over again. I don't know why he can't see that." She closed the distance between them so her body was flushed against his. "I mean if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here right now…" Olivia ran her hands under Happy's kutt, "with you," she rubbed her body against his, "…like this." Liv's lips hovered over Happy's for a second before she kissed him. "I love you, Happy Lowman." She said quietly against his lips as she pulled away from him.

"I love you, old lady." Happy placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "So you going to tell your old man about us?"

Liv let out a snort, "Tonight doesn't seem like it is a good night. He is already on the verge; adding us into the mix might just put my already crazy dad over the edge. Which sucks because I hate that I am in the same room as you and all I really want is to be with you."

Happy groaned, he knew if Liv wasn't by his side there would be croweaters or porn stars lingering around him. He blew them off however they kept coming back and he knew that Liv would lose her mind if one of them was hanging on him. He still needed to earn her trust back after he had let her down in so many ways. He smiled back at Liv who was grinning ear to ear at him. Damn it, this woman had changed him in so many ways; he never would have allowed himself to be changed by a woman but Liv was so different. She was the one his mother told him about, his _el amor de su vida, _love of his life. He had always told her mom that he wasn't made to love that way and she would just say to him, _"I pray for it, so it will happen someday, mi hijo."_ Now he wished she was around to meet Olivia, the woman his mother spoke of. She would have loved Liv as much as he did.

"I better head back in and socialize." Liv smiled and pecked Happy on the cheek before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait." Happy's rough hand caught Olivia's dainty wrist. She turned back to him. "I need you to know that I only want you." Happy's brown eyes conveyed seriousness. "The croweaters and porn girls may try to hang on me tonight. I try to keep them away but they just keep coming back."

Liv frowned, she didn't like the idea of other women touching Happy especially after his sorted history with them. She was sure that he had probably slept with all of them at some point in time or another; the knowledge of that made her ill. Olivia knew Happy was only telling her this to give her security and as soon as she told her dad about them, they would know better than to try to hang on Happy. Liv sighed deeply before cupping Happy's face gently in her hand. "Thank you. I will try my best not to be jealous or angry." The moment those words reached her lips she felt a twinge of jealousy.

"You have nothing to worry about, they are nothing to me and they certainly have nothing on you." Happy thought about the faceless women that he had been with, it was like a blindfold had been lifted from his face when he walked into the room where Liv was being held. She had never been faceless or hazy to him, she had always been the only face he had seen.

Olivia flashed Happy a reassuring smile as she turned to go back into the building. She wished that Tig hadn't heard about what happened with Natalie and Juice, it seemed to have ruined his good mood. When she walked through the door Liv spotted her dad sitting at a table with a croweater on his lap and a beer in his hand. He was smiling at the blonde who leaned in and whispered something into his ear. He laughed. A small smile crossed Liv's face, she was glad to see he seemed to be in better spirits.

"Penny for your thought pipsqueak." Quinn suddenly appeared by her side.

Olivia looked up at Quinn, "Just wish that I wouldn't have ruined my dad's birthday with what happened with Juice and Natalie."

"You would think your old man would have been happy to hear that you weren't with Juice anymore and that you want to move back to Charming. Shit we hear him bitch about you not visiting or calling almost daily. He will get over it you know. You going to tell him about you and Hap?" Quinn asked.

"Not tonight." Liv shook her head, she glanced over to the table where Happy sat down by Jax and Montez. "Not if I can help it." She added as a croweater ran her hand across Happy's shoulder. It was a little too familiar for Liv's liking. "Fuck I need something stronger than a beer." She muttered.

"Well why not let me buy you one pipsqueak?" Quinn smirked as he placed his hand on Olivia's lower back and guided her to the bar. "Get me a whiskey and this one will have a whiskey sour."

It took Liv five more of those whiskey sours and Tig starting to have a good time for Olivia to loosen up. He had made his way over to her, Lyla and Quinn and didn't mention anything else about Juice and Natalie. Liv stood up and started to make her way to the bar for another round for the table

"Olivia Grace did you get a new tattoo?" Tig said with a slur in his voice as he caught a glimpse of some color on his daughter's lower back.

Liv stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Tig. "I..um.." She glanced over at Happy, who had stopped what he was doing and watched what was going on.

"Let me see." Tig stood up and stumbled over towards his angel. God, Olivia looked just like Aria. He couldn't believe that they had made such a beautiful child; wait, he could since Aria was just as breathe taking as her mother. He pulled up the back of Liv's shirt to expose her tattoo. The tattoo took up the whole of her lower back and it was of a phoenix on fire flying into a crow. A crow that looked an awful lot like the tattoo old ladies get. Tig frowned, "Baby girl what is with the crow?" Tig asked.

Happy watched Liv as she turned pale, was she ashamed of him? Then he heard what he needed to hear, "Daddy, Happy inked me."

"Why the fuck did he ink you?" Tig's words were venomous. "Why the fuck did you allow him back into your life? He doesn't deserve you!" Tig growled.

Happy didn't expect those words to come out of Tig's mouth, it could be that his drunk ass just didn't have his filters on. Then again when did Tig have a filter? Happy stood up and started towards Tig and Olivia.

"Are you serious Daddy? You know how I feel about Happy and you are upset that I am finally at a good place in my life?" Liv bit back. She figured he wouldn't be ecstatic for her and Happy, but she thought he would have at least understood. Tig knew she loved Happy but he didn't know that they had reconciled and so quickly at that.

"He doesn't fucking deserve you!" Tig's irritation was growing. How could Olivia take back the man who broke her heart so deeply that it made her run from Charming and from Tig's life. He resented Happy for that. He was angry because he knew that Aria never wanted Liv to be a part of the SAMCRO life.

Happy wanted to protect Liv from Tig's assault. "You're drunk. Why don't you just sleep on it?"

"Sleep on it?" Tig barked, "What? While you fuck my daughter?" Tig shoved Happy who had placed himself between Tig and Liv. He understood Tig's anger towards him but Olivia didn't deserve it.

"I love Olivia." Happy barely got out of his mouth before Tig threw a punch at him, which he was able to avoid due to Tig's inebriation.

"Daddy STOP!" Liv yelled as she threw herself between Happy and Tig. It was too late Tig threw another punch which hit Liv and flung her back into done of the tables. Pain coursed through Liv's chest where Tig's punch hit and the back of her head that hit the table. She there for a moment trying to collect her bearings and figure out what had just happened.

What did he do? Tig tried to comprehend how Liv ended up on the floor. Had he hit her? Had he just hit his own daughter? It was like he had watched it happen in slow motion. One second Liv was standing behind Happy and the next thing Tig knew his fist was connecting with his daughter and Liv was being thrown to the floor. "Olivia…I…"

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Happy hovered protectively over Liv. He was not okay with the fact that her own father had laid hands on her even if that punch was not meant for her. He still should have stopped himself from throwing that punch especially since Liv was in the way.

Liv pushed herself up and looked at Happy, "It's fine, Hap. I am okay." Liv reached her hand out to Happy, who took it into his and helped her up from the floor. "Dad." Liv brushed herself off. "I understand you're upset because you think Happy has hurt me too much for me to forgive him. But what you don't understand is that you have hurt me as much as anyone else in my life. Maybe even more." Liv thought about it and he had, he hurt her more than anyone else in her life had. Tig stared at her with question in his eyes. "You chose not to be my dad…and before you say anything listen to me. You may have thought that you were doing the best thing for me but you didn't. Yeah my mom and dad were the best parents a girl could have asked for but you are my dad and you gave me away. You didn't want me and that could be seen as unforgiveable but Daddy, I forgave you. Why do you think that I can't forgive Happy? Yeah, what he did was shitty but I love him, Dad. He makes me feel whole." Liv said quietly.

Tig had never thought about it that way, he never realized that Olivia had to forgive him. She had a far bigger heart than he had. She had her mother's heart. He couldn't have been prouder.

_**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. The move went great but we were without internet for over three weeks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to write it because I didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Let me know what you think! Cheers!**_


	41. Stranger

Chapter 41: Stranger

"_I'm not crying because of you; you're not worth it. I'm crying because my delusion of you were shattered by the truth of who you are." –Dr. Steve Maraboli_

* * *

Liv snuggled closer to Happy, who had quickly fallen asleep after having his way with her body. He had, had a rough day and just wanted to fuck the way he used to which had was not something he had ever done with Liv. Olivia let him take advantage of her and didn't ask any questions or for anything in return; she knew he needed it. If Liv was being honest she found it thrilling; she smiled as she thought about it. She found comfort in his raw need for her; she liked that he needed her as much as she needed him. Liv fell asleep next to the man she loved in the town she loved.

Sunlight had flooded the bedroom and Happy wanted nothing to do with it. He threw his arm over his face and moaned begrudgingly as he rolled to his side. Happy reluctantly opened his eyes, he was face to face with a sleeping Liv. Her eyes fluttered lightly and a small smile passed over her lips; she must have been dreaming about something good.

"You smell good." Liv muttered as she rolled away from Happy.

He couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle; he touched her tattoo lightly, it followed the contours of her body so well. The tattoo he had thought long and hard about even while they were apart; there was that part of him that had always known or at least hoped that they would end up together in the end. Happy had never taken time to think about it before but there in that moment he did. He never wanted anyone other than Liv; his body told him that the first time he saw her. He was so out of character wanting to kiss her wounded wrists; he didn't realize it but he was in love with her than. It might have been her fiery spirit that pulled him in, even after she watched Bobby being killed she still spit blood at Cartwright and didn't give in. Even after everything she had been through she found the strength to preserve and strive. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Liv's nude body and pulled her into him.

"Mmm." Liv hummed feeling Happy embrace her. It was then she realized that it was morning and the sun was shining brightly into the bedroom. "Shit!" She sat up quickly… "What time is it?" She questioned. The day before Jax had asked Liv to keep an eye on the boys for the day because Wendy had a job interview at a detox center as an addiction counselor. Olivia happily accepted to spend time with her two favorite little men. She couldn't wait she had the whole afternoon planned out.

Happy snickered, "You have plenty of time. If you haven't noticed but your alarm hasn't even gone off yet." He could tell that she was looking forward to spending time with Abel and Thomas. She loved those boys just about as much as Jax and Wendy did. "Do you have some time for your old man before you leave him for some younger more handsome versions?"

Liv smiled down at Happy and laid down on the bed and placed her head on his chest. She inhaled his scent, he had a heady smell about him that Liv loved. She kissed his chest gently and moved herself so she was propped against her own pillow. Olivia snuggled under the blanket and sighed, this is what life supposed to be like.

"Are you really covering yourself up?" Happy questioned Liv as he pulled the blanket off of her exposing her bare breasts. He ran his hand across her breasts and down her stomach. Happy hadn't forgotten how giving Olivia had been the night before. He had just fucked her and was pretty sure she didn't even get a chance to finish herself. When he was done he just rolled over and fell fast asleep…now this was his time to repay her for not complaining or making a big deal about it. Happy's hand travelled under the blanket and between Liv's legs. Her legs parted just enough to accommodate him.

Liv's breath hitched as Happy teased her with his fingers. "Please…" She managed to whisper just before he dipped his two of his fingers inside of her. Liv gasped as Happy's fingers slid in and out of her.

She was so slick and he had barely touched her, Happy liked how Liv's body reacted to him. It was as if she was always ready for him; that was a huge turn on to him. Happy smiled as he watched Liv writhe under his skillful fingers. He continued his rhythmic motion with his fingers. He could feel Olivia tightening around his fingers, he instantly stopped.

Liv let out a whimper of need and turned her head and glanced over at Happy who was smirking at her. "Don't tease." Liv said with an undeniable whine.

Happy snorted at her and pulled her over to him and kissed her before climbing between her legs. He couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her. He hesitated briefly but an impatient Liv bucked her hips at him.

"Don't tease." Olivia repeated her prior statement. What she wanted was Happy and she wasn't about to be nice about it if he kept teasing her like he was.

"I wouldn't dare tease you." Happy smirked as he pushed himself into Liv. He was rewarded with a gasp from Olivia. He would show he wasn't teasing her as he plunged himself in and out of her.

It was only a matter of minutes before Liv started feeling herself building up to the release she needed so desperately. "Happy…"She said in a whispered moan as she slipped away with ecstasy.

Happy reveled in how beautiful Liv looked when she climaxed. He was pleased with himself and the fact that he could do that with just a minimal amount of foreplay. He was sure that Liv was one of the only women that he had been with that had a genuine orgasm with him. The porn whores and croweaters faked or used their hands to finish themselves off. Liv had never had to assist him in that aspect of their sex life. As Happy thought about it he felt the familiar pressure building readying him for his release. He gave one last aggressive push before finding his own fulfillment.

Liv to gasp in surprise, she hadn't expected Happy's sudden roughness. She gazed up at him and marveled in him while he came in her. It unexpectedly hit her that she was glad she had restarted her birth control after returning to Charlotteville. She was not ready to have a baby, as much as she adored Avery, she learned that she was far from ready to become a mother. Olivia had too many things she still wanted to accomplish the most immediate and demanding being her finishing college within the next year. She wanted to have her career in line before she started about thinking about having a family with Happy. Liv and Hap hadn't even spoke about their relationship beyond where they were let alone children. It was just something that they didn't need to discuss so early in their relationship.

Happy moved his face so it was just inches within Liv's and he studied her face. She was having one of those moments where she was deep in her thoughts. "Come back to me." Happy murmured against her lips before he placed his lips on hers.

His kiss brought her back to the moment she had been having with him. "I'm here." She smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Good, I thought I lost you for a moment. What is going in that head of yours?" Happy brushed a stray strand of hair off of Liv's face.

Liv blushed, Hap didn't need to know what she was thinking about; it would probably scare him away. So she just shook her head, "Nothing important. Just reveling in you." Happy chuckled. It was a sound that Liv loved, nothing in the world made her feel more content with her life. She could have listened to it all day long but unfortunately her alarm had other ideas. "Ugh!" Liv rolled over and turned her alarm off on her phone. "Looks like round two is out of the plan."

"Jesus woman." Is all Happy said as Liv got out of bed. He laid back and placed his arms behind his back his head and watched a naked Liv walk out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Damn he felt good.

* * *

Liv felt like a kid in the candy shop as she pulled into Red Woody. She was so excited to spend the afternoon with the boys, it had been far too long since she was able to just hang out with them. Liv parked her car next to Happy's bike and started towards him when the door of Red Woody swung open and the boys came running out towards her.

"Auntie Liv!" Abel cried with glee as he ran to her, leaving his little brother teetering behind him.

"Hi, Buddy!" Liv lifted up Abel and embraced him tightly. "You excited for our day?"

"Yes! Super-duper excited!" Abel said as Olivia placed him back on the ground. She took in the little blonde haired boy, he had grown since she saw him last. He looked more like Jax each time she saw him.

"Auny Yiv," Thomas' little hand tugged on her own. Liv looked down at the toddler, he had gotten huge.

"Hello who is this little man?" Liv smiled down at him.

"I am Tommy, Auny Yiv." Thomas gave her a determined look.

"Oh well the Tommy I know was a baby." Liv knelt down next to Thomas who was still holding tightly onto her hand with his. His hair was no longer as blonde as Abel's it had turned a darker shade. Liv had seen a photo of Tara once when she was at Jax's house, it was hidden in the back of a drawer where she was looking for some paperwork for Wendy. Thomas was the spitting image of her.

"I'm not a baby." The little boy's lip stuck out as he pouted.

"No you certainly are not." The truth was he was now nearly three years old, he was such a big boy now. It made realize how much of the boys' lives she had missed and it broke her heart. "You're almost as big as Abel." Liv said as she stood up and took Abel's hand into hers. "We should go find that Daddy of yours so we can go have our picnic at the park!"

"Yay!" The boys squealed in unison and released Liv's hands ran towards Red Woody. She was going to have her hands full.

"They're going to give you a run for your money today." Happy smirked at Liv, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, they are going to be a piece of cake compared to you." Olivia teased Happy as they walked through the door of the porn studio turned clubhouse.

"You may regret saying that woman." Happy with a chuckle as he smacked Liv's ass just hard enough to make it sting, before he made his way to the bar where Chibs and Quinn were standing.

Liv rubbed her bum as she walked towards Jax and the boys. She was glad to see that he hadn't brought the boys to Red Woody while Lyla was filming. Then again she knew that Wendy never would have allowed him to do that. And Lyla would not let such impressionable youth see the debauchery that went on in Red Woody.

"Liv, Wendy and I cannot thank you enough for taking the boys for the afternoon." Jax said as Liv sat down on one of the couches next to Abel and Thomas.

"Oh, it is no problem at all. We are going to have a picnic at the park and play all afternoon." Liv smiled up broadly at Jax.

Jackson could see a change in Olivia, she seemed lighter and more content since the last time he had seen her. He was pretty sure that Happy had everything to do with it but maybe being in Charming also helped ease her weary soul. Jax was glad to see her in a good place in her life, she deserved it after everything she had been through. "Well I should let you have at it then. Be good for Liv, boys." Jax kissed both of his boys on the heads and left him in the capable hands of Liv. He knew he had nothing to worry about because the boys adored Olivia and she loved them right back. Liv would protect his boys with a fierceness that would match that of their mothers.

"Come on, Tommy!" Abel giggled as he ran towards the playground with his little brother trailing behind him. Liv followed closely behind the boys. She couldn't believe the amount of energy they had. They had played tag in the park prior to eating lunch and they were still raring to go. Oh, to be young again, Liv thought to herself.

"Boys stay where I can see you." Liv called out as she sat on the bench that over looked the park, where she watched them play.

Liv enjoyed watching Abel and Thomas play together for the most part they got along and Abel was a wonderful older brother to Tommy. She hoped that when she had children they would have similar temperaments as Jax's boys. However if she had kids with Happy she knew they wouldn't, he was not laid back by any means and shit did he ever have a temper. Liv shook off the thought and smiled as she watched the boys go up and down the slide; their laughter filling the air.

"Beautiful boys, you have there." A woman's voice pulled her from her preoccupation.

Liv looked up just in time to see the woman with short, light brown hair sit down next to her. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and baseball cap. "Thank you but I cannot take any credit for them, they are my friends' sons." Liv smiled at the woman, who stared back at her with her dark hazel eyes.

"My grandsons are about their ages. Handfuls aren't they?" The woman smiled as she pulled on her sunglasses.

"They aren't too bad. I enjoy spending time with them when I am in town." Liv said as she gazed back over at the playing boys and then back at the woman, who was watching the boys play with a whimsical smile on her face. Liv took the moment to take the woman in, she was wearing nice clothing; she had a scar that ran up the middle of her chest from some sort of surgery or injury. Near the left side of her scar Liv noticed the hit of a tattoo, a bird's wing maybe?

"You're not from Charming?" The woman asked.

Liv shook her head, "No. I am moving here in about a year though to be close to family. I'm Liv by the way."

"Rose." The woman held her hand out and shook Liv's. "I was just passing through and though I would stop at the park for a walk. You know weary legs and everything."

Liv laughed, she knew that feeling well after her drive from Portland to Charming. "Oh, believe me I know that feeling. I currently live in Oregon and the drive here seemed to take forever."

Rose smiled, Liv had no idea who she was; Rose knew she would get lucky when she noticed her with the boys. So she decided to take her chances and make contact with the young woman. Rose would have recognized those eyes anywhere, they belonged to Tig; Liv must have been one of Tig's bastard children. The Lord only knew how many of them he had. "So how long are you in town sweetheart?"

Liv turned her attention from the boys who were now digging holes in the sand. "A few weeks, then I have to head back to Portland." She sighed deeply, she didn't want to leave but it was inevitable, she needed to be in Portland for school.

"It must be hard to be away from your family." Rose said quietly. She knew all too well what it was like to be separated from her family. It was painful! "Did you grow up in Charming?"

"No, I grew up in Washington. I was adopted by my mother's friends after she passed away. Through a series of unfortunate events I happened to find my dad." Liv replied sadly.

That is when Rose realized who she was talking to, she should have recognized her. Liv looked just like her mother; it was hard for Rose to not say that she had been good friends with Aria before she moved away because if she did it would give away who she really was.

"What is your tattoo of?" Liv asked just out of curiosity.

Rose glanced down at her chest where her crow tattoo was partially sticking out, "Oh, it's just a sad reminder of who I used to be." She said quietly as she zipped up her hooded sweatshirt all the way. The stupid girl was too inquisitive for her own good. Rose just wanted a chance to see the boys and know they were in good hands without anyone knowing she was in Charming.

"Auny Yiv..." Thomas little voice called out to Liv. Liv looked over to see that he and Abel had moved to the swings. "AUNY…YIVVVVVVV!" Thomas hollered at her as he was jumping at the swing.

Liv let out a little chuckle, "Well that is my cue. It was nice talking to you, Rose. I hope that the remainder of your trip is safe."

"Thanks, sweetheart and you take care of those boys and their dad." Rose said to Liv as she walked away. She wondered was with Jackson, he did have a thing for pretty brunettes. Rose was glad to see her true identity was under wraps still which meant she could stick around Charming a little longer. She didn't need SAMCRO to find out she was in town.

Liv jogged over to Thomas, who was still pulling on the swing; she picked him up and placed him on it. "Push me!" He demanded of Liv, which she happily obliged him.

When Liv and the boys finished up on the swings her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"How's it going?" Happy asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Let me see…I am currently spending the day with two of the cutest boys in Charming so great." Liv smiled down at Abel, who was frowning back at her. "Hap, hold on a second." She pulled the phone away from her head and knelt down next to Abel. "What's up little man?"

"She is going to hurt you like she hurt my second mommy." Abel said with anger on the edge of his little voice.

Liv gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? Who are you talking about Abel?" She quickly looked around the park. Rose had left and it was just them.

"Grandma. She killed my mommy." Abel's eyes filled with alligator size tears. "What if she hurts you too?"

Liv stared at Abel with disbelief, "Happy?" She put the phone up to her ear again. "Did you hear that?"

"YES. What the fuck Liv?" Happy's voice was filled with fury and concern.

"I am going to load the boys up and head to Jax's house, can you guys meet me there?" Liv asked, hoping that Rose was gone.

"We will be there shortly." Happy's phone went dead.

"Abel, that lady I was talking to was she your grandma?" Liv asked a now crying Abel. He didn't say anything, he just nodded sadly. "It's okay buddy, nothing is going to happen to me or anyone you love. Do you understand me?"

Abel nodded again. Liv could tell he was terrified. He had already had so much loss in his young life. "How about we head back to you house and paint some pictures? Maybe your daddy will be there when we get there."

A small smile crossed Abel's face, "Okay. Can I have a cookie when we get there?" He asked.

"Of course!" If a cookie made Abel feel better than a cookie he would get. "Come on Tommy, we are going to go home and eat cookies and paint pictures for your daddy and mommy."

"Yay! Tookies!" Thomas screeched as he ran toward them on his little toddler legs. "Tookies! I yove tookies!" Olivia was happy to see that he was unfazed by what had just transpired. She was not, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating hard in her chest however she needed to be strong for the boys.

The ride back to Jax and Wendy's house was filled with the boys and Liv singing _The Wheels on the Bus_. Liv wanted the boys to feel like everything was normal and that nothing happened at the park. By the time they got to the house, Liv's hands had stopped shaking as noticeably as they had been when they left the park. She pulled Jax's SUV into the driveway and unloaded the boys.

"Daddy!" Abel yelled as Jax walked out of the house. He looked pissed and Liv was praying that he wasn't going to direct his anger towards her.

Jax cracked a smile for his son. "Hey little man, why don't you take your brother inside and go see if you can find Uncle Happy. I want to talk to Liv for a minute."

"Alright Daddy." Abel said quietly as he took Thomas hand into his and looked back at Liv. "Can we still have a cookie?"

Liv smiled at the boys and glanced up at Jax, who was looking at her and nodded an affirmation. "Yes of course. Ask Happy to get you both a cookie and some milk." She watched the boys go inside and waited for Jax's fury.

"You want to tell me what happened at the park today?" He had an edge to his voice. His stormy blue eyes searched Liv's face.

Olivia shook her head and brushed a stray hair back behind her ear. "This woman named Rose sat down by me at the park and started to talk to me. Honestly Jax if I had known it was you mom, I would have called you immediately."

How could Liv have not realized that the woman who was sitting near her was Gemma? Jax wondered but as he thought about it, Liv had never met Gemma. It was just as if Olivia had always been a part of his family and should have been there through everything but she wasn't so he couldn't be mad at her. "What did she say to you, Olivia?"

"We talked about the boys and family. I mean it would be something I spoke about to any other person about. She said she was just passing through. She seemed so nice." Liv felt horrible that she could have helped Jax have some closure and even worse that Abel was freaked out. "If it helps I think she was driving a dark blue sedan. I mean that was the only other car in the lot with yours."

"Yeah, that helps." Jax turned to walk away.

Liv grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Jax I am really sorry that this happened." Her eyes filled with tears thinking about how terrified Abel was after he realized that Olivia was talking to the woman who took his mom away from him.

Jax pulled Liv into his arms and held her close to his chest, "Hey darlin', it's okay. You didn't know. I know that you would never let anything happen to my boys." He was going to hunt Gemma down and get answers from her. He didn't know if he had it in him to want to kill her anymore. There had just been too much death in his life and his boys' lives. He needed Gemma to know she was no longer welcome in Charming or anywhere near his family and if she decides to break that rule then he would kill her.

Liv sniffled and looked up at Jax as she pulled away from him, "Poor Abel was so scared she was going to do something to me. Jax he needs reassurance that she isn't coming back. God I feel like I betrayed him." Liv said quietly as they walked into the house.

The scene Liv saw made her feel so much better. Happy was sitting at the table with Thomas and Abel and he had a stuffed frog on his head while he was eating cookies with the boys. Olivia's heart felt so much better, it was funny how such small things could help heal someone's heart. She loved Happy so much and that was the moment Liv realized that he was going to be such an amazing father and couldn't wait to wait to have his children.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas…I do not think that I will have any chapters out before then but there is always a chance but next week is going to be busy and stressful. My fur baby, Dominik is having surgery on Wednesday and I am super stressed out about it. :/ (He does have the best surgeon in the state doing his surgery so yeah.)  
Anyway…Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Gemma may be making an appearance in the next chapter. Huge shout out to earthtoleah for giving me the idea about how Liv finds out about Gemma. **__** Please review and let me know what you think! Cheers!**_


	42. Gemma

_"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" ~William Shakespeare_

* * *

Liv leaned back in her chair and stared at the blinking curser on the computer screen. Red Woody's inbox had been neglected a little bit longer than she intended; she was now paying for it. She kicked her feet up on the chair and crossed them at her ankles; she started shaking one of her patent leather lace up booties to the beat of the music that was playing in the background. It had been nearly a week since she had, had the run in with Gemma at the park; the club had been searching for her since. Liv wondered what Jax would do if he found her; she had taken the mother of his son and the love of his life away from him. He was a man scorned and Olivia could see that he was aching for revenge.

"Hey beautiful." Happy's voice came from behind her.

Liv leaned her head back and looked up at Happy, who kissed her forehead.

"How's the work going?" He asked, Olivia had been in the same spot when they had left the clubhouse hours before. She was working her ass off for the club and Lyla; she had helped with interviews for some new talent which he wasn't very pleased with since they were mostly male and only a few female porn stars that Lyla had been looking for. He got pissed off when he walked into Lyla's office to see her and Liv flipping through the nude pictures of the men. He gave both of them an ear full before storming off; it took Liv promising she wouldn't interview anymore male talent to help him off the ledge. She told him that none of them had anything on him, anyway, she like her men tattooed and angry, just like him. Happy didn't have it in him to stay angry with Olivia for too long. Their time apart had shown him that life was far too short to stay pissed off at her.

Liv rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I shouldn't have put off these emails for so long. I am totally bogged down by them and I am only half way through them."

"You should take a break; I mean I know a good way to relieve stress." Happy smirked as he ran his arm down Liv's bare arm. Admiring the way her gray Dia de los Muertos skull tank top hugged her breasts snuggly.

She laughed softly, "Really and which way is that?" Olivia turned in her chair so she was now sitting side ways and somewhat facing Happy.

He opened his mouth to start to tell her, but Chucky had come up to the table. Happy glared at Chucky, who flashed him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to bother you but Jax wants to talk to you, Liv. He's in the chapel." Liv caught the look and swatted Happy's thigh gently; he frowned down at her.

Olivia let out a deep sigh and stood up, "Thanks, Chucky." She smiled at him and glanced at his hands; even after all the time she had known him his fake hands still creeped her out a bit. Although she never let it show, she had always treated Chucky with respect because he had treated her with nothing but the greatest esteem. He had been a kind man, who wanted to help out the club and the people who surrounded it. Liv never asked what happened to Chucky's hands, but she had heard her dad one night talking about how the Asians chopped off his fingers due to a proclivity for jerking off.

Jax was sitting at the head of the Redwood table talking to Chibs who was sitting to his left, when Liv walked through the doorway. They glanced up at her when she walked in. "You wanted to see me Jax?"

"Yeah, close the door and have a seat darlin'." Jax motioned to the chair to his right. He had something important to ask Liv without Happy around. He wanted to clear this with her before telling Happy what was going to happen. Jax knew if he had Liv's backing there was no way he could say no because he would say no.

Liv closed the door and made her way to the chair across from Chibs; all the while her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "What's up?" Olivia wondered if they were going to fire her from Red Woody since she had been doing such a shotty-job with the correspondences over the previous two weeks.

"I need your help with something and before you just say yes; I want you to hear what I have to say and then decide." Jackson looked Liv in the eyes. She didn't say anything to him and just nodded. "I need your help finding my mom. She just vanished and I can't have that." Gemma had fallen off the map, once again, but Jax had a feeling that she was still close by.

"Jax, I don't know how I can help find Gemma." Liv knew that nothing good would come from Jackson finding Gemma; she was sure it would end in blood shed. Liv had seen the look in Jax's eyes first-hand when he saw Juice for the first time and he wasn't the one who delivered the fatal blow to his wife.

"Oh there is plenty you can do. I want you to nanny Thomas for a few days. I have a feeling Gemma is watching the house for the right opportunity to see the boys again. I would ask you to keep an eye on both boys but Abel will give it all away. He has been having nightmares since the park." Jax said. "He remembers my mom and he thinks that she will try to take you away from him."

Knowing that broke Olivia's heart; she hated that Abel was scared and that he thought he was going to lose her to his grandma just like he had lost his mother. Happy had filled in the missing pieces about what happened between Gemma and Tara and how Abel had heard his grandmother apologize to Thomas for killing his mother. Liv could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about the boys.

"Jax, I am only here for five more days. I don't know what help I can be in that short of time. Plus, I am running behind on my emails for Red Woody." Liv did want to help Jax and the club but she just didn't know if it was feasible.

"The emails can wait." Chibs piped in. "The club needs you. Those wee ones need you."

Liv shook her head. "What is going to happen once you find Gemma?" Liv asked sick of the bloodshed.

Jax's jaw tightened, "What happens between my mother and I, is none of your business."

"I beg to differ, Jackson. If you are going to spill blood, you can count me out. I will not have anyone else blood on my hands" Liv stated adamantly, as she thought about all the people who had died because of her in the past year. One of which she personally pointed out and knew that Happy had pulled the trigger and killed him in cold blood. It made her sick to her stomach.

Jax sighed and glanced over at Chibs, who shrugged before taking a drag from his cigarette. "Listen, I just want to talk to her. I want her to know that she is not welcome in mine or my boys' lives. She is not welcome in Charming and if I find out she is here again, then she will meet her fate." The fate that Jax was itching to give her. He had murdered a member of the Triads in cold blood, thinking he was the one who killed Tara. It has set in motion all of the following events, including the ice cream shop bombing on Main Street, Charming; the sadistic massacre of all of the women and clients at Diosa; and most of all the cool and calculated murder of Bobby and subsequent torture of Liv. His mother's lies had set that all forth.

Liv ran her hand through her hair as she tried to read Jax's face; he gave nothing away. Then she shook her head as she gave him her answer, "Don't make me regret helping you, Jax." She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Liv, wait." Jax's voice pulled her away from the door and further away from Happy's welcome distraction. Olivia turned and looked back at the blonde hair man sitting at the head of the Redwood table and raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"Happy doesn't know I am asking you about this yet." Jax said; there was something behind his look that made Liv cringe a bit. "Will you send him in?"

Liv nodded, why would it matter if she was keeping an eye on Thomas for Jax? Happy would be more than okay with that but then again it did involve Liv meeting with Gemma again and potentially putting herself in harm's way. "I'll send him in." Olivia muttered before walking out; she was beginning to regret the fact she said yes.

Happy watched Liv walk out of the Chapel; her whole demeanor had changed. She chewed on her lower lip as she made her way towards him. Happy knew that nothing that was said in the Chapel was good. "What's up?" He asked as Liv walked up next to him.

"Jax wants to talk to you." Liv said quietly before making her way back to the table where her laptop was sitting. She knew it probably pissed Happy off but it was just a minor amount of anger compared to how he would probably feel after speaking with Jax. She was learning how to curb Happy's anger; it was all about getting his mind on something else.

Liv tried not to dwell on it and started sifting through emails again. It seemed like ages before Happy stormed out of the room. Olivia whipped around at the sound of slamming door and caught a glimpse of Happy throwing open the door to Red Woody and walking out. She stood up and made her way outside to fine Happy, who she found leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He glared at her before flicking his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

"You're okay with this?" Happy finally said after a long silence, there was an edge and anger to his voice.

Liv studied him a moment before answering, she didn't know what reaction she would get from him. "I agreed to keep an eye on Thomas for Jax to see if Gemma would surface again. I made him promise there wouldn't be any bloodshed." She said calmly.

Happy's nostrils flared, "Did you also agree to stay with him until she surfaces?" Happy was a jealous man when it came to Liv, he wanted her all to himself.

"WHAT?!" Liv asked in disbelief. Staying at Jackson's house was not discussed or even brought up for that matter. "I never said that I would stay at his house; Hap, I want to come home to you every night. I never would have agreed, if it meant I had to stay at Jax's."

"Well it's already decided. He said you agreed to nanny, so that's it. I can't go against the club or my president." Happy growled. He didn't know if he was angrier at the fact that Jax had gone behind his back on this one or Liv was putting herself at risk again.

"You might not be able to go up against Jax but I sure as hell can." Liv bit back as she started towards the door. Happy's strong callused hand grabbed her arm and held her back from going in.

Liv turned to face Happy, whose face had softened. "Just don't. Let's just go back to my place and enjoy each other's company while we can. Jax wants you at his place tomorrow morning."

Olivia sighed deeply, she didn't want to spend time away from Happy. She had become accustom to having him next to her in bed again. She slept better when he was near her. Liv leaned into Happy's broad shoulder. "I love you." She said in a whisper. Liv had never felt as safe as she did when she was in Happy's arms.

"I love you too." Happy kissed the top of Liv's head; he knew he had no reason to be mad at Liv.

* * *

Happy grabbed Liv's bag out of the back of her car and carried into Jax's house for her. He was not at all pleased about her new living arrangements; it made him want to hunt down Gemma himself. It made it worse for him knowing that Liv was only going to be in town for a few more days. Being selfish and jealous man, he didn't want to share his old lady with anyone or think about what could happen while she was at Jax's house. Happy clinched his jaw just thinking about it.

"Happy?" Liv laced her fingers into his as she pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?!" He barked out; he hadn't meant to be rude to Liv; being that he didn't really know when he wouldn't see her again unless he went over to Jax's place and even then he couldn't do what he wanted to with Liv…it would have to PG to PG-13 between them with the boys around.

"Hey…" Liv's soothing voice called to him again as she stopped in front of him just before they got to the backdoor of the house. "Thank you for last night and this morning." Liv grinned from ear to ear. "I really hope that this doesn't last too long." Liv sighed thinking about how Happy made their last few hours together about her. He took care of her every want and need. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to walk normally after he was done with her but of course she was just fine.

Happy's glare softened, he shouldn't have been taking out his frustration on her. They had, had such a great evening and morning together. "Fuck, I am going to miss you." Happy admitted.

"It's not like I am going to be in Portland. I'll be in the same town and it isn't like you can't come over and visit me." Liv smiled coyly at Happy, whose face was no longer hard. She knew he hated the fact that she was going to be staying at Jax's house. "I just hope this goes by quickly." Olivia said as she and Happy walked through the back door without knocking. "Hello?!" Liv loudly announced her arrival.

* * *

Liv had been at Jax's house for three days following the same routine; bring Abel to school, go to the park with Tommy, go home for lunch, nap, then back to the school to pick up Abel, homework, play, dinner and bed. Which normally meant Liv had some time to work on Red Woody stuff or spend time with Happy for a few hours before falling asleep. One night she fell asleep while Happy was over; they were watching a movie together. He hated the fact he was only spending a few hours a day with Liv when they were going to be apart for such an extended period of time. He wanted nothing more than to tell Jax, fuck it and take Liv out of his house but he respected his president more than that.

"There hasn't been a sign of her, Jax." Liv said as she walked into the kitchen where he was sitting with Abel, helping him with his homework.

Jax looked up from the worksheet he was going through with Abel. Liv looked exhausted and maybe even slightly defeated. It wasn't fair of him to keep her from Happy on her last day in Charming, she left the following morning to head back to Portland. "Abel, why don't you go find Tommy and tell him it's time for a snack." He smoothed down Abel's blonde hair before the little boy jumped up from the chair and ran to find his brother. "You're right sweetheart. You should go spend your last evening with Happy. I really appreciate your effort more than you know." He has one more ace up his sleeve just in case Gemma was watching his house but it needed to be a surprise for it to work.

Liv smiled, "Really?! That is fabulous. I'll go get my things and head out." Liv turned to pack up her bag.

"Liv, just leave it. You can stop by tomorrow and pick it up. You know Hap has really been an asshole since you have been here. I hate to see what he is going to be like when you're back in Portland." Jax shook his head.

Liv laughed, "I think he is just jealous that I have been spending more time with you and the boys than him. I know he was pissed off at me the night he came over to watch a movie with me and I just passed out on him." Liv shook her head. "Thanks Jax. I stop over tomorrow to collect my things before I head out of town."

Liv grabbed her bag off the chair and started out the front door. She couldn't wait to surprise Happy. Olivia had just made it to her car when Jax ran out after her.

"Hey Liv?" He walked up to her. She wondered what he wanted but didn't really think much of it, maybe she forgot something.

"Yeah?" Liv turned to face Jackson, who was closer to her than he would normally be, he towered over her slightly and before she could say anything else his lips were on hers.

Gemma watch the pretty girl, who had been toting around her grandsons all week walk out to her car. She was smiling from ear to ear, it made Gemma wonder what she was so cheerful about. Jax came running out after her, she heard him call her name, Liv, that was the girl's name. What happened next, happened quickly. Jax kissed Liv, who shoved her son away hard. Before Jax could say anything the girl slapped him across the face hard and jumped into her Prius and speed away down the road. Gemma pulled her new rental car out and followed the little car.

Jackson started to make his way inside and when he saw the black sedan with tinted windows drive after Liv's car; he had a feeling that his plan had just worked. Jax rubbed the side of his face that still stung from Liv's slap, he certainly didn't expect that but he did deserve it. Shit, Liv was a spit fire, he knew what Happy saw in her and it wasn't just her cuteness and fit body. He was pretty sure that there would be hell to pay once Happy found out that he had kissed Liv. Jax only hoped that Liv wouldn't just head to his house right away; he needed Gemma to make her move.

Liv couldn't bring herself to turn down the street to Happy's house, when she could still feel Jax's lips on hers. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew she was Happy's old lady and you didn't do that to your brother. Liv needed a drink and she need to go somewhere that she knew that a member of SAMCRO wouldn't be. Liv pulled her car into one of the bars on Main Street Charming. It was a little dive bar that she had never been in before, so she was sure she probably wouldn't meet anyone she knew in it.

Olivia got out of her car and made her way into the bar. There were only a few people in there, all who turned and looked at her when she walked in. Liv ignored them, hoping that they would ignore her as well. "I'll have a beer and a shot of rum." She said to the barkeep, who only glanced up at her face for a brief second before his eyes traveled back down to her breasts. Liv shook her head, there went his tip.

The bartender passed Liv her drinks and she made her way to a lone table in one of the corners. She watched the bartender make his way around the bar; he was maybe a few years older than her dad. His dark gray hair was showing signs of male pattern baldness. The man looked like he could benefit from a healthier diet as his chubby fingers shoved a beef stick into his mouth. Liv frowned and took the shot of rum, trying to wash the taste of Jackson out of her mouth. She was lost in her thoughts when someone sat down across from her at her table. Liv's eyes shot up quickly ready to battled which ever scumbag had sat down across from her. Pity the fool who messed with her at that very moment but it wasn't a man at all. She was staring straight into the face of Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Hey, there sweetheart." Gemma smiled. She had a hat on and glasses, her hair was shorter and lighter which made her hope no one would recognize her.

"Rose?" Liv managed to say; hoping her face didn't give away that she really was. "You're still in town?"

Gemma shook her head, "No, just passing through on the way back home. I thought I would stop in for a drink, rough day and all. I walk in not expecting to recognize a face and there you were sitting all forlorn. What fortune."

Liv smiled, "Yeah, not my usual hangout but it does the job." She held up her beer. "Would you like a drink? My treat of course." Liv asked.

A small smile crossed Gemma's face, "That is awfully nice of you. I'll take a Bacardi and coke." This was far too easy, Tig's daughter was far too trusting; Gemma would be visiting her grandsons in no time at the rate things were going. Her plan was to worm her way into Liv's life and then she would be golden and have access to her grandsons. Liv returned quickly with Gemma's drink and placed it front of her.

"So sweetheart, what's got you looking so glum?" Gemma asked even though she had seen the whole thing. "A lover's quarrel?"

Liv laughed, her and Jax a couple that was a joke. She never had a thing for Jax, sure he was attractive but he wasn't the one who saved her, he wasn't the one who changed her life more than once. Jax was more of a brother than a lover. "No, things are actually going great with my boyfriend. I just had a strange encounter with a friend and needed to think it out before going home." Liv took a long drink of her beer. She needed a reason to get up, thankfully her cell phone was in her pocket so she would need a reason to bring her bag with her in the bathroom.

"You want to talk about it? You know talking things out seems to always help me." Gemma pushed, she wanted to know what made Jackson so intrigued by this girl.

Liv polished off her beer. "No, its fine. I tend to do better thinking it through on my own. How are your grandchildren?" She changed the subject hoping that Gemma would bite.

Gemma smiled, "Oh, they are great. I saw them the other day, they are growing up so quickly. Too bad their father and I don't see eye to eye, anymore. How are those sweet boys I saw you in the park with?"

"Abel and Thomas are doing great. I was actually watching them while their nanny was out of town. She's home now, so I have been relieved of my duties. Those boys have far more energy than I could ever imagine. I have been exhausted, I don't know how their parents do it." Liv smiled, "Rose will you excuse me a minute I have to use the bathroom. I will be right back, with another round for us."

"Sure sweetheart." Gemma was in, or at least she thought she was. When Liv came back she was going to suggest that she meets Liv with Thomas and Abel at the park in a few days.

Liv made her way into the bathroom and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and texted Jax.

-_Gemma is at the bar with me, I will try to keep her here as long as possible. We're at David's on Main_.

Liv's heart pounded hard in her chest as she pushed send, she finished up in the bathroom and made her way out of the bathroom hoping that Gemma would still be there. She was. Liv bought another round, and walked back over to the table.

"Here you go. Be careful if you go to the bathroom. Not the cleanest place I've ever peed. But then again it isn't the worse." Liv thought about the make shift bathroom that her kidnappers had set up for her. She got to use the bathroom once a day and it was a bucket in the corner of her room.

Gemma laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the drinks. Your parents taught you well."

Liv frowned at the thought of her dead adoptive parents who raised her. "Yeah, they did." She wondered what they would think about what she was doing for SAMCRO. They probably wouldn't be happy with it. They certainly wouldn't want her to be a part of the world they had introduced her to. They had tried their hardest to keep her away from it and show her the life that her mother had wanted for her. The life that her mother had thought was the best. However, the MCs world still bled into Olivia's life, there was really no escaping her fate in the world and hell she could really make a difference in this world.

"You okay sweetheart? Did I mention something that I shouldn't have?" Gemma pulled Liv from her thoughts.

Liv looked up from her beer and glanced over the table at Gemma. She must have been beautiful when she was in her prime. Liv wondered what sort of queen she was, but then she remembered that she had single handedly killed Tara and took away the one person who Jax loved and Thomas and Abel's mom. Liv reminded herself that Gemma wasn't the sweet woman she was portraying; she was a cold blooded killer.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my parents. They passed away when I was 17; they were good people." Liv admitted. She missed her mom and dad dearly even if she had Tig, he could never replace the people who raised her.

The door of the bar opened, Liv glanced over to see the whole of SAMCRO walk in. "Scat, this place is now closed for business." Chibs said; while some of the other members helped the few patrons out the door. "For your pain." Chibs placed a wad of cash on the counter of the bar. The barkeeper nodded and went to lock the door.

Gemma glanced over and tensed up, she knew that voice. Nothing had prepared her for the glare she was met with when she saw Jax. Gemma turned back to Olivia, "You called them, didn't you? I guess I should've expected it from a little whore like you. You just put the nails in my coffin, how do you feel about that, sweetheart?" The true Gemma was finally coming out.

"I made Jax promise he wouldn't kill you. I am so fucking sick of death and pain. Just listen to what he has to say. Oh and I have known who you were this whole time. Selfish, Gemma Teller-Morrow, who killed two sweet little boys' mother; you probably deserve to be dead but I think that that would be too kind." Liv said quietly before standing up and walking towards Jackson, whose eyes were fixed on his mother.

"Thank you, darlin'." Jax looked down at Liv.

She nodded, "Remember what you promised me Jax. And you seriously owe me after what you pulled back at your house. I get it now but Jackson if you ever put your lips on me again, I will set Happy after you." Liv scolded him and wandered over to Happy.

"You did good baby." Happy said as he pulled into him. He was glad to have her in his arms again even if it was just for a short amount of time.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to get this one out! I promise the next chapter won't take me so long. I have some exciting news that I will share in my next chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story, there is still more to come. Let me know what you think…your comments drive me to write more! Cheers**_


	43. A Wedding and an Accident

Chapter 43: A Wedding and an Accident

"_If they love you to death, never die on them." ~Drake_

* * *

The feeling of relief washed over Liv as the Portland skyline came into view. She had been on the road for close to nine hours and she knew if she didn't make it back to Portland in time for Bri and Sam's wedding rehearsal, they would have her scalp. Liv pulled her phone out and dialed Chase.

"Hello Lovely." Chase's happy voice filled the line, "please tell me you are close to home because, Bri will lose her shit if you are not here on time. She is turning into bridezilla." Bri had already been on a rampage over the slight color difference of the flowers and ribbons.

"I will be there be at the church before rehearsal. I can see the skyline and will probably be there in 15 to 20 minutes." Liv said rolling her eyes, she knew that Bri was going to turn into a bridezilla, even if she had claimed she wouldn't. Olivia saw a glimpse of it when they went dress shopping, Bri and her mother argued about everything. Olivia was just thankful she was not on the receiving end of the stress at that moment, however, she might be soon if she didn't speed her car up and get to the church on time.

"Beautiful! I will let her highness know." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice. "I cannot wait to see you, Oliver. I've missed you. Shoot I have to go, Reese just got here." Chase sounded reminiscent before hanging up.

The remainder of the drive Liv let her mind wander to Charming, Gemma and the aftermath of it all.

_Gemma glared at Liv as she went to Happy, the little gash was probably fucking the whole of the club. Gemma glanced over at her son, he looked older than he had only a few years before but that is what being president did, aged a person prematurely. Gemma was clueless that the murder of Tara and the aftermath of it all caused him to look older not his presidency. _

_ "Jackson…" Gemma started gently._

_ Jax glared at Gemma, "Stop! I don't want to hear it. I want you to know I am giving you the chance that Tara never had. I will let you leave here today in once piece but if you ever return to Charming or try to contact MY sons ever again, I will kill you." Gemma winced as hate oozed out of Jackson in waves. This woman may have given birth to him but she was no longer his mother, his mother died the day that he found out all the lies and betrayals were because of her. Tara and Bobby were dead because of her; he would never forgive her for that. _

_ "Jax, I just want to say goodbye to the boys." Gemma pleaded with him._

_ Jax slammed his hand down on the table hard, "NO! Abel is having nightmares because of you. He was doing so well and now because you resurfaced he isn't sleeping more than a few hours at a time throughout the night. Get the fuck out of here now before I change my mind and kill you right here, right now!" Jax growled._

_ Liv shivered against Happy as she watched this scene unfold. She hadn't become numb to the violence or the threat of it, it still scared her to death. Happy wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You want to leave?" Happy whispered into her ear. Liv nodded in response. _

_ "Chibs, were out of here." Happy said quietly to the VP before he took Liv's hand and lead her out of the bar. "You okay to drive?" He asked protectively. He didn't know how worked up Liv would be after her encounter with Gemma. _

_ Liv gave Happy a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to put this all behind me." She couldn't wait to lose herself in Happy. Liv just wanted to spend time with him again, that night was all they had left before she had to return to Portland. _

_ "Alright, I will meet you at my place." Happy said quietly as he watched Olivia get into her car before mounted his Harley and kicked it to life. He was concerned about her, she had just faced Gemma which was a feat in its self. She was braver than he was because as much as he hated to admit it, he was intimidated by Gemma. Liv took on the beast face to face and left in once piece. _

_ Happy arrived at his house and Liv was already there. He walked in and he heard the bath water running. He followed the sound into the bathroom where he found Liv buried to her neck in bubbles. Happy smiled wickedly at her. "Am I invited?" He asked Liv, who opened her eyes and looked up at him._

_ "Well that depends." Liv had a playful look in her eyes. _

_ Happy pulled off his shirt, "And what is that?" He asked as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers off in one swift movement. _

_ Liv lazily lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, you have to ask me nicely." A small smirk flashed across her face as her eyes traveled down his body; enjoying what she saw. _

_ "Hmm," Happy said as he slid Liv forward in the bathtub. She let out a small squeak. "Move forward woman and I will ask you nicely." _

_ Liv obliged him and moved forward so he could settle in behind her. She slid back up against him and instantly Happy's hands traveled to her sudsy breasts. "Is that your idea of being nice?" Liv asked with humor in her voice._

_ "Yes. You might not know this but I am not a very nice guy especially to sweet, innocent girls like you." Happy ran his hands down Liv's stomach and stopped just below her belly button. _

_ "Then, you may as well get out of my bubble bath." Liv turned her head just in time to catch the malevolent grin on Happy's face. _

_ "Is that what you think?" Happy asked as he ran his hand between Liv's legs teased hear sweet spot. Olivia tried to hold back the moan that was building within in her, but she failed miserably. Happy's knew what he did to her and he would play dirty to win. "Ah, that must mean you want me to stay…"_

A car horn quickly drew Olivia out of her head and back to the road; it was probably a good thing because her exit was only a mile away. She felt all flushed and worked up after thinking about her evening with Happy. He had been rough and gentle all at the same time if that was even possible. She could still feel where he had been. Liv loved the playful side of him that he seemed to reserve for her. Their romp in the bathtub was definitely one of those times. She couldn't hold back a smile when she thought about Happy. He certainly knew how to put her in a good mood. The only down part was she didn't know when she was going to see him next. Liv needed to hear his voice, plus she had promised she would call him when she got to Portland.

Liv hit Happy's number on her phone as she pulled into the church parking lot. She sat there and listen to the rings. "You better be calling me to tell me you made it." Happy said, his voice was gruff, like he had been sleeping.

Liv smiled, "Of course I am. I just pulled into the parking lot of the church and if I don't get in there, I am going to be in deep shit with the bride."

Happy let out a quiet chuckle. "Well you tell that bride if she hurts one hair on your head she will have to deal with me."

"Oh, I will be sure to tell her that. I should go; I love you Hap." Liv laughed.

"Love you too Liv. We'll talk soon." Happy knew that the next few days Liv was going to be extremely busy with wedding business so he didn't expect to speak to her much during that time.

"Bye, Happy." Liv's voice had a quiet sadness about it. "I will call you tonight before I go to bed."

Happy was glad to hear that, "Alright, enjoy yourself but not too much."

Liv let out a laugh, "Of course." She said before hanging up her cell.

Olivia opened her car door and stepped out, she smoothed down her light blue eyelet dress and slipped on her silver heels before making her way towards the church. Liv couldn't remember the last time she was in an actual church, maybe her parents funeral or Joey's wedding; either way Liv couldn't remember and it had been ages. She wondered if she would catch fire when she walked through the doors. Olivia let out a small laugh as she walked through the doors of the church. She was still in one piece as was the building.

"Oh my god, there you are!" An exasperated Bri walked out of one the rooms near the door. Bri's thick auburn hair fell in curls around her shoulders. She was wearing an olive green strapless cotton dress that fell to her knees. Bri's makeup was light and accented her eyes and cheek bones just right.

"Hey, I am on time. Give me a break I sped through two states to make sure I was here before rehearsal started and here I am with 10 minutes to spare. "You look beautiful by the way."

Bri sighed deeply. "Thank you. I am sorry about barking at you as soon as you walked through the door but I have been so stressed out these last few days." She smiled at Liv, glad she was there; Bri couldn't wait to get this wedding started so her stress level with diminish. What was she thinking planning a wedding right after the school term ended?

"Well let's get you fake married then. I cannot wait to see you all glammed up tomorrow. You are going to make a fabulously breath-taking bride; you know that right?" Liv smiled as she linked her arm into Bri's and walked towards the sanctuary of the church.

"Of course I will." Bri smirked. "Let's get this part over with so we can have a pre-party tonight." For the first time in a week Bri felt like everything was going to go smoothly and her wedding was going to be the event of the decade.

* * *

Happy rolled over in his bed, he ran his hand over the spot that he expected Liv to occupy but was cold. He moaned begrudgingly, realizing that Olivia wouldn't share a bed with him again for a while. Happy would never admit it to his brothers but he missed Liv more than ever. He missed the way she smiled lazily at him when she first woke up and how she smelt and her voice; hell he missed everything about his old lady. Shit, he had an old lady; he hadn't taken much time to think about it. Happy knew he wanted his future to be with Liv but he never thought about what it meant to him. It meant a hell of a lot and he would never let Olivia slip thought his fingers again.

Happy rolled out of bed and stretched his body, it ached slightly but nothing that starting his day wouldn't take care of. He had a busy day ahead of him, the club had some business to take care of at Diosa with the Mayans. Alvarez had found some new girls and wanted to be sure that the Sons approved of them; normally this would thrill Happy to no end but he wasn't really feeling it. He had promised Liv that he wouldn't fuck around with anyone else; Happy knew doing so would be the ends of them.

He dressed quickly and made his way out of the house. There would be food at the club so he didn't bother to eat or get any coffee into his system. Happy kicked his Harley Davidson Dyna to life and backed out of his driveway. He enjoyed the ride to Red Woody, it was one of those beautiful California days there was perfect for riding. Not too hot and not too cold, just perfect. If he didn't have to help out the club, he would have just continued his ride. Happy found it cleared his head when he road aimlessly though the desert. He pulled into the lot at Red Woody and it was filled with cars; they must have had a porn shoot. Lyla had been producing a lot more than normal lately; maybe she was trying to keep her mind off of Opie.

Happy made his way towards the door and met a smoking Chibs outside. "Hey Brother." He took a drag off of his cigarette.

"Chibs." Happy nodded as he opened the door. No surprise he was met by the sound of exaggerated female moans. It annoyed him slightly but only because he didn't know the next time he would get laid. Normally he would have enjoyed the sounds but he was already aching for sex and it had only been 24 hours. Happy made his way to the bar and grabbed a coffee mug and filled it with whatever was in the coffee pot. He took a quick sip and wanted to spit it back in his cup but swallowed it down. The new prospect needed to learn to make coffee, Happy swore that there more grounds in his cup than coffee, it was fucking sludge. He rolled his eyes and dumped the coffee out into the sink. Fucking prospect.

"Hey Hap." Jax stood next to him.

"Prez." Happy glanced over at Jax and then towards the scene that Lyla was directing. It was a blonde girl riding one of the new guys that Liv helped hire.

"Happy, I just wanted to let you know I am really sorry about what happened with Liv." Jax said.

Happy frowned and looked over at Jax. "What do you mean? What happened with Liv?"

Shit, Liv hadn't told Happy. "Fuck." Jax muttered under his breath knowing that there was no way he was going to get away with not telling Happy now. Jax watched Happy's face cloud over. "I thought Liv would have told you what happened."

"What happened?" Happy held back a growl that was building within him.

Jax shook his head and prepared himself, he knew Happy would be pissed. "I knew Gemma was watching my house so I kissed Liv. I was hoping it would bait Gemma into following her, it did." Jax was matter of fact. "You should know that Liv slapped me and threatened me."

Happy snapped, "Why the fuck didn't either of you tell me?" He roared so loudly that Lyla had to stop filming. Happy didn't wait for an answer he stormed out of Red Woody and pulled out his phone and dialed Liv's number.

"Hi, you got Liv. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." Liv's voice said over her voicemail.

"Call me when you get this we need to talk!" Happy growled into the phone. He hung up quickly and strode towards his motorcycle. He needed to get away, to clear his mind and most of all he wanted to get away from Jax because he knew if he didn't he would do something he would regret.

* * *

"You look almost as beautiful as the bride." Chase whispered in Liv's ear as they stood waiting to walk into the sanctuary with the rest of the bridal party.

"You look quite dapper in yourself." Liv smiled at Chase as she smoothed down the lapel on his black tuxedo jacket. His brown hair was styled and his face was cleanly shaven. Liv couldn't remember the last time Chase was cleanly shaved, he looked so young.

Chase smiled over at Liv, she really was breathtaking, her hair was up with wisps of it falling around her face. Her makeup was light in which contrasted her burgundy lips. The dress she had chosen for hugged her curves; the lace was a nice distinction to the keyhole back and the plunging neckline. She wore the dress better than all the other bridesmaids. He was proud to have his best friend on his arm for the wedding, the made quite the couple. "This is our cue buttercup." Chase smiled as the music changed.

During the ceremony Liv wondered if Happy would ever ask her to marry him. It was hard enough to get him to settle down. She knew that if they did get married it wouldn't be at all like Bri and Sam's wedding. There wouldn't be tuxedos, seating arrangements or dress codes; there would be booze, bikers and leather. Not exactly what Liv had in mind for her perfect wedding. However, she had already planned the "perfect" wedding and that turned our far from flawless and she was left without a groom. If she married Happy one day, it would be small and intimate, just close friends and family; funny how that as now her idea of perfect. Olivia priorities had changed so much in such a short time.

"And you may now kiss the bride." The pastor said. Liv had day dreamed through the entire ceremony. But she watched ecstatically as Sam took his new wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. Liv clapped as the pastor said, "I would like to present MR and _MRS_ Samuel Fischer." She felt so blessed to be able to share that special day with her friends, her new family. The only thing missing was Happy.

The reception was in full dancing force when Liv realized she hadn't checked her phone all day. Her heart ached for Happy, maybe it was the fact she was feeling sentimental or maybe it was the fact that there was so much love in the air and it made her feel lonely. But either way she wanted him to know how much she loved him and missed him. Liv pulled her phone out of her bag and walked through the crowd of people near the door and pushed her way outside. She felt like she was at a nightclub.

Olivia powered up her phone once she made it outside, where she found a quiet spot on a bench that faced a pond, that was romantically bathed in the soft moonlight. When her phone finally powered to life Liv found she had 4 messages and a text. The text was from her dad.

_Sweetheart call me when you get this, no matter what time it is. Dad._

Liv frowned at the ominous sounding text. She took a deep breath and listened to her voicemails. The first one was Happy, he sounded pissed off. Liv chewed on the inside of her cheek as she went on to the next one which was her dad, he wanted her to call him ASAP. The other two messages were also from Tig, each sounding more and more urgent. What the hell was going on? Liv couldn't help but the foreboding feeling that was growing inside of her as she hit her dad's number on her phone.

"It's about time you called Baby girl." Tig's voice sounded relieved.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Liv asked straightaway, her heart throbbed hard against her chest.

"Shit, baby. I'm so sorry." Tig started. Liv knew it had to be something bad, tears started forming in her eyes.

"What is it Daddy?" Olivia said in barely a whisper. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now.

"Happy was in a motorcycle accident today. He was hit by a truck. He is in intensive care at Charming Memorial." Tig said quietly. Liv let out a sob that made Tig feel helpless. He wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and embrace his daughter.

"Is..he going to be okay?" Liv managed to weep out.

Tig shook his head, "We don't know baby."

"I am going to leave right now." Liv shot up and started back towards the wedding. She had only had two glasses of wine, she was far from drunk.

"Baby, I do not want you driving all the way from Portland to Charming tonight. There isn't anything that you can do here other than worry." Tig said.

"Daddy, I need to be there with Happy. I HAVE to be there. I cannot just stay here and wonder. What if he…" She couldn't let the word slip from her mouth.

"Olivia Grace, Happy is not going to die. He is too fucking stubborn and pigheaded to do that." Tig said sympathetically.

"But I can't just sit here, while he is there!" Liv argued.

Tig knew that his was going to be an argument he wasn't going to win. Olivia was just as stubborn as Happy. "Alright then, at least humor your old man and let me buy you a plane ticket from Portland to Sacramento. They usually fly out every few hours or so. I will buy you a ticket you just head to the airport."

Liv wiped the tears from her eyes, "Alright Daddy. I will see if I can get Chase or Reese to drive me to the airport." She sniffled.

"I will be there to pick you up." Tig said reassuringly.

"Alright. Thank you. I love you and please if anything happens before I get there let me know." Liv tried to sound stoic but she knew Tig could hear right through her act.

"Be safe angel." Tig worried she would do something reckless. He knew she was upset about Happy and that she wanted to get to Charming as quickly as possible. There was really no time to spare and she would be a nervous wreck until she got to Charming.

Liv ran into the hall and squinted her eyes searching for Chase or Reese. She spotted them dancing in the middle of the dance floor to the throbbing bass. Olivia made her way to them. Chase turned his attention to her but didn't notice that she was upset.

"Oliver! Dance with us!" He slurred slightly as he grabbed on to her and tried to pull her into him and Reese.

Liv could see that Chase was not going to be any help. Liv pushed back and shook her head. Chase stopped pulling and looked back at her and then over at Reese who was obviously his sober cab. "I need to go."

"What? The party is just getting started!" Chase said loudly.

"Maybe we shouldn't push Liv." Reese said softly as the music died down. "What is going on Love?"

Liv bit her lower lip trying to fight the tears that were building again in her eyes. "Happy was in an accident today and I need to get to Charming tonight. My dad is buying me a ticket to Sacramento for tonight so I can get there…I will just be worried until I get to Charming and I can see Hap for myself." Liv sniffled.

"Do you need a ride?" Reese asked. Liv nodded. "Alright. Go get your stuff I can take you. Chase do you want to come with or do you want to stay?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I will stay, it shouldn't take too long to get Liv to the airport and come back. I think it would be rude if all of us left." Chase was sad for Liv but wanted to enjoy this party, however if Reese wouldn't have volunteered to bring Liv to the airport he would have even if had, had too much to drink. It was the thought that counted. "Be safe Liv."

Liv looked around trying to see if she could find Bri and Sam but she didn't see them. "Liv don't worry about. I will let Sam and Bri know what happened." Chase touched her shoulder and nodded at Reese, who took her arm and led her out to his car.

On the way to the airport Olivia received a text from Tig stating where she needed to pick up her ticket and when here flight was leaving. It was a relief to Liv to hear that her flight was leaving about an hour after she got to the airport. She knew that, that hour would be one of the longest of her life as well as the hour and a half flight to Sacramento. Liv just wanted to be by Happy's side, especially if anything bad were to happen to him.

"We're here Liv." Reese's soft voice pulled Liv out of her thoughts.

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you so much for leaving the wedding to bring me here. I don't know what I would do without friends like you and Chase."

Reese let out a quiet laugh, "you're welcome. Be safe and just let us know if you need us to pick you up."

Liv nodded at she exited the car and made her way towards the ticket desk. Her stomach was in knots. She wondered what caused Happy to be in an accident. She hoped that it had nothing to with some sort of retaliation or club issues. It was so unlike Happy to be unsafe on his motorcycle. Liv frowned at the thought.

"May I help you?" The gray haired woman behind the ticket desk called to Liv as she took her in. The woman took in Liv, kind of strange to see a woman dressed so nicely at the airport at that time of night. The attendant shrugged it off and figured to each their own.

"Ah yes, my father has a ticket on reserve for me on the next flight to Sacramento. Olivia Trager." Liv fidgeted impatiently as the woman typed on her keyboard. The flight was due to leave in less than an hour at this point.

"Oh here you are. Looks like we have a first class ticket to Sacramento leaving in 45 minutes." The woman's hazel eyes looked up from her computer screen at Olivia.

"Perfect. The sooner I get there the better." Liv bounced on the soles of her feet which were beginning to hurt after being in heels all day.

"Do you have any luggage to check?" The elderly attendant asked her.

"No, just what you see here." Liv held up her purse. "Emergency trip, going with what I am wearing; straight from my friend's wedding."

"Alright dear, well here is your ticket you are going to want to go to gate D3. Good luck dear." The woman patted Liv's hand as she passed her the ticket.

"Thank you." Liv smiled politely as she made her way to the security line which was short. Liv was thankful for that; she didn't have the patience to sit through another line. She would be happy once she was in the air on her way to Charming.

It seemed to take forever to get called into the airplane and then take off to Sacramento. Liv hadn't heard anything from her dad which made her feel slightly better but she also knew he would be on the way to pick her up from the airport as well. Liv hoped that the guys in the club would be smart enough to call her if something happened. There was nothing she could do at that point since she was in the air somewhere over California, so all she did was worry and drink a few strong alcoholic beverages to take the edge off some.

Tig waited outside of the baggage claim on his motorcycle, the summer air hot and stagnant and caused him to sweat profusely under his leather cut. He couldn't wait to get back out the road so he could feel a bit of a breeze to cool himself down again. He knew that Liv would want an update; he pulled out his prepaid and dialed Jax, who was still at the hospital when Tig left.

"Yeah?" Jax answered his voice was tired with sleep. It had been a long day for the club.

"Anything new I can tell my kid when she gets here?" Tig asked.

"Doc was just in with Hap and he said he is stable but they don't know how long he will be unconscious and that he has a decent head injury. I should have never told him about kissing Liv." Jackson had been blaming himself for what happened to Happy. He still hadn't found out that the man who hit Happy with his truck was driving drunk and there was no avoiding the accident.

"It wasn't your fault Jax." Tig ran his hand through his hair which was damp with sweat. He wanted Liv to hurry up and get her ass out of the airport before he died from loss of fluids. That is when he spotted his daughter in the entry way of one of the doors. She stuck out like a sore thumb, she hadn't changed out of the dress which must have been the one she wore in the wedding. Her hair was disheveled but still looked nice, the only thing about her appearance that was off was her make up, he could see she had obviously been crying. "Hey. Got to go the kid is here. We will be there in about an hour." Tig said as he hung up and glanced over to where Liv had been standing, she was no longer there but making her way to him.

"Hi Daddy." Liv started to cry as she embraced her old man.

"Hey sweetheart." Tig hugged Liv back, it was really too warm to do this he thought to himself. "Let's get you to the hospital." He held out his extra helmet to Liv.

"Do you know how he is doing?" Liv couldn't bring herself to say Happy's name as she strapped under her chin.

"Jax said that he is stable but the doc doesn't know when he is going to come out of the coma." Tig said as he started his bike.

Stable was good, coma was not. Liv didn't know whether to be relieved or if she should still be worried. She needed to see Happy before she made any decisions about how she felt. The last time someone Liv loved was in a vehicular accident they died. Olivia never wanted to lose another person that way again. She was the one who had to identify her parents after accident, it broke her heart to see both of her parents that way so still, so lifeless. She refused to let Happy go that way, she was too stubborn to let him go especially since they just found their way back together.

The ride into Charming took less time than Liv thought it would. By the time they reached the hospital she was freezing, her dress didn't cover enough of her body and left feeling cold from the speed of the Harley down the freeway. Olivia wondered if she would ever feel warm again. She shivered briefly but wasn't sure if it was the cold or if it was her nerves.

Tig held Liv's hand as they made their way to the waiting room. The placed was filled with club members and some croweaters. Jax stood up when they walked in and made his way over to Liv and Tig.

"Thanks for comin' darlin'." Jax pulled her into his arms. "He's in room 210." He said as he released her and pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you, Jax." Liv gave him a quick and fleeting smile before walking in the direction that Jackson had pointed.

Liv's heart picked up pace as she got outside of Happy's room the door was closed and the blinds were pulled so live couldn't see in. She took a deep breath before opening the door, not knowing what to expect behind the door. No one could have prepared Liv for what she saw. Happy's head was wrapped in a bandage and his face was badly scraped up and bruises were forming. A gasp escaped Liv's lips as she moved closer to him seeing his left arm and leg were in casts. Olivia sat in the chair that was on the right side of Happy's bed and took his hand into hers. Tears fell freely from her face; Hap looked so weak and helpless. Liv cried until she had no more tears left to cry.

"Don't you dare leave me Happy Lowman. If you do, I will heaven and hell to drag your stubborn ass back here. I need you." Liv sniffled as she wiped her eyes as she listened to the steady beeping of Hap's heart monitor. The steadiness of it gave her a sense of relief and it made her realize that all she cared about was Happy and making sure that she was there when he woke up. She wanted her face to be the first thing he saw; Liv wanted him to see how much she loved him and how she dropped everything for him. "I love you, Happy." Olivia whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for your continued support and love! You make my writing worth it. So as I said in the last chapter I said that I had some news…well I haven't been writing much because I haven't felt super creative because I have a baby sucking all my energy and creativity from me. I am going to try to have this story finished by the time the baby comes in September because from what I hear babies suck your energy right out of you and I would hate to leave you hanging. __ Let me know what you think of this chapter; the next one should be out soon. Enjoy! _


	44. The Aftermath

Chapter 44: The Aftermath

* * *

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."_ ~William Shakespeare

Happy's mind was reeling as he hit the highway; he needed to clear his mind and a ride through the desert was just what the doctor ordered. He couldn't believe that Liv had not told him about what happened with Jax. The more Happy thought about it the angrier he got; he saw red when he thought of Jax's lips on Liv's. Hap didn't think he would have been that upset if Liv would have just told him, but then again who was he kidding, he would have been livid. Happy felt betrayed; he wondered if Olivia didn't tell him because she wanted him to eventually find out and feel how she felt when he had slept with the whores from Red Woody. Whatever it was she was trying or not trying to do, made him feel like shit.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat was unrelenting when Happy finally pulled into the parking lot a little wayside diner. He parked his Harley and killed the engine. Happy straddled his bike long enough to take off his helmet and light a cigarette. He inhaled deeply on his cigarette as he started towards the diner. It was about time he ate something, maybe it would make him feel better. Just before walked in the door Happy flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. Walking into the diner made him remember the first time he had walked through into the café where Liv had worked. Liv. His foul mood had been nearly forgotten until that point. Until he thought about Liv.

The sign that greeted Happy told him to seat himself, he found a corner booth and sat down, his annoyance was building up again. Hap pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it, Olivia still hadn't returned his call, which pissed him off even more. He didn't care that she was at a wedding, in fact, it irritated him that she hadn't prioritized him higher. What the hell was happening to him? Happy wondered with frustration. Before Liv, he never would have allowed a woman to get to him in the way she was; he would have just thrown her to the aside and looked for another. Then again, none of those whores had ever been his old lady.

"Hello, I am Sasha. I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

Happy looked up at to see a tall, leggy blonde. He eyed her up for a moment before answering. "I'll take a coke, a burger and fries." Hap cut to the chase. He was hungry and there was no need for dilly dallying.

Sasha smiled at the bald, dangerous looking stranger; he was just how she liked her men. "Alright, I will get your order placed and be right back with your coke." She swayed slowly as she walked away hoping to draw in the man's attention, like it normally did. She turned and looked coyly over her shoulder at the man but his gaze didn't follow her, it was out the window. Sasha frowned, how could she not keep his attention? It wasn't like he had a ring on his finger and even then, it didn't matter much.

Happy knew that the waitress wanted his attention, he had caught on almost immediately; she had the same body language the Croweaters and sweet butts used. He shook his head, as angry as he was at Liv there still wasn't anyone else who compared to her. Happy figured they would work though everything, especially since Liv was so fucking stubborn. He hadn't inked her just to get rid of her a month later. Liv would have his balls in a bag if he did that to her. Shit, she would probably have Tig murder him, if he screwed her over like that. Happy cracked a smile as he thought of her fiery personality that made her quite the match for him; she had never really been afraid to tell him what she thought about things, unlike everyone else. Olivia had always been truthful with him, no matter how hard it was for him to hear.

"Here's your coke, handsome." The blonde waitress interrupted Happy's thoughts of Liv. He frowned at her as she batted her hazel eyes at him.

"Thanks." Happy gave her a dismissing look before taking a drink of his coke.

"So what brings you here?" Sasha was oblivious to his look and tried to make small talk.

Happy glared up at the girl, was she seriously trying to chat with him? If there was one thing he hated more than gashes who didn't get the point, was them trying to make small talk with him.

Sasha tried one more time to get the bald biker to talk to her. "Is that your Harley out there? I love men on bikes, they are so sexy." She sucked her lower lip into her mouth before slowly biting it on its way out. One of her ways of trying to be sexy.

Happy could feel his anger rising, he tried to smooth it out before he spoke, knowing what he wanted to say would most likely be cruel. He shook his head as the woman leaned closer to him. "Listen, just do your fucking job and go get my food. Stop trying to make small talk; I have no interest in you or what you got under your clothes." Happy barked as he watched the waitress' face turn a deep shade of red before she turned quickly on the balls of her feet and walked away from Happy, leaving him in peace. Well that was until his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Happy answered, it wasn't Liv.

"Hey, Hap. We wanted to know if you'd be at the meeting with the Mayans." Chibs asked, knowing that if he mentioned Jax the Tacoma Killer might just fly through the phone at him.

"I should be there before the meeting is done." Happy stated. "I had to clear my head. I am eating some food then I'll head towards Diosa." Happy didn't relish the fact that he wouldn't have the day to himself but he was in a better place than when he left Charming.

"Alright brotha. We'll see you at Diosa in a few hours." Chibs said before hanging up the phone.

The leggy waitress brought Happy his food and didn't say one word to him. He figured he hurt her pride, but she should have known her place. Which was not with him or near him for that matter.

The burger was good, medium rare just like he like them. He finished his eating quickly knowing he had only a few hours to make it back to Diosa before the meeting. Happy stood up and threw a twenty on the table before heading out to his bike. He kicked his bike to life and sped off leaving the waitress and her wounded ego in his ride back gave Happy a clear mind and opened him up to discussion about why Liv hadn't told him about Jax kissing her. It still stung that she kept it from him and he had to hear it from Jackson. However, if Liv could forgive him for all his past indiscretions he would forgive her too…eventually.

The driver of the red sedan had, had a horrible day; he had just walked in on his wife and her lover. He was livid. The man decided to drown his sorrow, pain and anger at a bar. He didn't think he had, had too much to drink and he was fine to drive but in reality he had and he was far from okay to drive. He hadn't seen the man on the motorcycle until he hit him head on.

Happy tried to swerve when he noticed the red sedan gliding into his lane but it was too late. He prepared himself for impact as much as one could prepare for such things. As he flew from his motorcycle and painfully crunched and tumbled onto the pavement, Olivia's face flashed through his mind just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Happy was vaguely aware of her sobbing and her hand in his but he couldn't respond, he couldn't comfort her. Liv's voice was shaky and full of despair. "Don't you dare leave me Happy Lowman. If you do, I will move heaven and hell to drag your stubborn ass back here. I need you... I love you." Again there was blackness and nothingness.

Happy wavered on the edge of consciousness, the faint sound of steady beeping hurt his throbbing head. He fought against the fog in his head and tried to open his eyes. Happy could handle pain, however this was different, everything about his being ached deeply. He slowly pried his eyes open allowing them to focus to the dimly lit room. Where was he? Why was he there? The last thing he remembered was the red sedan but what was it about the fucking red sedan. He couldn't remember. Happy slowly his head and saw heeled feet that were propped up on a chair, his eyes followed up the bare legs, to the hem line of a short black dress. He looked further up the woman's body and realized he hadn't dreamt Liv's voice. She was there and she was sound asleep. Happy took a deep breath as he tenderly turned his head forward again, he was exhausted. And knowing Liv was there with him allowed his body relax and drift back into the darkness again.

Liv was stirred by a nurse, who entered Happy's room. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you." The male nurse smiled softly down at Olivia, who he thought looked startled by his appearance.

She stretched out her aching body, the hospital recliners were not very comfortable but at least she as able to rest some while she was with Happy. "It's fine. I should see if I can get someone to bring me some more appropriate clothes anyway." She looked down at her low cut bridesmaid dress. "How is he doing?" Liv asked, the stout nurse with salt and pepper hair.

"Well vitals are all normal, we'll be running more test later this morning to see if the swelling on his brain has gone down. Our surgeon last night said that it looked like the swelling would go down on its own. If not, he will have to go to surgery." The nurse was very matter of fact. "If you want, I'll stick around if you want to go get some food and clothes. There's a few of guys in the waiting room."

"Thank you." Liv stood up and started to make her way out of the room towards the waiting room. When she got there Jax, Chibs and her dad were all waiting with cups of coffee. "Morning." Liv rubbed her eyes as she walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Jax.

"Mornin' sweetheart." Jax put his arm around her lazily. "How are you feelin'?"

Liv sighed deeply. She would feel better if Happy wasn't in the hospital. "I'm hanging in there. Is there anyway someone could swing by Happy's and bring me some more appropriate clothes?" She looked down at her plunging neckline which was fine for the wedding but completely inappropriate for sitting around a hospital.

"Yeah, I'll call Lyla and ask her to swing by Hap's." Jax smiled softly.

"You want anything to drink or eat baby girl?" Tig asked his daughter, she looked like she had seen better days. But he understood.

Liv nodded at her dad. "Coffee and something to eat would be great, Daddy. Thanks, both of you." She gave both Jax and Tig a small smile. It was really all she could muster. "Will you bring it back to Happy's room? I am going to head back in there." She couldn't bear to be away from him for too long plus she really didn't want Happy to be alone for too long.

"Alright sweetheart." Tig stood up and walked over to his daughter and kissed her head before making his way to the cafeteria.

Liv made her way back into the room and the nurse was just finishing up with his exam on Happy. "Thank you for sticking around in here with him until I got back." Liv said quietly. She was grateful that he had kept his word.

"No problem. I will be Mr Lowman's nurse all day. My name is Adam if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Adam started towards the door.

"Thank you, Adam. My name is Liv." She said as she took her seat next to Happy. She took his hand into hers and prayed that he knew that she was there. "Hap. Please I need you, just give me a sign baby." She whispered.

It would five more days before Liv got the sign that she wanted. Quin had brought her a lap top from Red Woody so she could keep herself busy while she sat with Happy. So she worked on emails while members of the Sons' other charters were in and out of Happy's room every day. They all paid their respect to Olivia and their mother charter. Liv was buried in emails when Happy's monitors started speeding up. She frowned and looked up over her computer screen towards Happy, who was looking around the room.

Tears stung Liv's eyes, "Happy?" She said in barely a whisper as he looked over at her.

"Liv." His voice was husky with sleep. His throat was so intolerably dry. "Can you get me some water?" He asked.

"Of course." Olivia poured him a glass of water from the pitcher that the nurses had been bringing in for her. "Don't drink it too quickly." She held the straw so Happy could drink.

The cool water felt good on his throat. He finished drinking a small amount even though he wanted to down the cup of water. "What happened?" Happy had little recollection of what happened to him other than there was a red sedan.

Liv placed the cup off to the side and sat on the bed next to Happy taking his good hand into hers. "What do you remember last?" Trying to get a feel for where she should start. Jax had told her that he let it slip that he had kissed her and that was why Happy was out for a ride that day. Olivia tried to tell Jax it wasn't his fault but he still blamed himself.

Happy gave her hand a light squeeze. "I remember being pissed off at you and Jax. I went for a ride to clear my mind. I was on my way to Diosa and there was a red sedan, after that everything is blank." He hated that he couldn't remember. Then, a vision of Liv in a dress flashed through his head. "You were here in a little black dress."

"Yeah, I was. I was a bit over dressed for your hospitalization. I left Sam and Bri's wedding reception to be here." Liv had spoken to them and they were okay with her speedy exit. Hell, they didn't blame her. "That red sedan that you remember hit you head on Hap. From what the police said you flew over the top of the car and landed on your head and left side. The man who hit you is in custody for driving drunk. Happy, I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have…" Liv trailed off tears fell freely from her eyes.

Happy released her hand and wiped away her tears. "I'm far too stubborn to leave this world yet."

"Hap, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Jackson kissing me. It just slipped my mind with everything that happened with Gemma." Olivia confessed.

A low growl came from Happy. "I am not okay that Jax had his lips on yours. And I am also not okay with the fact you didn't tell me. However, almost dying kind of trumps everything right now. We can talk about it later when I am feeling more like fighting with you."

Olivia let out a quiet laugh. "Alright when you feel better I will let you put me in my place."

"Deal." Happy began to feel hazy. "These fucking drugs I'm on make me feel like I'm high."

"I'll go see if I can find your doctor and let him know you're awake. There is also a waiting room full of your brothers that will want to see you." Liv started to rise from the bed but Happy caught her hand. She paused and gazed back at him.

"I want you to know that I love you." Happy brought her hand to his lips. "You were the last thing in my mind before I blacked out."

"I love you too, Happy." She smiled down at him before leaning in and kissing his lips being careful not to kiss him too hard. "I'll be back shortly." Liv said as she left the room. When she entered the hallway she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Happy was alive and he had some feistiness about him. She looked forward to the day that he wanted to fight with her about Jax's kiss because she knew he would be back to himself. As she rounded the corner to the waiting room she decided it would be Jax, who told Happy about his Dyna…at least she wouldn't be the one who had to break that news to him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for your patience with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I did back track a bit but I thought it would be nice to hear things from Happy's POV for a bit. Thanks for your continued support and reading. Cheers!_


	45. A Plan

Chapter 45: A Plan

"_Try to be a rainbow in someone's clouds."_ ~Maya Angelou

Liv watched Happy sleep; the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest gave her a sense of peace and relief. It had been a little over a week since Happy had woken up from his coma and nearly two weeks since Olivia had arrived back in Charming. Since then Happy had been unbearable to be around especially for the hospital staff. He had made at least three nurses cry, two of which refused to have him as their patient anymore. His mood was darker than Liv had ever seen it, things were not even that bad when he been pissed off at her. For people who knew him it was bad, if they didn't know him his mood was downright scary. Olivia had tried to explain to Happy several times that his "pushy fucking babysitters" were only there to help and the sooner he cooperated the sooner he would get to go home. But of course, Liv couldn't get that through his thick skull…Happy remained as stubborn as ever. So, his sleeping was a nice reprieve for Liv, who hadn't left the hospital since she arrived.

There was a soft rap on Happy's hospital door before the door opened and Jax peered in. Liv smiled softly and waved him in, it was nice to see that it wasn't a nurse. Olivia took him in as he walked towards her, Jax looked exhausted. She wondered what was going on with the club or his life, that made him look so dog-tired.

"Hey." Jackson said quietly; he didn't want to wake the beast. He knew Happy was itching to get out of the hospital and because of that he was unbearable to be around. Jax couldn't help but wonder how Liv did it; she had rarely set foot outside of the hospital room since Happy's accident. Fuck, she was a good old lady.

"Hi, Jax. What's up?" Liv whispered; glad to have some company other than Happy.

Jax studied Liv briefly before sitting down in a chair next to her. "Wanted to see if you wanted to take a break. Lyla is out in the waiting room and she wants to take you to dinner, outside of the hospital." Jax and Lyla, both thought that Liv needed a break. Hell, she looked like it, her tired blue eyes stared widely at him.

Olivia shook her head; leaving wasn't even an option she had considered. "I don't know Jax." She hesitated, she didn't want to leave Happy, no matter how intolerable he was being. However, she was dying for human contact with other people who were in considerably better moods than Happy. Liv loved him but his bad attitude was taking its toll on her. She found that she was starting to become short with people and most of the time she could barely stand being around Happy.

"I'll stick around here until you get back. Liv, you deserve a break. Hap is out of danger; you do know that, right?" Jackson gave her a sympathetic smiled.

Liv let out a deep sigh, she knew Jax was right, she needed a break. But she didn't want Happy to think she just left him. He never left her while she was recovering from the last time Marks and Cartwright attacked her. Then again she was unconscious pretty much the whole time and she didn't have a bad attitude. "Alright, Jax but if he wakes up, you get to deal with him."

Jackson let you a quiet, reluctant snicker, knowing what a beast Happy had been. Jax understood what Hap was going through was rough on him, he was pissed he was stuck in the hospital and even more angry over the fact that his beloved Harley Dina was demolished in the accident. Jax was sure that Happy would love to get his hands on the man, who had caused all the damage and destruction in his life. But he was already behind bars at least for a short time. It was fine though Happy had patience and he would get his pound of flesh, if that is what he wanted.

"Don't worry Liv. I know how to handle the beast." Jax stood and held his hand out for Olivia, so she would get moving. He smiled as he replaced himself in her seat. "Now go." He commanded as she slowly made her way to the door and looked back before leaving. "Seriously Liv, leave now or I will wake Happy up and tell him you trying to escape." Jax threatened. Olivia gave him a small relieved smile before walking out the door.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Liv finally slipped back into Happy's hospital room. Jax had fallen asleep in the chair where she left him. His soft snores and sound of the television mingled as she placed the bag she was carrying on the floor next to the chair. Jackson looked almost too peaceful to wake; there was something so innocent and child like about him when he was sleeping.

Liv touched Jax's shoulder gently, "Jax?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" Jackson hummed as he stretched out his achy body. The hospital chair was not the most comfortable place he had slept in his life. He glanced up at Olivia and rubbed his face. "What time is it?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Almost midnight. Sorry, I would have been back sooner but as much as I hate to admit it I was having a good time." Liv acknowledged. She had a wonderful time with Lyla, it was a much-needed break from worrying about and caring for Happy. She was glad Jax had talked her into going out for the evening. "How were things here?" Olivia asked reluctantly, hoping he wouldn't tell her Hap had woke up while she was gone.

"Ah, pretty quiet." Jax stood up and stretched his long muscular body. "Don't worry Happy slept the whole time you were gone." He lied. No need to ruin Liv's pleasant evening, she needed it. It made feel good to see her relaxed and let go a bit.

In fact, Happy woke up shortly after Liv had left and was pissed off that she had left without waking him up. Jackson had talked with Happy about how she needed a break and if she didn't she would end up in a hospital bed just like Hap. She hadn't been taking care of her own well-being while Happy was in the hospital and she needed a mental break. Jackson basically made her leave. Happy confirmed to Jax that he knew he was being too hard on Liv. She was continuously tolerated his cranky ass with such grace and patience. He didn't know how she did it because he could barely tolerate himself. Liv had stepped up and was the mediator between himself and the nurses, which had been a life saver for both parties. Olivia had proved she was his perfect old lady. Happy promised his president that he wouldn't mention the fact he had woke up to Liv not being there.

"Good." Liv sighed with relief, she had already taken the brunt of Happy's anger as the go between with the nurses and doctors. She didn't need him to actually be angry with her. Olivia hadn't taken anything that Happy had said or did to heart at this point; she understood where he was coming from with the injuries. All of it just plain old sucked. "Well I should let you get home and I should get some sleep before the beast awakes." She partially joked. She loved Happy and she just wanted him to go back to the asshole he was before. At least then he was tolerable. Liv just hoped that her plan she had for him would cheer him up a little bit.

"I don't know how you sleep in that chair, it's so uncomfortable." Jax shook his head.

Olivia let out a quiet laugh, "I guess it's the least I can do for him. He went through so much more when I was going through all my shit." She never once felt like she was returning a favor or it was some chore that was set in front of her, even though she knew everything that was waiting for her to deal with when she got back to Portland.

Jax made his way to the door, "I know he appreciates it, even if he doesn't show it." He noted.

Liv nodded, "I know. Thanks for the time out tonight Jax. I really appreciate it." She settled into the chair and snuggled herself under the stiff hospital blanket as Jax closed the door behind him. It had really turned out to be a lovely evening.

* * *

Happy had been watching Olivia sleep for a while before he noticed she was starting to stir. He hadn't heard her come back the previous evening so when he woke up, he was surprised to see that she was sound asleep in the chair. After his talk with Jax, Happy had started to feel slightly guilty about how he had been treating Liv. Guilt was not a feeling that he was used to, it felt foreign to him and he didn't know how to deal with it. So, he suppressed it like he did most of the feelings he didn't know how process. The one thing he was taking away from everything was he was fucking lucky to have Liv; most women would have walked away from him at this point. Then again Olivia was not most women.

"Mmm." Liv moaned as she stretched her arms over her head and glanced over at Happy with a sleepy smile. "Morning."

Hap loved that sleepy smile, it was so sexy. "Morning. Sleep well?" He asked wondering if she was going to tell him about going out he night before.

Olivia nodded as she stood up and made her way to Happy's bed. "I slept fine. I do have something I need to confess though." She knew if Happy had found out she was gone by someone else, it might send him off the edge. Liv watched as Happy's eyes clouded up and his face turned stormy. She did not want to fight this early. "I went out with Lyla last night for dinner. I needed a break." Liv admitted as she sat next to Happy. His bed was far more comfortable than the chair.

Happy sighed deeply wondering if he should tell her that he already knew and he wasn't pissed off about it. "I know. I woke up when Jax was here last night." Happy confessed. The look on Liv's face said it all when she admitted that she went out, it was a mixture of anxiety and fear. Happy reached up and cupped Liv's face. "I love you." It was only thing he could say that he felt like would bring Olivia some comfort.

Liv didn't reply, instead she placed her lips against Happy's. Her body was already on fire; she was excited to see if her surprise for Hap worked out or at least it wasn't just a waste of time spending time planning it. And at least hoped that it would at least put Happy in a better mood than what he had been in over the last week.

As they were kissing the door to the room swung open and a nurse walked in. "Mr. Lowman?" She announced herself tentatively, as she made her way further into the hospital room.

Happy jerked away from Liv quickly, he had never been one for allowing strangers to see his weaknesses, Olivia being one of them. This nurse was new; he had never seen her before, even more reason not to allow her to see his affection towards Liv.

"My name is Amber. I am going to be your nurse today." She stated as she wrote her information on the whiteboard that hung on the opposing wall from where Happy's bed was.

Liv watched as Happy's attitude change from somewhat aggregable to severely disagreeable at the presence of the blonde-haired nurse. Happy's carefreeness that Liv loved so much was long gone. Olivia shook her head as she gazed over at Nurse Amber, she was quite pretty; although she looked as if a strong gust of wind would blow her over. Her hair was a shade that reminded Liv of honey and it was pulled back in a tight ponytail which accentuated her high cheekbones. Liv wished her cheekbones resembled the nurse's.

Olivia wondered how the nurse ended up pulling the short stick when it came to patients. The poor girl didn't have a clue about the potential monster that was sitting in the bed in front of her. Someone didn't like Amber or they wanted to initiate her by fire. Happy was not a patient for the faint of heart or new nurses. He needed someone who wouldn't put up with his bullshit.

"What do you want?" Happy sneered.

_Here we go._ Liv thought to herself as she waited to see how the nurse reacted. _It's sink or swim sweetheart. _

Amber flinched at the venom that Happy emanated. "I…I…I'm here to get your morning vitals and see if you would like your pain medications." She stuttered as she fidgeted under Happy's hard glare. The only reason she hadn't run out of the room in tears was the kind and apologetic look she got from the girl who was sitting on the bed next to her patient.

"I don't need shit." Happy growled. He was so sick of being in this fucking hospital with the nursing staff constantly bothering him. He just wanted to be back home.

"Hap, knock it off and let the poor girl do her job." Liv snorted, "you're such a pain in the ass." She was bold to say that to him when he was in one of his moods. At least she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Nurse Amber was surprise that the girl spoke to Happy so candidly. It made her wonder if he would put her in her place, it seemed like her patient was that sort of man. She could never imagine speaking to him the way that the girl did. It scared her.

Happy's glare turned from the nurse to Liv. He didn't want her calling him on his shit but she did like a good old lady should. "Just get what you need and get the hell out." Happy didn't even look over at the nurse; he was too busy watching a smirk pass across Liv's face. He continued to scowl at her as the nurse did her thing. He would have never conceded to any other woman, hell he wouldn't have to any man like he had just done for Olivia. Damn, he loved her. Happy growled at the thought; he had truly lost himself in Liv.

"Be nice." Liv whispered as another smirk crossed her face. She knew the hard look was non-threatening. And if he did have real rage, it would soon be forgotten if things worked out like she wanted.

The nurse finished quickly she didn't want to be around the guy named, Happy any longer than she needed. Amber refrained from talking and started to make her way out of the room. She felt shit on by her head nurse and was wondering how she could get out of this assignment, when she heard foot steps behind her. Nurse Amber turned to see the brunette that had been in the room following her. It gave her a chance to admire the brave girl. Her eyes were a piercing ice blue; it was a color that she had never seen before. The woman looked kind enough and fuck she was courageous.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Liv stopped the nurse. "It might make your life and the lives of your coworkers so much better and much easier when it comes to dealing with Happy."

Amber's hazel eyes flashed with question, "Um…" She hesitated hoping it wasn't something that would get her into troubles but if it could make things better for the staff, then she would be a hero.

Liv could read the reluctance on Amber's face. "Listen it is nothing that would get you into trouble. I just need a few uninterrupted hours with Happy." Liv was looking forward to her plan and seeing what happy thought of it. Improving his attitude was something Liv really wanted to do. She also hoped that it would help for her sake as well as the nurses.

"I think I can manage that. As far as I know DR Smith doesn't have any tests planned for Mr. Lowman." Amber smiled in relief, glad that she would be able to help and not get into trouble for it.

"Thank you. I promise next time you come into the room, Happy will be in a much more amiable mood." Olivia stated, hoping that she could deliver what she had just promised. As she walked back towards the room, she knew that it would work because it was Happy she was talking about after all. A smile crossed her face as she entered the room and locked the door behind her. She was not taking any chances of any of Happy's brothers showing up unannounced, even though she knew Lyla was going to put the word out that Happy was off limits for the morning.

"What's with the smile?" Happy was suspicious of the gleeful look on Liv's face.

Liv raised an eye brow, "Wouldn't you like to know? I am going to go take a shower." She stated as she grabbed the bag she had prepared with Lyla the night before. Olivia didn't wait for Happy to respond before making her way into the bathroom. His loud grunt did not go unnoticed as she closed the door. She knew that he would soon forgive her.

Happy was staring at the television when he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly glanced over at Liv, who was standing next to his bed. "Holy Fuck!" Happy hissed. Liv was dressed in a short, tight white nurse's uniform, the front was zipped to just below her breast showing off her cleavage and black bra. As Liv walked around his bed, he noticed the hint of garters holding up her white thigh-highs. Happy's eyes traveled down Liv's legs; she had on a pair of cherry red stiletto heels. Was she wearing this costume to drive him fucking crazy? He was on fire, if his nurses all looked like Liv did he would do whatever they wanted of him. Of course, he would never admit that; not even to Liv.

Liv tapped the toe of her stiletto in mocking annoyance as she waited for Happy's eyes to find their way up to her face. She didn't know what to expect from him, other than muttering _holy fuck_, he didn't give her any other reaction. When Happy's face finally reached hers, Liv's heart and breathing quickened. There was a mixture of lust and pure shock in gazing back at her. Time to take on her role as Nurse Trager.

A sly smile crossed Olivia's lips as she raised her eye brow at Happy. "You like what you see, Mr. Lowman? Might I remind you my eyes are up here." Liv pointed to her face.

Happy nodded but he meant it more as a challenge to Liv than anything else. "What is this all about Olivia?" She made him salivate with need, he wanted nothing more than to put his mouth to her warm skin. It had been far too long since he could touch her in a passionate way. He was dying to fuck her.

It was working, Liv saw the old Happy glimmering in his eyes. "What is what all about, Mr. Lowman? I am your nurse for the next few hours as you have been so blatantly rude to all the other staff. However, if you don't want me as your nurse, I can always go get someone else." Liv turned to walk out of the room but Happy's hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to the bed.

"No." His eyes were hooded with lust as he tried to pull Liv into bed with him. Normally she would have readily hopped right into the bed with him but she refused. "What?"

Liv shook her finger to tell him no. She flopped out of her role as Nurse Trager and let herself just be Liv for a moment. "Hap, I will keep playing this fantasy with you if you promise me something."

There was a catch? Why the hell would there be a catch? "What is it?" Happy sat back in his bed and as a frown crawled across his face.

Liv was use to this by now and it did not phase her and her determination to make everyone's lives better. "I got the nurse to leave us for a few hours and obviously, you can see what I want and I know what you want." She ran her hand up Happy's good thigh and between his legs where she was greeted by his erection. His breathing hitched, good they were getting somewhere. "If you want me for this time, then you need to promise me that you will be nice to the nurses for the rest of your stay. If you need to take out your frustration on someone, take it out on me." Liv bit her lip seductively, she liked how Happy could find solace in her and take out his vexations on her because that was always the best sex that they had.

Happy mulled over Liv's proposition quickly, how could he turn her down. He couldn't. "Fine." He took her by surprise and pulled her into the bed with him. "Now give me what I want woman." Liv's genuine laughter filled his ears, it was a sound he hadn't heard in a long time, he loved it.

"Promise me, Happy." Liv straddled Happy's lap and swayed her hips against his erection. Happy lamented, she ran her hands under his hospital gown and up his chest. "Say it Hap."

Another moan crossed Happy's lips. He wanted Liv so badly and he would do anything to feel himself inside of her again. "I promise."

"Good." Liv quickly slid down Happy's boxers enough to allow it to spring free. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Even if he wouldn't have said he promised her, she would have had sex with him. Liv needed to feel close to Happy again and sex was the one thing that always did it for them. They had always found their way back to each other that way; it had been their gateway.

Olivia wanted to get as much from Happy in the limited amount of time that they had. She didn't hesitate sliding herself down on Happy. She whimpered with need as he filled her. Liv placed her hands down on Hap's chest and steadied herself before she started to slide up and down on his shaft.

It felt so good to be inside of Liv again, it was euphoric for Happy. Better than any drug they had given him in the hospital. "Fuck, Liv." He grabbed her hips and made her move quicker. They would have plenty of time to take it slow. He felt himself close to his release; he looked up at Liv who threw her head back and moaned loudly. She clenched tightly around him, that was all he needed to tip him over the edge. He groaned as came.

Liv collapsed on Happy's chest. She hadn't realized how deprived she had been, she had orgasmed within minutes of having sex with Happy. "Was it worth it?" Liv asked as she lay listening to Happy's loud steady heartbeat.

"Yes." Happy replied. She would always be worth every it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience. I had every intention to get this chapter out before I had my son. Unfortunately, I did not. However, he is a pretty good napper so I have had time to write. Either way my little man made his way into this world in September and he has been nothing but a blessing since. I will finish this story but it going to take time. I am hoping to have another chapter out soon. Please feel free to tell me what you think! I love hearing from you, especially when I am up at 2 am with the little man. _


	46. Moving On

_"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born, and the day you find out why." ~Mark Twain_

* * *

How quickly time had flown by for Liv. It seemed like just yesterday, Happy had been discharged from the hospital and she got him settled into his house. Nurse Olivia worked brilliantly; Happy's mood was much improved and the nurses at the hospital were all grateful for Liv and Nurse Amber. They all wanted to know how Liv did it; she refused to tell them but they did allow her to have time alone with Happy every day until his discharge. Needless to say, they never had any other issues with him.

Liv went to back to college right after she got Happy established at his house and she figured out which one of the club members could handle Hap. She had already fallen two weeks behind in her classes; thankfully Olivia's professors allowed her to hand in her homework online. She may have told them a little white lie and told them it was her dad that was in the accident and not her boyfriend. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Now, she was a few days away from graduating. How could it have snuck up, upon her so quickly? She wondered if it was in part that she was splitting her time between Charming, Portland and Tacoma. Liv spent as much time with Happy as she could before her last semester of school. The last semester was painful for Liv between her classes, internship and Happy, she had little time to spend with her roommates. But, that was about to change, she had plans with Chase and Reese. Happy was going to be arriving in a few days with her dad for her graduation. Shit, graduation, the real world. Liv had accepted a position at a center for battered women and children in Stockton. As daunting as it felt to her, it felt right to be taking the job and moving to Charming with Happy.

"Oliver?" Chase popped his head into Liv's room through the open doorway. "You ready?" His hair flopped in his face. Over the last semester of classes Chase had grown out his light brown hair. He had told her that long hair was all the rage in Hollywood, so he did what they did. It fit him.

Liv finished lining her eyes with kohl black eyeliner. "Yeah." Gazed at Chase in the mirror. "Do I look okay?" She glanced down at her outfit; a pair of jean shorts and black racer back tank top.

"Girl, you'd look good in a plastic bag. Now if you don't mind, we should probably get going; Chase is waiting for us at his place." He smiled at Olivia. She had changed so much since Happy had come back into her life. Liv seemed more contented, and when he had seen them together it seemed like they were good for each other. As hard and as terrifying as Happy looked, he was a decent guy and if he made his best friend blissful then Happy was alright in Chase's book.

"Ha, ha." Liv shook her head at Chase as she stepped out of the room with him. They had plans to go get lunch and then see if they could find new clothes for graduation. "It's hard to believe that we are already done." It had been a struggle but they were there.

Chase smiled, "I know, right?" He couldn't believe that Liv had finished classes within a year and was graduating with him. Reese still had one more year and Bri and Sam both had another year and half or two since they had taken some time off for their honey moon and marriage. "I am glad you and I are sharing in this experience." He couldn't have been happier that he was partaking graduation with Liv; it was their moment together.

Liv smiled as she hugged Chase close to her, "I am too. Now let's go find some amazing outfits that make everyone jealous!"

"Shit, we already make everyone jealous." Chase smirked as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Zip me up?" Liv stood with her bare back to Happy.

"And why would I do something like that?" He asked as he ran his hand down Liv's back and teased the eyelets on her strapless bra.

Warmth filled Liv's body, she had just spent most of the evening making love to Happy. As much as she wanted him again, she also couldn't be late for graduation. "Happy." Liv sighed in protest, he gruff laugh filled her ears as he placed a kiss on her bare neck before zipping up her dress.

Olivia turned and faced Happy, the dress she was wearing made her look so sexy; even if she looked nervous. She ran her hands down the black and silver fabric of her bandage wrap dress. Happy's eyes lingered on sweetheart neckline of the dress that accentuated her breasts. "Olivia, you look beautiful." A pink flush washed over Liv's cheeks; he still had it. A victorious smile creeped across his face.

"Thank you." Liv was a bundle of nerves, she was so grateful that Happy was with her, he helped her forget about graduating. She wondered why she was so nervous, it wasn't like it was going to be hard to do it. Liv would just have to walk across the stage and get her diploma, no big deal. But what if she tripped and fell or what if she didn't hear her name. Anything that could go wrong flashed through Liv's head. It gave her an upset stomach just thinking about it. "Ugh, I am so nervous, my skin is crawling."

Happy hated seeing Liv that way. He wondered if giving her his gift would make it worse or if she would be okay. He and Tig had sort of coordinated their gifts, in the sense that they matched. Well here went nothing, he thought as he dug through his duffle bag to find the box before turning back to Liv, who was putting on a pair of black t-strap heels. "I have something for you." Happy said quietly as he stood in front of Liv.

What could Happy had gotten her? She didn't see anything in his hands, she glanced up at his face. The last gift he had given her was her tattoo, was he going to ink her again? They certainly didn't have time for that. Liv's brow furrowed as she looked at Happy, who now looked uneasy as he dug inside pocket of his cut and produced a small black box. He handed Liv the small velvet box. "Hap, you didn't need to get me anything. You being here is a gift in itself." Liv said as she looked down at the box in her hands.

"Ju…just open it." Happy's voice faltered. What the fuck?! He thought to himself.

Liv slowly opened the little box, she glanced up at Happy after seeing the contents; she searched his eager face. He had bought her a ring. Was he asking her to marry him?

"Olivia…" Happy started.

"I need to sit down." Liv was breathless. Was she ready for this with Happy? Was she ready to let him all the way in? If that was what the ring with the trio of black diamonds and smaller ones around the band meant. Olivia tried to catch her breath, she put her hand on her stomach and tried to take slow controlled breaths.

Happy sat next to her on the bed. He had never seen Liv like this before. She looked shocked and scared. He thought that his gift would make her happy beyond belief, at least that is what he had seen when his brothers had asked their old ladies to be their wives. He was ready for this step with Liv, it didn't have to happen right away but he knew that was where he wanted the path to lead them to in life. He sat silently next to Liv waiting for her to talk, not knowing what to say. He wasn't eloquent with words, he had a speech put together, Jax and Quin had helped him but now it didn't seem right. It wasn't him.

Liv finally calmed her frazzled nerves, "Is this what I think it is?" She asked quietly. Happy had not uttered a word since she started to panic, he had just sat next to her in silence. Had she ruined his plan? Was he upset with her? What if he wasn't asking her to marry him? Hell, she had overreacted at the sight of the ring but it was the last gift that she expected from Happy. If it was an engagement ring, it certainly was a surprise; Happy never seemed like the marrying type and Liv was resolved to that fact. The fact she would always be his old lady but never his wife.

Happy shook his head, "Yup, what do you think?" He asked in a very Happy sort of way. He didn't need sweet words that were not him. He had never been flowery or romantic; shit this was the most romantic thing he had ever done. But Liv was worth every uncomfortable moment of it; she was he reason to live.

"I.." Liv paused, wait, he had just asked her to marry him. It hit Liv hard and sent her heart into double time. This man who had saved her asked to spend the rest of her life with him. He was changing his ways for her. She melted. "Nothing…would make me happier." She placed the box on the bed next to her and took Happy's face into her hands and kissed him. After they pulled apart, Liv took the ring out of the box and placed the ring on her left ring finger. She stared at it momentarily, it was a beautiful ring and it totally represented Happy.

"If you want a different type of diamond, we can go pick one out." Happy didn't know what to get her but black seemed like a good color. It was different, just like them. Their relationship was not the run of a mill sort of love story.

"Happy, it's perfect." Liv smiled up at him. She didn't need a plain old diamond, the same thing every other woman had. Her ring was unique and it couldn't have been more ideal for her.

The rest of her day went over without a hitch. It had turned out that most of the club had showed up for graduation unknown to her. She only found out they were there when her name was announced and she one section erupted with hoots and hollers. Liv would have recognized those yells anywhere; her family was there to support her. Happy had talked with Mikey and he had gotten them the club where Happy and Liv had reconnected for the evening. It was a Sunday after all and it tended not to be too busy. The club had their own place to celebrate Liv's graduation and the engagement.

Things were gone great until Liv meekly walked up to Happy. "Hap?" She pulled him close to her. He glanced down at her and from the look on her face he knew nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.

"What?" His voice laced with edginess.

Liv took a deep breath; she had invited Natalie down for her graduation but didn't think she would take her up on it. But she had and she had brought Avery and Juice with her. It was a bold step for them. "So, let me start by saying I have already talked to Jax and my dad and they are okay with it because this is such an important day."

"What the fuck is it?" Happy growled. He could feel anger rising in his chest. He had a feeling he knew it had something to do with the rat.

Liv shook her head, "I had invited Natalie to my graduation, not thinking she would come but she is one of my oldest friends and it would have been rude not to. Especially when we are trying to mend things still. Well she is here; she brought Juice and the baby. I am not sure why came with or why he is willing to show his face around you or the club but he is. I want to see if you are okay if they come here."

Happy saw red. How dare the rat think he could show his face around him ever again. Not only had he stolen Liv from him but then he threw her away like she was a whore. She was so much more than that and she deserved to be treated so much better. But then it dawned on Happy, he had treated Liv the same way, several times. It wasn't until she walked away from him that he realized how much he fucked up. If it wasn't for Liv's love, he would have still been a miserable bastard. He wanted to see Juice be that miserable bastard. What did the rat have? A 9-5, suit and tie job, a kid and a woman he probably didn't actually want to be with but was because of the kid.

"Fine." Happy said.

"What?" Liv asked in shock. She figured she was going to have a fight on her hands when it came to Happy. Shoot, he had been the easiest one.

"They can come here but if the rat starts anything or says one word to me…they are out of here." Happy took Liv's hand in his and brought it to his lips. She was his and he wanted Juice to see how happy she was with him. He wanted to rub salt in that wound.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled up at him. "I love you, Happy." She kissed him quickly as she made her way to the door of the club where Natalie and her family were waiting. It was still hard for her to see Nat and Juice together but having Happy made a lot less painful. She knew that it was inevitable that she and Juice would have ended up apart but the way it happened was not how she imagined it. It stung that Natalie had been the one to betray her; Liv could have cared less that Juice had but Natalie…

Liv made her way over to Natalie's car that was parked in the parking lot of the club. "Hey," she smiled at Natalie, who looked over at her nervously. This would be the first time she had been around the club since things had went down with Juice. "You guys are welcome to come in on the condition that Juice avoids Happy and doesn't try to start anything."

It was going to be awkward but Natalie loved Liv and would do anything to be in her life. "Okay." At least they had Avery as a buffer, no one would start anything in front of her. Well at least she hoped they wouldn't. Before anything else could be said Liv was already in the back seat of the car unloading Avery.

"Come on peanut! Your grampy Tig cannot wait to meet you!" Liv said excitedly and she placed her on her hip and walked towards the building.

Juice began to open his mouth in protest. "No, Juice don't start. Let Liv introduce her to Tig."

Juice shook his head; the club was the last thing that he wanted Avery to be a part of. He came with Natalie in protest but knew that it was important to both Liv and Nat to mend their friendship. He was being supportive of that since he was the reason they were so broken. "How far will you let her push you before you say no Natalie?" He asked earnestly.

"Really?" Natalie stopped in her tracks and put her hand on her hip. "She is just bringing Avery in to meet Tig. What is wrong with that? It makes me so happy that she wants to be a part of Av's life after everything. I trust Liv's judgement when it comes to Avery and you should too." Natalie knew that Liv would protect her little girl with her last breath.

"Fine." Was all Juice responded.

Happy watched as Liv smiled broadly at the little girl she held in her arms while talking to her dad. She looked good with a kid in her arms but he was definitely not ready for that yet. The idea of being engaged and getting married hadn't even sunk in. But he couldn't help but smiled at Olivia, who emitted pure bliss. The smile didn't last long; the rat walked in with Natalie. He looked miserable and uncomfortable; Happy let out a quiet chuckle, it was exactly what he wanted to see, before going back to talking to Chibs.

"Miserable sod." Chibs muttered when he saw Juice. "Surprised you are over there beating him inches from life."

"The things you do for love, brother." Happy shook his head. "Plus, I like seeing how unpleasant this experience is for him." A psychological death was far better; he was sure that Juice was just waiting for him to come over and beat the shit out of him. But he wasn't going to; he would just let him internalize it.

"So you're just going to let him walk away?" Chibs asked, if he had any say, he wouldn't have let Juice in but he didn't so kept to himself. He was told to stay away and keep the peace.

"Look at him." Happy's voice had the same sickening psychotic glee to it, that he got when he was on a kill. "He's already dead."

* * *

As the evening was winding down, Liv walked with Natalie out to her car. Juice was a few feet ahead of them with a sleeping Avery. "That's a nice ring." Natalie took Liv's hand into her and looked at the ring Happy had given her earlier in the day. It seemed like days if not years already.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Butterflies came to life in Liv's stomach. "Happy asked me to marry him." Liv blurted out.

It wasn't Natalie who responded, it was Juice. "You've got to be kidding me." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned abruptly to face them.

"Excuse me?" Liv glared at Juice. Who did he think he was? He had no right to say anything.

"You know he is a killer, right? Fuck Olivia, he cheated on you, more than once!" Juice started to yell. How could she forgive Happy when she wouldn't forgive him? How could the sweet girl he knew tolerate what Happy has done?

Natalie made her way over to him and took a startled looking Avery from his arms. "Stop, Juice." She said with a quiet venom as she started to put Avery in the car.

"NO!" He growled. "She needs to know who he really is." Juice protested.

Liv's blue eyes narrowed on Juice. "I know exactly who Happy is. I know exactly what he has done. See that is the thing Juice, he has never hidden who he is from me. Sure, he cheated on me, the first time we weren't even together and the second time was because of you. You, have no right to say anything about who I am with or what goes on in my life. You are only a part of my world because of Natalie and Avery. If it wasn't for them, you would be nothing." Olivia snarled. "Happy saved me while you thought you were saving me. He broke the chains and gave me back my body. Something that you were never able to do while you were selling your club's secrets." Olivia's good mood was lost; the carefreeness of the day was gone. "If you ever try to say anything about my being with Happy ever again, I will let him kill you. Because honestly I am the only thing standing between you and the club taking you out and I am pretty sure you know that." She turned swiftly on her heels and stormed back towards the building, with Juice wondering what hit him and Natalie shaking her head in Liv's wake. Juice had overstepped his boundaries and Nat didn't blame Liv for her anger.

Juice finally saw the transformation, the Liv that he had been in love with was no longer there. The girl he had searched for still was not there, she was gone. Liv, his Liv was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy New Years! Yes, this is what I did with my New Year's Eve. I would have to say it's good way to ring in 2017. I am sorry that chapters are few and far between but having a newborn in a lot of work especially now that I am back to work. Please let me know what you think. I will write more as soon as I can. Cheers and I hope that 2017 brings you joy, peace and your heart's desires.**_


End file.
